


What Happens in Crema...

by BlushingPeach



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Angst, Charmie is end game, Cheating, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, This didn’t happen!, Total fiction!, Unplanned Pregnancy, get ready for a lot of angst, mention of abortion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 107,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingPeach/pseuds/BlushingPeach
Summary: What happens in Crema doesn’t stay in Crema. (Dying due to the clicheness of this title) mpreg Timmy and Armie! Read cause I can’t do summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS TOTAL FICTION
> 
> Never thought I’d be writing an RPF mpreg story about these two but here we are lol. I hope you enjoy it I’ll be blushing in the corner.

Timmy couldn't stop smiling after the midnight dance party in Crema. Armie had wanted everyone to get drinks afterwards but they all claimed that they were too tired. Elizabeth gave Armie a kiss on the lips and Timmy a kiss to the cheek before making her way back to the hotel. Armie grinned and turned back to Timmy. 

"Just you and me." 

Timmy smiled and fidgeted at the overwhelming nostalgia the small town brought him. He longed for the days that it was just the two of them biking and drinking wine. He missed the small touches shared between them in between takes and the bedroom eyes Armie would give him when it was just them. Granted they never acted on their feelings, besides a kiss here and there. It wasn't enough for Timothée but he knew not to push Armie too far. The guy was married with kids and Timmy was just some young co star, a fling. 

Hours later they were both wandering down the street towards the hotel. Armie was a little wobbly on his legs due to an excess of red wine and Timmy was gripping his arm laughing and tripping over his own feet. Armie laughed as Timmy lost his footing and almost fell over. Armie's hand shot out and caught him around the waist before he hit the cobble stone. He pulled him closer and stumbled until Timmy's back was against a wall. 

"You're tripping all over your Bambi legs," Armie laughed, breath puffing against Timothée's face. The smell of red wine was pungent causing Timmy to swat the air. 

"You smell like a winery." 

Armie grinned and blew on his face. "You like it." 

Timmy did in fact like it, he liked getting drunk with Armie. It seemed like it was the only time they could be open with each other. It was the only time Timmy could see Armie let go. 

"I do," Timmy responded as his hands clutched Armie's shoulders. 

His gaze travelled from Armie's chest and settled on the blue of his eyes. Those long eyelashes fluttered as Armie's gaze locked onto Timmy's. Big hands cradled his jaw gently and before Timmy could breathe out Armie was kissing him. He didn't even have time to close his eyes because just as quickly as he leaned in Armie was pulling away, mouth gaping open like a fish out of water. 

"We should probably get back to the hotel, early flights in the morning," Armie cleared his throat, seemingly sobered up. 

Timmy nodded wordlessly before pushing away from the wall. They walked back to the hotel in awkward silence. Timmy didn't want the night, hell the end of the press tour,  to end up in awkward silence. When they reached his door he turned and bit down on his lip trying to think of a way to fix things. 

"I'm sorry," he mumbled as he fiddled with his room key. He couldn't make eye contact with Armie so he chose to stare down at his shoes. 

The other man let out a humorless laugh before pulling the smaller man to his chest in a tight hug. "Why are you apologizing for something I did?" 

Timmy's breath stuttered from the surprise hug. "I just-I don't want to leave Crema with you mad at me, this place is supposed to have good memories not bad ones." 

Armie squeezed the younger man even tighter. "Hey, relax I'm not mad at you." 

Armie released Timmy from the hug but didn't remove his hands from his shoulders. He stared at his costar and narrowed his eyes in contemplation. He knew that Timmy was harboring a crush on him, had been since they met. At first he thought it was cute and innocent, he was obviously just being Elio. Playing a part. However, as filming continued Armie started to develop a crush on his young costar. He never thought he'd act on it but here they were. 

Timmy watched as Armie began to think. He did that a lot, with a furrowed brow he would lose himself in thought and begin to over think everything. With the red wine still flowing through his veins, Timmy felt courage well up inside him. He surged forward and let his lips collide with Armies. The other man didn't respond automatically but as Timmy tugged on his bottom lip he finally closed his eyes and kissed him back. 

They made out against Timmy's door for a few minutes until Armie realized that they were in the middle of the hallway of a hotel that his wife was also currently in. His hands slid down to grasp at Timmy's. He pulled the key out of Timmy's hand and stopped kissing him long enough to get the door opened. 

Timmy was pulled inside the hotel room and hoisted up so that his legs locked around Armie's waist. Armie kicked the door closed and pressed Timmy against it. They kissed enthusiastically, Timmy rutting his hips against Armie's abdomen. 

"A-are you sure about this?" Timmy asked as Armie bit at his pale neck. The man seemed sure enough as he sucked a hickey right under Timmy's jaw. 

Armie didn't give him a verbal response he just recaptured his lips and began carrying Timmy down the hall to the bedroom. 

"Fuck!" Armie yelled as he smacked his shin on the bed frame causing him to fall over on top of Timmy. 

Timmy began laughing prompting Armie to tickle his ribs. Timmy rolled to the side trying to escape his fingers but they followed him as Armie began to play wrestle him just like they had done as Elio and Oliver. 

"Okay! Okay! stop please!" Timmy laughed breathlessly as he pushed at Armies wrist. 

Armie relented and lifted Timmy's shirt over his head. He leaned in and pressed his lips clumsily to Timmy's abused ribs. His lips trailed down his abdomen and he dipped his tongue into Timmy's belly button. He dragged it down to the waist band of his jeans. 

Armie's baby blues lifted to meet Timmy's lust blown pupils. Timmy's fingers tangled in Armies blond hair and he gave him a nervous nod. 

With permission granted, Armie unbuttoned Timmy's pants and began tugging them down. The younger man lifted his hips up to assist him and they both successfully got his pants and his underwear off.

Red wine was still swimming through Timmy's veins making everything a little cloudy and hazy. It was a nice feeling and he could tell that Armie felt the same way. He felt his cheeks burning as Armie began to place kisses along his pubic bone and down to his dark curls. 

"Have you done this before?" Armie asked him as he rubbed Timmy's inner thighs. 

Timmy laughed and closed his eyes. "What do you think?"

Armie leaned in and nipped at his hip bone causing him to arch off the bed a little. 

"Just—Tell me if I hurt you okay?" Armie asked sounding uncharacteristically tender. 

Timmy opened his eyes and looked down at the sculpture of a man between his thighs. A man that he had been crushing on for two years. It was a view he had been itching to see for a long time. 

"You won't hurt me." 

••••

The sun streamed in through the windows casting almost a spot light on Timothée's messy brown curls. A knock to the door had him opening his eyes tiredly. He sighed and rolled over expecting to see Armie asleep with bed head but instead he saw an empty space where a person had been but wasn't anymore. He sat up slowly and pulled the sheet up to his naked waist.

"Armie?" He called out quietly wondering if the other man had went to the small kitchenette or if he was in the bathroom. 

There was no response just another knock at the door. Timmy stood up slowly wincing at the pain radiating throughout his lower body. He picked up his underwear from the floor and pulled them up his long legs. Making his way out of the bedroom he peeked into the bathroom to see it empty. His throat felt tight as he checked the rest of the hotel room. 

He was alone. 

He finally made it to the door and opened it. He was expecting to see an apologetic Armie or a homicidal Elizabeth but it was neither. Timmy stared at his director and tried to muster up a smile. He was aware that he had hickeys all over his torso and legs but he couldn't make himself care. 

"You slept in, we have to get to the airport," Luca announced in his thick accent. His eyes scanned his young actor up and down and decided that he should take his leave and let him get ready. 

"Yeah, Sorry... I'll be down in 5 minutes," Timmy mumbled before shutting the door and leaning against it. 

He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Armie had fucked him and then just left, presumably back to the bed that his wife was in. Timmy knew he shouldn't be surprised and he wasn't, not really. He was more surprised about how much his chest was hurting at the thought of Armie leaving him. He didn't think that it would hurt so bad, he knew it was a one time thing going into it but apparently his heart had other ideas. 

He thought back to Armie asking him to tell him if he was hurting him and laughed bitterly as he pushed away from the wall and limped back to the bedroom to get packed and dressed. 

"You hurt me," he muttered as he fell face first into the pillows. 

••••

He shared a ride to the airport with Luca. They were both silent and it felt almost reminiscent of the scene where Elio is breaking down in the car on the way back from the station. Timothée could finally understand how Elio felt when Oliver left him. But at least Elio got a goodbye. 

At the airport he got his bags checked and sat down in the waiting area. Armie and Elizabeth had taken a different flight since they were headed to Los Angeles and Timmy was headed back to New York. 

A sick feeling of sadness began twisting Timmy's gut as he thought about leaving Crema and all of the memories it held. Some were good and now some were bad. 

He checked his phone for the twentieth time since he had woken up alone, hoping that Armie had texted him. He hadn't and he probably wouldn't. 

Timmy definitely felt hurt but he was feeling more embarrassed than anything. He couldn't help but think that Armie thought he was bad at sex or maybe Armie realized that sex with guys was too weird for him.

He felt extremely vulnerable about the whole thing and he wasn't looking forward to having to see Armie soon for all of the Oscar events. If he was lucky Armie would just pretend it never happened and he could move on in quiet misery.

When his flight was called Timmy grabbed his carry on and boarded. He couldn't wait to be back in his shoe box apartment alone.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks after Crema Timothée is back in LA.

The fear of flying never went away no matter how many times Timothée flew. It helped to have someone with him but this time he was alone. He was exhausted which wasn't just a physical thing it was emotional too. He wasn't really sure how he was going to get through the next week. 

He especially wasn't feeling up to going to Los Angeles. Not only did the city still feel unfamiliar, the last time he had been there he had stayed with Armies family. This time he hadn't even gotten an invite from the older man. 

Everything had felt wrong since that night in Crema and it was starting to take its toll on him. The worst part was that he was expected to stay in Los Angeles for press until the Oscars. It was only a week away and the thought made Timmy a little nauseous. 

Staring out the window with a sigh he wished that Armie would just text him. Better yet he wished that he could muster up the courage to reach out to him. Timothée knew he was going to have to do photo ops with the older man and interviews as the Oscars grew nearer. He was hoping that he could relish in the final moments of the movie but after Crema he knew that wasn't going to happen. 

Turbulence hit the plane causing Timothée's stomach to jump a little. His hands shot out and clutched onto the mans arm next to him like he would've done if it were Armie. 

With a blush he removed his hand and shyly looked over at the man. "I'm sorry I just hate flying, turbulence especially." 

The man smiled and shrugged. "Looks stormy out there, hopefully we won't get struck by lighting and crash to our doom or something." 

Timmy frowned as the mans words made him think about how Armie always teased him that way on planes. He felt his throat tighten at the thought of not hanging out with him again. The mans eyes widened as he stared at the frightened kid and put his hands up in defense. 

"Shit kid I didn't mean to make you cry, I was just joking it's very rare for planes to crash," the guy explained. 

Timothée furrowed his brows and wiped his eyes. He hadn't realized he way crying and now he felt even more embarrassed. "I have no idea why I'm crying right now." 

He wiped his eyes with his sweater sleeves and stood up to go the bathroom. He walked down the aisles silently cursing himself for crying. He made it to the bathroom and closed the door. He leaned against he sink as he tried to get a hold of his emotions. 

"Fucking Armie," he grumbled before taking a deep breath. 

He was still feeling teary eyed when he returned to his seat so he avoided eye contact with the man sitting next to him. He put on his head phones and tried to fall asleep, which given his current state of exhaustion didn't take long. 

••••

After grabbing his luggage and calling a taxi, Timothée was headed to a hotel. By the time he reached the hotel he wanted to crawl into his bed and sleep. It almost made him start crying again when he pushed open the door to his large hotel room. The thought of having to stay in a large room alone made him immediately home sick. His eyes filled with tears for the third time that day and he collapsed onto the bed, shoving his face onto the pillow. 

Digging into his pocket he pulled out his phone and turned the screen on. He sat up quickly when he saw that he had received a text message from Armie thirty minutes earlier. 

Heard you landed in LA

Timothée stared at the message and wanted to throw his phone out of a window. It had been weeks since they had spoken and the first thing that he sends is, "heard you landed in LA?" Not, "sorry for leaving you naked in bed in Crema." 

Timothée bit down on his lip and tried to think of a response. He missed Armie but he didn't want him to think that he was okay with what had happened. Before he could type out a response another message was coming in. 

Why didn't you say anything? 

And then another.

Elizabeth wants to know why you didn't stay with us. 

At this point Timothée was becoming angry at the older man for playing dumb. He let his head fall against the pillow again and wished he could get on the next plane back to New York. Armie was probably just texting him to appease his wife. 

He lifted his head back up and typed a quick response. 

Didn't think you'd want me at your place. 

His cheeks flared with embarrassment after sending the text message. The whole situation was pretty humiliating and he wasn't sure how he was going to do photo ops and press with Armie without everyone being able to tell what had happened between them. Another message made his phone vibrate but instead of checking it Timmy let it fall to the ground and out of his sight. 

••••

He woke up the next morning to rain smacking against the windows. It was weird that it was raining in LA since the forecast hadn't predicted it. Timothée figured that some higher power was making the weather reflect his own mood. 

By the time he reached the building for the Q&A his body was thrumming with nervous energy. He wanted to see Armie but at the same time he didn’t. He wasn’t looking forward to the awkward demeanor that the other man was likely to have. 

His agent told him the ins and outs of the Q&A and told him where to go. He made his way into the venue and didn’t see Armie anywhere. As he was walking to the area behind the stage a hand caught his arm causing him to spin around. 

Elizabeth’s smiling face greeted him. “Why didn’t you call when you landed? The guest room is always open.”

Timothée smiled and ran his fingers through his hair. “I didn’t want to barge in on you guys.” 

Elizabeth rolled her eyes fondly. “We love having you.” 

Timothée wanted to snort because he knew for a fact that Armie didn’t actually want him to be at their place. Not to mention it probably wasn’t morally right to stay in the house of a woman whose husband he had slept with. 

“Maybe next time,” Timothée said politely as Elizabeth’s eyes lit up at someone behind him. 

“Did you not invite Timothée to stay with us?” She asked accusingly. 

Timothée turned and saw the blue eyes he wasn’t wanting to see. Armie looked great like usual wearing a sweater and nice pants. His eyes didn’t meet Timothée’s instead they avoided him completely and landed on Elizabeth. The act made Timothée want to cry and puke simultaneously. 

“He knows he’s always welcome to stay with us,” Armie retorted as he moved towards Elizabeth and wrapped his long arm around her shoulders. 

“Well I insist that you grab your things from the hotel and come stay in the guest room, it’s practically your room anyways,” Elizabeth said firmly. 

Timothée went to protest but instead was pulled into a hug from Elizabeth. “I’ll have someone go get your things.” 

Timothée gulped and lifted his eyes to see Armie with his lips in a straight line as he looked away from them. Armies cold demeanor was making him feel uncomfortable, he missed having a friend. He didn’t want to stay in his house but he also didn’t want to stay in the hotel all alone. 

“Okay,” he answered quietly. Armie made an annoyed sound before walking back stage. 

“Don’t mind him he’s been grouchy,” Elizabeth sighed as she released Timothée. Timmy nodded and tugged on his button up shirt. 

“Timothée we’re ready for you,” a back stage crew member called. 

“Good luck,” Elizabeth smiled and fixed his hair before pushing him in the direction he was supposed to go. 

The Q&A wasn’t as awkward as he was expecting it to be. It was like Armie flopped a switch as soon as the interviewer began to ask questions. The audience was laughing as Armie recounted stories from Italy. Timothée laughed along and contributed occasionally. When Armie flashed him a grin Timothée thought that maybe the older man was over his bad mood. 

However as soon as they were off stage Armie didn’t speak to him. He disappeared behind stage leaving Timothée confused. Elizabeth found him and pulled him along to the car they had arrived in. He followed like an obedient puppy and sat awkwardly in the back seat like he was their child. 

The ride was painfully silent. Occasionally Elizabeth would ask a question and Timothée would answer as quickly as he could. He knew he was acting weird but he didn’t know how else to act. He felt awful that he assisted Armie in cheating on Elizabeth. She had always been so friendly and if she ever found out what had happened she would hate him. 

When they arrived at their house it was late so the kids were most likely already sleeping. Timothée’s stuff had arrived a few hours earlier and it was already set up in the guest room. Immediately upon entering the house Elizabeth began to flutter about like a mother hen. 

“Are you hungry?” She asked as she led him to the kitchen. 

Timothée followed staring at Armies back who was walking in front of him. He walked through the kitchen and towards the family room. Timothée sat at the counter and stared down at his hands. 

Elizabeth made him a sandwich before messing his hair up with her hands. “Sleep tight.” 

Timothée smiled at her and ate his sandwich slowly. He could hear their bedroom door close and then loud voices like they were arguing. 

“Why are you acting like this?” He could hear Elizabeth ask and then Armie spoke lowly. Timothée couldn’t hear everything but he heard bits and pieces. 

“He was fine at the hotel——this movie shit is gonna end soon and we will both have to move on——.” 

Timothée pushed the rest of his sandwich away from him and walked past the bedroom quietly, his appetite had disappeared. When he made it to the guest room he closed his door and sat at the end of the bed. He contemplated calling an Uber to take him back to the hotel but ultimately decided not to. Armie didn’t want him there but he wasn’t going to leave without talking to him about what had happened.

He didn’t want to lose him over something so small. Timothée didn’t really see it as something small but he knew he needed to convince himself that he didn’t have feelings for Armie. If he didn’t he was just going to get hurt. Or even worse, Armie would never talk to him again. 

Timothée laid back on the bed and pulled his pillow to his chest. He had never felt so unwelcome in Armies house before. He had a feeling that it was just going to get worse and worse until he left to go back to New York. 

He hated to go to sleep with so many unresolved problems but his eyes were becoming too heavy to keep open. He pulled the comforter over himself and fell into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for so many comments! I live for them! If you have any suggestions for this story I’m always open to them :) comment and make my day!


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy and Armie spend some time together.

The next day Timmy woke up to the feeling of being watched. He opened his eyes to see Armie standing in his door way. The older man gave him a sheepish smile and held up a bag of pistachios. 

"I got you some of these, I know you like this kind," he mumbled in a voice that was just so not Armie. 

Timothée sat up and watched as Armie crossed the room to sit on the bed next to him. He had so many questions for the older man but instead of asking them he stayed silent. He watched with careful and contemplative eyes as Armie sat the bag of pistachios next to him. 

"Oscars are in a few days, nervous?" Armie asked trying to break some of the tension in the room. 

Timothée fidgeted on the bed and laughed. "You've been ignoring me for weeks and that's what you want to talk about?" 

Armie gave a small laugh and turned to look at Timmy for the first time since Crema. He looked young, younger than 22. His hair was messy and he had dark lines under his eyes from lack of sleep. 

"Can we just put everything behind us?" He asked the younger man gently. 

Timothée played with a loose thread on the comforter which was thrown across his lap. "Are you going to stop ignoring me?" 

Armies eyes softened at Timothée's quiet voice. "I didn't mean to ignore you, there's always so much going on around here you know that." 

"I heard you last night, you said all the movie shit is gonna end at some point and we're both going to move on," Timmy practically whispered. His eyes raised to meet Armies and he knew that the older man had meant it. 

"All movies end, we'll stay friends we just won't be as close but that's normal," Armie explained. 

Timmy sniffed and pressed his cheek to his own shoulder trying to hide the sadness in his eyes. He didn't want to drift away from Armie, he thought they'd be as close as they were in Crema forever. He was so damn naive. 

"Timmy don't cry," Armie sighed and pressed his hands to his face.

"I'm not actively trying to cry," Timmy growled frustrated with himself. 

"Let's have fun this week, we can bask in the glory of the movie," Armie tried to lighten the mood. 

Timothée wiped at his eyes and nodded, a quick jerk of his head. He plastered on a half assed smile and looked back at Armie. The older man smiled back at him and reached over to get rid of a tear track down Timmy's cheek bone. 

"There's that smile," he murmured before pulling his finger away. 

"Let's do something today just us, as an apology for me being a total asshole." 

Timothée laughed and nodded again. He knew they weren't going to bring up what happened between them in Crema, at least not anytime soon. Unless Timmy brought it up and he knew he wasn't brave enough to do so. 

"Let's go biking like we did in Italy," Armie suggested. 

Timmy sat up a little straighter. "That sounds really nice actually." 

Armie grinned and stood up from the bed. "Get dressed and I'll make some breakfast." 

Timothée watched Armie leave the room with a small smile. He knew he shouldn't be indulging in—Whatever this was with Armie but he couldn't help himself. The older man was addicting and he'd take what he could get. 

Timothée ran his hands through his messy hair and let out a semi relieved sigh. It felt nice to know that Armie wasn't pissed anymore. His eyes fell on the peace offering that Armie had brought him. He had a weak spot for pistachios. He grabbed the plastic package and opened it up. He dipped his hand in and grabbed a shell covered nut. Armie always kept the best tasting pistachios. 

He cracked it open and popped the nut into his mouth. He was expecting a delicious salty, nutty taste but the nut tasted kind of like dirt. He spit it out into his hand and tried another. After four more attempts he deemed the bag to be faulty and crawled out of bed to get dressed. 

•••••

"These pistachios are crap," he announced to Armie as he walked into the kitchen. He sat the bag on the counter and leaned against the bar. 

Armies eyebrows raised and he chuckled. "You're seriously the most picky pistachio eater I have ever met." 

"Try one, they taste like literal dirt," Timmy muttered. 

Armie moved closer and stuck his hand into the pistachios. He pulled one out, de shelled it and popped it into his mouth. "Tastes good to me." 

Timmy rolled his eyes and looked over at what Armie was making. It looked like toast and bacon. Timmy wasn't really in the mood to eat any breakfast, he wasn't really a breakfast person in general. 

"I think I'll just have some water," he said as he got a glass down from the cupboard and filled it with water from the fridge. 

Armie shrugged and took a piece of bacon. "More for me then." 

"Where are we biking?" Timothée asked after gulping down some water. 

Armie smiled and grabbed a piece of toast before walking out of the room, signaling for Timmy to follow. He led them to the garage where two bikes were. 

"Some trails in the hills, sound good?" Armie asked as he lifted his leg over the bike and sat on the seat. 

Timmy nodded. "Sounds good." 

They began biking away from the house and towards the hills. It was only then that Timothée had realized that Elizabeth and the kids weren't at the house. 

"Where's Elizabeth and the kids?" He asked as they biked up a hill. 

It was already around seventy degrees and Timothée felt like he was going to die of a heat stroke. Armie looked at him over his shoulder and stood up to peddle harder. 

"Took the kids to the bakery, she'll be back for lunch," he called back. 

They continued biking until they reached the top of a hill. Timothée was sweating buckets. He got off of his bike and sat down on a rock panting. Armie laughed but joined him. 

"You used to beat me in Italy, now you're panting from going up a hill," he teased and bumped Timothée's shoulder with his own. 

"I've been exhausted, probably why I feel like I'm gonna have a heat stroke right now," he replied and wiped the sweat from his forehead. 

Armie looked over at the younger man. His cheeks were flushed red and glowing from sweat. His hair was matted against his forehead and his lips were parted. 

"Should we head back?" He asked and stood up. 

Timothée nodded and went to stand when his nose began gushing blood. His hand flew up to cup it and his blood ran through his fingers. 

"Shit," he grumbled as his shirt became stained. 

Armie turned back to him and cursed at the sight of the blood. "You're becoming more and more like Elio you know that?" 

"Here pinch the bridge and lean forward so the blood doesn't go down your throat," Armie instructed with a hand against the back of Timothée's neck. 

"Do you get these a lot?" He asked as his fingers massaged the nape of Timmy's neck. 

"I've never had one in my life," Timothée replied with a nasally tone due to his nose being pinched. 

Armies thumb rubbed his neck gently causing his breath to hitch a little. He turned his head and caught the baby blue gaze. Armie held his eye contact before releasing his neck. 

"Well there's a first time for everything, are you good to get back?" He asked as he stepped away from Timothée. 

"I think so, I need to lay down," Timothée answered and lifted his leg over his bike. 

"Don't faint on me," Armie said trying to tease Timothée but it came out more caring than he meant it to.

"I won't," Timothée scoffed still pinching his nose with one hand while steering his bike with the other. 

•••••

With ice on his nose and his feet propped up on the couch Timothée was feeling a lot better. Elizabeth had came home with the kids and automatically began to fuss over him. 

Timothée took a sip of ice water before laying back against the pillows. Armie was on the floor playing with Ford who had just discovered his love for stacking blocks and knocking them down. He kept laughing every time he knocked down a tower that Armie had built. Harper was off following Elizabeth around. 

"Are you sure you don't want any lunch Timmy? You look a little pale," Elizabeth asked as she poked her head into the room. 

Armie looked over his shoulder to get a good look at Timothée. "You should have something small at least." 

"No really I'm good, I'm just tired that's all, you guys are such parents," Timothée protested as he placed the ice back on his nose. 

"Okay, just let me know if you get hungry," Elizabeth laughed before retreating out of the room. 

Timothée resumed watching Armie and Ford play with blocks. It was endearing how much the father son duo looked alike. Ford had Armies blond hair and blue eyes. He also had the mans smile. Armie turned and caught Timothée staring. 

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" The older man asked with his concerned father voice. 

"I'm fine, probably just getting the flu or something," Timothée shrugged. 

"You better not be getting the fucking flu before the Oscars," Armie muttered as he stacked the blocks once more. 

"It would be my luck," Timothée laughed. 

"We'll just pump you full of vitamins so you'll be good as new," Armie smiled as Ford pushed the tower down with a loud baby giggle. 

"I just need some sleep and some water and it'll go away," Timothée sighed and closed his eyes. 

••••

Timothée woke up with a start, his shirt was sweaty and his mouth was filling with warm saliva. He pushed a blanket that had been magically placed over him while he was sleeping off of himself before running to the bathroom. He fell to his knees and began puking up stomach bile and water since he hadn't eaten anything. 

He continued to gag and gag until his stomach was cramping. A knock at the door had him groaning. He gagged again before resting his head against the cool toilet seat. 

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked as she opened the door. One look at Timothée and she was sighing sympathetically. 

"Are you done puking?" She asked as she got a cloth wet with cold water. 

Timothée gave a weak nod and closed his eyes. It had definitely not been his day. Not only could he not sleep and was all of a sudden getting nose bleeds, he had to get the flu on top of it. 

"Armie!" Elizabeth yelled as she wrung out the towel. 

Seconds later a tired looking Armie clad in pajamas was standing in the door way. "What's wrong?" 

"This one has the flu, can you help him to his bed room?" Elizabeth asked as she eyed Timmy with sympathy. 

"Yeah sure," Armie agreed and bent down to help Timmy up. 

"I'm going to get him some broth," Elizabeth mumbled to herself before leaving the room. 

Armie placed a hand on Timothée's shoulder and squeezed. "Can you stand?" 

Timothée felt like the room was spinning, he shook his head no weakly and let Armie lift him up. His arms snaked themselves around Armies neck and he leaned into the mans shoulder for comfort. Armie was gentle as he walked through the house and to Timmy's room. He gently deposited him onto the bed and tucked him in. 

Timmy felt himself beginning to cry in frustration. "I'm sorry." 

Armie gave a quiet laugh. "Don't apologize, and don't fucking cry Timmy for Christ's sake it's not your fault that you puked." 

"We were supposed to have fun this week and now I have the flu, and the Oscars are in like three days," He hiccuped and turned his face so that it was partially hidden by the pillow. 

"We can still have fun together, and you'll be all better by the time the Oscars happen," Armie reassured him. 

"I'm just so annoyed with my self, nose bleeds and puking on the one day we were supposed to go biking and have fun," Timmy muttered into his pillow. 

"Its only ten, let's watch tv, I'll stay till you fall asleep okay?" Armie asked as he grabbed the television remote. 

Timmy nodded and scooted over so Armie could fit on the bed beside him. 

Armie switched the tv on and put it on some late night sitcom. Timothée still wasn't feeling great but when he shifted so that his head fell against Armies shoulder he felt a little bit better. 

Ten minutes later Elizabeth came in with some chicken broth and crackers. She smiled at the sight of Timmy sleeping soundly, albeit a little drool was coming out of his mouth and landing on Armies shoulder. 

"He's out for the count," Armie whispered as he stared down at Timmy. 

"Poor thing I hope he doesn't get sick again tonight," Elizabeth sighed and sat the broth down on the bedside table. 

"I'll check on him," Armie assured her. 

She nodded and walked over to rub her fingers through Timothée's hair. "I'm going to go back to bed I'll see you there." 

Armie nodded and watched her leave the room. He looked back down at Timothée who was snoring slightly and smiled to himself. The kid was so damn cute when he slept. He smoothed back the unruly curls on his forehead before inching his way out from underneath Timmy's sleeping head. Once he had successfully replaced himself with a pillow he stepped back and took in the sight of the sleeping boy. 

"Goodnight Timmy," he whispered and leaned in to press a kiss to his smooth forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for commenting and enjoying this story! As always suggestions are welcome :)


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Oscars happen and Armie and Timmy have a talk.

Oscar day finally came and Timothée's stomach was crazy with nerves. He hadn't been able to eat anything the night before and he'd only been able to stomach some crackers earlier that day. He hadn't puked again since earlier in the week and he was hoping it stayed that way. 

Clad in a black velvet tux and having a thousand cameras flash in his face wasn't helping his nausea. Sure he hadn't puked in days but he had felt queasy since. He turned to his side to see Elizabeth and Armie posing for photos together. He hated being alone on the red carpet almost as much as he hated doing solo interviews. 

Almost like Armie could hear his thoughts, the older man turned and caught Timothée's gaze. He pressed a kiss to Elizabeth's cheek before walking over to Timothée. He wound his arm around his waist and smiled for the cameras. 

"You look like you're going to puke on their camera lenses," Armie whispered. 

"Just nervous," Timmy replied and continued smiling for the cameras. 

They walked off the carpet and made their way to the interview areas. Timothée let Armie do most of the talking for him. He wanted to enjoy the night but the feeling in his stomach was making it awful. 

By the time they made it to their seats Timmy was sweating. Armie kept glancing at him with worry in his eyes. "You should drink some champagne and relax." 

Timmy nodded and took the glass that Armie was offering. He drank it quickly and sat back in his chair, his knee bouncing up and down. At this point Timothée was hoping he wouldn't win because he was sure that he would puke if he had to go up and give a speech. 

•••••

He didn't win, it wasn't like he expected to but he felt the disappointment deep in his bones. He didn't end up going to the after party. Elizabeth wanted them to go but he told her that his stomach was still bothering him. 

"We can just head back if you want to," Armie told him, his arm around Elizabeth's waist like usual. 

Timothée shook his head. "No man this is your night too you guys have fun I'll be fine." 

He smiled and turned to leave. Armie pulled him back and pressed a kiss to Elizabeth's cheek. "I'm gonna make sure he gets back okay? I'll come back just go have fun." 

Elizabeth nodded and pressed a hand against Timmy's cheek. "Feel better." 

Timmy watched Elizabeth walk back to the after party leaving himself and Armie alone. "You don't have to bring me home." 

"I can't let you choke on your own puke and die on me," Armie joked and threw his arm around Timmy's shoulder. 

They walked to the car that was waiting for them and they got in. Timmy leaned his head on Armies shoulder the whole way back to Armies place. When they arrived Armie helped him out of the car and they made their way to the living room. 

Timmy fell onto the couch and peered over at Armie who was leaning against the door way. "You can go back to the party I'll be fine." 

Armie shook his head and shrugged out of his suit jacket. "I'm gonna hang out here for a bit." 

Timmy watched as the other man sat down across from him. He sat up and stretched before leaving the room to change out of his nice clothes. He pulled on a soft t shirt and some loose boxers. He walked back to the living room and leaned against the wall as he watched Armie. 

The house was quiet since the kids had been put to bed hours earlier by the nanny. He wanted to bring up what happened in Crema since he knew he wasn't going to get another opportunity. His flight to leave was in two days and he didn’t know when he’d get the chance to be alone with the man again. He didn't want to ruin the good mood that Armie had been in lately though. 

"Thanks for letting me stay...even after everything that happened," he spoke quietly, his hand rubbing his elbow. 

Armies eyes lifted to meet his, eyebrows furrowed. Timmy moved across the room so that he was in front of the older man. 

"I missed you a lot," he practically whispered. 

"I missed you too," Armie responded automatically causing Timmy's heartbeat to increase. 

"You did?" 

Armie chuckled. "Of course I did." 

Timmy smiled and bit his lip. "I just—I thought you regretted what happened." 

Armie looked away and sighed. "I do regret what happened." 

He stood up from the couch and walked to the fire place leaning against it. Timmy followed his movements with his eyes. 

"You do?" He asked quietly. 

"I'm married, I have two kids upstairs Timothée," Armie muttered without looking at him. 

"I know but—I just—I thought you wanted it to happen too." 

"We can just forget about it okay? It was one night we were drunk and we can just forget about it," Armie stayed firmly his eyes finally meeting Timothée's. 

"You want me to forget about it?" Timothée asked, proud of how strong his voice sounded. 

"Yes I do, Elizabeth isn't goin to find out and we can stay friends," Armie said as he moved towards Timothée. 

"I think you're a great kid Timmy I really do, we shouldn't have gotten caught up in the roles like we did." 

Timmy nodded and looked down. He was just being Oliver that was the only reason Armie would ever want to sleep with him. 

"Yeah," Timmy nodded again and backed away from Armie. 

"I won't say anything don't worry, I can forget about it," Timmy said hoping he could. 

"I'm not worried about you saying anything, I just don't want to hurt you, we're just too complicated you'll find someone else," Armie spoke gently. 

"Besides it's over, the movie, the press, being together all the time, we have to move on," Armie added on. 

"You should go back to the party I'm just gonna go to sleep," Timmy said as he hugged himself tightly. The thought of everything being over made his stomach ache. 

Armie gave a jerky nod and walked past Timothée, stopping when their shoulders were pressed together. Armie lifted his hand and squeezed Timmy's shoulder. 

"I'm glad you understand." 

As soon as the front door shut announcing Armies departure Timmy practically ran to the guest room. He began to hurriedly throw his things into his suit case and back pack. He didn't want to be there when Elizabeth and Armie returned. He couldn't face Elizabeth's kindness and Armies regretful gaze. 

Once he was packed he pulled on some sweat pants and booked the soonest flight back to New York. 

••••

Hours later his flight landed and he stepped out of his cab at his apartment. The wind was blowing causing Timmy's nose to turn pink due to the cold. He made his way up the stairs and into his tiny apartment. 

He fell onto his bed and let out a long and relieved sigh. He had never felt happier to be home in his claustrophobic apartment. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the message Armie had sent him an hour earlier. 

Where did you go? 

He bit on his thumb nail before sending a reply. 

Home. I can't be around you right now I'll ttyl 

He turned his phone off after sending the message and threw it across the room. A dreaded feeling of melancholy choked the room making it hard to breathe. Armie was right, it was all over and it felt awful to admit. All he wanted was to be back in Italy with his movie family. But Timmy knew that time travel was impossible and he'd just have to deal with the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the comments it makes me happy to know you are all enjoying this :) I have another chapter done but I’m gonna wait just a bit before I post to make sure that I like it.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothée has a revelation.

March was coming to an end and Timothée still hadn't talked to Armie. The older man had texted him constantly but he hadn't responded. Armie just didn't understand that Timmy needed time to get over him and he couldn't do that while talking to him. It was so frustrating, Armie could go from the silent treatment to best friends to I-regret-you, to lets be best friends again. 

The nausea had persisted but he hadn't actually puked again which he was grateful for. Most days he spent in his apartment reading or just lazing around. Every time he left the building paparazzi would take his picture. It wasn't that he didn't find it flattering, he did but sometimes having a camera in his face made him want to scream or cry, and sometimes both things at once. 

He was missing Armie like crazy but he knew he would be hurting himself more if he replied to the man. Most of the text messages were Armie telling him about his day and what Harper and Ford were up to. He could tell that the older man felt bad for what he had said but Timmy needed time and he was just going to have to deal with it.

His sister had shown up at his apartment earlier that morning waking him from a fitful sleep. She was worried about him but he refused to tell her what was wrong. Pauline was understanding but he didn't want to drop that big of a bombshell on her and Armie would be pissed if he knew that he told someone. 

"Okay out of bed, I made some food," Pauline smiled and pulled Timmy's covers off of him exposing him to the cold room. 

"Your apartment is so damn small," she complained as she fluttered about. 

Timmy sat up and watched as she made her way back to his small kitchen. 

He gagged and covered his mouth. "Your perfume is awful." 

He scrunched his nose up at the overly floral scent and gagged again. Pauline's eyebrows raised and then she scowled. 

"Is that anyway to talk to someone who made you breakfast?" She asked and held up a plate filled with pancakes. 

"I'm sorry but seriously can you wipe it off or something it's making me gag." 

Pauline rolled her eyes dramatically and made her way to the bathroom muttering irritatedly in French.

Timmy got out of bed and walked over to the pancakes which were steaming on the plate. He picked them up and took a bite. They tasted good but he felt unsatisfied with them. After a few more bites he sat them down and scrunched his nose up again. 

"You're not going to eat them?" Pauline asked as she returned smelling a little better. 

"I want something else," Timmy said as his eyes narrowed in contemplation. 

"Salty?" She asked as she picked up the plate and finished them off. 

"Fresh," Timmy decided. 

"I brought you some veggies and some fruit," Pauline shrugged and nodded towards the fridge. Her eyes were gleaming with mischief. 

"Fruit sounds good actually," Timmy mumbled and walked to the fridge he pulled the door open and gazed inside. 

"Is this a joke?" He asked accusingly as he pulled out a bowl of peaches. 

Pauline giggled and nodded. "I'm funny aren't I?" 

Timmy shook his head. He had been teased with peaches for months and it was getting a little old. "You're hilarious." 

He put the peaches back in the fridge but took one from the top of the bowl before shutting the door. 

"Wait till I leave before you get freaky with the peach!" Pauline shrieked with a laugh as she grabbed her purse. 

Timmy rolled his eyes and tossed the peach in the air. 

"Seriously you're so funny you should do stand up." 

"I should, and you should get out of this apartment, you look pale," she told Timothée as she walked past him. 

Timmy gagged at the smell of her perfume and turned away. "Seriously you should throw that perfume away." 

Pauline scrunched her eyebrows together. "You're like a dramatic pregnant person, it's Dior I'm not throwing it away." 

"Yeah well that's impossible, so maybe your perfume just smells like old garbage," Timmy retorted earning a playful glare. 

"Have fun with your peach." 

With that she left the apartment leaving Timmy and his peach alone. Timmy rolled his eyes and began to eat the peach. It was sticky and juice was dripping down his arms as he ate it but it was the most satisfying thing he had eaten in weeks. He sat down on the couch and wiped his mouth of the fruit juice. Pauline's words were on a loop in his mind. He had been sick for a good month and then there were the occasional nose bleeds and the perfume. 

He laughed, it wasn't possible. There was no way that one night in Crema could have done it. Besides he was 99 percent positive that Armie had used a condom. 

His brows furrowed. Okay maybe 70 percent—50 percent in the least. Either way he wasn't stupid enough to get knocked up. His career was just beginning and he would never fuck it up by getting pregnant. 

At this point the peach had rolled out of his hand and onto the floor leaving a sticky trail behind. Timmy's mouth was open as he counted back the days. There was no way that he could be ten weeks pregnant and not have found out about it by now. He had been sick in LA but that had obviously been the flu and the nosebleed was because of allergies, and goddammit the perfume just smelt bad! 

Timmy shook his head with a laugh and stood up from the couch. His laugh began to sound panicked as he started to pace the small space of his apartment. It all made sense but he didn't want it to make sense he would rather have some awful virus than be pregnant. 

"I'm so fucked." 

•••••

Trying to find a store to buy a pregnancy test was a feat in itself when paparazzi was lurking around every corner. With sunglasses and a baseball cap along with a hoodie Timmy really hoped he wouldn't get recognized. The last thing he needed was to be making headlines for buying a pregnancy test. 

He walked down the aisles and grabbed two random boxes before making his way back to the front of the store to the cash register. On the way he passed by the candy aisle and his gaze fell on a bag of Peach-O's. His mouth watered and he knew he had to get them. 

"You've got to be kidding me," he muttered to himself before picking up the package and continuing to the checkout. 

He bought the tests quickly and left the store as fast as he could. He kept his head down as rain smacked against his cheeks. He was mentally cursing at himself for his extreme stupidity. He could already hear his parents voices telling him that he had ruined his career. They wouldn't be mad they would be disappointed which was way worse.

Once he was back in the privacy of his apartment he dropped the bag on his coffee table and began to pace back and forth all while glaring at it. He stopped and crossed his arms across his chest and let out a huff. 

"This is ridiculous." 

He stepped forward and opened the bag. He pulled out the test and practically stomped to the bathroom. He was surprised that he was more pissed off than anything. He didn't feel like crying, at least not yet. 

He took the test as directed by the box and sat it down on the counter before leaving the room. He laughed at the ridiculous situation as he stepped in front of the coffee table and stared down at the plastic bag. 

Timothée grabbed his Peach-O's out of the bag and ripped them open. He bit into one and began pacing as he chewed the sweet and sour candy. By the time he could check the test he had eaten half the bag of the fruit flavored gummy's. Stomping to the bathroom with chipmunk cheeks filled with candy he picked up the test. 

+

He stared down the result and swallowed the candy in his mouth. He eyes were seeing a positive result but his mind wasn't connecting what it meant. There was no way that the test right. 

It was obviously faulty. 

Four more tests, the rest of the candy, and a few peaches later Timothée was covered in candy sugar, peach juice, and tears. The anger had melted into an extreme sadness and he didn't know what to do. 

"I am so fucked," he repeated as he pressed his palms to his eyes. 

He sat up and gathered the tests up and dumped them into the trash. If he couldn't see them he could pretend they didn't exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t want to keep you guys hanging I hope you liked it :)


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothée thinks about his options.

"Timothée?" 

Timmy's eyes lifted and met those of his agent sitting across from him. He was in the middle of a lunch with the man and he couldn't concentrate worth shit. 

"Sorry I spaced out," Timmy replied and sat up straighter. 

"Luca is coming down in a few weeks he wants to have dinner with you guys," his agent repeated. 

"What do you mean by you guys?" Timothée asked as he poked at his salad. 

His agent sighed. "You and Armie, who else?" 

Timothée's eyebrows furrowed. "Uh Armie is in LA." 

"Yes but he's starting rehearsals for broadway and he's going to be in New York, we figured you guys were going to be hanging out." 

"When's he going to be here?" Timmy asked with wide eyes. 

"End of April I think," his agent mumbled as he took a bite of his own salad. 

Timmy felt his appetite disappear and his mouth full with saliva. "I think I'm gonna puke." 

He stood from the table and practically ran to the bathroom. He didn't make it to a toilet and he ended up having to puke in the sink. Once he was done puking he wiped his mouth and left the bathroom feeling a little shaky. He was so over puking and it had only happened a few times. 

He excused himself from lunch with his agent and began walking back to his apartment. He had been doing a pretty great job with ignoring everything lately and pretending like he had it all under control. He wasn't going to be able to do that if Armie came to New York, and then Luca on top of it. 

He wasn't sure about what he was going to do with his...situation. So far he had pretended that it didn't exist. 

It was working for him. 

He ignored how tired he was, and the constant nausea. He also ignored his stupid cravings for peaches and citrus fruits. He hadn't even looked in a full length mirror for two weeks. Everything pissed him off but then his mood would do a 360 and he would be crying. He felt like something was taking over his body and in a way there was. 

He pushed open his apartment and closed the door. He leaned back against it and let out a stressed breath. He needed to figure out what he was going to do. He walked to his bed and sat down on the edge. Kicking off his shoes and pulling off his sweater he got more comfortable to think about his options. 

The obvious answer to all of his problems was an abortion. Quick, simple and the whole thing would be over. Armie would never have to know about the situation and Timothée could just move on like it never happened. It sounded like a good idea to him until he thought about the paparazzi finding him in an abortion clinic. That's all that he would need for his career to end. Not to mention he would then have to explain why he was there to his parents, the media and Armie. 

That just sounded like a headache to Timothée. An abortion wouldn't be worth it in the end. 

The next obvious option was adoption. However, adoption meant going through with the pregnancy all the way to the end. He would have to tell everyone what was happening and that was terrifying. He could always make up some story about a one night stand with a random guy that he didn't know. It could be believable, maybe not to his parents or his sister but the media would be thrilled to label him as a man whore. Armie wouldn't believe it though. 

He could always hide it for as long as possible and then sneak away towards the end. Do a closed adoption without anyone knowing and then just hand the kid off. That would solve the problem and Armie wouldn't have to know. 

Keeping it just wasn't even an option. There was no way he could raise a baby in the spotlight. The bigger problem was that the father was his married co star. Armie already had kids he didn't need another. Plus what would he even do with a baby? He was the younger sibling so he didn’t have to deal with babies, he’d rarely even held them. 

With all of the confusing thoughts swirling around in Timothée's head he looked down at his abdomen. It was a scary thought that there was a fetus under his shirt. By his calculations a fetus that was around 12 weeks old. 

He knew nothing about pregnancy or babies for that matter. All he knew was that the thing was draining his energy, making him puke, and making him want stupid peaches. He hadn't indulged the craving since he found out. It creeped him out a little that something inside of him was making him crave food. 

"This is so fucking bizarre," Timothée muttered as he stood and walked to the bathroom. 

He stared at his reflection in the mirror and lifted his shirt. Standing to the side he eyed his profile not really seeing anything. He looked kind of bloated but definitely not pregnant. That would change soon. 

"I'm not keeping you," he muttered dropping his shirt. 

 

••••

Days after coming to terms that he was in fact pregnant Timothée found himself stalking Armie and Elizabeth's instagrams. They were the picture perfect couple. Elizabeth was always made up beautifully and she dressed their kids like they were royal. She threw elegant parties and Armie was always grinning widely when he was near her. 

He had come to the sad realization that he was just a little brother to them. Armie would never look at him the way he looked at her. They wouldn't take romantic pictures or walk the red carpet as a couple. They sure as hell wouldn't be making birth announcements on instagram or taking a photo of their baby every month. Hell the baby (which he didn't even like to think of as a baby at this point, it was a fetus) was most likely going to be given to some random family to be raised. 

Timothée felt his gaze lingering on Ford and Harper. They were gorgeous kids, both blond like their dad, Ford had Armies baby blues. It made him wonder if he'd even want to look at his own kid before handing it off. He hadn't felt some immediate connection with it. He cared about its health but he didn't really love it or anything and he didn't expect himself to start anytime soon. 

He closed his Instagram and pulled up safari on his phone. He tried not to look up pregnancy stuff because it made him feel weird but he figured he should know some things about it. The website said that the fetus was the size of a plum. It also said it's digestive system was working now. Apparently if he had a check up soon he'd hear the heart beat. 

Timothée shuddered at the thought and deleted the tab. He pressed on his messages with Armie and scrolled through the various unanswered texts. He wanted to send him a simple "hey what's up" but then he'd be obligated to keep the conversation going beyond that and he wasn't sure if he could do it. Instead he sat his phone down and decided that he might as well schedule an appointment for a check up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading and commenting :) I’m always open to ideas ❤️


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothée goes to the doctor and Armie calls.

A frown etched its way onto Timothée's face. His eyes trailed down to his abdomen in disgust as he turned to the side and back gauging the difference. At thirteen weeks his flat abdomen wasn't so flat anymore, he looked like he had a slight beer belly. 

"This is just great," he muttered and dropped his shirt not wanting to stare at it anymore. 

He left the bathroom and grabbed a jacket on the way out of his apartment. He felt like he was starving but he refused to give into the peach craving. He didn't want anything other than peaches or tangerines and his stubbornness was making him suffer. 

He took the subway and wore a hat and sunglasses to make sure that no one recognized him. The last thing he needed was a photo of him at a doctors office. He had gotten an appointment with some celebrity baby doctor that was sworn to secrecy by a contract. 

The entire way to the office Timothée was constantly looking behind him expecting to see paparazzi. In December he wouldn't have had to worry about getting followed but after the Oscars paparazzi followed him everywhere. No one was following him this time thankfully and he made it the office in peace. 

He signed in awkwardly at the front desk and sat down hoping the doctor would call him back sooner rather than later. He wanted to get the whole thing over with. He was nervous and couldn't keep his knee from bouncing up and down. 

Once he was called back he did the routine weight check and blood pressure check. The nurse was nice enough and kept giving him a look that let him know how shocked she was that he was there. He wanted to tell her that he felt the same way. Once the nurse was done a doctor came in she said her name but Timothée couldn't even remember it because he was so nervous. 

"I'd like to do an ultrasound to determine the due date if you don't mind," she said with a smile as she set up a machine. Timmy nodded and awkwardly waited for her to instruct him on what he should do. 

"Lay back and lift your shirt and lower your pants please," she smiled gently as he did as asked.

Timothée kept his eyes on the soft slope of his abdomen as she spread some kind of lube on it with a wand. His eyes wandered up to the doctors face as she searched the screen that was only facing her. 

"Is it okay?" Timothée asked causing her eyes to fall on his. 

She smiled with a nod. "Looks about 12 to thirteen weeks does that sound correct?" 

Timothée nodded and thought back to Crema. "January 31." 

"Must have been a special night," she smiled again. "Would you like to see?" 

Timothée bit his lip. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see it or not. Something about it made the whole situation that much more final. 

"I think I'm giving it up for adoption," he said quietly. The doctor nodded politely. 

"I always advise my patients to look at the ultrasound, you don't have to but it usually helps with the decision process." 

"Okay I guess I'll look," Timmy mumbled and lifted his eyes to the screen. 

It was a real human, at least it appeared to be. He could see its large head and hands curled up in view and the curve of its spine. 

"How does it fit in there?" He asked stupidly as he stared down at his abdomen. 

"Well they're only the size of a peach right now but you'll get bigger rather quick at this point," the doctor smiled. 

"A peach?" Timothée asked with a slight smile. 

The doctor nodded. "Or a lemon whichever you prefer." 

"Peaches are good." 

•••••

On the way back to his apartment with a sonogram photo in his pocket Timothée stopped by a market. He bought a hefty bag of peaches and some other fruits. After seeing it on the screen looking like a person he actually felt bad for not feeding it what it wanted. Besides it was the size of a peach and Timothée couldn't help but smile at the irony. 

Once he was back at his apartment he began eating one of the fresh peaches immediately. His taste buds tingled in delight at the taste of the sweet fruit. It was the best tasting thing he had eaten in days and he was never going to deprive himself of them again. 

His phone vibrated as he was wiping the juice off of his hands and onto his jeans. He picked it up to see a text from Armie. 

I know you're still not talking to me but I'm gonna be in NYC in two weeks, Luca wants to meet up with us are you okay with that?

Timothée sighed and typed it a response. 

I'm okay with it

Immediately his phone began to ring. Armies picture popped up on the screen. He declined it and soon after another text message came in. 

Just answer 

The phone rang again and this time he answered. 

"Timmy," Armie said causing Timothée to bite his lip awkwardly and fidget on the couch. 

"Hi," he responded quietly, bringing his thumb nail to his mouth. 

The line went silent for a few minutes before Armie spoke again. "I miss you." 

Timmy closed his eyes and pressed his palm in between his eyes. "I could tell based on the amount of texts you've sent." 

"Are you pissed at me?" Armie asked sounding way more innocent than he was. 

Timothée sighed audibly and touched his fingers to the sonogram photo that was in his pocket. "Yes." 

Armie took a deep breath and let it out against his phones speaker. "Are you willing to hang out with me in New York at least?" 

"Depends, is it gonna be just you or is it the whole Hammer entourage?" Timmy asked with an edge to his voice. 

Armie went quiet. "Elizabeth is coming." 

Timothée nodded to himself. "I'll hang out with you as long as you don't talk to me like I'm some kid you didn't fuck." 

Timothée could hear Armies intake of breath at his words. "Deal." 

"I'll see you at dinner with Luca," Timmy said before hanging up. 

He sat his phone down on the table and fisted his hair in his hands. He needed to come up with a story for Luca and Armie and quick. He was hoping his bump wouldn't turn into an actual bump by the time Armie arrived but he'd be 15 weeks and that's already into the second trimester. 

He decided that if someone noticed or brought it up he'd just be nonchalant about it. Just say yep I'm knocked up and then move on. He knew it wouldn't be that simple but at this point he had no idea what he was doing. 

Seeing the—fetus on the ultrasound made him a little softer about the situation. It made him realize that it was a real human that was going to have to deal with whatever he decided for it. He had two more weeks to figure his shit out or it was gonna hit the fan. 

He pulled the ultrasound out of his pocket and sat it on his bookshelf. He studied it for a minute and let his mind wander to the future. If he gave it up would it be happy with its parents? Would it have a mom and dad like Elio or intolerant parents like Oliver's? Would it be a baby girl that resembled Harper or a boy like Ford?

"I can't think about that," Timmy whispered to himself and turned away from the photo. 

He needed to keep his feelings and emotions at a distance, attachment couldn’t happen. He couldn't think of it as anything other than something he was growing to give to someone else. It was a fetus not his baby. 

The doctor had told him about some adoption agencies he could talk to about a closed adoption. Basically they'd give him golfer of potential parents and he'd get to pick from them. Then he'd pop the kid out and hand it over before leaving the hospital. The whole thing seemed clinical and cold but maybe that's what he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m updating fast cause I have no life lol I’m really enjoying writing this and reading your comments! 
> 
> I think Armie is gonna find out next chapter, and if he does it’s gonna be angsty as heck I hate anti climatic reveal scenes lol but I’m not fully positive that it’s gonna happen. Opinions are always welcome


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cats out of the bag

Timmy was supposed to be meeting Luca and Armie at the restaurant in less than an hour. He was currently tearing apart his clothes rack trying to find something presentable. Thankfully he was long and skinny and most of his clothes were too big to begin with. 

Now in his sixteenth week his bump had formed and it was obvious if he was wearing tight clothing. It wasn't huge but it had a definite curve. 

He pulled out a baggy white shirt and pulled it on as well as an old flannel. His jeans were baggy already so they still fit thank god. He looked in the mirror and turned from side to side trying to see if he could see the bump. He couldn't unless he arched his back which he didn't plan on doing. He pulled on a pair of shoes and ran his fingers through his hair trying to look like he had been sleeping eight hours a night. More like six since his back had been hurting for about a week now. 

He turned to grab his phone but a knock sounded at his door causing his steps to falter. He wasn't ready to see Armie yet. He moved to the door and used his peep hole to see who was there. 

"Timo-tay!" Elizabeth's voice sounded out excitedly. 

Timmy's eyebrows furrowed as he opened the door. "Elizabeth? What are you doing here?" 

Elizabeth smiled and pulled him into a hug. "I'm here to escort you to the restaurant of course." 

She pushed past him and into the apartment. "Can I use your bathroom?" 

Timmy nodded and stepped to the side. "I'm almost ready to go I just need to grab my phone." 

"No problem take your time," she smiled before making her way to his bathroom. 

He awkwardly pulled at his flannel and hoped to god that he had hid the bump well enough. He grabbed his phone off of the coffee table and made his way to his small kitchen to get some water. 

Elizabeth stepped out of the bathroom and looked around the tiny apartment. Timmy wasn't kidding when he said the apartment was small. All that could fit in it was a tiny couch, coffee table, a book case and then a small wall between for his bed. She moved across the room and looked out the window. At least he had a nice view. 

She smiled when she saw the amount of books on his bookshelf. The kid was smart and would probably be happy just reading and listening to music forever. She stepped closer and pulled out an old dusty looking book. A picture fluttered down from where it had been perched. 

She bent down and picked it up. She narrowed her eyes in confusion at the ultrasound she was looking at. The corner said Timothée Chalamet and the baby was 13 weeks old. She hadn't known that he was seeing anyone but obviously he was. She put the picture back and smiled to herself. 

"Are you ready?" Timmy asked as he opened the front door. 

"Yes," Elizabeth smiled and eyed him. 

They left the apartment and got into the car that Elizabeth had brought. 

She looked over at the younger man and nudged his leg with hers. "Are you seeing anyone?"

Timmy fidgeted. "No why?" 

Elizabeth smiled to herself and shrugged. "No reason." 

Her phone buzzed with a new message from Armie. Her husband was so impatient. 

Almost here?

She rolled her eyes fondly. 

Just picked up your leading man, I think he has a bf :D

She smiled as she sent the message. Armie would be happy to know that someone was looking out for Timothée he was always worried that he was alone and not being social. Her husband was such a dad. 

She turned to look at Timothée he looked happy, early pregnancy glow had his skin bright and rosy. She was torn about bringing up what she had found. If he had it on display on his bookshelf he was probably happy about it right? She figured she should keep her mouth shut since he was most likely going to announce it at dinner. 

She had missed seeing Timothée, he was usually at there house all the time but recently she hadn't heard from him. Armie never really talked about him either except for when she brought him up. Maybe they had gotten mad at each other over something? 

"Are you and Armie mad at each other?" She asked making Timothée turn to look at her. 

"We've both just been busy lately, we're not mad at each other," Timmy lied and shifted in his seat. 

"He's been in a bad mood lately I was just wondering if you guys got mad at each other again," Elizabeth replied.

"He's probably just stressed cause of Broadway, I'm not mad at him," Timmy mumbled and looked out the window. 

They pulled in front of the restaurant and they both got out of the car. Elizabeth kept giving Timothée weird smiles and it was starting to make him feel nervous. He looked at the restaurant and was glad to see that it was a low lit intimate venue. It would be easier to hide himself behind a table in the dark. 

They walked inside and Timmy automatically spotted Luca in the back room. He grinned and practically ran across the room to greet his former director. Luca looked up and smiled as he saw Timmy coming towards them. 

"I've missed you," Timmy smiled as Luca stood to greet him with a hug. 

"You look good," Luca complimented him and squeezed his shoulder. 

Timothée turned to where Armie was seated and gave him a smile. "Hey." 

Elizabeth took her seat next to Armie and Timothée sat next to Luca. Armie was staring at him intensely and his lips formed a half assed smile. 

"Hey," he replied and picked up his menu. 

Timothée picked his up as well and started scanning the different items. He knew he couldn't stand the taste of red meat lately so he glanced at the chicken section. His eyes landed on a crispy chicken linguine and he knew that he had to have it. 

They ordered and drank wine, Timmy stuck to lemonade and they all began to talk. Luca and Elizabeth were carrying most of the conversation while Armie stole glances at Timmy. When the food arrived Timmy began to almost inhale his plate. He hadn't realized that he had been so hungry. Elizabeth grinned and offered some of her crab and avocado rolls. Timothée took one and practically moaned as he chewed it. 

"Thanks," he smiled and she gave him a warm smile in return. 

"So how's broadway going?" Timothée asked Armie hating how they hadn't talked. 

Armie was the king of mixed signals sending I miss you texts one day and barely noticing his existence the next. His mood swings were worse than Timmy's these days. 

Armie took a drink of his whiskey and shrugged. "It's different but I think I like it." 

Timmy smiled and took a sip of his lemonade. He wanted to leave desperately it had been so awkward since he sat down and his back was starting to hurt from the hard chairs. Not to mention having Armie watching him the way he was, was making him even more uncomfortable. And then there was Elizabeth who kept watching him like she was waiting for something big. 

"How's the kids?" Timmy asked trying to keep the conversation going. 

"Hops wants you to come visit," Armie told him making Timmy smile genuinely. 

"Oh does she? Or does her daddy want him to come visit?" Elizabeth teased causing Armie to clear his throat. 

"I will at some point, I wouldn't want to disappoint Harper," Timmy teased. 

Armie went on talking about What Ford had been up to lately, temper tantrums Timothée tried to focus on what he was saying but he was still hungry. He looked over at Lucas plate where there was a big hunk of Brie cheese and nuts. Luca caught his gaze with a chuckle and pushed the plate towards him. "Help yourself." 

Timmy blushed at his appetite but took a piece of the cheese on bread anyways. He was about to take a bite when Elizabeth cleared her throat. 

"You shouldn't be eating soft cheeses," she said eyeing the bread with Brie on it. 

"Why?" Timmy asked going in for the bite again. 

"You know why," she said pointedly. 

Luca and Armie turned to look at Timothée, both with confused looks.

"I don't know why and I really wanna eat it so I'm gonna," Timmy laughed and took a bite making a show of chewing it. 

"Soft cheeses are dangerous for the baby," Elizabeth practically whispered. 

"I didn't want to ruin your surprise but I saw the ultrasound," she explained as Timothée choked on the bread and cheese. 

"Baby?" Armie and Luca said at the same time. 

Timmy spit out the food into his napkin and tried to gather himself. He looked up to see everyone staring at him. Elizabeth looked incredibly uncomfortable for letting the cat out of the bag. Timmy swallowed the excess saliva in his mouth. He took in a breath and decided he'd just be casual. 

"Of fucking course you would know that," he said to Elizabeth. 

Luca's mouth was in an 'o' and his eyes were widened in surprise. Timmy shifted and tried to avoid Armies gaze. 

"I was going to tell you guys soon I swear," he said and forced a smile. 

"And before you ask the father and I have been keeping our relationship on the down low, and no I'm not telling you who he is," Timmy rushed out as he wiped his sweaty palms on his thighs. 

He waited for someone to say something, anything but they all just continued to watch him silently. Luca finally cleared his throat with a smile. 

"Congratulazioni!" He smiled and squeezed Timmy's shoulder. 

Timmy didn't feel like a congratulations was in order though and the way that Armie wasn't looking at him made him want to disappear. 

Elizabeth began to talk about pregnancy and babies, Luca occasionally joining in. Timmy sat silently and watched as Armies whiskey slowly disappeared. By the time the check came Timmy was standing quickly ready to leave the awkward tension. 

"I'm gonna head home," he announced and folded his arms over his chest. Now that they all knew he could feel Luca and Elizabeth's gazed fixed on his abdomen. 

"Good night sleep well, and try the pillow between the knees okay?" Elizabeth smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

He nodded and let his eyes wander to Armie who hadn't spoken since before the announcement. When the older man didn't meet his gaze he let his eyes drop. 

He left the restaurant and began walking back to his apartment. The further away he got from the building the better he felt. His body felt tense and his anxiety levels had skyrocketed. All of his plans had just gotten ruined. He couldn't do an adoption now as easily as he could of when Armie didn't know. What if he fought him about it? Elizabeth was convinced that Timothée was ecstatic about the pregnancy but he wasn't so she'd be shocked if he gave it up. 

Once he was back in his apartment he fell onto his bed and began overthinking everything. Why hadn't Armie said anything? Was he pissed? Was he just going to ignore the whole problem? 

The whole situation made him confused. He expected some huge outburst or at least a shocked expression but nope, Armie just didn't do anything. He didn't react at all. Maybe it was a good sign? 

Timmy pulled a spare pillow between his knees and closed his eyes hoping that everyone would just let it go. He knew that wasn't a possibility. 

Just as he was shutting his eyes a loud knocking sounded at his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know where this is gonna go and I have the next chapter written but I’m open for suggestions on how the showdown between Timmy and Armie should go :) thanks for commenting!


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie and Timothée have a much needed talk.

Timothée opened the door to see Armie. The man didn't look angry or upset. He looked like his normal self. Timothée let out a breath and stepped to the side to let him in. 

Armie walked in and Timmy shut the door. They both stared at each other in silence. Timmy had no idea what was going to happen. He was waiting for the older man to blow up at him. 

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" Timothée asked with raised eye brows. 

Armie walked further into the tiny apartment and looked out the window. He laughed, not in a mean way or an angry way in a genuine way. Timmy furrowed his eyebrows. 

"What's so funny?" He asked confused at the change in mood. 

Armie turned and laughed again. "You've been avoiding me because you got a rebound?" 

Timmy wanted to smash his head against a wall. Armie really believed that he was secretly dating someone? He rolled his eyes and blinked hard. 

"You just found out that I'm pregnant and you're worried about who I'm fucking? Are you kidding me?" Timmy asked angrily. 

"You got mad at me for being with Elizabeth and sleeping with you but you did the same thing—well not the same thing exactly but you are seeing someone," Armie pointed out like it was so logical. 

"I'm sixteen weeks pregnant," Timmy tried to make him understand. He didn't want to say it out loud he was feeling pretty humiliated. 

"So you were with the guy at the same time? Hypocritical don't ya think?" 

“Stop playing dumb you know that didn’t happen,” Timmy said. 

Armie raised his eyebrows. “And how am I supposed to what happens with you? You don’t talk to me, yeah I was a dick to you but I thought we were closer than this, so no I don’t know what you’ve been doing or who you’ve been fucking.” 

"I don't know if you're messing with me right now or not but I don't find it funny," Timmy muttered and pressed his palms to his eyes. 

"I'm not seeing anyone... I haven't had sex since Crema," he mumbled without taking his palms off of his eyes. He couldn't stand the thought of seeing Armies face fall. 

The room became silent so Timmy dropped his hands from his face. Armie was leaning against the window with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?" Armie asked not sounding like he believed him. 

"Yes I'm serious," Timmy replied quietly. 

"Fuck," Armie muttered, fingers reaching up to massage his temples. 

“I’m pretty sure I used a condom,” Armie muttered. 

“Well surprise you didn’t,” Timmy said earning a glare from Armie. 

Timmy wanted to run out of the apartment but he knew he couldn't. He wiped at his nose awkwardly and rolled his watery eyes. 

"I'm sorry-" 

"Don't fucking apologize for something you aren't sorry for Timothée, fuck!" Armie yelled making Timmy flinch. 

"I am sorry though! I don't want a fucking baby!" He yelled. 

"Yeah well you aren't fucking married like I am okay? I have two kids at home, Elizabeth is going to find out and then she’s going to divorce me and take everything," Armie muttered as he began to pace. 

Timothée watched as the man had a breakdown. He bit his lip hard and let out a breath. "Stop freaking out." 

Armie stopped and looked at Timmy like he had two heads. "Stop freaking out? Are you kidding me right now?" 

"There's no reason to freak out, I'm not keeping it." 

Timothée watched as Armie relaxed almost immediately at his words. It stung seeing him look almost relieved that Timmy wasn't keeping it. He pushed down the hurt and stood straighter. 

"I'm giving It up for adoption, closed so the parents won't even know who I am and I wouldn't dream of telling your wife so you can stop freaking out about that," Timmy muttered. 

Armie sighed and tugged at his own hair. "Adoption is harder to do than you think, how do you know that you'll actually go through with it?" 

Timmy narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He hated being talked down to. He was an adult that could make his own damn decisions. 

"Don't talk to me like I'm a kid, you're acting like this fucking fetus isn't ruining shit for me! My career is on the line here okay? You can just leave to LA and pretend that It doesn't exist after this, I can't do that," Timmy yelled trying to get his point across. 

"I don't have an attachment to it, I don't care, I just want it out so don't worry about me backing out because I won't!" Timmy was practically panting by the time he was done yelling. 

"Hey breathe," Armie said gently causing Timmy to glare at him. 

"I am fucking breathing don't tell me what to do!" He yelled before sitting down on the couch. 

Armie sighed and almost said something about the hormones like he would have when Elizabeth was pregnant but he didn't. Timothée wasn't Elizabeth and this wasn't one of his kids. It technically was but that’s not how it felt. Timmy obviously didn’t see it as their baby either, it was simply a fetus. 

"I'm going to go through with it," Timothée muttered and looked up at Armie. 

"Okay I believe you," Armie nodded and sat down on the coffee table. 

Armie might have been irritated with the situation but he didn’t want to freak Timmy out more than he already was. The kid was sensitive and he felt everything deeply. He watched Timmy’s face fall before he gathered himself and looked at Armie with scared eyes. 

"You don't have to be involved at all, I understand, Elizabeth and your kids come first I'll be fine, I'm sixteen weeks already and I haven't had any help this far," Timmy said quietly. 

Armie felt bad but his fear of the situation was stronger than his sympathy. "I just can't risk her finding out Timmy, I care about you but this is my life we’re talking about." 

Timmy looked away and jerkily nodded his head. 

Armie looked at his younger co star and wanted to tell him everything would be okay. He looked stressed and rightfully so. Armie was stuck, he couldn’t leave Elizabeth for Timmy but he couldn’t just leave Timmy to deal with everything by himself. The whole situation was pretty fucked. 

"I'll be here for you though if you need me, I'm going to be in New York for a few weeks," Armie said and reached out to squeeze Timmy's thigh. 

They became silent and Timmy almost expected him to ask about the pregnancy. He didn't though, Armie just watched him silently before clearing his throat. 

"I'm gonna head back to the hotel okay? Call me if you need anything," Armie sighed and stood up. 

He thought about giving Timmy a hug but he dismissed the feeling. He was already in way too deep with him and if he didn't cut it off he was going to fuck things up even more than he already had. Doe eyes flickered up to his and he almost decided to just stay but he knew he couldn’t. 

Timothée watched the older man leave his apartment. He picked up a throw pillow and angrily threw it across the room. Elizabeth and his kids would always come first, he knew that. He couldn’t blame Armie for that, he loved Elizabeth and wanted Ford and Harper to have a complete family. 

However, a part of Timmy’s mind was screaming that this was his kid too. Armie didn't even seem interested in knowing any details about it. 

He hadn't asked to see the ultrasound picture, didn't want to see the bump covering Timothée's abdomen, he didn't ask to touch it. Timothée knew he was giving it up for adoption but deep down he wanted the movie reaction, where the husband would get down on their knees and press kisses to the bump excitedly. Elizabeth probably got that reaction, she was the wife after all. 

Timothée shook the thoughts out of his head and tried to reign in his emotions. He looked down at his abdomen and glared at it. 

"I'm not keeping you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are still enjoying :) remember any ideas are always welcome and the next update will be as soon as I get done writing the next chapter!


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward moments with the Hammers.

"Is there something wrong?" Elizabeth asked Timmy as she was cooking dinner. 

They were at her and Armies huge extended stay hotel. Timmy was laid across the couch reading while Armie was in the bedroom going over a script. She had insisted that he come over to give her company while Armie was gone. Armie had come back after rehearsal and looked at Timmy said hi and disappeared into the bedroom. 

Timmy shifted on the couch and dropped his book as a cramp ran up his calf. He hissed in pain and went to sit up but realized that his 18 week bump prevented that. 

"I've been getting cramps in my legs and they kill," he sighed and grimaced. 

Elizabeth frowned in sympathy. "Armie!" 

"No I don't need him to do anything," Timmy said quickly. 

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "His hands are huge they feel amazing, I used to get those with Harper." 

Armie appeared in the doorway and Timmy wanted to sink into the couch cushions. Elizabeth pointed at Timmy with a knife she was using to chop veggies. 

"He's got those calf cramps I used to get put those big hands to use," she teased. 

Timmy blushed and shifted on the couch. "It's really okay I'll be fine." 

Armie looked at Elizabeth and she narrowed her eyes and pointed at Timmy again. He moved to the couch and kneeled in front of Timmy who was bright red. 

"Which leg?" Armie asked and Timmy lifted his right leg up. 

"You really don't have to—"

"Can you relax Jesus I've touched more than your legs," Armie muttered and lifted up the skinny limb. His thumbs dug into the meaty part of Timmy's calf. 

"There?" Armie asked and Timmy shook his head and stretched his leg. 

"Down," he instructed wincing as armies fingers found the right spot. 

"Shit! Ow," he yelped hand flinging out to grip Armies shoulder. Armies eyes lifted and watched as Timmy's mouth opened into an 'o'. 

"Feel good?" Armie asked with a smile. 

Timmy nodded and let out a relieved sigh. "Thanks." 

Armie continued to rub his leg for nearly an hour and the feeling was so soothing that Timmy's eyes slipped shut. 

"Poor thing, he can't sleep at night," Elizabeth said as she dropped the veggies she was making into a skillet to sauté. 

Armie frowned. "You slept fine at this stage didn't you?" 

"With Harper I didn't but with Ford I did, but I had someone to rub my back for me," she sighed. 

"His back is going to kill him if we let him sleep there, you should move him to the bed room," she suggested. 

Armie nodded and stood up. He put his hand under Timmy's knees and the other under his shoulders. "He's way lighter than you were that's for sure." 

Elizabeth scoffed with a laugh. "You're such an ass!" 

Armie carried him down the hall into the bed room and deposited him gently on the bed. He lifted a blanket over him and sat at the edge of the bed. He reached out and brushed a curl away from his forehead and let his fingers rub against the soft skin of his cheek as he pulled his hand away. 

Armie stood and decided that he should leave before he woke Timmy up. He reluctantly left the bedroom to join Elizabeth in the kitchen. She smiled and handed him a container of pasta. 

"Mind helping?" She asked and he nodded and leaned into kiss her. 

"God I wouldn't have survived being pregnant without you," she muttered and leaned back against the counter, a glass of wine in her hand. 

"He's a strong kid," Armie said as he filled up a pot of water for the pasta. 

"Yeah but it's such an exciting and scary time," she mumbled. 

Armie sighed and turned around to face Elizabeth. "He's not keeping it." 

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she sat her glass down. "He didn't say anything." 

"He told me that he's not even telling his parents, we're the only ones who know, he's doing a closed adoption," he explained. 

"That's...heavy, wow," she sighed and pushed her hair behind her ear. 

"I feel even worse now, how hard would it be to give up a baby? Especially a closed adoption," she said and picked her wine back up. 

"He said he's firm on it so just don't talk too much about it okay?" Armie asked her and she nodded. 

"I'm not bringing it up, my big mouth has done enough at this point," she teased and stepped forward and hugged Armie. 

"God I'm glad I never went through anything like that at his age," she sighed. 

Armie hugged her back feeling the guilt sitting heavy on his shoulders.

••••

Timmy woke up in the bedroom covered in a blanket. He sighed at himself for falling asleep during a calf massage. He could fall asleep anywhere these days though. He read that he should have more energy at this point but not being able to sleep was making him have less. 

He was shocked that Armie helped him with the leg cramps. Most of the time the guy just looked at him like he was a ticking time bomb and when he wasn't doing that he was keeping himself busy so they wouldn't have to talk. When the rare moments of affection occurred it reminded Timmy why he let himself get into this predicament in the first place. After all, who wouldn't fall in love with Armie? 

He swung his legs off of the bed and stood slowly to avoid getting dizzy. He walked to the door and opened it quietly. He could hear Elizabeth and Armie talking to each other about their kids. Elizabeth was talking about when she was pregnant with Ford and how he would kick whenever she sat down to relax. Armie laughed at the memory and reminded her that he encouraged it by talking to him. 

Timmy looked down at his bump and knew that it would start kicking soon. No one would be encouraging it to though, especially not Armie. He felt bad about that but he couldn't make Armie interested in it when he wasn't even interested in it. 

He made himself known by yawning louder than needed and walking into the room. Both of them turned at watched as he made his way to the kitchen. 

"Do you have orange juice?" He asked hopefully. 

"We do, is this a craving?" Elizabeth grinned and handed him a glass. 

"I just want orange juice, a fetus can't actually crave things like orange juice can they?" He asked as he grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge.

He was perfectly aware that’s why he had been craving peaches but he hated how everything he did these days were just symptoms of his pregnancy. It was annoying to say the least. 

"Well they crave the nutrients," Elizabeth shrugged. 

"You have an appointment coming up right?" Elizabeth asked as she carried the food to the table. 

Timmy nodded and followed her. "Yep I hate them." 

"You get to see the baby move and hear their heart beat, I always loved seeing my ultra sounds," she smiled as they all sat at the table. 

"Yeah it's nothing special to me," Timmy muttered and began drinking his orange juice. 

"I'm sure you care more than you think," Elizabeth sighed hating to hear Timmy talk about his baby that way. 

Timmy ignored the comment and began eating. Armie was watching him between bites. Elizabeth cleared her throat and took a sip of wine. 

"Well are you finding out the gender?" She asked causing Armie to give a her a look. 

"He's giving it up Liz he probably doesn't want to know," Armie said and looked at Timmy. 

"I was just asking because it can be fun to know," Elizabeth said and looked to Timmy. 

Timmy sat his glass down and looked at at Elizabeth. "It's not fun to know when you're not even going to see what it looks like." 

His words made everyone go quiet for the rest of dinner. When Timmy was finished eating he stood up and gave an awkward goodbye before leaving. 

He was a street away from the hotel when he heard someone calling his name from behind. He turned to see Armie jogging over to him. 

"I'm sorry about that," he sighed as he stopped in front of Timothée. 

"It's okay I don't expect her to get it, she has kids she can't fathom giving them up," he replied and stuffed his hands into his pockets. 

"Do your legs feel better?" Armie asked and scratched the back of his neck. 

"For now but you realize I'm just experiencing pregnancy symptoms they'll last till it's out," Timmy mumbled. 

"I know, it's just weird," Armie said and folded his arms over his chest, "whens your appointment?" He asked. 

"A couple days from now," Timmy said wondering if Armie was going to want to go. 

“Good luck,” Armie said awkwardly. 

Timmy just wanted him to ask if he could come but he knew that would never happen. Once again he was coming to the realization that he wasn’t Elizabeth and he wasn’t having Harper or Ford. 

“Wanna know something funny?” Timmy said before walking away. 

“What?” Armie asked with interest in his blue eyes. 

“Elizabeth said fetus’s make you crave shit for nutrients, I think this one is a smart ass,” he said making Armie raise his eyebrows. 

“Why’s that?” 

“I crave peaches,” he said before leaving Armie standing in the streets alone. He wasn’t sure if his comment even mattered to Armie since he didn’t even think of the fetus like it was actually there. But Timmy had some kind of hope that he’d care. 

Maybe he’d get a movie moment where Armie would show up with his cravings to appease him. Probably not but it was an amusing thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was honestly a bit of a filler chapter! I’m working on the next chapter now but do you guys have any ideas? I’m gonna start changing Timmy’s mind and Armies not gonna be into it but that’s all I got. Thanks for the comments though :)


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothée has a change of heart and Armie and him talk it out a little.

Timmy was holding his newest ultrasound that was inside of an envelope. He hadn't looked at it since the ultrasound technician had put the sex on it. He went into the appointment not wanting to know what he was having and by the time left he was curious. 

The fetus—baby, because it looked like a baby and it was a baby, yawned during the ultrasound. One minute it was just sitting there not moving and the next it opened it’s mouth and yawned. After it yawned it went from a fetus to a baby so fast in Timothée’s mind that it overwhelmed him. Not to mention he couldn’t sleep the night before because of weird thumps and it turned out that the baby had hiccups. 

His mind was still wrapping around the idea of the fetus being a baby. An actual living breathing baby that was going to be born and grow up. He had been thinking about it ever since he saw the ultrasound. 

He walked down the hall to his apartment and stopped abruptly at the sight of Armie standing in front of his door. Timmy furrowed his eyebrows and cleared his throat. 

Armie turned and smiled at him. "Hey how was the appointment?" 

Timothée held up the envelope. "I have the sex in here." 

"Thought you didn't wanna know?" Armie asked as he stepped aside so Timmy could open the door. 

"I don't know if I don't want to know, the technician put it in there in case I wanted to have a gender reveal party or some shit," Timmy said as he walked into his apartment and shrugged off his large coat. 

"A gender reveal party? Why would you have one of those?" Armie asked with a laugh and leaned against the wall. 

Timmy clenched his jaw and tightened his grip on the envelope. "Because she assumed I had family and friends who were excited and wanting to throw me a party." 

Armie could hear the edge in Timothée's voice. He was confused because it was Timmy who originally said that he didn't think of the 'fetus' as a baby. 

"Why are you getting pissy with me?" Armie asked with raised eyebrows. 

Timmy groaned in frustration and folded his arms across his chest. "Why're you here? Don't you have a wife to be with?" 

"I wanted to see you, Elizabeth is out with friends," Armie muttered. 

"I'm second choice then," Timmy sighed. He wasn't sure why he was picking a fight with Armie when the man had finally showed up to make an effort. 

"Okay if you have something to say then fucking say it Timmy cause I don't want to play games with you," Armie said loudly and straightened to his full height. 

"You don't want to hear what I have to say Armie," Timmy whispered. 

"This is hormones talking okay? I understand that your body is feeling weird right now and you don't know how to feel, but as soon as it's out you'll feel better and you can move on, Elizabeth-" 

"I'm not Elizabeth!" Timmy yelled and choked on a sob. He pressed his palms to his eyes and took a shuddery breath. 

"Elizabeth is married and happy and she never for one second called her babies fetuses! She was excited to see them move and grow, I can't feel that way!" He yelled at Armie. 

He took another breath and let it out through his mouth trying to pull himself together.

"If I were Elizabeth you would be happy about this and be giving me back massages and making it move by talking to it and getting me what I'm craving." 

"And you'd never ask me why I would want to have a gender reveal party you'd just be happy to know what it was," he said quietly lifting his eyes to meet Armies.

"You can't even look at it, you've never seen it without my shirt covering it, and hell you never asked to see an ultrasound," Timmy said tearfully. 

"Do you not care about it at all?" He asked getting closer to Armie wanting the other man to understand what he was saying. 

Armies jaw was clenched tightly and he was avoiding looking at Timothée's face. "Of course I fucking care about it Timmy it's inside of you." 

"It yawned on the ultrasound this morning and last night it had the hiccups, it's fucking real" he said wanting Armie to show some kind of emotion other than anger. 

He reached out and took Armies hand and pulled it to him slowly until it was on top of his bump. He pressed it to it firmly and looked up at Armie again. 

"It's real, do you care?" 

Armie looked into Timmy's watery hazel eyes and then down to the spot where their hands were connected on top of his abdomen. 

"I do care but Timmy it isn't our baby, it's going to be someone else's remember? It's just a fetus right now," Armie said gently causing Timothée's tears to drip down his cheeks. 

"Is that what you thought about Harper at this point when Elizabeth was pregnant was she just a fetus?" Timmy asked while still holding a Armies hand against himself. 

Armie sighed and closed his eyes. "No but that's different she's my kid." 

Timmy rolled his watery eyes and dropped Armies hand from his bump. "And this one isn't yours? It's just a fetus?" 

"That's not what I meant," Armie groaned. 

"Sorry to break it to you but it is yours it's a baby just like Harper and Ford and it's gonna look like them because it's their sibling," Timmy said as he backed away from Armie. 

"And it's gonna go grow up and look like you too, it may not be my baby when I give it away but it's my baby and it's your baby right now because we fucking made it together, I can't keep pretending that I don't care about something we made together," he finished quietly and wiped his cheeks. 

"Timmy-"

"I'm not gonna keep it so you can hold your breath about talking me out of keeping it, I'm not, but treating it like it's not there isn't fair," Timmy said and sniffled. 

"You think pretending it doesn't exist is easy for me? I have to see my kids pictures and see them on face time and every time I see them I think of what ours will look like, I want to know but I know I can't, if this was a different life and I wasn't married to Elizabeth and it was just us I'd be so happy," Armie said and stepped towards Timmy. 

"I wish I could have come to your appointment and held your hand and after we could have planned a gender reveal party and I could've massaged your back and bought you ice cream," Armie spoke gently as his hand came up to cup Timmy's jaw. 

"It's just not possible sweetheart, whether we like it or not I have a wife and kids and putting the baby up for adoption is the best choice, what else would we do? You raise it and I'm just Uncle Armie? The media would think you got knocked up by some random asshole and your image would be ruined," he explained and wiped at the tears under Timmy's eyes with his thumbs. 

"I know that, I'm not stupid, I don't want to keep it I just want you to acknowledge it," Timmy mumbled.

"I'm sorry for making you feel like I didn't care," Armie whispered. 

"Can we just pretend that we're happy about it tonight?" Timmy asked bringing his hands up to grip Armies wrist. 

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" Armie asked with a smile. 

"I think I want you to go get me a pizza," Timmy smiled and wiped the rest of the tears of his face. 

"You went from pissed, to emotional, to hungry?" Armie teased. 

"I was hungry the whole time," Timmy pointed out. 

"I bet you were."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love for this fic! I hope you enjoyed the chapter next chapter is gonna have a little fluff but then angst will pop it’s ugly head back in lol thanks for the comments :)


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy and Armie spend time together.

"Hypothetically what would you name the baby?" Timmy asked Armie who was massaging his feet. 

"Well I didn't really name my kids Elizabeth did so I'm not sure," Armie laughed. 

"What would you name it?" He asked Timmy who was licking his fingers clean of pizza grease. 

"Mmm I think naming it something Italian would make sense," he shrugged. 

"Baby Crema Hammer," Armie teased. 

Timmy raised his eyebrow. "Who said we were hypothetically giving the baby your last name?" 

"It would be Baby Crema Chalamet," Timmy said matter of factly. 

"How about Peach Chalamet? I think it has a nice ring to it," Armie laughed. 

"Oh I got it if it's a girl, Peaches Anne Crema," Armie laughed at his own joke causing Timmy to start laughing as well. 

"Get it peaches and cream?" 

Timmy rolled his eyes fondly. "You're hilarious." 

"I know," Armie grinned. 

"So if you're not telling anyone about this how the hell do you expect to hide it? Cause sorry but it's kinda obvious," Armie said and eyed the bump. 

"I have no idea, my parents are already suspicious and my sister won't leave me alone," Timmy sighed. 

"My mom would probably kill me if she knew about this," Armie laughed and pressed his hand to the bump. 

"She's not very accepting ya know?" He added. 

Timmy nodded and sat up wanting to switch topics, it was getting a little heavy. "So you got me a food that I was craving, gave me a massage, what next?" 

"I always applied Elizabeth's belly lotion," Armie shrugged. 

"You want to rub lotion on my stomach?" Timmy asked with raised eyebrows. 

"You wanted a 'normal' pregnant couple night right? Well that's part of it," Armie said and stood up to grab some lotion from the bathroom. 

"I don't know, wouldn't that be weird?" Timmy asked as he watched Armie. 

"Okay like an hour ago you were crying because I'd never seen the bump without a shirt covering it and now you don't want me to?" Armie asked as he walked back in with the lotion. 

Timmy pulled on the bottom of his shirt with a blush. "I have a stretch mark." 

Armie couldn't help but to laugh out loud at Timmy's expression. He pressed his hand to his chest in shock. "A stretch mark? On a pregnant person? What is this craziness?!" 

"Elizabeth probably doesn't have any," Timmy mumbled looking away. 

"It's a stretch mark they fade you'll be fine," Armie rolled his eyes and moved the pizza box that Timmy was holding. 

He moved so he was straddling Timmy's thighs and reached forward to lift Timmy's shirt. "I don't see any stretch marks." 

Timmy's bump was smooth and adorably awkward on his skinny frame. Armie rubbed lotion onto his hands and then onto Timmy's skin. 

"Oh my god your belly button is popped," Armie laughed as he rubbed over it with his palm. 

Timmy sighed, "looks gross I know." 

"I wasn't saying that, I just think it looks funny," Armie said and sat back. 

"You look funny," Timmy muttered and pulled his shirt down. 

"Oh come on don't pout on me," Armie sighed as Timmy looked away from him. 

"Oh my god are you going to cry?" Armie asked as Timmy laughed and then began crying all at the same time like some crazy person.

"I don't know if I should apologize or laugh with you," Armie said. 

"I have zero control of this," Timmy sniffed and wiped his eyes. 

"I like your belly button it's very—you," Armie said and poked it. 

"You're just saying that to make me stop crying," Timmy said. 

"I mean yeah? I am but it's cute," Armie teased causing Timmy to laugh wetly. 

"I wish we could do this forever, be completely ignorant to everything and just be me and you," Timmy sighed once he got his mood under control.

"Me too," Armie said sincerely and leaned down to kiss the bump.

"What's Peaches Anne Crema hypothetically going to look like?" Timmy asked quietly. 

"Mmm big green eyes and curly brown hair," Armie replied and reached forward to tug on Timmy's curls. 

"It's not just gonna look like me," Timmy rolled his eyes. 

"It's gonna speak French and I'm not gonna be able to understand it," Armie teased. 

"Hypothetically," Timmy reminded him. 

"Yes hypothetically," Armie agreed. 

"God I wish we lived in this scenario," Timmy whispered as Armie moved to lay down next to him on the bed. 

He rolled so that he was facing Timmy and smiled sadly. "You'll have more babies some day and they'll be just as gorgeous and you'll be able to take care of them and give them the best." 

Timmy nodded and let his hand fall to his bump. Armie yawned and stretched out on the bed his hand following on top of Timmy's. Timmy watched as he fell asleep, blond eyelashes fluttering against tan cheeks and his hand slowly caressing Timmy's bump. 

••••

The baby had hiccups again so Timmy was feeling restless. He moved out from under Armie and stood up from the bed. He walked to the kitchen and got himself a peach and some orange juice. 

As he snacked and drank the orange juice his eyes fell onto the forgotten envelope. He wiped his hands on his pants and bent to pick it up. He wanted to open it and see what his baby was but it felt wrong knowing Armie didn't want to know and he had told him that he wasn't going to look. His finger teased the edge of the envelope. He could just peek really quick and then not say anything. 

He shook his head at himself and placed the unopened envelope on the bookshelf next to his other ultrasound photo. 

"What're you doing?" Armie asked causing Timmy to jump. His heart beat increased and he laughed. 

"Jesus you scared me!" Timmy whispered and pressed his hand to his chest. 

"Why're you up?" Armie asked. 

"Hiccups," Timmy said and pointed at his bump. 

"Is it kicking yet?" Armie asked as Timmy moved towards him. 

"Not yet but soon probably," Timmy said and moved past him and back into the bedroom. 

He laid down on the bed and lifted his shirt. "If you look close you can see it move when it Hiccups." 

Armie crawled onto the bed and stayed eye level with Timmy's bump. A tiny jump happened and Timmy laughed. 

"See?" 

Armie nodded and spread his palm over it. He waited and sure enough another hiccup occurred. He smiled up at Timmy and rubbed the skin. 

"How often does it do that?" He asked. 

"It started last night, it only lasts a few minutes," Timmy whispered. 

Armie moved up the bed so that he could look into Timmy's eyes. "I have to head back to LA next week." 

Timmy frowned. He knew that Armie wasn't going to be there in New York forever but he didn't know that he was leaving so soon. 

"I'm coming back in June though for the show, and you're not due until like September right?" He asked.,

"October," Timmy sighed.

"I'll call you to check in," Armie promised and leaned in to press a kiss against Timmy's cheek. 

Timmy turned and leaned in to kiss Armies lips. It was a quick kiss and Armie didn't have time to kiss back but Timmy was happy with it regardless. He pulled back and let his head fall onto Armies shoulder. 

He closed his eyes but fought sleep as long as possible because he knew that nothing would be the same when they woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the kind comments I love reading them :) ideas are always welcome


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy and Armie time.

Timmy woke up early and reveled at the feel of Armies arms wrapped around his middle. His hands were on the bump still and his nose was tucked behind Timothée's neck.

Timmy slowly shifted so that he was facing Armie and took in the mans peaceful sleeping face. He reached his hand out and touched the stubble on Armies jaw. He didn't want the other man to wake up because he knew that when he did he'd leave and their night of make believe would be over. 

He removed his hand and let it fall to his bump. He caressed the skin there and wondered when he'd feel a kick. 

He knew spending the night with Armie and pretending that they were a happy family was a bad idea. He wanted Armie to stay with him and do it everyday but he already had someone to do that with. Armie was going to leave him and go back to his real kids and wife. 

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Armie asked as he stretched. 

"You going back to your family," Timmy answered honestly. 

Armie sighed and sat up. "You knew it was going to happen." 

"Yeah well it still sucks," Timmy muttered and looked up to stare into Armies blue eyes. 

"Last night was a bad idea," Timmy said and sat up, arms coming up to cradle the bump. 

"What do you mean?" Armie asked as he got out of bed and walked around the room looking for his shoes. 

"I just—feel different now," Timmy whispered and watched as the older man pulled his shoes on before turning to look at him. 

"Different how?" Armie asked skeptically. 

"It's a baby now and I'm thinking about what Ford looked like when he came home from the hospital and I don't know how I'm supposed to hand off a baby that looks like that," Timmy mumbled and pulled at his curls. 

“Tiny and pink and my voice is the only voice it knows and—“

Armie sighed and moved across the room to kneel in front of Timmy. "Maybe I just don't understand because I haven't made the same connection to it as you have." 

"I didn't even have a connection to it until yesterday and now it's not just a baby it's my baby," Timmy said and groaned in frustration as he began crying. 

"I'm not telling you to do an adoption to be an asshole and it's not just because of my family Timmy, your career just started I don't want you to ruin it, your 22 years old and your apartment isn't even big enough for a baby," Armie said and squeezed Timmy's thighs. 

"And babies aren't babies forever they'll get bigger and they'll want a dog and a yard and...two parents," Armie trailed off. 

"And you don't think I could be a good parent?" Timmy asked quietly. 

"That's not what I'm saying," Armie said. 

"Well you're talking to me like I'm a teenager that doesn't understand that babies grow up," Timmy muttered and pushed Armie away from him. 

Armie stood up and folded his arms over his chest. "No I'm talking to you like you're a 22 year old that thinks keeping a baby fathered by their married co star is a good idea, the media will fucking destroy you Timmy," Armie said harshly. 

"I thought you cared about the baby? Yesterday you said that you cared," Timmy mumbled and wiped at his eyes. 

"I do! But I care about you too you fucking idiot! If you keep this baby we can't see each other anymore you realize that right? If we are seen together there will speculation that I'm the father and I can't be that to this baby," Armie practically yelled in frustration. 

"You can't or you won't?" Timmy asked making Armie close his eyes tightly. 

"I can't, I don't get why you keep pushing this," Armie muttered and ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Just forget it, I'm hormonal," Timmy sighed and stood up from the bed. 

"Timmy—"

"I said forget it, just go," Timmy muttered and walked to the bathroom. He shut the door in Armies face and turned the lock.

Armie pulled on the door knob and groaned when he felt that it was locked. "Come on just open the door." 

"No I have nothing to say to you and you obviously have nothing else to say to me," Timmy said and as he placed his palms on the edge of the sink and stared at himself in the mirror. 

"I'm sorry if I'm coming off as harsh T but you know I'm right," Armie sighed and leaned his forehead against the door. 

Timmy watched tears fall down his cheeks as he pressed against the bump on his abdomen. "I know you're right I just want you to feel sad with me for like two minutes is that too much to ask for? For some fucking support?" Timmy asked and bit back a sob. 

"Of course its not," Armie said and pressed his hand against the door like the action would make Timmy open it. 

"Just open the door," he whispered. 

Timmy wiped his nose on his shirt before opening the door. He was pulled into a hug immediately. He dug his fingers into Armies back and tucked his head under the taller mans chin. 

"God this sucks," Timmy sniffed. 

Armie smoothed down Timmy's hair as he held him to his chest. "I know it does, but you're fucking brave for doing it." 

Timmy pulled away and wiped his eyes again. "If I was brave I'd keep it." 

"I think you're brave either way," Armie said and cupped the younger mans jaw.

Timmy leaned into his hands before pulling away. “Elizabeth is probably wondering where you are.” 

“I texted her last night, I’m meeting her this morning for breakfast,” Armie explained. 

“Say hi to her for me,” Timmy said and walked past Armie to go to the kitchen. 

His eyes fell in the bookcase with the envelope on it. His fingers itched to open it but he was trying to restrain himself. He walked over took it off of the shelf and handed it to Armie. 

“Take this or I’m gonna open it,” he said as Armie took it. 

“You know you can look right?” Armie asked and gripped the envelope. 

“I know I can, I just—if I know it will be harder,” Timothée replied. 

Armie looked at the envelope and nodded before putting it in his coat pocket. “Take care of yourself okay?”

Timmy smiled and rubbed his neck. “No I was gonna completely neglect my health just cause you’re leaving.” 

Armie smiled. “I like sassy Timmy.” 

Timmy put his hands on Armies shoulders and turned him towards the door. He opened it and pushed him out. With a smile he leaned against the door. “Not enough to stay with me asshole.” 

He closed the door with a smile and leaned against it. 

“I’ll call you,” he could hear Armie yell through the door. 

“Sure you will!” Timmy called back. 

He made his way to the kitchen, which was like two steps since the apartment was so small. He made himself some tea with cream and sugar before laying down on the couch. His eyes trailed to his phone that was sitting on the coffee table. He wanted to call his mom and tell her about the baby but he didn’t want to disappoint her. Not to mention having his family know would make it harder to give up the baby. 

He’d have to tell them at some point, they’d been bugging him about not coming to visit and the last thing he wanted was for them to show up unannounced. He’d tell them before he was 25 weeks. He nodded to himself and hoped they wouldn’t be too pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so excited that you guys are excited about this story! I think I have the next chapter planned but as always share your opinions cause they help :) thanks for commenting!


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothée has quite the scare!

The first time the baby kicked Timmy was in a Skype conference with a director and his agent. He cursed loudly and jerked forward hitting the table and knocking his orange juice all over himself. 

He hadn't quite gotten used to the feeling yet but he was starting to find it comforting rather than terrifying. He hadn't knocked anything over since or embarrassed himself so he was glad about that. 

"I don't think I can see you," Timmy said out loud and smoothed his jacket over his bump. He tilted his head and decided that it would have to do. 

He was meeting his parents for dinner and then going back to their place to break the news. He was 24 weeks and he had promised himself that he was going to tell them before he hit the 25 week mark. He had been nervous all day so the baby was kicking more than usual. His doctor told him that it was normal and that the baby was just reacting to his nerves. 

"Okay little Peach we can do this," he sighed and rubbed the spot the baby was kicking. 

He had sent Armie a text telling him that the baby kicked and he had sent back a smiley face emoticon. Timmy wanted to share the moment with him but the man was across the country. He had taken a video of his belly when the baby kicked and you could see it move under his skin. He thought it was creepy looking but it was cool to see. He sent it to Armie on snap chat so it would disappear and no one else would see it. Armie had replied with a video of him tickling Ford and making him giggle. 

"Okay lets do this," He said out loud and grabbed his phone and wallet before leaving his apartment. 

The restaurant was a few blocks down but his doctor told him that exercise was good for him. His lower back disagreed but she insisted that he wasn't big enough for the excuse. His belly wasn't huge it kind of just stuck out from his small frame. His doctor said that he was smaller than most people she saw but that was because the baby was tucked higher than most were. 

The first sign that the night wasn't going to go well was when Timmy spotted a man with a camera down the street. The paparazzi had increased once everyone found out what neighborhood he was in. 

He tugged on his jacket and hoped that the man wouldn't notice. The guy began taking pictures and eventually he had quite a few people following him down the street. He smiled at them and waved when people waved but he wasn't in the mood to get a thousand pictures taken of him. 

His heart started to pound harder and harder as more people started to crowd him. He was starting to regret walking to the restaurant. He felt caged in as a ton of fans and paparazzi closed in on him causing him to be stuck in the center of he crowd. Everyone was holding photos and books wanting them to be signed and his name was being called out in every direction. 

He smiled and signed things and took photos and he was in the middle of talking to a fan when the crowd shifted due to more people joining it. A photographer with a huge camera fell forward and into Timmy's side causing him and a couple fans to fall forward off the curb. 

Timmy landed on his hip and right wrist but successfully avoided falling on his bump. Everyone began freaking out over him and trying to help him up but he was focused solely on the baby. He discreetly pressed his hand to his side and hoped he hadn’t fallen too hard. 

"Are you okay?" A man asked as he parted the crowd. He looked like he worked in the business next to where the crowd was gathered. 

Timmy nodded and cradled his wrist to his chest. The man pulled him off of the ground and Timmy thanked him before hurrying away from the crowd back towards his apartment, ignoring the calls of his name. 

By the time he pushed his door open his wrist was aching and swollen and his hip felt like it was on fire. He took his jacket off and looked down at his aching wrist. 

“Shit” he groaned and pressed on it, wincing at the pain. 

He figured it was sprained and he most likely needed to go to the emergency room or something but he didn’t want to make even more headlines than he was about to. He pulled his shirt up and his pants down and looked at his hip. There was a dark bruise forming from smacking it on the curb. 

He rubbed his hand over it and then he moved to his belly. He didn’t have any marks on it so that was a good sign. He was so not looking forward to having pictures of him looking like an idiot on the internet because he knew there’d be a ton on instagram soon if there wasn’t already. 

He let out a stressed breath and went to lay down in bed. He texted his mom that he couldn’t show up to dinner because of photographers. She wasn’t happy but she was more worried about him. 

After a few hours of playing on his phone and watching tv he was beginning to get worried. The baby had been active all day and night and since he fell it hadn’t moved. No hiccups, nothing. He got out of bed and felt the pain in his hip as he moved to the kitchen. 

“Orange juice and peaches usually do the trick for you,” he mumbled as he poured himself a glass and began to eat a peach. 

He waited for thirty minutes and the baby still hadn’t moved. He pressed his fingers to his bump trying to agitate the baby into moving but even that didn’t work. 

In a nervous flurry he googled what to do. Most websites said to try orange juice or sugar and if it didn’t work you should go to the doctor. He didn’t want to leave the apartment again after what had happened but he knew he had to. 

His fingers were shaking as he picked up his phone and called the only person he wanted to see. 

•••••

“The baby is just fine, just scared they should start moving again soon,” the ultrasound technician said with a smile. 

Timmy nodded and watched his baby move around on the screen. He turned his head and caught his moms gaze. Her eyes were still wide with surprise and her mouth hadn’t closed since Timmy called her freaking out. She had talked calmly and told him she’d come pick him up. 

Timmy would never forget the way she practically gasped at the sight of his bump for the first time. He was so thankful that she wasn’t angry, she didn’t seem disappointed either just shocked. 

“Is there anything he needs to do? Bed rest?” His mom asked. 

“Just take it easy, no stress, but other than that you’re all good, besides that wrist.” 

Timmy looked down at his wrist which was wrapped up. “You’re sure it’s okay? I’m terrified I’m gonna go home and it’s gonna die in there.” 

“I can assure you that the baby is in tip top shape,” she said again. 

“Be careful and try not to fall again though obviously.” 

They finished up the ultrasound and he was released around 11 pm. His mom was silent as they walked to the car and grimaced when he saw a paparazzi outside the hospital. They got into the car and he looked over at her trying to gauge her mood about the situation now that they weren’t panicking. 

“Are you mad?” He asked quietly as she began to drive. 

His mom stayed silent as her grip tightened on the steering wheel. Timmy blinked back tears and looked away from her. 

“I’m not mad at you sweetheart,” she sighed and squeezed his knee. 

“I’m mad at the situation, you’re just so young and your career is just starting.” 

Timmy nodded as he rolled his wet eyes. “I’ve heard that a few times.” 

“From the father?” She asked without looking at him. 

“Yeah,” he answered. 

“Well he has a point,” she mumbled to herself. 

“You don’t have to worry about it I’m not keeping it,” he told her and looked over to see her reaction. 

She stayed silent as she pulled up next to his building and parked. She turned and gave him a thoughtful look. 

“Timothée you’re a great kid, smart and sensitive,” she smiled and reached out to caress his face. 

“I’m afraid...I’m afraid that giving away that baby is going to change you...harden you, hurt you in ways you’ve never hurt.” 

“Yeah well I don’t have much of a choice do I?” He asked and clicked his tongue in annoyance. 

“You always have a choice.” 

Timmy nodded and opened the car door. “Night thanks for taking me.” 

Timmy’s mom smiled. “Of course, feed that baby you’re a twig.” 

Timmy rolled his eyes fondly and made his way into the apartment building. 

••••

“Kick,” Timmy whispered as he stared down at his belly. His feet were propped up on the coffee table and he was eating candy trying to make the baby move. 

“Come on please?” He asked and poked under his belly button. 

“I’m sorry I scared you,” he whispered and ran his hand down the center. 

“I’m sorry I call you it.” 

He laughed. “I’m sorry I’m gonna take you out of this warm place you got going on in there and then hand you off to people you’ve never met.” 

“I’m sorry he doesn’t care,” he mumbled and turned on his side. 

He began to drift off to sleep when he felt the baby nudge his ribs with their foot. He smiled with his eyes closed and pressed on the spot. “Hi there.” 

“You scared me,” he sighed in relief to feel the movement. 

“I’m gonna put you first from now on okay? I’ll take better care of you I promise.” 

“How about you and me run off to Italy together? I’m sure Luca would put us up at his place, we could eat peaches and pasta,” he smiled at the thought. 

“Hide out there till you come out and then we can just stay there,” he whispered and looked down at the bump. 

“I don’t wanna give you away, but I feel like I don’t have a choice,” he said and sighed deeply. He didn’t know what he wanted anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re gonna get some Armie in the next chapter :) even though some of you detest him lol I do too some times in this fic but he’ll get better hopefully! Thanks for all the love and comments I live for them :)


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie gets a bit of a wake up call and tries to do the right thing for once

Armie was laying on the floor with Ford in front of him playing with his toys. Elizabeth was on the couch scrolling through her phone while some kids movie was playing on the television. 

“Have you heard from Timmy?” Elizabeth asked sounding worried. 

Armie held out a toy to Ford and looked over his shoulder at Elizabeth. “A couple days ago, why he texting you?” 

“No there’s just pictures of him all over Instagram, some paps knocked him over on the street tonight,” she explained with furrowed brows as she kept scrolling. 

Armie sat up and tilted his head. “What do you mean knocked him over?”

“Like the guy pushed him over off a curb,” Elizabeth said and showed Armie a video that a fan had taken of Timmy and a few other people falling over. 

“He didn’t mention it,” Armie mumbled. 

“TMZ is reporting that he’s at the hospital and I hate to admit it but TMZ usually knows everything,” she muttered. 

“I’ll call him,” Armie decided and stood up. 

Ford watched with wide blue eyes as Armie looked around for his phone. “Shit where’s my phone?” 

Elizabeth grabbed his phone from the coffee table and tossed it to him. “Relax he’s probably fine.” 

“He wouldn’t be in the hospital if he was fine,” Armie stated and took his phone out on the porch. 

He typed a message and bit on his thumb nail waiting for a response. 

Everything okay? 

Timmy never had his read receipts on which frustrated the hell out of Armie. He typed another message and waited. 

I saw that you fell

After ten minutes and no response he decided to just call. It rang and rang but Timmy never answered. He called multiple times and never got a response. Feeling beyond frustrated since he didn’t have any of Timmy’s families numbers he began to pace. 

What the fuck was a paparazzi thinking getting close enough to knock him over. He could be seriously injured or he could have hurt the baby. If anything happened to that baby Timmy would have a breakdown.

Armie let out a deep breath. What if something happened to the baby and that’s why Timmy wasn’t answering? What if he was getting induced to deliver a dead baby and that’s why he wasn’t answering his phone? 

Why the fuck wouldn’t Timmy call him? 

“Maybe it’s because you’re a total dick,” he said out loud and rubbed face tiredly. 

He called again and waited until he could leave a message. 

“Hey T I just wanted to know if you were all right I saw some pictures and I’m worried believe it or not, I’ve been a total dick but the thought of you being hurt right now is making me sick so call me back please?” 

He hung up and cursed under his breath. He turned around and went back inside. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows in curiosity. 

“Did he answer?” She asked and sat down her phone. 

“Nope,” he muttered and folded his arms over his chest. 

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Elizabeth assured him with a soft smile. 

“He’d answer if he was okay Liz, something’s wrong,” he said and looked down at Ford who was looking up at him with grin. 

“Don’t be so dramatic someone would call if something was wrong,” she said and stood up from the couch. 

“No one has my number,” he said as Liz squeezed his shoulders. 

“Call him again and maybe he’ll answer this time,” she suggested. 

Armie nodded and pulled his phone out. He pressed Timmy’s contact and waited through the rings. It went to voice mail and Armie hung up. 

“I gotta go make sure he’s okay,” Armie said and started walking to the bedroom. 

Elizabeth caught his arm causing him to turn around. “You’re going to fly to New York at 11 o’clock?” 

“I just need to make sure he’s okay,” Armie said. 

Liz nodded and pressed her lips to her husbands cheek. “You’re such a great guy, I’ll book your ticket help me get the kids to bed before you leave it’s so past their bedtime, you’ll be lucky if I can get you a plane.” 

Armie nodded and left to pack a bag. Maybe he was being crazy and irrational flying out to New York because Timmy fell but it didn’t feel right to stay in LA. 

He grabbed his coat pocket that held the envelope that Timmy had given him a few weeks earlier. He had been tempted to open it a few times but he didn’t. This baby wasn’t going to be his. 

He couldn’t stand the thought of Timmy losing the baby without knowing the gender though so in his panicked mind state it was very important to get the sonogram back to Timmy. 

••••

Loud erratic knocking woke up Timmy the next morning. He checked the clock next to his bed and groaned at the time on the alarm clock. It was only 5 am and he really didn’t want to get the door. The baby had been kicking all night and while he loved that it was moving again he also loved sleep. 

He stood up from the bed and dragged himself to the door. He opened it and rubbed his blurry eyes. Armie was standing on the other side of the door looking like he had been up all night. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Timmy asked tiredly, barely awake. 

“You fucking asshole! Are you okay? Why didn’t you call me?” Armie asked quickly as he gripped Timmy’s shoulders. 

Timmy was about to respond but he was pulled into Armies chest forcefully. His arms hung limply by his sides and his eyes were wide due to the unexpected hug. 

“What’re you talking about?” Timmy asked and pushed away from Armies embrace. 

“You fucking fell and went to the hospital I called you a thousand times and you didn’t respond ring a bell?” Armie asked as his eyes raked over Timmy’s body. 

Timmy sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Shit I totally forgot to tell you about that I don’t even know where my phone is.”

Armie scoffed. “You forgot to call me and tell me that you and the baby were okay?” 

“I wasn’t thinking about you at the time,” Timmy remarked and stepped back to let Armie inside. 

“Well are you okay?” Armie asked. 

“Sprained wrist and a gnarly bruise on my hip but other than that I’m fine, baby’s okay too,” he explained and rubbed the wrap around his wrist.

“I can’t believe you jumped on a plane last night to come here to ask if I was okay after a fall,” Timmy murmured and scratched his neck. 

“I thought you miscarried or something and I don’t know why but I thought I needed to bring you the envelope so you’d know the gender in case anything happened and now I’m realizing how stupid that sounds because they’d probably tell you at the hospital what you were having if something happened,” Armie said looking kind of embarrassed over his antics. 

“You came all this way to bring me an envelope?” Timmy asked with raised eyebrows. 

“Well yeah...and to make sure everything was okay,” Armie said and led Timmy to sit down on the couch. 

“Is this your way of showing that you care?” Timmy asked as he sat down gently on the couch. 

Armie paced in front of him and sat his bag down on the coffee table between them. “I didn’t just bring you an envelope, I was panicking and rationally I thought that you had to have a gender reveal cupcake and I don’t know why I thought that, maybe guilt for being an asshole but I got you one.” 

Timmy raised his eyebrows in almost amusement. 

“I had to guilt trip a bakery down the street that had barely opened to do it but they did and I never thought about how awful this would be if you actually lost the baby but I didn’t want to think about that because even though I want you to give it up for adoption I still care about it,” Armie spoke quickly and Timmy had to focus to understand what the older man was saying. 

“I just want you to know that I do care, and I feel awful that you felt like you didn’t need to call me when you fell, I care about you all of you, including the baby,” Armie said and pulled a pink cupcake box out of his bag. 

“You don’t have to look I just know that you really want to know and you think you can’t because of me,” Armie mumbled and placed the cupcake on the coffee table.

Timmy eyed the box and then looked back up at Armie. “You’ve been a real asshole this whole time, expecting me to make decisions based on you and your life, I’m not doing that anymore.” 

Armie nodded. “I don’t expect you to.” 

“This is my life too and I need to make decisions for me too,” Timmy said and sat up straighter. 

“I’m glad you care about the baby, but I’ve made a decision and you’re not going to be happy about it but it’s my decision,” Timmy said slowly. 

Armie watched him with curious eyes. But stayed silent. 

“I’ve booked a ticket to Italy, I leave in two days, I’m staying with Luca and I’m going to be there until the baby is born,” Timmy said and looked into Armies eyes to gauge his reaction. 

“Italy?” Armie asked with a confused look. 

“Yes.” 

“Why? To get away from the paps until the adoption or?” He asked tilting his head like a confused dog. 

Timmy licked his lips and hoped his next words would come out strong. “I’m leaving to get away from everything, the media, paps...you.” 

Armie frowned and went to talk but Timmy cut him off. “I’m staying there until I have the baby and then both the baby and I are going to live with Luca for awhile until I can come up with a story to tell the media.” 

Armie just stared at him like he didn’t understand. “Wait...you’re staying in Italy with Luca to have the baby and you’re-you’re keeping it now?” 

Timmy nodded tried to look confident. “I’m keeping it, I decided last night.” 

“So I don’t even get a say now? You’re just going to keep it and that’s that?” Armie asked, his voice raising. 

“No you don’t get a say cause I don’t like what you have to say, I’m keeping it you can deal with it or you can ignore it at this point I don’t care, I really care about you Armie and I know you care about me underneath all your hiding from the truth you love me,” Timmy stated. 

Armie looked away from him and clenched his jaw. “You know I can’t be involved.” 

“I know,” Timmy sighed. 

“So you don’t care about how I feel at all?” Armie asked quieter this time. 

“I need to worry about how I feel,” Timmy said gently. 

“Okay let me make you understand where I’m coming from okay?” Armie said and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“You can’t go through with the adoption because you can’t imagine life without the baby right?” Armie asked and Timmy nodded in agreement. 

“Well I-“ he started before cutting himself off with a breath he turned away from Timmy and sighed. “I can’t imagine having to pretend that this kid isn’t mine okay? You think I’m some heartless dick right?”

Armie turned back around with red eyes. “Adoption was going to be easier because I wouldn’t have to see it, if you keep it I have to see what I can’t have and pretend they aren’t mine just to make everyone happy, I know you don’t understand that but it fucking sucks, god even if we told everyone I was the father they would destroy you for being a home wrecker and then the baby would be called an ‘illegitimate love child’ everyone is going to print stories about the baby that ruined Elizabeth chambers marriage and they’re going to be awful to this little tiny baby because it’s father is a total asshole .” 

Timmy wiped at his eyes and clenched his jaw to keep from crying. Armie had been a dick he wouldn’t deny that but he hadn’t thought about why he was being the way he was. Not being able to claim the baby would be hard and he wouldn’t have the chance to raise it like he did his other kids. Armies kids were so important to him so the thought of having to watch one grow up without him would be a hard thing to do. 

“I’m sorry if you feel like I’m pushing you, and I admit I have been but it’s me being selfish because I can’t handle it, and this baby shouldn’t have to deal with it,” Armie said and pressed his palms to his eyes. 

“I understand Armie I do, but I can’t give them up I’m sorry but I can’t, I’m going to Italy and you can be distanced for awhile and maybe when the baby is a little older you can meet them and be a part of their life,” Timmy said softly causing Armie to scoff. 

“You’re really gonna keep them?” Armie asked again. 

“Yes I’m really keeping them,” Timmy nodded. 

The room became silent as Armie tried to say the right thing. He had been such an asshole all this time he needed to do the right thing just once. 

“Distance will be good, for both of us,” Armie said and cleared his throat. 

“I think it will, and like I said when it’s older you can meet them and be Uncle Armie If you want to be,” Timmy smiled gently. 

Armie gave him a small weak smile and nodded. “I’ll think about it.” 

Timmy nodded and looked down at the box. “So its really in there huh?” 

“Yep,” Armie said and looked down at the box. 

“Do you wanna know what it is?” Timmy asked. 

Armie fidgeted with his sleeves and coughed. “Maybe its best if I don’t know until it’s here.” 

Timmy nodded in understanding and opened the lid. The cupcake was chocolate with white frosting. 

“So I’m supposed to contain my reaction?” Timmy asked feeling kind of giddy. 

“Just wait till I leave,” Armie said and grabbed his bag from the coffee table. 

Timmy furrowed his eyebrows. “You just got here.” 

“You’re leaving in two days and I was supposed to be here next week for broadway I’ll just get a hotel and hang out till then, I think us hanging out right now is probably just more stress than you need.” 

Timmy frowned and stood up. “I don’t feel like we’re even friends anymore.” 

“Hey,” Armie said with a soft smile. 

“I’ll see you again, and you can call me anytime okay? If the little booger is keeping you up kicking your bladder call me and I’ll keep you company, fuck the time difference, I love the shit out of you I just need to process everything,” Armie said with a small laugh. 

“Are you sure? I can call you anytime to complain?” Timmy asked. 

“Anytime,” Armie nodded. 

“Thanks for not getting pissed, I understand why you want to give the baby up, I just hope you understand me too,” Timmy whispered. 

“I do this whole situation is difficult but if you wanna keep it I’ll be the best uncle ever I promise, I just need time to get used to this, I trust you,” Armie said genuinely. 

Timmy wrapped his arms around Armies waist and pressed himself in close. “I think everything is gonna work out.” 

“I hope so.” 

Timmy watched Armie leave the apartment and sighed. He felt bad for Armie but excited to keep his baby. He turned and eyed the cupcake still in its box. He walked to it and sat down in front of the coffee table again. 

He lifted the cupcake out and held it in his hand. He licked some of the frosting off before looking down at the bump. 

“Okay here we go,” he whispered and bit into the cupcake. He pulled it away and laughed at the colored cream filling. 

“We’re gonna have so much fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Armie can be a good guy! He has feelings too! Lol anyways thanks for reading and commenting and showing love and commenting ideas you have I love them all and I appreciate it :)


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy is in Italy and a phone call between Timmy and Armie happens.

The warm Italian sun felt amazing on Timothée's skin as he walked down a trail. Luca told him to get out of the house to get some more color in his skin. Timmy rolled his eyes at his former director but did so anyways. 

He was so happy to be back in Crema and he liked to think that the baby liked it to. The kicks had been stronger lately and he hadn't felt so great since before the baby. 

Luca had sworn he was going to fatten him up a little and Timmy complained until the man made him home made ravioli and he decided fattening up wouldn't be so bad. The baby liked pasta almost as much as peaches. 

Timothée came up to a shady spot next to a tree and carefully lowered himself to the ground. He smiled when the baby rolled and rubbed the bottom of the bump. The baby settled and Timmy sighed contently. 

"We're gonna have so much fun here, you're gonna play in the rivers during the summer and I can teach you to ride a bike," Timmy spoke while playing with the grass between his fingers. 

"And Luca is gonna spoil you with Italian food," he laughed. 

After an hour of lounging in the grass he decided to head back to the house. The walk felt longer on the way back since his back was beginning to ache. He walked in and listened for voices. He made his way to the kitchen and grinned at the sight of balloons and a cake. 

"What's this?" He asked with raised eyebrows. Luca shrugged and leaned against the counter. 

"The baby needs a proper party wouldn't you say?" He said in his charming accent. 

"You didn't have to do this," Timmy smiled and poked at a balloon. 

"It's not everyday we find out the family is getting a new baby boy," Luca said with a wide smile. 

Timmy swiped some blue frosting off of the cake with his finger. "I think you're the first person to be excited about the baby, besides me." 

"Baby's should always be celebrated, especially your baby he's going to look like a sculpture," Luca said and cut a piece of cake for Timmy. 

"He is gonna be fucking gorgeous isn't he?" Timmy smirked and took a bite of cake. 

He moaned at the taste and licked the frosting off his lips. "If he looks like his other father he's set." 

"He'd be a gorgeous blond but I think he's gonna have brown curls," Luca gave him a knowing look. 

Timmy choked on his cake and gave Luca wide eyes. "Why do you say blond?" 

Luca laughed and said something in Italian that Timmy didn't understand. "There is no way that bambino isn't your Oliver's." 

Timmy pursed his lips and tilted his chin upwards. "That obvious?" 

"A little," Luca laughed. 

"Armie isn't...thrilled about me keeping the baby but I understand why and I'll get over it eventually...right?" He asked looking up at Luca. 

Luca gave a soft smile and nodded. "Chiodo scaccia chiodo." 

"I don't know what that means but I'm guessing it's wise," Timmy said as he took another bite of cake. 

"It means a nail drives out another nail," Luca said making Timmy squint in confusion. 

Luca laughed at his expression. "As you Americans say, you'll get over it." 

"I don't know if I will." 

"Armie is a good guy, confused And maybe a little cowardly? Yes but he will regret not being here you watch, and in the mean time live your life for you not for him," Luca said and patted his shoulder. 

"Focus on the bambino, he's going to be the center of your world soon," Luca said and plated a piece of cake for himself.

Timmy nodded and watched him leave the room, most likely to go call his partner who was gone on business. 

He appreciated the support from Luca. When he had called and asked if he could come stay the man automatically began making plans for a temporary baby room. It was so nice to be around someone that actually had genuine excitement to meet the baby. His own excitement was growing everyday. Imagining rocking a new baby on the porch in early autumn always made him smile. 

"Je t'aime, mon petite pêche," Timmy whispered as the baby shifted. 

••••

"The baby is gonna have an Italian name I already decided that," Timmy said to his sister while they face timed.

"What like Leonardo?" She asked and Timmy shook his head.

"No more like Mateo or Alessandro, hell I should name him Luca cause he's the only person who's excited," Timmy joked. 

"Hey I care! You just didn't care to call me and tell me asshole," she muttered. 

"I'm not naming the baby Paul after you," Timmy laughed. 

"Name him Elio I mean he wouldn't be there without him right?" She said as she shifted off screen. 

"Wouldn't that be weird?" Timmy asked as she reappeared holding a baby onesie with peaches on it. 

"I think baby Elio is gonna love this," she grinned. 

Timmy laughed and shook his head. "That's really cute." 

"I don't care if you don't name him Elio, it's his name in my mind," she teased. 

"I don't wanna come off as Like self absorbed, naming him Elio would be like naming him Timothée," he said and looked down at his bump. 

"I think it would be sweet," Pauline smiled. 

"Baby Eli," he whispered. 

"Well ya can't keep calling him petite pêche forever," she retorted. 

"I'll think about it, I was leaning towards Mateo but I'll think about it," Timmy said with a shrug. 

"I gotta go time difference Is killin me," Pauline said and yawned. 

"I'll talk to you later," Timmy said and gave her a wave. 

"Pat baby Elio's bump for me," she winked before hanging up. 

"Elio or Mateo?" He asked himself and stretched.

His phone vibrated and he figured it was Pauline teasing him with the name thing again but instead it was Armie. 

What're you doing?

He looked at the message for a minute before replying. 

Was face timing Pauline, now I'm just laying down. Why aren’t you sleeping?

He pushed on his bump receiving a foot in reply. He smiled and kept pressing on the spot. 

Can’t sleep how’s Italy?

Timmy smiled before replying. 

Perfect baby likes it I think. 

Armies typing bubbles popped up and then disappeared and then popped up again. 

How do you know? 

Timmy took a photo of his bump that had grown quite a bit since he left New York. He blames Luca and his cooking. He sent it to Armie along with a text. 

Got bigger and loves pasta and walks. 

Armies response was pretty quick. 

Damn you have a mountain for a belly 

Luca is fattening me up lol 

His phone began ringing so he answered it and stayed silent till Armie spoke. 

"Hi." 

Timmy smiled. "Hi." 

"I know it sounds ridiculous but I wish I was there with you guys," Armie whispered.

"I wish we were back filming and nothing ever happened," Timmy whispered back. 

"I wish I met you years ago things would've been so different." 

They both went quiet for a bit before Armie spoke again. 

"26 weeks now huh?" Armie asked and Timmy smiled and patted his belly. 

"Yep almost in the third trimester," Timmy said quietly. He could hear Armie breathing into the speaker. 

"I never felt the baby kick," Armie said almost sounding regretful. 

"Well they kick all day now I could send you another video if you want me to?" Timmy asked shyly. 

"Yeah that'd be cool." 

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Armie cleared his throat. "I almost told Elizabeth last night." 

Timmy sat up and swallowed thickly. "Almost means you didn't though right?" 

"No I didn't, you didn't want me to tell her so I decided not to," Armie said making Timmy sigh in relief. 

"We have a plan Armie okay? She doesn't have to know I'll make something up," Timmy told him. 

"I know it just doesn't—it doesn't feel right she has the right to know and you don't deserve to be feeling stressed because of her not knowing, she'll be mad at me not you," Armie said slowly. 

"I don't want her to be mad at anyone, I want her to be blissfully ignorant to how awful we are," Timmy muttered. 

"Once the baby is born I'll have to tell her," Armie replied making Timmy stiffen. 

"You didn't want to be a part of this Armie remember? You can be the baby's uncle but not anything more you made your choice," Timmy told him his heart beat speeding up causing the baby to shift. 

"You made your choice a couple months ago and look where you are now, I'm not trying to be an asshole I'm trying to do the right thing," Armie replied sounding more frustrated. 

“Why can’t I change my mind?” 

"What are you saying?" Timmy asked him quietly. 

"That I want to be involved, I'll tell Elizabeth and whatever happens happens." 

Timmy held his breath and put his hand where the baby was moving. "You're just saying this because you're confused or something, Armie this isn't a game okay?"

"Timmy I don't feel right being this far from you okay? I'm not happy anymore and I want you and that baby why can't you just accept it?" Armie asked. 

"The night we had sex you said that you didn't want to hurt me and all you've done since then is hurt me," Timmy whispered his throat feeling tight. 

"I know I have, fuck I can't apologize enough for my behavior I don't deserve you or the baby," he took in a deep breath before signing. 

"This is just how you feel tonight okay? In the morning you'll change your mind just go to bed okay? It's like 4 am where you are," Timmy sighed. 

"Are you saying that I can't be a part of the baby's life now? All because I want to be?" Armie asked. 

"I'm saying that we already had a deal don't make this harder than it already is, you can still see the baby just not as often as you do your own kids," Timmy muttered hoping the older man would back down. 

"You can't just keep them from me, I was being fucking stupid before but I know that now, god I have to think about Harper and Ford in all of this," Armie said with a frustrated tone to his voice. 

"And that's what I'm doing, Elizabeth will not find out so the kids won't be taken from you and you'll still be able to see this baby and talk to me without everyone freaking out, our plan will work just stop over thinking it." 

"It's my baby too Timmy, we should be figuring this out together," Armie whispered. 

"I'm sorry Armie but this is the way it has to be, maybe if you wanted this a few months ago but we can’t," Timmy whispered back. 

"I have rights to it," Armie said making Timmy's heart clench. 

"You wouldn't do that, you wouldn't hurt me like that I know you," Timmy said, desperately hoping he was right. 

Armie stayed silent and then sighed. "I wouldn't, not ever this baby is yours and regardless of what I want you have the right to do whatever you want, just please don't keep them from me, I'll play along with whatever you want just let me see them okay?" 

Timmy but his lip and wiped at his eyes. "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I don’t lose too many of you guys because of the angst! I’m trying to redeem Armie but I mean, it’s kinda hard to do So suggestions on what you want him to do are welcome! Thanks for the comments they make my day :)


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy is over it.

"I can't sleep so you're going to entertain me," Timmy muttered as he stared at Armie on face time. 

"Well it's ten here so I'm wide awake," Armie smiled and turned his camera so that Timmy could see everything. 

Ford was running around the living room with Harper giggling in their pajamas. Armie turned it back so that it was facing him. 

"What's got you up?" He asked as he fixed his morning hair. 

"Baby's awake and won't go to sleep, I'm not kidding there's a kick every time I close my eyes," he complained as he shifted around on the bed to find a comfortable position. 

"34 weeks in and they already want out," Armie said and began walking through his house. 

"I want them out too, it feels so heavy I can barely walk down the stairs without panting for breath, and I don't even want to eat because I swear there's no room in there for anything else," Timmy sighed. 

"Sounds rough," Armie said sympathetically.

"It is, what're you doing today?" Timmy asked as the baby kicked him roughly in the ribs. 

"Nothing much just hanging with the kids, Elizabeth is gone for the day," Armie shrugged. 

"Stop kicking," Timmy groaned and patted his stomach in an irritated manor. 

"I can't do this anymore I'm going crazy I haven't slept more than 8 hours the past two nights."

Armie hummed. "Have you tried playing music to the baby? Ford liked that, or a walk?" 

"No, but I doubt it would work at this point," Timmy grumbled and looked down at his mountain of a belly. 

He turned his camera so Armie could see. "How is there a fucking baby in there? I don't think I can get any bigger and I still have weeks left." 

Armie chuckled. "Just try the music maybe it will make them sleepy or go on a walk." 

Timmy grimaced as he watched his stomach ripple with the baby's movements. "That looks so gross." 

"It looks cool like it's just gonna pop out." 

"I had a legit nightmare like that," Timmy shuddered and turned his camera back to his face. 

“Harper used to shove her butt up and it would tent Elizabeth’s stomach, it was creepy as hell but so cool at the same time,” Armie said as he sat down on his bed. 

Timmy really didn’t want to hear about Elizabeth’s pregnancy stories since that whole topic made him both uncomfortable and disgusted with himself. He gnawed on his lip before changing the subject. 

"Luca made a nursery next to my room, it's awesome obviously since Luca made it, the baby is gonna love it," Timmy yawned. 

Timmy knew he had said the wrong thing as soon as it came out of his mouth. Armie looked away and rubbed his nose. 

“The crib is like old and vintage from this little shop in town,” he continued trying to release some of the tension between them. 

Armie turned back and watched him with a pensive look. "Are you keeping the baby there forever or....?" 

Timmy sighed, he’d been waiting for this conversation for awhile. He hadn’t planned on staying in Italy longer than to have the baby and get settled. He was originally planning to head back to New York when the baby was around a month old but he had changed his mind. Luca was a comfort to have around and he wanted him to stay a little longer. Timmy couldn’t say no because he felt the same way. 

"Probably for a few months until I figure out what to tell everyone," Timmy said and pulled a pillow between his legs as he rolled to the side. 

"So I get to meet them when they're like what? Three months old?" Armie asked. 

Timmy sighed and closed his eyes. "I don't know when you'll meet them Armie, honestly I haven't thought about it yet, I like Italy and it’s a calm environment here it’ll be good for the baby.” 

Armie let out an indignant sound and clenched his jaw. "Are you going to text me when you go into labor or are you just gonna let me find out from TMZ?" 

"Do you want me to tell you? Or do you want me to text you when they're actually here?" Timmy asked before pausing. "Do you really wanna know and be freaked out for hours that far away?"

Armie gave off the same noise as before and wiped at his nose angrily. "Of course I want to know, text me at least." 

Timmy nodded. "I'll text you." 

"I wish I could be there," Armie muttered. 

"It's not gonna be that great, a doctor has to come to the house cause the hospital is kinda far away," Timmy explained. 

"What if something goes wrong?" Armie asked quickly. 

"Nothing's gonna go wrong everything has been fine so far," Timmy rolled his eyes and smiled at the camera. 

"It's weird seeing you worried about it, does it finally count as one of your kids now or is it still the outsider bastard kid?" 

Armie sighed and looked away. "I was being a coward and a dick can we just focus on how I feel about it now? And I know you know how I feel about all of this." 

"I know, I know, I just don’t know if I trust you to be in it’s life yet, I know you’re a good guy deep down I just don’t want you to want this right now and then once it gets here for you to change your mind,” Timmy said gently. 

“I’m not going to change my mind,” Armie said sternly. 

“You don’t know what you’re going to do Armie, when you met me did you think all of this shit was going to happen? I don’t want my baby to suffer because you can’t make up your mind about whether you want them or not, regardless if you’re Uncle Armie or anything else,” Timmy explained. 

“I can’t say anything to make this better can I? You just have your mind made up about everything? Keeping the baby in Italy by yourself, not letting me see it until you see fit? I don’t understand what you want from me,” Armie said, his voice raising slightly. 

“I want you to let me make the decisions that I want to make, that’s what I want and you yelling at me isn’t helping you at all,” Timmy muttered and hung up on him. 

“So infuriating!” Timmy yelled and let his head fall back on the bed. 

The baby raised his fist in agreement and punched him in the bladder. Timmy groaned at the pain and covered his face with his hands. 

“arrête ça,” he mumbled. 

The baby didn’t stop however he continued to squirm and thrash about until Timmy’s eyes were dark from not getting any sleep and he had a headache. He began crying around 4 am and was still sniffling miserably by 6. 

“Is our topolino keeping you up caro?” Luca asked from the door way. 

Timmy sniffled and rubbed his eyes. “What does that mean?” 

“Little mouse,” Luca smiled sympathetically at Timmy. 

“He won’t stop moving and I can’t sleep or eat and my back aches I feel exhausted,” Timmy listed off all of his troubles miserably. 

“Go for a walk, the motion should calm him down,” Luca suggested. 

“I don’t wanna walk, I don’t wanna move, I want to lay here and just cease to exist,” Timmy said dramatically. 

Luca laughed and turned to leave. “Suit yourself.” 

“Wait! Wait! Just—help me up,” Timmy called out before Luca left. 

“Good choice,” Luca said and hefted Timmy up off of the bed. 

“Thanks,” Timmy said and pressed his fingertips into his lower back.

“Go, walk, you’ll feel better,” Luca said and squeezed Timmy’s shoulder before leaving the room. 

“Go walk you’ll feel better,” Timmy mocked grumpily and stomped his foot like a toddler. 

He was so over it. The whole damn thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys for commenting so much :) it makes me so happy! Remember that ideas are always welcome and I don’t speak Italian at all and I took like a term of French in high school lol so I don’t know that either


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy’s feeling cranky as hell and his water breaks :)

"You've been quiet," Luca observed as Timmy pushed his food around on his plate. 

Timmy sighed and sat the fork down. "M'tired." 

"My back aches all night and it feels like the baby's head is like pushing on it or something," Timmy mumbled and leaned against his palm. 

"Are you having contractions?" 

"I don't know," Timmy answered and sat back in the chair. 

He was feeling irritable and to put it frankly he didn't feel like being fucked with. "I'm just gonna go for a walk or something." 

He stood from the table slowly and groaned as he arched his back inwards. "I really hate this." 

"You only have a few more weeks," Luca reminded him. 

Timmy glared angrily and stomped out of the room. He was so tired of hearing that, if he had to do this for a few more weeks he was seriously considering knocking himself out repeatedly so he wouldn't have to deal with it. 

"I bet fucking Armie is living the life right now huh?" He asked his belly as he walked out the door. 

"He can sleep on his stupid perfect stomach and run and eat whatever he wants." 

A permanent glare was etched onto his face as he basically stomped around the town for an hour. The locals looked a little scared of him and Timmy felt a little bad that his mood was so sour. 

When he got back to the house he practically fell back onto the couch with a huff. His back was aching and his hips were aching, his whole body was aching. 

"Are you gonna be cranky for the rest of this pregnancy?" Luca laughed from where he was sat reading. 

"Probably," Timmy pouted. 

"Why don't you call Armie and complain to him," he suggested. 

Timmy pouted even harder. "I'm giving him the silent treatment." 

Luca raised his eyebrows in amusement. "And why is that?" 

"Cause he doesn't agree with everything I say, mainly," Timmy muttered realizing how childish he sounded. 

"Ah sounds like you're mad at him for what he was mad at you for," Luca pointed out. 

"Well I'm the one that's 35 weeks pregnant so I'm allowed to be an asshole he isn't," Timmy rolled his eyes. 

"Well since you've been ignoring him I get to answer his calls and let me tell you he calls a lot," Luca muttered before saying something in Italian. 

"He does?" Timmy asked sitting up a little straighter. 

"Mhm asking about you mostly, the bambino too, he doesn't know that I know he's the papa so he tries to casually bring you up," Luca rolled his eyes fondly. 

Timmy pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent Armie a quick message. 

Ur not allowed to talk to Luca when I'm giving you the silent treatment it isn't fair he's on my side. 

Armies speech bubbles popped up and disappeared twice before he received a message. 

Solution: stop giving me the silent treatment 

Timmy rolled his eyes and tossed his phone on the coffee table. "I'm gonna sleep while the baby is still sleeping." 

Luca nodded to let Timmy know that he had heard him. Timmy laid down and closed his eyes hoping the baby wouldn’t immediately start moving. When he didn’t he sighed in relief and let himself drift off. 

••••

A few hours later Timmy pushed up from the couch and felt dizzy as soon as he was upwards but that wasn't really a concern since it happened all the time. He felt a little better after his nap but his stomach was still feeling weird. 

"I feel like I'm going to piss myself," Timmy muttered under his breath. 

Not even a minute later he felt a weird popping sensation and then he felt warm fluid leaking down his leg and dripping onto the expensive rug under his feet. 

"Oh my god." 

"I am so sorry!" He squeaked and continued to feel the fluid dripping. 

"Shit I either just peed or my water broke, and I'm embarrassed to say that I don't even know which happened," he blushed and looked at Luca with wide eyes. 

Luca stood from the couch and ran to the kitchen to grab a towel. He came back and sat it in the couch before helping Timmy sit down on it. 

"I'm only 35 weeks this can't be happening," Timmy panicked and pressed his hands to his belly. 

"I'll call the doctor and get them out here," Luca said and left the room. 

"Oh my god," Timmy said again feeling like he was going to either puke or cry. 

In the movies the water gushed out and soaked everything but it felt more like a small stream of water running down his leg every couple minutes. 

He scrambled to grab his phone and pressed Armies contact. "Please pick up, please pick up." 

It went to voice mail and Timmy groaned in frustration. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" 

He tried again and Armie didn't answer. He wanted to leave a voicemail screaming at the man but he refrained and instead tossed his phone on the coffee table again angrily. His heart was racing and all he could think about was how unprepared he was.

“Luca I can’t do this!” He yelled and gripped the arm on the couch. 

Luca appeared in the door way talking in the phone I’m rushed Italian. Timmy gave him a pleading look and he took the phone from his hear and held it to his chest. 

“They said to rest and see if any contractions start, they’ll be here soon,” he told him calmly. 

“It’s too early! What if he’s sick or something goes wrong?!” Timmy asked anxiously as he ran his fingers through his messy hair. 

“They are sending a team over and if it’s needed when they get here we will take you in,” Luca said before putting phone back to his ear. 

“Don’t you dare come out yet young man!” Timmy said to his belly as he closed his eyes taking deep breaths to calm himself. 

“Ironic that I was just begging you to come out huh? Now I’m telling you to stay,” he laughed quietly. 

“Okay let’s get you more comfortable huh?” Luca said and walked over to help Timmy to lay down. 

“I don’t wanna get more comfortable,” Timmy complained as he let Luca prop his feet up. 

“He’s not big enough to come yet!”

“If he comes he comes caro,”Luca said soothingly. 

“Can you hand me my phone so I can try to call Armie again?” He asked with a huff. 

Luca did as he was asked and handed him the phone. Timmy took it and pressed on Armies contact again. 

It was just then that Timmy remembered that they had a time difference and it was really early in Los Angeles. Timmy cursed and sat the phone on the top of his belly. 

“I’ll try to call him in a few hours when it’s morning there,” Timmy sighed. 

“You don’t know if there’s anything to worry about yet anyways,” Luca told him. 

“I’ll get you some tea,” the older man said before leaving the room.

He figured he should probably text his mom and dad that his water broke. He hadn’t really told them that he was keeping the baby yet. They knew he was in Italy to get away from everything and that he was going to be there until the baby was born but he hadn’t mentioned that the adoption wasn’t happening. He decided to just send a message in a group to his mom, dad, and sister. 

My water broke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day :) thanks for all the love and comments as usual! I’m so happy you guys are liking this ❤️❤️


	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy and Armie talk while Timmy is in labor.

"I'm dying." 

"You're not dying," Luca responded. 

"You're right if I was dying it probably wouldn't feel this awful," Timmy muttered as he paced the living room. 

According to the midwife he had been having contractions for two days without even realizing it. After about two hours after his water broke the actual contractions began and since then he had been bitterly angry and yelling at everyone. 

"How long do I have to walk?" He asked with gritted teeth as he pushed his fingers into his lower back. 

"Until baby moves down more," the midwife replied in her thick Italian accent. 

Timmy turned his glare to her and he held back from cussing her out. "How much longer until he's out?"

"I say six hours," she said. 

"Six fucking hours?!" Timmy yelled. 

"Sì." 

"I'm not having this baby until tonight?! I'm seriously going to die before then!" He complained. 

"I'm going for a walk you can complain to her," Luca teased and left the room. 

Timmy rolled his eyes and continued to pace. “What if I jump up and down will that make him go down?” 

“No,” the midwife responded and flipped a page in her magazine. 

He checked the time on his phone and saw that it was already one in the afternoon. He counted back the hours and sighed. Armie would still be asleep. He pressed on his contact anyways and waited in case he’d answer. 

“Hello?” Armie answered sounding half asleep. 

Timmy froze, not expecting for him to answer. 

“Timmy?” Armie asked with concern. “Are you okay?” 

Timmy wasn’t sure why but just hearing the other mans voice made him burst into tears. He could hear Armie trying to shush him on the other side of the phone call but he couldn’t stop. 

“Come on you gotta breathe so I can understand what you’re saying,” Armie said, sleep clearing from his voice. 

“W-why didn’t you answer?” Timmy sniffled. 

“I was sleeping it’s like 4 am,” Armie said gently. 

“What’s wrong? Is it the baby?” Armie asked. 

“My water broke this morning and my back is aching and this mean Italian lady is making me walk in circles to make the baby drop and it won’t!” Timmy cried and wiped his eyes with his hand. 

“You’re in labor?!” Armie exclaimed making Timmy roll his eyes. 

“Yes you fucking idiot!” Timmy yelled as his stomach seized up in a contraction. They hadn’t been too bad but this one had him pressing his face against the wall to try and stay standing. 

“Midwife said the baby is gonna come in the next six hours,” Timmy said as the contraction ended. 

Armie went silent and Timmy could hear a door shut on his end of the call. “Six hours?” 

“Yeah I’m dilated to a six apparently, gotta get to ten before I can get it over with,” he muttered. 

“So its really happening huh?” Armie said quietly. 

“Yeah It is,” Timmy responded just as quiet. 

They both went silent for a few minutes before Armie spoke again. “I’m gonna miss it, I honestly didn’t think I’d care and now I’m actually missing it.” 

Timmy bit down on his lip roughly. “It’s not that great you’re not missing out on much.”

Armie scoffed. “I sat with Elizabeth for 42 hours when Harper was born, I didn’t leave the room, same with Ford.” 

Timmy furrowed his eyebrows. “You’ll meet the baby when it’s clean and cuter.” 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Armie said in a fake tone of voice that let Timmy know that he didn’t agree at all. 

“I’ll have Luca take pictures okay? I just didn’t think you’d actually want to be here for this,” Timmy mumbled. 

“I didn’t until I did,” Armie replied sounding flustered. 

“Go back to sleep and by ten am where you are the baby should be out,” Timmy suggested. 

“I can’t just go back to sleep now Timmy,” Armie muttered. 

“Well don’t act weird or Elizabeth is going to question you and I can’t take the stress of thinking she might find out okay? I just want this to be easy and quick and calm.” 

“I’ll try to be calm okay?” Armie said with sigh. 

“And don’t even think of buying a plane ticket right now, I’ll tell you when you can come don’t just show up on me I’ll be really mad,” Timmy reminded him. 

He walked to the kitchen and around the island in the middle. He leaned his elbows on it to relieve some tension in his lower back. 

“If anything happens you fucking call me okay? And I don’t care if you don’t want me to come if there is an issue I’m coming and you’ll have to deal with it,” Armie replied sternly. 

“Yeah whatever,” Timmy rolled his eyes. 

“I’m serious if anything happens you call me, or Luca will I told him the same thing,” Armie said. 

“And what would you tell Elizabeth?” Timmy asked. 

“I would tell her that you need me,” he responded quickly. 

“What if I said that I didn’t need you?” Timmy asked quietly. He pressed his hand to his bump and waited for Armie’s answer. 

“Then I’d tell her that I need you,” Armie said making Timmy’s heart beat faster. 

“That’d be a lie,” Timmy whispered. 

“No it wouldn’t.” 

“I gotta go,” Timmy said and hung up the phone. He pressed it against his chest and took a deep breath. 

“Fuck.” 

He received a text from Armie a second later. 

I’m dead serious you better call me. 

Timmy stuck his tongue out at his phone and made his way out of the kitchen. He slowly made his way up the stairs and down the hall to the small room that Luca had set up for the baby. 

He let his hand slide along the wooden crib and tried to imagine a pretty blond baby sleeping in it. The idea made his head spin. He couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that there would actually be a baby sleeping inside of it soon. 

He sat on the rocking chair in the corner and let his hands wander around his belly that he had began to kind of like. He was going to miss carrying the baby with him at all times. His eyes landed on the drawers filled with baby clothes and he pushed himself off of the chair. 

“We should probably find you something to wear huh?” He asked his bump. 

A contraction made him tense up and lean against the drawers. He groaned loudly and began to shake from the pain. “Fuck that one was bad.” 

He opened the drawer and pulled out a soft thermal onesie that had feet. It was clean and white and came with a matching hat. His sister had sent it to him in the mail and he loved it. She was the only one in his family that knew he was keeping the baby and she had been sending a shit ton of baby swag. 

“You’re gonna look so cute in this petite pêche,” he whispered and felt his eyes watering. His little peach would be wearing the little outfit so soon. 

He pulled the outfit to his chest before leaving the nursery and making his way down the stairs. The midwife and the neonatal nurse were both setting up the area for him to deliver. 

He sat the clothes down next to the baby blanket and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. 

••••

“No crust daddy,” Harper said as she sat on the counter next to Armie as he made her a sandwich. 

“If you don’t eat the crust you won’t grow tall!” Armie told her making her eyes widen. 

“No crust,” she decided and smiled up at him sweetly. 

“Fine suit yourself,” Armie said and cut off her crusts before lifting her off of the counter. 

He dropped the three year old onto a chair and sat her plate in front of her. He pressed a kiss to her blond hair before scooping Ford up off of the floor. He tossed him into the air and caught him making him laugh. 

“Let’s go find mama,” he said and cuddled the one year old closer to his chest. 

His chest had been tight all morning as he imagined Timmy going through labor and delivery alone all the way in Italy. His little baby crying as it came into the world with only one parent there. He sighed heavily and kissed Fords cheek. 

Elizabeth was in the living room on her laptop. “I’m gonna take a shower here’s this little guy.” 

He sat Ford on the floor and walked to his bedroom. He picked his phone up from the bed side table and sighed. He still hadn’t gotten a message from Timmy and his nerves were fried. 

He carried the phone with him into the bathroom and sat it on the counter. He stripped his clothes off and turned the shower on. While waiting for the water to heat up he sent Timmy a quick message. 

Everything going okay?

He stared at his screen for a few minutes and when there was no response he sat his phone down and got into the shower. The hot water felt soothing as it slid down his back. 

He wanted to be in Italy with Timmy. He wanted to cut the umbilical cord and feel their baby’s skin against his for the first time. He wanted to go back and time and kick his own ass for making the choices he had. 

The water began to cool after an hour of him standing in it and overthinking everything . He was about to turn the water off when his phone vibrated. 

He almost slipped and fell when he heard the noise. His heart began to pump painfully fast as he turned the shower off and stepped out. He took his time wrapping the towel around his waist. He was shaking from the nervous energy as he picked his phone up. 

What if it was a bad message? Something went wrong and Timmy was in danger or the baby was or worse both of them were. He pressed on the message from Timmy and held the phone a little too tightly as he read the message. 

 

He’s here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby will be in the next chapter :) I’m so happy to see you guys commenting and loving this! Baby still doesn’t have a name lol probably just gonna go with Eliot cause why not :)


	20. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy is struggling with the baby.

Timmy used his finger to trace over a perfectly formed nose. His eyes drank in every detail down to a pouty pink mouth. Underneath that perfect pout was a little cleft chin that he got from Timothée. 

He was five pounds nine ounces and nineteen inches long. Everyone had been so relieved when he came out screaming and breathing fine on his own. 

The doctor said there was no need for him to be taken to the neonatal unit at the hospital like most preemies because he wasn’t having any problems. He looked so fragile though so Timmy was a little scared to hold him at first but once he held him in his arms the first time he didn’t want to put him down. 

The baby’s nose twitched and he stretched with his little arms over his head. Timmy smiled tiredly and smoothed his finger over his little cheeks. He couldn’t tell who he looked like yet but his nose looked an awful like Fords when he was a newborn. Timmy ran his fingers softly over his soft brown strands and watched the baby move a little. 

He was already a week old which Timmy couldn’t believe. He hadn’t slept more than 12 hours it felt like and the baby constantly cried. The doctor said it was because he was premature and they tend to be fussier. Timothée wanted to curse them out because ‘fussy’ he could handle. This baby wasn’t fussy he was miserable 24/7. If he wasn’t screaming his head off he was sleeping for TWENTY MINUTE intervals. 

He had tried everything from rocking him and walking around the house to singing to him. He fed him but he never wanted the bottle, he changed him but it made no difference. The baby was perfect in every way but he was fucking exhausting. 

Timmy carefully placed the baby on the bed next to him and sighed in relief when he didn’t immediately scream. The only thing that made the baby sleep was being held and Timmy’s arms were exhausted from holding him at all times and he was afraid he was going to drop him if he fell asleep. 

Timmy’s eyes began to slip shut but right before he could fall asleep the baby began to scream. Timothée jumped at the sound and looked down at the baby’s scrunched up face. 

“Shhhh you’re okay,” he whispered and lifted him up so he could kiss his forehead. 

“What do you want?” He asked gently and patted his diapered bottom. It felt dry, Timmy sighed. 

“Are you hungry?” He asked out loud and maneuvered himself out of the bed. He winced at the pain in his lower body that was still lingering from the birth. 

“Come on Ellie stop crying we’ll get you a bottle,” He soothed as he carried the screaming baby through the house and to the kitchen. 

He tiredly made a bottle and leaned against a wall as he tried to get the baby to eat it. “Eliot come on just eat it you know you wanna.” 

Eliot moved his head to the side successfully removing the nipple from his mouth. His perfect little lips let out the loudest wail that Timmy had ever heard. 

“Jesus,” Timmy sighed and sat the bottle down. 

He pulled the baby to his chest and hoped the screaming would just stop. Luca appeared in the doorway and gave him a sympathetic gaze. 

“Why don’t you get some sleep I can watch the bambino,” he suggested. 

“It’s noon Luca I need to be up when he’s up, this was my choice, I need to take care of him,” Timmy told him the same thing he’d been telling him all week. 

He didn’t want anyone else to have to deal with Eliot because he had made the decision to keep him despite everyone telling him he couldn’t handle it. He wasn’t going to have people thinking he wasn’t capable now that he was here. 

“I know it was your choice Caro, but you can accept help you know, I’m afraid you’re going to exhaust yourself,” Luca said gently. 

“I’m fine he’s just fussy it’ll get better,” Timmy whispered and continued to bounce Eliot through his cries.

“He sleeps when I hold him, I just can’t set him down or he’ll scream,” Timmy sighed. 

“You look like you’re dead on your feet,” Luca sighed as Eliot’s crying slowed. 

“I am but like I said this was my choice,” Timmy muttered. 

“Have you invited Armie to come out yet?” 

Timmy looked away from Luca and down at his sweet baby’s face. “He wants to but I told him no, if he sees this he’s going to think I can’t handle it and then he’ll try to make me give him up.” 

Luca sighed and rubbed his temples muttering under his breath. “Well has he seen a picture at least? You’re not denying him that are you?”

“He doesn’t want one he wants to see him in person, I just can’t handle having him here right now,” Timmy replied and rested the baby against his shoulder. 

His cries stopped and he was snuffling in his sleep. Luca had a disapproving look on his face. 

“You could use the help,” he muttered. 

“I can do this on my own,” Timmy repeated and yawned. 

“I’m gonna try to nap before he wakes up again in twenty minutes,” he sighed and passed by Luca. 

Luca watched him go and sighed deeply. The poor kid was exhausted. 

He waited until Timothée was up in his room before pulling out his phone and checking his messages. He knew Timothée was going to be a little mad at him but he needed to see him back to his normal self. 

The last week had been hard on Timothée and Luca hated seeing him punishing himself for keeping the baby. So to help Timmy out he had called Armie and told him to get his ass to Crema. Armie had been reasonably reluctant to come against Timmy’s wishes but when Luca explained the situation the man had bought the first ticket out. 

Armies last message had been hours ago alerting him that his plane would be landing around 5 pm. Luca knew that by then Timmy was probably going to be crying along with baby Elio due to his frustration and exhaustion. That had been the soonest possible arrival time however and they would have to deal with it. 

••••

“S'il te plait bebe arrete de pleurer,” Timmy whispered as he gently rocked Eliot in the rocking chair. 

His eyes were slipping shut as the baby cried and cried and cried. He felt like he was going to go insane. He didn’t understand why his baby had to be a fussy baby. Everyone else with babies were always bragging about how easy their baby was and how they hardly cried. He looked down at Eliot and felt his eyes stinging with oncoming tears. 

“Je t’aime,” Timmy whispered. 

“But you are killing me right now,” Timmy cried along with his son. 

“Am I doing something wrong I just don’t get why you’re crying and now I’m crying this is just a mess,” he sniffled. 

“Do you just hate me?” He asked the crying baby. 

“Elio...baby peach,” he cooed as he tried to stop crying. “Please stop crying.” 

The door to the nursery opened revealing Luca. “We’re having a guest tonight for dinner they should be here any minute.” 

Timmy wiped his eyes with his spare hand and nodded. “Lucky them they get to hear a screaming baby all night.” 

“I don’t think they’ll mind,” Luca gave him a gentle smile. 

Timmy watched the older man leave the room and then looked back down to Eliot. His cheeks were red and his mouth was still puckered letting out cries. They stayed like that for ten minutes before Timmy bit his lip and shifted the baby. 

“Petite pêche,” Timmy whispered and pressed kisses to his sons brow.

“I’m sorry I don’t know what I’m doing,” he sighed. 

“If I gave you up you’d be with parents that knew how to make you stop crying and here I am letting you cry your heart out and I don’t know what to do!” He cried feeling pity for himself and for the baby. 

“Timothée our guest is here!” Luca called up the stairs. 

Timmy rolled his wet eyes and stood from the rocking chair. He bounced the baby up and down as he made his way out of the nursery and down the stairs. Without looking up from Eliot’s face he made his way to the entry area. 

“Sorry for the crying he’s only a week old-

Timmy’s words died on his tongue as he looked at Armie standing in the doorway holding a suitcase handle and a bouquet of blue flowers. Timmy looked down at himself, his boxers that needed changed and his robe. He probably looked like a mess.

“What’re you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the reader that gave me the baby name! I can just imagine baby Eliot’s sweet little face :) suggestions for the story are always welcome and thank you all for commenting :) hope you’re loving it!


	21. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie meets the baby :)

Armie clutched the flowers in his hand tighter as he stared at Timothée. The younger man was dressed in rumpled boxers and a ratty T-shirt. On top of all that he had on a blue robe. His curls were in his face and desperately in need of a good shampooing. 

His eyes fell from Timmy’s tired and shocked eyes to the crying bundle pressed against his shoulder. The baby was so tiny and dressed in a cream colored one piece with feet. His dark hair was matted against his little head and his tiny fist was clutching Timmy’s shirt as he screamed his tiny little head off. Armie couldn’t see his face sadly due to the angle. 

“Luca said you were having a rough time,” Armie answered him sounding almost breathless. 

Timothée’s head turned so he could glare at Luca. “I’m fine.” 

Armie smiled and gestured to the screaming baby in his arms. “I’m gonna have to disagree.” 

“I can do it he’s fine just fussy,” Timmy muttered and put his hand on the baby’s back. 

“Look I’m here to help you out, relax, I can take care of him while you get some sleep and maybe a shower,” Armie said and took a step forward. 

Timmy stepped back and narrowed his eyes at the older man. “I told you not to just show up I would’ve called you if I needed your help.” 

“No you obviously wouldn’t have,” Armie said and stopped moving towards Timmy. 

“You can go have dinner with Luca and I’ll take care of the baby I can do it by myself,” Timmy said and turned and headed back up the stairs leaving Luca and Armie by themselves. 

Armie turned and looked at Luca with raised brows. “He’s a ray of sunshine, want some flowers?.” 

“Tell me about it,” Luca laughed and gestured for Armie to follow him into the kitchen. He took the flowers and sat them on the counter to be put into a vase later. 

“Shouldn’t I go insist that I help?” Armie asked as he sat down at the island. 

Luca shook his head no. “He’ll accept your help eventually just let him be stubborn.” 

“The baby really hasn’t stopped crying since he came out?” Armie asked as Luca served him up some kind of chicken. 

Luca sighed and nodded. “The bambino sleeps for a half hour at most.”

Armie whistled. “Jesus poor little guy something must be wrong.” 

Luca shrugged. “Timmy won’t let anyone hold him or help so I don’t know.” 

“He’s so stubborn,” Armie shook his head. 

“He’s tired,” Luca said. 

•••••

Timmy was pissed. Pacing the nursery angrily as he bounced the baby. Armie had no right to just show up without a warning. He looked down at the baby and smiled at him even though he was still sniffling. 

“Hey there,” he whispered and swore his eyes were in the shape of hearts whenever he looked at his little peach. 

“If he insists on helping, you give him hell okay? You’re on my side got it?” He asked as the baby yawned. 

“Oh yeah do a cute little yawn cause you’re so tired, well ya know why you’re tired? Cause you won’t sleep and when you don’t sleep I don’t sleep so I should be the one yawning.” 

Eliot responded by stretching his little limbs before letting out another ear piercing cry. “I’m sorry! Fine you can yawn as much as you want just don’t cry!” 

“I just want to sleep why can’t we just sleep?” Timmy whispered and cried with his son feeling like he had zero dignity left at this point. 

There was a gentle knock at the door before it opened revealing Armie. Timothée didn’t even bother to wipe the snot and tears from his eyes. He continued to cry out his frustration just like his one week old. 

Armie sighed and kneeled down in front of him. “Let Luca take the baby for a minute okay?”

Timmy shook his head no and held the baby tighter. “He’s just gonna rock him while I get you situated.” 

Luca entered the room and carefully took the baby from Timothée’s arms. Timmy watched him leave the room and sniffled harder. Armie smoothed the hair back on his forehead and gave him a sympathetic smile. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” he said gently and lifted Timmy up with one hand under his knees and the other around his ribs. 

Timmy wanted to protest but instead he just leaned his head against Armies chest. “I didn’t think it would be this hard.”

Armie hummed. “First couple weeks are hell.”

“I feel like he hates me already,” Timmy sniffed as Armie turned the shower on and deposited Timmy on the counter in the bathroom. 

“He doesn’t hate you, he’s probably just as frustrated as you are,” Armie told him and walked to the door. 

“Get cleaned up and I’ll get you something to eat,” he said before leaving the room. 

Timmy did as told and reveled in the feeling of the warm water sliding down his body for the first time in a week. He was embarrassed about his breakdown but he was mostly just tired. 

After getting out of the shower and drying off he went back to his bedroom and got dressed in clean pajamas. He could hear Eliot screaming his head off down the stairs but he couldn’t get himself to go get him. He fell into bed and sighed deeply. 

“I brought you some left overs from dinner,” Armie announced as he entered the room with a plate. 

Timmy smiled at him and sat up. “Thanks.” 

“Feeling better?” Armie asked and sat down on the bed beside him. 

“Um...well I can still hear him screaming so, I guess I feel kinda better but kinda like a failure at the same time,” Timmy laughed humorlessly. 

“No one is good at parenting the first week Timmy,” Armie assured him as he handed him the plate of food. 

“I bet Elizabeth was,” Timmy muttered. 

Armie laughed. “No not even Elizabeth I think she cried more than Harper did.” 

Timmy smiled and took a bite of the chicken. “I bet you were a natural.” 

“I was,” Armie smirked. 

Timmy laughed at him and ate some more chicken.

“What’d you tell Elizabeth when you left?” Timmy asked. 

“That you needed me, she said okay and to say hi to you for her,” Armie said and watched Timmy as he ate his food. 

“I could do it by myself,” Timmy replied stubbornly. 

“I bet you could, but you don’t have to,” Armie retorted as the sound of the baby crying got closer to the room they were in. 

“Eliot huh? Elio for short?” Armie asked with a small smile. 

“Yes or peach or Ellie whichever one comes out,” Timmy smiled as the door opened. 

Luca was rocking Eliot and trying to calm him down. “He’s got strong lungs.” 

Armie smiled and stood up. He looked back for permission to take the baby from Luca. Timmy studied his eager expression for a minute before nodding. 

“Come here little guy,” he said as he took the tiny baby from Luca. 

He looked down at the scrunched face and grinned at the few strands of light brown hair. His lips were Timmy’s that he was sure of. 

“Hey what’s wrong?” He asked and rocked him. 

“I cant figure out what’s wrong,” Timmy said with a worried shrug. 

“Well he’s a preemie so he wasn’t ready to come out yet so he’s probably just not adjusting well, isn’t that right?” He asked the baby. 

“Maybe he’s cold? Have you tried wearing a wrap with him in it?” Armie suggested. 

Timmy shook his head. “I hate that stupid thing, I couldn’t figure out how to put it on.” 

“I’ll try it out and see if we can get him to sleep, in the mean time you should sleep too,” Armie told Timmy. 

“What about you aren’t you jet lagged?” Timmy asked as he sat his empty plate on the bed side table and settled back into the pillows. 

“Yes but I’m just happy to be holding this little screaming baby,” he said with a grin. 

“I’ll be fine you just get some sleep I’ll bring him down stairs,” Armie told him before leaving the room and going to the nursery. 

“If you need me just call okay?” Timmy called out. 

“Go to sleep!” Armie called back. 

He entered the nursery and looked around curiously. 

“Where’s your wrap?” He asked out loud as he searched the drawers. 

When he found it he laid the baby down in the crib and pulled his jacket off. Like the baby pro he had become due to his other two kids, he pulled the wrap on and situated Eliot in it so that he was held tightly against his warm chest. 

“Let’s go down stairs we can take a walk around the house how does that sound?” He asked the still quietly crying baby. 

He went downstairs and began walking around the house hoping the motion would soothe the baby. Ford had always liked being in a wrap when he was crying and Harper like it too, it was basically the baby whisperer. 

He had read on a preemie parent support group online that preemies liked to hear your heart beat and feel movement because it reminded them of being inside the womb. He also read that they tended to be colder and liked to be warm. As he continued to bounce him gently as he walked he could feel him falling asleep slowly. He looked down and saw dark eyes opening and closing tiredly as his fists clutched at the fabric. 

“Hi baby,” he said quietly as he cupped his head through the wrap. 

“Were you cold? Huh was that it?” He asked gently. 

“Elio,” he tested the nickname out and smiled. 

“I’m kinda disappointed you didn’t get named Peaches Anne Crema but I guess Ellie works too.” 

He stared at the baby and tried to commit his little face to memory. Every little detail, his thick eyelashes, button nose, his barely visible eyebrows. He already loved him and it was so overwhelming that the thought of having to go back to LA eventually was actually sickening. 

He memorized the little face until the baby was fully sleeping and Armie was feeling very proud of himself. He knew he could handle it since he had done it twice before but he felt it was important to show Timothée that he could do it. He was still hoping he could change his mind and let him be there for them. 

He walked around for a little longer before laying down on the couch to take a nap while the baby slept. He was ready to impress the pants off of Timothée to get him to change his mind. He was positive he could do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armie and baby fluffiness is just starting :) but expect Timmy to be hesitant about the whole thing :) thank you so much for the comments and love it makes my whole day! That’s probably why I update so often lol comment if you have any suggestions as usual!


	22. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy finally got some sleep and Armie insists on helping out more

Timmy woke up feeling so much better. He no longer had a headache from lack of sleep and he could feel his arms again. He rolled to his side and furrowed his brows. He couldn’t hear the baby crying anywhere which was highly unusual. He slowly got up from the bed and stretched. 

He opened the door and could smell something sweet cooking. He followed the scent while trying to listen for Eliot. 

He passed by the living room and stopped in his tracks at the sight. Armie was laying across the couch on his back. On his chest was a sleeping baby peach in the wrap. He looked closer and could see the baby’s hand gripping the wrap. 

“Of course you sleep for him,” he whispered and rolled his eyes. 

He left them to sleep and made his way into the kitchen. There was fresh coffee and crepes on a plate with a jar of Nutella and strawberries. He loved Luca. 

He grabbed one and spread some Nutella on it and put some slices of strawberries on it. He picked it up and took a big bite moaning at the taste. He had barely had time to eat since the baby was born. He wandered back to the doorway to the living room to watch Armie and Ellie sleep. 

While he appreciated the help he knew he couldn’t get used to it. He needed to learn to do it on his own. Armie would be leaving soon most likely. Not to mention even when Timmy moves back to the US he’d be in New York and Armie would be in LA. Getting the baby used to having him around was a bad idea. 

He heard the first whimper from the baby and automatically walked towards him. Armie twitched tiredly before opening his eyes and pressing a hand to the baby’s back. Eliot began to cry gently as Armie sat up. 

“Here give him to me he’s hungry,” Timmy said and held his hands out for the baby. 

Armie looked down at the baby and back to Timmy. “I can feed him.”

“I want to feed him so give me my baby...please,” Timmy said, raising his eyebrows in impatience. 

Armie sighed, “So hes just your baby now?” 

Timmy tilted his head and shook his hands impatiently. Armie released the baby from the wrap before gently handing him off to Timothée. He watched Timmy hold him up and press his lips all over his soft face. 

“Hi Elio, did my little peach sleep well?” Timmy asked as he settled the tiny baby against his shoulder. 

He stopped crying and nuzzled into the spot as Timmy carried him to the kitchen to make him a bottle. Timothée could feel Armie following him and turned to see what he was doing. 

“What?” Armie asked and leaned against the counter. 

“Do you want something?” Timothée asked as he tried to scoop powdered formula into a bottle with one hand. 

“I want to help,” Armie said and took the bottle from Timothée to help. 

“You helped enough last night,” Timmy said and took the bottle back. 

Armie let out a breath and folded his arms over his chest. “You’re being so childish.”

“I just don’t want you thinking that I can’t do this by myself because I can,” Timmy muttered and shook up the bottle. 

“Are you trying to convince yourself or me?” Armie asked with raised eyebrows. 

Timmy gave him a glare and put the bottle in the microwave. He waited until it beeped and took the bottle out, testing it on his wrist before putting it into the baby’s mouth. 

“If you’d just give me a chance to help you and show you that I’m capable you’d be a lot less stressed out,” Armie said and left the room. 

Timmy looked down at his baby and sighed. “We got this right? We don’t need him to put you to sleep at night.” 

•••••

Armie was reading on the couch and trying to drown out the sounds of Eliot’s crying. He had been screaming his head off for a little over an hour and he could hear Timmy’s footsteps as he paced around the floor of his room trying to calm him. He was being stubborn so he hadn’t asked Armie for help. 

He heard Timmy curse before his door opened. “Okay fine you win take him and make him stop crying.”

Armie tried to suppress his grin as the baby was deposited gently into his arms. He held the baby in his palms and smiled down at him as Eliot thrashed his little hands. Armie looked up at Timmy who was getting teary eyed. 

“Why does he already like you more than me?” He asked and folded his arms over his chest. 

“I’m the one who kept him and carried him for 35 and a half weeks and I stay up with him all night,” he cried. 

“Timmy he doesn’t like me more, I have two other kids I had to learn how to figure out what they wanted too, I just have an advantage that’s all.” 

Timmy sniffed and nodded before looking away. “He won’t stop crying when I hold him but he practically stops when you do.” 

“He likes the wrap not necessarily me, and you have to breathe calmly when he’s against your chest or he’ll feel stressed,” Armie explained and stood up cradling the baby. 

“How can I breathe calmly when he’s screaming and I haven’t slept for more than 8 hours in the last two days?” Timmy asked and wiped at his tears that were steadily streaming down his cheeks. 

Armie stepped forward and pulled Timmy to his chest, gently so the baby wouldn’t be squished. “You’re doing fine okay?” 

Timmy clutched him and let his head fall onto the shoulder opposite Eliot. “I just wanted to be really great at this.” 

Armie chuckled. “You’re going to get great at this just give it time.” 

“No wonder he likes you, you’re so warm,” Timmy pointed out and let his hand come up to rest on the baby’s back. 

“Let’s give him a sponge bath, it should help him sleep,” Armie suggested. 

“Okay,” Timmy nodded and released Armies waist. 

Armie reached out and brushed the remaining tears off of Timmy’s cheeks. “Just relax and he’ll relax.” 

They set up the bath stuff in the kitchen sink and Armie showed Timmy how to give a newborn a sponge bath. Eliot wasn’t really into it at first, his eyes opening wide and his mouth sucking at nothing searching for comfort. 

“I know it’s cold but you’ll be so clean!” Armie cooed making Timmy watch him with a smile as he wiped a cloth over the baby’s head. 

Watching Armie be a dad never got old. He was a totally different person when he had a kid with him. He loved Eliot it was pretty obvious but he couldn’t let himself get used to having someone with them. 

“See he likes it,” Armie pointed out as Eliot drifted off in is palm. 

“You’re a baby whisperer,” Timmy whispered and leaned his chin on his palm as he watched Armie finish cleaning their baby off. 

“I’ve given a few baths in the past couple years,” Armie winked as Timmy picked up a fluffy towel and held his arms open to receive the wet baby. 

“Let’s put this little guy in the wrap and we’ll all get to have some peace and quiet for a few hours,” Armie said and handed off the baby. 

They got him dressed in a long sleeve onesie and then tightly swaddled him before putting him inside the wrap snug against Armies chest. Timmy smiled down at the sleeping baby and then up at Armie. 

“What am I gonna do without you?” He asked quietly. 

Armie gave a tight smile and leaned in to kiss Eliot’s soft hair. “Let’s not think about that right now.” 

“You’re going back to LA and we’ll be here and then New York that’s really far away,” Timmy mumbled watching as Armies face fell. 

“I can’t think about that right now okay? Just let me pretend this is permanent please.” 

Timmy nodded and reached out for Armies hand. He gave it a squeeze and leaned his head against his shoulder. 

“We made this,” he said quietly as his hand rested on the baby’s back. 

“Yes we did and he’s fucking gorgeous, looks just like you,” Armie said causing Timmy to giggle. 

The baby shifted and made an irritated noise. Armie and Timothée looked at each other with wide eyes and let out breaths when he settled down again. 

“He’s a week and a half old he doesn’t look like anyone yet,” Timmy protested. 

“He better look just like you,” Armie smiled and let his fingers sink into Timmy’s curls. 

“Well it would certainly make things awkward with everyone including your wife if he was the spitting image of you don’t ya think?” Timmy snorted but cleared his throat when he saw that Armie wasn’t laughing. 

“Why the long face Mr. Hammer?” Timmy asked and looked up at him from where his head was perched on his shoulder. 

“Nothing,” Armie said and traced the baby’s cheek with his finger. 

“What?” Timmy asked again. 

“I don’t wanna leave him,” he mumbled. 

“I’ll send pictures and videos you can face time him,” Timmy promised him. 

“It won’t be the same,” Armie smiled sadly before sighing. 

“I’ll get used to it,” he assured Timmy and looked away from him. 

Timmy felt bad but he knew he couldn’t do anything about it. Theirs was an impossible situation that they’d have to figure out as they went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Armie and baby Peach! So cute :) thanks for all the comments I’m still very appreciative of them :) the boat is gonna be rocked soon when Armie has to leave :( any ideas are always welcome


	23. 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Armie and Timmy time :)

"I was really hoping he'd cry the whole time you held him," Timmy muttered as Armie. changed a three week old Eliot. 

"Hey! That's not very nice," Armie laughed and finished changing Eliot's diaper. 

"You would've deserved it," Timmy muttered half heartedly.

Eliot squirmed in Armies hands for a second before he was pulled against the mans chest. "I would have." 

"He likes you too much," Timmy rolled his eyes and leaned into press a kiss against Eliot's soft hair. 

Armie smiled and gazed down at the sleeping baby. There was a tension in the air and he knew that Timmy could feel it too. He didn't want to bring it up but he knew that he needed to.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," Armie muttered letting out a huff. 

Timmy nodded and let his hand linger on Eliot's little head as he tried to think of what to say. "We should go out today." 

Armie raised his eyebrows. "You wanna go out?" 

"Yeah, Luca can watch Ellie and we can go for a walk," Timmy suggested. 

Armie looked down at the baby and then back at Timmy. "Are you sure you want to leave him?" 

"He'll be fine with Uncle Luca isn't that right El?" Timmy asked the baby softly. Eliot pressed closer to Armie. 

"See he wants to stay with uncle Luca," Timmy smirked at Armie. 

"I don't know if I wanna leave him all day when it's my last day here," Armie sighed. 

Timmy folded his arms across his chest. "You don't want to hang out alone for awhile? I haven't left the house in three weeks." 

Armie sighed sympathetically and nodded reluctantly. "Fine." 

Timmy grinned and did an excited twirl. "Finally freedom! I’m so excited to leave the house!" 

Armie chuckled. "You're gonna change your mind about that once you're back in New York and this little peach is more alert all day and screams his head off every time you leave the house." 

"I can't wait till he's awake more often then he might actually be tired enough to sleep all night," Timmy said and reached out for Eliot. 

Armie turned away from him and rested his chin on Eliot's little head. "Uh uh no way he's mine for the rest of the time I'm here."

Timmy scoffed and pouted. "I just wanted a cuddle." 

"Nope I get all the cuddles since I have to leave so you're just gonna have to deal," Armie said and passed Timmy on the way out of the nursery. 

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly serious Timothée," Armie shot him a wink over his shoulder as he headed down the stairs. 

Timmy rolled his eyes and headed to his room to get dressed for the first time in weeks. 

••••

Without the baby between them they were both being quiet and awkward. Timmy stole glances as they walked but Armie just stared forward not returning the gesture. 

Timothée cleared his throat casually and side glanced Armie again. This time the older man acknowledged him by facing him. The moon was shining behind his head making his face all shadowy.

"What?" He asked with a smile. 

"You're being quiet," Timmy pointed out and bumped his shoulder into the other mans arm. 

Armie smiled and shrugged. "It's just really nice to be back." 

"When are you heading back to New York?" Armie asked as their arms brushed again. 

"I was thinking when the baby is at least two months old, maybe three," Timmy said and let his hand drop next to Armies. 

Armie let his fingers brush Timothée's. "So I'm not gonna see you guys for awhile?" 

Timothée let his hand clasp Armies and squeezed it. "It will fly by and we'll come see you in Los Angeles or you can come out to New York." 

"Makes me kinda sad knowing the next time I see him after this he's gonna have his own personality," Armie muttered and squeezed Timmy's hand back. 

"Don't be such a downer we're supposed to be having fun remember?" Timmy teased and walked faster dragging Armie by his hand. 

When they made it to town Timothée dropped Armies hand just in case anyone recognized them. They walked into a little bar and sat down at the counter. Timmy ordered a vodka soda and Armie got a beer. 

The bartender slid them their drinks and Armie couldn't help but notice the guy eyeing Timmy. He either recognized him or he thought he was hot. Either one was probable. Armie took a sip of his beer and watched Timmy innocently sipping his drink not even noticing that the guy was staring. 

"Do you come here a lot?" Armie asked making Timmy laugh. 

"That sounded like a bad pick up line," he teased and shook his head no as he sat his drink down.

Armies eyes landed on the bartender again. The guys eyes flitted from Timmy's face to Armies scowl before he turned around. Armie smirked to himself and turned back to Timmy who was staring at him with narrowed eyes. 

"Did you just glare at the bartender?" 

Armie scoffed and shook his head. "No." 

Timothée hummed and took another sip of his drink. "You're such a bad liar." 

They continued to drink and snack on bar food for about an hour before the bartender came back over. He stood in front of Timothée and leaned his elbows on the bar. Timmy's eyes lifted to meet the mans and he blushed and gave him a smile. 

"Uh hi?" He said making the guy smile. 

"Is this big guy your boyfriend or a jealous wanna be boyfriend?" The man asked with an English accent. 

Timmy turned and looked at Armie and laughed. Armie didn't appreciate that at all and sat up straighter. "Can we help you?" 

The man raised his eyebrow at Armie before looking back at Timothée who was looking like he was enjoying the attention a little too much. 

"He's not my boyfriend," Timmy laughed and finished his drink. 

"Good, I just got off my shift, there's a place down the road that has dancing wanna come?" The bartender asked making Armies brows furrow as he looked at Timothée. 

"Sure," Timmy nodded, his eyes lazily sliding to Armies scowling face. 

"Let's go," the bartender said and walked around the bar. 

Timothée stood up and Armie caught his arm causing him to turn to look at him. "What the hell are you doing?" 

Timmy rolled his eyes. "Going to have some fun, come on." 

Timothée turned and followed the creep out of the bar. Armie cursed under his breath and followed. As they walked along the cobblestone the bartender threw his arm casually over Timothée's shoulders. 

Armie was shocked that the younger man was allowing it but Timothée kept throwing him grins over his shoulder. Armie rolled his eyes and followed them into another building. 

This one was darker and louder than the bar and music was playing as people danced on the floor. The bartender dragged Timmy onto the dance floor and they began dancing. 

Armie had to admit that Timmy was a good dancer but he didn't like seeing him dance with some random guy. The bartenders hands kept landing on various areas of Timmy's skinny body and it was making Armie angry. He knew he didn't have some kind of claim on Timothée but it was an asshole move to show off with some guy right in front of him.

Timmy threw his head back with a laugh as the guy came up behind him and that was the last straw. Armie practically marched in and grabbed Timmy's arm dragging him off the dance floor and out the door. 

Timmy was actually smiling as he was pulled down the cobble stone street and then into an alley way where he was pushed against a wall. He studied Armies angry face and laughed. 

"Oh my god you're so jealous," he giggled and pushed back on Armies shoulders as he was caged against the wall. 

"What the hell was that?" Armie asked with raised eyebrows. 

Timmy tilted his head back showing off his long neck. "Nothing just having fun." 

Armie huffed and stepped back to push his fingers through his hair. "That—That asshole was all over you." 

"Don't be dramatic," Timmy muttered. 

"The last thing you need is a front page cover of you practically fucking some guy on the dance floor in Crema," Armie muttered making Timmy roll his eyes. 

"I'm not fucking anyone," he sighed. 

Armie looked at him and could feel the tension building between them as Timothée's eyes darted to his lips. He leaned in without thinking and Timmy quickly pushed him away. 

"We can't," he said without looking at him. 

Armie closed his eyes but nodded. "I know." 

Timmy let his hands slide up the older mans chest until his fingers were cradling Armies jaw. "I want to." 

Armie leaned into the touch. 

"I do too." 

Without thinking too much about his actions Timmy leaned in and let his lips touch Armies. He took in a breath as Armie kissed him back and pressed him against the wall. Timmy's hands greedily pulled the mans face against his as they kissed. 

Timmy pulled back breathless and leaned his head back against the wall. Armie ran his fingers through his own hair as he spun around and caught his breath. 

"We should probably head back," Timmy cleared his throat and left the alley.

The walk back was quiet and this time Timothée didn't bother looking over at Armie because he was worried about what he would see. Was Armie angry? He'd never know because he'd rather stay ignorant to the situation. 

As they stepped into the house Armie caught Timmy's wrist and spun him around. His lips pressed against his mouth in a deep kiss before they parted. Armie stared at him as he released him and gave him a smile. 

"I'm gonna go get the baby from Luca," he said before disappearing into the house. 

Timmy brought his fingers to his lips and pressed on them. Hw stood in the entryway for awhile before walking through the house to find Armie. He found him in the living room with the baby on his chest in the wrap. Timmy was about to enter when he heard a voice start talking. 

“Your kids need you here, you can’t just leave for two weeks and expect me to not get angry,” Elizabeth said over speaker. 

“I’m coming home tomorrow,” Armie muttered as he paced. 

“I understand you two are friends but dropping everything to help with a baby is bizarre, you have a baby here that you need to take care off,” Elizabeth sighed. 

Timmy stepped behind the wall and held his breath. 

“I know that, that’s why I’m leaving tomorrow Liz, he just needed help,” Armie argued. 

“Well your wife needs help!” Elizabeth said loudly startling Eliot who let out a shrill cry. 

“I gotta go I’ll see you when I land I’ll make it up to you,” Armie said and Elizabeth sighed audibly. 

“Okay.” 

“It’s okay buddy,” Armie shushed Eliot as he bounced him softly. 

Timothée rolled his eyes at himself for letting Armie pull him back in. He walked into the room and passed by Armie who was still shushing the baby. 

“Where are you going?” Armie asked as Timothée started up the stairs. 

“I’m just gonna go to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re still enjoying this cause I adore writing it :) comments are always appreciated as well as ideas for the story!


	24. 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie heads back to LA

Timmy woke up early and left his room. He walked to the kitchen to see Armie holding Eliot and feeding him a bottle. He smiled at the baby and began making a cup of tea. He could feel Armie watching him as he moved around the kitchen but he didn't want to talk about his mood the night earlier.

"My flight leaves at 11," Armie announced as he adjusted his hold on the baby. 

"What time are you leaving?" Timmy asked as he stirred a spoon around in his tea. 

"I have to go in about a half hour," Armie replied quietly. 

Timmy hummed and nodded as he lifted his tea to his lips. He savored the warm liquid before swallowing it and looking at Armie. The man was no longer looking at him but gazing down at the baby. Eliot had his eyes partially opened and was suckling on the bottle quickly.

"Elizabeth sounded really angry on the phone last night," Timothée said and looked down at his cup. He didn’t really want to bring it up but he needed to.

Armie sighed. "That's what pissed you off last night?" 

"It sucks to be reminded that you have a wife and a family it makes me feel disgusting," Timmy muttered and shook his head at himself. 

"You knew I had those things when we slept together," Armie announced as he moved Eliot to his shoulder to burp.

"Yep," Timmy said and blew air out of his mouth. 

"I can't believe that Harper and Ford have a baby brother this is just insane," Armie muttered with a laugh a few minutes later. 

"You mean fake cousin cause you're uncle Armie,"  Timmy said, opening the fridge and pulling out a yogurt. 

Armie gave him an unimpressed look. "You're such a dick." 

Timmy laughed and shrugged spooning some yogurt into his mouth. "Don't curse in front of Elio." 

Armie rolled his eyes half heartedly. Eliot made a little noise and turned his head towards Timothée. He raised his little eyebrows before letting out a cry. Timmy was across the kitchen in seconds scooping him up from a reluctant Armie. 

"Hi Ellie did you miss me?" He asked the baby as he held him to his chest. The baby snuggled his face into Timmy's neck as Timmy rubbed his little back. 

"Hey I'm supposed to be my turn to hold him cause I have to leave," Armie protested. 

"He wanted me," Timmy said with a smirk. 

"Mhm,” Armie hummed and leaned his chin on his palm. 

Timmy smiled shyly and nuzzled Eliot’s head with his chin. “What?” 

Armie shook his head still smiling. “You look good with a baby that’s all.” 

“Really?” He asked with raised eyebrows. 

“Yeah you look alike it’s cute,” Armie said with a shrug. 

“He’s not blond like your other kids, he’s the outcast,” Timmy mumbled and brushed his fingers through the thin strands of hair on the baby’s head. 

“Maybe he’ll turn blond,” Armie suggested. 

“He better not I like his hair,” Timmy mumbled and pressed kisses to the little head. 

“Ma pêche,” Timmy whispered and bounced him. 

Armie let out a heavy sigh and stood up from the table. He put his hands out for Eliot and Timothée handed him off carefully. Armie cupped his head and butt as he held him out in front of him.

“Shit the next time I see him he’s gonna be huge,” he sighed as his eyes scanned the baby. 

Timmy didn’t say anything just folded his arms across his chest as he watched Armie say goodbye to their son. Eliot opened his eyes and gazed up at Armie and that’s when Timmy saw the older man get teary eyed. 

“Come on man don’t cry, I’ll send you pictures,” Timmy sighed and rubbed his face. 

Armie nodded and pulled Eliot to his chest for a cuddle. “I don’t want to go.” 

Timmy felt so bad when he saw that the mans blue eyes were swimming in tears as he held the baby for the last time for at least a few months. 

“We can face time, every night if you want to,” Timmy promised and moved forward to hug Armie. 

“I want videos too,” Armie muttered making Timmy laugh. 

“Of course! Videos for sure,” he nodded against Armies shoulder before stepping back. 

“Is your bag packed and ready?” Timothée asked gently. 

“It’s already by the door,” Armie replied. 

“You don’t want to be late.”

Armie nodded and carried Eliot to the door before looking down at the baby. 

“You be good okay? No more of the crying all day nonsense huh?” He said holding him in his palms. 

Eliot waved his little fists without opening his eyes. “I’m gonna come see you so soon Ellie.” 

Armie pressed his lips to the baby’s forehead and held them there for while before he handed him off to Timothée. 

“Thanks for not making me leave when I showed up,” he smiled. 

“Thanks for helping, he’s going to miss your warm chest,” Timmy smiled softly. 

“If you need anything call me please,” Armie practically begged. 

“I will, I will,” Timmy rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll see you guys soon,” Armie told him and reached out to squeeze Timothée’s shoulder. 

“We’ll be waiting,” Timmy smiled and then Armie picked up his bag and was gone.

Timmy watched the car drive off and sighed heavily. “It’s just you, me, and uncle Luca again.” 

Eliot made a grunt making Timothée smile sadly. “He’ll be back Elio.” 

••••

That night at dinner Luca watched him from across the table curiously. Timmy tried to ignore it but eventually he sat his fork down and looked at him. 

“What?” 

Luca took another bite from his plate and shrugged. “So he’s just gone?” 

Timmy clenched his jaw. “He has a family he had to go back.” 

“He needs to tell his wife, you can’t keep this a secret forever,” Luca said and Timmy sighed. 

“I know I just want everything to be a little more stable by then,” Timmy explained. 

“I just don’t want it to go on so long that you both lose everything,” Luca told him as Eliot started to cry from the nursery. 

“I just don’t want her to hate me,” Timmy whispered as he stood up to go get Eliot. 

“I know that’s selfish,” he sighed. 

“You should just tell her,” Luca said and took a sip of wine. 

Timmy sucked his lips in before leaving the room to get Eliot. He made his way into the nursery and gently picked him up. He carried him to the rocking chair and sat down, beginning to rock slowly. 

“Do you miss him already?” Timothée asked as he traced the baby’s cheek with his finger. 

“Me too, but we’ll be okay Peach,” he whispered soothingly as the baby’s cries quieted down to whimpers. 

“You’re lucky cause you’re not even going to remember him in a few days and you’ll get to meet him all over again, while I have to remember everything,” he sighed. 

“God we’re gonna have to announce your birth to the media, that should be fun, who are they gonna pin as your dad?” He asked Eliot who was gazing up at him sleepily. 

“And then there’s Elizabeth, she’s going to hate both of us and Armie and that’s going to make Armie resent us,” he said quietly. 

He took a deep breath and let it out. “She’s going to be so hurt that’s the worst part I think, that and Harper and Ford.” 

“I’m such an awful person, but I don’t regret it,” he mumbled and pressed a kiss to Eliot’s head. 

“How could I when I have such a gorgeous baby peach?” He asked smiling as Eliot yawned. 

“But don’t you worry I’m your daddy,” he faltered at using the word for the first time. It felt so foreign to say. 

“I’m your daddy and I’ll figure it out, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Armie is gone :( but Timothée and Eliot are moving back to New York soon so that should bring a little drama :) any ideas are welcome in the comments they help get my creative juices flowing lol thanks for reading and commenting I appreciate it so much!


	25. 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy and Eliot go back to New York.

Timothée's hands kept itching to grab his phone and check his notifications. He had just posted a picture of Eliot's chubby hand in his. He captioned it "my baby peach". He was hoping everyone would just assume it was his baby and he wouldn't have to explain anything. 

The worst part of the situation was that Timothée and Eliot were headed back to New York. Luca had warned him not to announce Eliot before he had to be at an airport where paparazzi would be but he had done it anyways because he didn't want pictures to be everywhere before he announced him. 

He lifted his packed bag off of the bed and sighed heavily. He didn't feel ready to go back to New York. His apartment was so small that Eliot was going to have to sleep in bed with him. He didn't mind it but he felt bad that he was taking him from the only place he'd ever known. 

He dragged his bags down the stairs and smiled at Luca and Eliot playing on the floor. Eliot was on his back looking up at Luca grinning. Luca looked up as Timmy entered the room. 

"Look bambino who's that?" He asked the baby who's eyes searched the room before landing on Timmy. The five month old tried to roll over onto his front but he hadn't quite mastered that yet and he probably wouldn't for a couple weeks. 

Timothée would never get over the warm feeling that would spread through him when his son recognized him and gave him the biggest grin possible. 

"Are you ready to go Ellie?" Timothée asked as Luca scooped the baby up. 

Eliot was smiling so hard and reaching out for Timmy. "Your first plane ride! Are you excited?" 

Timothée took his bags to the front door with Luca on his heels holding Eliot. He had no idea what he was going to do without Luca's help with Eliot. They adored each other so separating them seemed almost cruel. He turned and gave Luca a sad smile. 

"I'm gonna miss you," Timmy said making Luca smile. 

"I'm going to miss you both too," Luca said and cuddled Eliot close before handing him off to Timothée. 

"Is anyone recognizes me at the airport we're going to be surrounded by people," Timmy grimaced at the idea. 

"That's what security is for," Luca said and helped pick up Timmy's bags and put them in the car. 

"I'll call you and keep you updated on this little guy," Timmy promised as he got into the car. 

"Ciao," Luca smiled and waved them off. 

••••

Thankfully no one at the airport recognized him and he  and Eliot got on their flight with no problem. However once the plane took off Eliot started screaming his little head off. Timothée was humiliated as he shushed him and tried to calm him down. When the seatbelt sign went off he stood up and walked the baby up and down the aisles while everyone in the plane glared at him. 

"Come on Ellie please stop crying," he whispered to the baby as his plush lower lip wobbled. 

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" He asked and pressed a kiss to Eliot's cheek. 

The baby sniffled and rubbed his wet nose on Timmy's sweater. "That's so gross Elio." 

He walked back to his seat and sat down. He looked to his side and smiled apologetically at the guy next to him. "Sorry he's never been on an airplane before." 

"It's okay," the man said and went back to reading his book. Timothée grimaced at the mans cranky demeanor. 

Eliot grunted unhappily and slapped his chubby hands against Timmy's arm impatiently. Timmy sighed and turned the tv on. He snickered when he saw The Lone Ranger was playing. 

"Who's that?" He asked Eliot and pointed to the screen. 

Eliot stared at the screen intensely. He probably didn't recognize Armie but it was cute to think about. They FaceTimed a few times a week and Eliot always stared at him with the same look, big blue eyes wide and his mouth opened up. 

"Is that Uncle Armie?" He asked quietly and bounced the baby on his lap. 

Eliot gurgled and cooed a little, distracted enough not to cry anymore. Timmy laid back on the seat and let Eliot continue to watch the movie, thankful for some peace and quiet. 

•••••

After they landed Eliot was extremely cranky and wouldn't stop screaming. Timmy felt like his head was going to explode as he picked up their bags and tried to make it out of the airport without being seen. His plan didn't work though because out of nowhere someone with a camera was capturing Eliot's red face as he screamed. Timothée could imagine what the picture looked like, Eliot screaming bloody murder and him glaring at the baby like an asshole. 

His name began to get shouted as more cameras went off. He tucked Eliot's head under his chin and tried to shield him but he knew it was no use, their pictures were going to be everywhere. He left the building and got into a waiting car and immediately let out a sigh of relief. 

"Hey peach relax we're almost home," he soothed Eliot and brushed back his curling brown hair. 

Eliot blinked his teary blue eyes at him. Timmy's heart melted and he pulled him against his chest. "Poor baby, scary planes and cameras you wanna be back in quiet Crema huh?"

Eliot snuggled against him and rubbed his eyes tiredly. “I wish Armie was here so he could put you in the wrap and make you go to sleep.” 

They pulled up to the apartment and Timothée carried the bags and the baby up. Once inside he looked around the small apartment and wondered how the hell a baby was going to be able to live there. 

“Welcome home Ellie!” He cheered and lifted him in the air. 

His face was red and he was stuffing his fists into his mouth signaling that he was hungry. Timothée dropped the bags on the bed before setting Eliot on the ground next to the couch. He made him a bottle and scooped him up from the ground to feed him. 

“Let’s call Uncle Armie since we promised to tell him when we landed,” he mumbled and fell back on the bed. 

He dialed Armies number and waited for him to answer. He looked down at Eliot who was suckling on the bottle hungrily. Timothée smiled and earned a grin from around the nipple. 

“Hey was your flight okay? I saw the post on Instagram people are going insane,” Armie asked as soon as he picked up. 

“Eliot screamed most of the time it was awful, I’m sure you’ll see a very flattering photo of that in the airport,” he mumbled, the baby still staring at him happily. 

“Oh man that must of fucking sucked,” Armie laughed. 

“It did, and now he’s drinking a bottle and smiling at me like he did it on purpose and he knows I can’t do anything about it,” Timmy muttered with a laugh. 

“He knows he’s cute,” Armie supplied helpfully. 

“He has your damn blue eyes.” 

“I wanna see those eyes in person so fucking bad,” Armie whispered. 

“I want you to too,” Timmy agreed. 

“We watched The Lone Ranger on the plane,” he laughed and Armie groaned. 

“Ellie liked it, I think he might recognize your voice,” Timmy told him with a smile. 

“I doubt it, I haven’t seen him in months, is he sitting up yet? I feel like I’m missing everything.” 

“You talk to him at least four times a week on FaceTime and no I would’ve sent you a picture,” Timmy rolled his eyes fondly. 

“Send me a picture when you hang up,” Armie said making Timmy laugh. 

“He looks exactly like he did yesterday,” Timmy said and adjusted Eliot causing the nipple to fall from his mouth. 

His face scrunched up unhappily since he took dinner time very seriously and he let out a whine. 

“Oh my god you’re so cranky about your bottle,” Timmy laughed and put the nipple back into his mouth. 

“What was that?” Armie asked curiously. 

“That was your son whining about food,” Timmy said closing his mouth in shock at his words. He and Armie hadn’t called Eliot his son and he wasn’t planning on starting anytime soon. 

“Fuck I didn’t mean to—“ 

“Don’t worry about it, I gotta go don’t forget the picture.” 

Armie hung up and Timmy cursed himself out in his head. Armie had been sensitive about the whole Uncle Armie thing for the last few months. He was unhappy about not seeing Eliot but he hadn’t take the initiative to tell Elizabeth so he wasn’t sure what the man wanted him to do. He figured he’d have to wait it out for a few months until Armie told Elizabeth or he flew out to New York. 

He angled his phone down towards Eliot who was staring at him with Armies eyes and snapped the photo. He sent it to Armie with a smiling face and a peach emoticon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t think I was gonna be able to update today so I cut this chapter a little short so I could get something updated! Thank you so much for the love and comments! Any ideas are welcome :)


	26. 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie tells someone his secret ;)

Timothée and Eliot had been in New York for a little over a week when his agent called. He had been up to date on everything that had been happening including the baby situation. It was award season and he wanted Timmy to come out to Los Angeles to get some red carpet time at some of the award ceremonies and events. Maybe he could even get a few audition opportunities. 

Timothée wasn't keen on the idea but his agent practically begged him to do it. He reluctantly agreed and decided it would be a good opportunity for Eliot to see Armie. The man had been begging for them to come out so he figured he could just surprise him. 

The night before they were scheduled to leave Timmy was rocking a freshly bathed Eliot to sleep. When he was almost snoring his phone went off causing the baby to startle and begin to whine. Timmy rolled his eyes tiredly and answered his phone ready to bitch out whoever woke the baby. 

"Have you seen the articles? Or E! News?" Armie asked quickly. 

Timmy sighed and rubbed in between his eyebrows. "I don't read gossip why?"

Armie groaned irritably before clearing his voice. "Up and coming star Timothée Chalamet posted a picture of a tiny baby hand on his Instagram making everyone wonder if the young actor is a new father, the more important question though is who's the other parent?." 

"You called and woke the baby because everyone is wondering who the father is? You realize I didn't asexually reproduce him right so that is a normal question to ask?" Timmy muttered as he paced the small apartment trying to get the stubborn baby to close his eyes. 

"No wait for it...the best part is who they are pointing fingers at," Armie said causing Timothée to raise his eyebrows. 

"Who?" 

"The top of the list is Luca," Armie muttered making Timmy's nose scrunch up. 

"Oh gross."

“And then it’s some various guys who worked on the film,” Armie said making Timmy roll his eyes. 

“Are you on the list?” He asked as Eliot kept blinking his eyes trying to fight sleep. 

“No.” 

Timothée’s eyebrows raised and he laughed causing Eliot’s eyes to shoot back open with a cranky look. 

“You’re not on the list?” He asked for clarification. 

“Nope, but a bunch of my friends are, have you fucked Nick?” He asked with an almost serious tone that made Timmy snort. 

“Oh yeah I’ve been getting freaky with all of your friends,” he joked. 

Armie stayed silent making Timothée laugh harder. “Oh my god you’re jealous because Nick was named as a ‘suspect’ and you weren’t?” 

“Maybe a little,” Armie confessed. 

Timmy laughed hard, throwing his head back causing Eliot to grunt and wiggle in his arms. 

“You’re so ridiculous, this little peach I’m looking at has your eyes not Nicks, isn’t that good enough?” Timothée asked quieting down so that Eliot would fall asleep and he could avoid him being cranky on the plane the next day. 

“It would be better if I could look at him myself.” 

“Soon,” Timmy said and smiled to himself thinking about how surprised Armie was going to be. 

“I gotta get him to sleep I’ll talk to you later,” Timmy said and smirked to himself. 

“You can’t do that while talking to me?” 

“I gotta call Nick and tell him goodnight before I go to sleep, you know gotta make the rounds with all my baby daddy’s,” he teased. 

“You’re really not funny,” Armie muttered. 

“I am though.” 

Timmy hung up and lifted Eliot in front of him. “We love to make him cranky don’t we?” 

••••••

Armie smiled as Timothée hung up on him. He turned and saw Elizabeth come into the bedroom in a dress. She gave him a look before she began putting on her earrings. 

“Everyone is going to be here for dinner in like twenty minutes,” she said causing Armie to sigh. 

“Did we really need to invite people over for dinner tonight?” Armie asked and rubbed his face tiredly. 

Elizabeth sighed and turned to face him. “We’ve had this planned for a week.” 

“Well I don’t want to sit at dinner with your friends,” Armie snapper and felt bad as soon as the words left his mouth. 

“Im going to pretend that you aren’t being a total asshole right now,” she muttered and folded her arms under her chest. 

He sent Nick a quick text asking if he wanted to get a drink before looking up at Elizabeth. He sat his phone down and studied the frown gracing her features. 

“I’m gonna go out with Nick,” he said and stood up. 

Elizabeth watched him and pursed her lips. “Yeah, ok.” 

Armie left the room quickly and practically ran to his car. He just didn’t want to be around her. Everyday that went by without her knowing he felt worse and worse. He didn’t think he deserved to even be in the same room with her. He wanted to go get drunk with his friend and forget about everything for awhile. 

He drove to a bar that he and Nick frequented and sat down in a booth in the back. He ordered a few drinks and knocked back some shots. His friend walked in a few minutes later and sat down next to him. 

“What’s got you all mopey?” Nick asked and took one of Armies shots. 

“Short version or long version?” Armie laughed and sipped his beer. 

“Did you and Liz fight?” Nick asked cautiously. 

“Liz and I haven’t actually talked in months so not really,” armie muttered. 

“You’re kind of scaring me man,” Nick chuckled nervously. 

“I fucked up pretty bad,” Armie said and looked around to make sure no one was in ear shot.

Nick furrowed his eyebrows and leaned in closer. “What did you do?” 

“I cheated.” 

Nick almost spit his beer out at Armies confession. He looked around wide eyed before locking his eyes back onto Armies face. 

“Please tell me you’re joking, that you didn’t fuck up your perfect life with your wife and your kids,” Nick practically begged. 

Armie sipped his drink and averted his eyes. 

“For how long?” 

Armie swallowed thickly. 

“Since last January,” he replied quietly. 

“Fuck man,” Nick sighed and rubbed his face. 

“We only had sex once if it makes it any better,” Armie shrugged. 

“What?!” Nick yelled. 

“What the hell were you doing?” He asked making Armie shrug. 

“Mainly arguing honestly,” Armie laughed humorlessly. 

“Jesus man,” Nick muttered and took another shot. 

“Tell me about it.” 

“So if you guys aren’t sleeping together why are you bringing it up?” Nick asked with furrowed eyebrows. 

Armie scratched at his stubble covered chin and sighed. “It’s a little more complicated than that.” 

Nick widened his eyes as a signal for Armie to elaborate. 

“I...we have a kid.” 

Nick stared blankly at him before laughing. “Okay jokes over.” 

“His name is Eliot he’s five months old,” he explained and waited for it to sink in. 

“Please tell me you’re joking.” 

“I wish I could but I’m not, I don’t know how to tell Elizabeth because she’s going to be so fucking hurt,” he muttered and took another drink of his beer. 

“Fuck man,” Nick sighed and leaned back in the booth. 

“Who is it?” He asked quietly. 

“I don’t know if I should say,” Armie replied uneasily shifting in the booth. 

“Ah fuck,” nick muttered and sat up abruptly. 

“Tell me you didn’t.”

Armie looked down feeling completely shameful. 

“You didn’t fuck him did you? Please tell me you didn’t, he’s 23 for fucks sake!” He whisper yelled making Armie chew on his lip. 

“Is it that obvious?” He asked making Nick roll his eyes. 

“God dammit Armie why didn’t you just keep it in your pants?!” 

•••••

Armie felt a little better after telling Nick the truth. He didn’t feel completely better but he didn’t expect to. He needed to tell Elizabeth. He would soon, very soon. 

He staggered into the house feeling a little tipsy but not quite drunk. He closed the door quietly hoping not to wake anyone up. Turning around he gasped at the sight of Elizabeth standing in the hall. 

“Shit! You scared me!” He muttered and leaned against the door. 

“Who are you sleeping with?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the ideas you guys leave in the comments they help a lot :) and thanks for commenting in general!


	27. 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie and Elizabeth talk

"Are you sleeping with someone? It's not that hard of a question to answer," Elizabeth repeated as Armie stared at her wide eyed. 

Armie wasn't sure what to say. He knew that once she knew who he had cheated on her with she was going to be pissed. Not just at him but at Timothée too and he didn't want her to go after him. 

"Are you?" She asked calmly, waiting for an answer. 

"Yes," Armie answered. 

Elizabeth took in a quick breath before covering her mouth with her hand. She looked away from him for a minute before turning back looking a little more composed than he thought she would be. 

"Why?" She asked quietly. 

Armie groaned and rubbed his palms against his face. "I was drunk." 

She nodded with her lips in a tight line. "How many times?" 

"Just once," Armie responded. 

"Are you still seeing them?" She asked as she began to pace. 

Armie folded his arms over his chest feeling sobered up. 

"Yes," he replied making her laugh humorlessly. 

"So were you lying when you said you went to see Timothée? Were you really with someone else?" She asked as she stopped pacing. 

"I was with him," he said and let out a breath. 

"Who is this person you're texting? Is this them? Being flirty with you?" She asked and held out the conversation with Timmy. 

He had changed his name in his phone in case Elizabeth saw it and he always deleted texts about Eliot. But he had texted Timothée earlier that day being flirty. 

He stared at the phone and held his breath. If he told her who he had been texting she'd piece it together. He didn't feel ready for her to know yet but he didn't have a choice. 

"Does it matter who it is?" He asked her gently. 

"Of course it matters!" She yelled loudly. 

"I don't think it does right now," Armie said and reached for the phone. 

Elizabeth threw it at his head and he ducked just in time to avoid being hit in the face. It crashed into the wall behind him and the screen cracked. 

"What the fuck?!" Armie screamed as Elizabeth began to cry. 

"Tell me! Or I will call the damn number and find out myself!" She screamed so loud that he was sure the kids were going to wake up. 

"I think you already know," Armie whispered hoping to get her to lower her voice. 

Elizabeth's face crumpled and she cried out like a wounded animal. "Please tell me it's not true." 

Armie clenched his jaw and looked away from her. He could hear her crying as he avoided her gaze but he couldn't find it in himself to look at the pain he had caused. 

"You fucked him? He's practically a kid Armie! I let him into our home! He played with our kids and—I trusted you both!" She screamed and moved forward towards Armie. 

"Oh god—you went to help him because that's your kid." 

Armie let his eyes land back on his wife and he nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." 

His face was forcefully turned to the side due to Elizabeth's palm slapping him roughly. 

"Don't you dare apologize you asshole, that baby is almost six months old and you didn't think to once mention it? Did you fuck him in our home?" She asked, fury lighting up her eyes. 

"I would never do that!" Armie yelled in self defense. 

"When?" She asked with tears still falling down her face. 

"Crema," he muttered. 

Elizabeth smacked her closed palms against his chest before turning around and wiping her eyes. 

"I can't believe you would do this, you selfish dick," she said quietly. 

Ford began to cry due to all of the noise and Armie moved to go get him. He stopped when Elizabeth put a hand against his chest. 

"You need to leave," she said firmly and pushed on his chest. 

"What?" 

"I said to leave, I don't want you here right now, not around me or my kids," she said icily. 

"Your kids?" Armie said and went to move again. 

"You have another kid in New York why don't you go comfort him? You didn't care that you left your kids here to go see him for weeks before, I'm sure you won't mind leaving them here again," she said and turned to leave to get Ford. 

"Are you serious right now? I love my kids Elizabeth and you know that," he yelled. 

"I want you gone, go on your own or I'll call Nick to pick you up," she said stopped on the stairs to look at him. 

"I don't want to go," Armie said and pleaded with her with his eyes not to make him leave. 

"You should have thought about that before you fucked him."

With that Elizabeth left Armie standing in the entryway alone as she stomped up the stairs. Armie sighed and bent down to pick up his phone. It was cracked so he stuffed it into his pocket and leaned against the door. 

Around thirty minutes later a knock sounded on the door and Armie turned around and looked through the window at Nick. Of course Elizabeth had called him. He opened the door and Nick gave him a sympathetic look that he certainly didn't deserve. 

"Elizabeth wants you out of here so let's go to my place," the other man muttered and dragged Armie, who was still tipsy from the house and into his car. 

"I just fucked up so bad," Armie muttered and leaned his head back on the seat. 

"No you fucked up in Crema, you fucked up tonight because you waited so long to tell her," Nick muttered. 

"Does Timothée know that she knows?" Nick asked and Armie stayed silent. 

"I'm not worried about him right now, you should have seen the way she looked at me, she wouldn't even let me get Ford when he was crying, I just lost them," he said and leaned his head in his hands. 

"Fuck!" He yelled angrily. 

"She's going to divorce me and take the kids," he whispered. 

Nick stayed silent and just continued to drive not really knowing what to say.

"Do you not want to divorce her?" 

Armie stayed silent and shook his head before shrugging. "I don't know what I want." 

•••••

The next morning Timothée was leaving LAX with Eliot in his arms. The baby had been much better his second flight but he had still been cranky. 

There were more photographers at the airport this time and Timothée was nervous that Eliot was going to start screaming again. However, he was pleasantly surprised when Eliot lifted his head from his shoulder and grinned at the cameras. 

Timothée heard people calling his name and asking about the baby. He could also hear people commenting on how cute Eliot was and he couldn't argue about that. 

The baby's hair was curling at the ends and his eyes were so blue and wide, lined with dark lashes. He was in a blue pajama set and had on only one sock but Timothée wasn't going to dress him up in uncomfortable clothes just for a plane ride. 

He hadn't told Armie that he was showing up since it was a surprise and he hoped he would be excited to see them. 

When they got into a taxi he pressed Armies contact and tried calling him but he didn't answer. Timmy frowned and sent him a text. 

So me and Ellie are in LA do you want us to come over? 

Armie didn't respond for ten minutes so Timmy texted him again. 

I'm in a taxi so it would be nice if you'd respond 

He put his phone down on the seat and pressed a kiss to Eliot's nose making him grin. His phone vibrated so he picked it up and furrowed his brows at the sight of a text from Elizabeth. 

I saw a pic you at LAX come over for lunch?

He decided it would be a good time to talk to her about things and maybe he could get a feel for how her and Armie were going. He sent her a reply saying okay and then told the taxi where to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff I left you guys on! I update everyday though so you won’t be hanging for too long :) hope you guys liked it and I love your comments :)


	28. 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothée and Elizabeth talk

Eliot squirmed in Timothée's arms as he got their bags out of the taxi in front of Armies house. He was now wondering why he hadn't dropped the bags off at the hotel first. He hoisted the baby up higher on his hip and made his way to the door. 

He barely lifted his hand to knock when the door opened. Elizabeth looked put together as usual and her eyes landed on Eliot immediately. The baby's blue eyes studied the new person intensely before smashing his face against Timothée's neck and giving her a shy grin. 

Elizabeth's eyes softened before looking at Timothée. He shifted awkwardly and she motioned for him to come in. He followed her and sat his bags on the ground. 

She was giving him a look that let him know that she knew something. Timothée's heart began to pound and he held Eliot to himself tighter. 

"How've you been?" He asked trying to keep his voice steady. 

Elizabeth eyed him and sighed. "It has been eventful day." 

"Look I don't know what you think you know but-

"I know you've been seeing my husband," she responded cutting him off before he could even begin to defend himself. 

"It's not like that," he said weakly hoping she'd let him explain. 

"You slept with him while I was in the same hotel down the hall," she pointed out making Timmy blush in embarrassment.

"I did," he whispered. 

"You're holding his baby right now," she said, hurt evident on her face. 

Timothée nodded not knowing what to say. "I saw the flirty texts and I know he was with you in Italy, I just want to know why?" 

Timmy felt his eyes watering and he looked away. "I honestly don't know." 

"It was a one time thing, we were drunk and he left me there and left the country the next morning I thought it was all over," he said and wiped at his eyes with the hand that wasn't holding onto Eliot. 

"And then this happened and he didn't want to be there so I told him to not tell you because he wasn't supposed to be involved," he said and clenched his jaw. 

"But he changed his mind and showed up without telling me and now you know," he finished and let out a breath. 

"Did you forget that he was married? That he had kids?" She asked her own eyes filling with tears. 

"He was finally liking me back and I never thought he would and I guess I just chose not to think about it," He sniffled and pressed his nose to the baby's head. 

"But don't worry he doesn't want me, he wants you I know he does, he hasn't answered my texts all day and he obviously told you about this without mentioning it to me," Timmy rambled and picked up his bags while his cheeks became wet from tears. 

"I think I should go, I'm so sorry," he mumbled and turned to leave. 

"We haven't been happy for while," Elizabeth whispered. 

"I didn't know why but now...now I know he was thinking about you," she mumbled and looked up to stop the tears from flowing. 

"I'll just go and I'll stop talking to him I promise I don't want to ruin your family," Timmy said and his breath caught in his throat as he tried to control his breathing. 

"You already did," she said softly not in a hurtful way or even very seriously. She just stated it like it was a sad fact. She knew this wasn't factual though since they had been strained since before Crema. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered before opening the door and leaving as quickly as possible. 

Elizabeth felt so conflicted about the situation. She was mad at Armie, mad wasn't even a good word for how she was feeling. However, Timothée was so young and she knew he had a crush on her husband from the moment she met him. Armie had taken advantage of his crush and now they were all stuck in a mess. 

The worst part was that her husband obviously still had feelings for him and a Timothée was obviously feeling the same way. 

•••••

"Elizabeth is on the phone," Nick told Armie as he lounged on the couch. 

Armie reached for the cell phone and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"He came to the house," she said quickly. 

Armies heart sped up. "Who?" 

"Timothée, we talked." 

Armie stood up from the couch and cursed. "What did you say?" 

"You didn't even tell him that I found out? He looked completely devastated and humiliated, I actually felt bad for him! I should be pissed right now rightfully, but he looked like a scared kid being yelled at by his mom!" Elizabeth yelled angrily. 

"Did he leave?" Armie asked already grabbing his jacket. 

"He practically ran out the door I didn't stop him because I honestly didn't know what to say, you really messed up," she stated. 

Armie sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah I know." 

"He was a mess when he left so I think you should go check on him," she sighed. 

"This is not me forgiving you or condoning any of this but there is a baby involved and I happen to really like Timothée even if I'm incredibly hurt and mad at him," she explained. 

"I don't expect you to forgive me," Armie mumbled. 

"I'm glad you understand, I'm taking the kids to Texas for awhile to figure out where I want to go from here," she said and cleared her throat, "I just don't want to be in a marriage that you don't want to be in." 

"I love you Liz," Armie assured her. 

"I don't believe you." 

She hung up before Armie could disagree with her. He didn't want his kids to be taken to another state he already had one in New York and now he was going to have the other two in Texas. But he didn't argue with her because he knew he didn't deserve to have a say at this point.

••••

Eliot was laying on the floor of the hotel room watching as Timothée sat on the edge of the bed crying and trying to understand what had just happened. He understood why Elizabeth was pissed and why she'd hate him he just didn't understand why Armie didn't give him a warning. He was beyond humiliated and he just wanted to go home to his parents and feel like a kid again. 

Eliot let out a loud noise from where he was and rolled over onto his stomach to stare at Timothée. Timmy's eyes fell on the baby and he felt guilty and reached down to pick him up. 

"I am so sorry for all of this," he whispered and brought the baby close to his chest. 

"I just wanted you to see him I didn't think all of this was going to happen," he said and wiped his eyes. 

The worst part was that he was supposed to be going to an event later that night and before everything went down he was hoping that Armie could babysit. Now he had no one to watch the baby. 

His phone began ringing and he checked the caller id. Armies name was there and he really wanted to answer but at the same time he didn't want to talk to the man.

He pressed answer and held the phone to his ear without speaking. 

"Timmy are you okay?" Armie asked worriedly. 

"How could you not tell me? I just walked in thinking she still liked me, god I'm so embarrassed," he whispered and wiped his nose on his shirt just like Eliot always does. 

"I'm so sorry my phone broke and I was at Nicks I didn't even think you were in LA," Armie apologized. 

"I have Elio it was a surprise but now I just want to go home, I just don't want to impose on you guys I feel so bad and I know you don't want to leave her for me and that's okay I didn't expect you to want to do that anyways." 

"Timmy I don’t want you to leave I want you to tell me where you are so I can come talk to you," Armie said gently. 

"I just want to be left alone, you should go talk to Elizabeth," Timmy sniffled and turned away from the phone so Armie couldn't hear him crying but he knew that Armie could tell he was.

"Elizabeth is going to Texas," Armie told him. 

"Great so she left you?" 

"Hey this isn't your fault this is on me, I was an asshole to Elizabeth and to you and she isn't pissed at you I promise," Armie said. 

Timmy laid Eliot on the bed next to him and sighed. "I'm at a hotel I'll text you the address."

He hung up and laid beside Eliot who gave him a grin. He reached his palm out and touched Timmy's nose.

“Hey you,” he whispered and brought his hand up to brush the baby’s hair. 

Eliot let out a whine and rolled onto his belly. He pressed his face into the mattress and stared at Timothée with one eye. He looked tired and the air plane ride was probably to be blamed. 

Around twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door. Eliot was sound asleep on his belly so Timothée covered him up with the blanket so he’d stay warm and stood up to open the door. He looked through the peep hole and sighed when he saw Armie. He knew it was going to be him but he didn’t know how to handle the situation at this point. 

He pulled the door open and tugged self consciously on his shirt. Armie looked relieved to see him and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“I’m so sorry about everything,” he said and gripped the hair at the base of Timmy’s neck. 

Timmy’s eye brows furrowed and he awkwardly let his hands fall onto Armies sides. 

“It’s okay,” Timothée said even though, no it was not okay. 

“It’s not okay, this whole thing isn’t okay,” Armie muttered and pulled away so that he could see Timothée’s face. 

“Your face is all red,” Armie muttered and swiped his thumbs over Timmy’s cheek bones. 

“Well I’ve had an awful day, thank god Ellie didn’t scream on the plane the whole time,” Timothée said and leaned into the touch. 

Armies eyes began to search the hotel room and Timothée nodded towards the bedroom. 

“He’s sleeping,” he said quietly. 

“Well I wanna wake him up,” Armie said making Timothée roll his eyes. 

“He’s gonna cry and be cranky all night if you wake him up.” 

“I’ll rock him if he’s cranky I just wanna hold him,” Armie whispered. 

“Come on I’ve had an awful day,” he pleaded. 

Timmy sighed and gave up. “Fine but if he cries it’s your problem not mine.” 

Armie smiled and let go of Timmys face to practically run to the bedroom. Eliot was still snuggled up on the bed between pillows. Armie refrained from picking him up and laid down next to him so he could study his face. He could t wake him up after he saw how cozy he looked. 

He had grown so much since Armie had last seen him in person. “He looks like a different baby.” 

“I know, he got chubby and long,” Timmy smiled from the doorway. 

“He’s really cute,” Armie said and looked over his shoulder at Timmy. 

“He really is,” he smiled. 

“I won’t wake him up,” Armie sighed and stood up from the bed carefully. 

“I have to get ready to go to this dinner thing, can you watch him for me tonight? I won’t be back until after eleven probably,” Timmy said as they left the bedroom. 

“Yeah I can watch him,” Armie nodded and eyed Timmy. 

“Are you sure you feel up to going?” Armie asked. 

“I can’t just not go, I feel terrible and I want to apologize to Elizabeth a thousand times but I know she doesn’t want to see me and I don’t want her to think that you ran straight to me cause that makes it look bad,” he said without taking a breath. 

“She told me to come check on you, she’s not pissed but she’s really hurt I’m pretty sure she’s going to divorce me,” Armie said and sat down on the couch. 

“How do you feel about that?” Timmy asked and fidgeted awkwardly. 

“I’m not sure how I feel about it, I mean I’m not surprised and I don’t want her to be unhappy and I don’t want to be unhappy either,” Armie said and leaned forward, his elbows leaning on his knees. 

“We’ll figure it out don’t worry about it,” Armie assured Timothée. 

Timothée nodded and folded his arms across his chest. “I’m gonna get ready.” 

He left the room and went straight to the bathroom where he let out a huge breath. He couldn’t help but feel reassured by Armies words. The man wanted a divorce or least he seemed like he wanted one. Maybe Timmy wasn’t just a one night stand after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn’t going too slow for you guys! I just hate rushing things! Thank you so much for the comments the love for this is overwhelming!!


	29. 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie and baby peach have some bonding time :)

Timothée stared at himself in the mirror and fixed a piece of hair that just wouldn't stay in place. He thought he looked good enough for a fancy dinner. He had on a sweater and black slacks, nothing too fancy. 

He opened the door of the bathroom and stepped out into the hotel. 

Armie was sitting on the couch scrolling through his phone. He looked up when Timmy came into the room and scanned him with his eyes before turning back to his screen. 

"He's still not awake?" Timothée asked, nodding to the bedroom. 

"Nope it's like he knows I'm waiting to see him and he's torturing me," Armie muttered his eyes lifting to watch Timmy as he pulled on his shoes. 

Timmy turned his face to the side and saw Armie watching him bending to pick up his shoes. "Are you staring at my ass right now?"

Armie laughed and looked away. 

"Maybe." 

Timothée rolled his eyes and stood up. "Shameless." 

"Have fun tonight, not too much fun we know how you can be after dinner and drinks, I don’t think Eliot wants any siblings quite yet,” Armie teased. 

"Maybe I wanna have fun after dinner and drinks, there's gonna be some pretty hot people at this dinner, and I’ll pick someone who knows how to use condoms," he said smiling to himself. 

"Oh really? This is a hot people party?” Armie asked and sat up straighter on the couch. 

"Mhm and I'm a pretty eligible bachelor according to the media, well besides the baby baggage but he's cute enough for people not to care," Timmy said and pulled his jacket on. 

"Okay Mr. Eligible bachelor I'll be here getting spit up on while you're getting tipsy on expensive wine," Armie said making Timmy grin. 

"I'm gonna say good bye to Peach before I go so you'll get to hold him," Timmy said and walked to the bedroom. 

"Is he even gonna recognize me?" Armie asked and stayed put where he was on the couch. 

"He might, we watched your movies and interviews and you talked to him on FaceTime he should have an idea of who you are," Timmy called back from the door way. 

He walked into the bedroom and put his hand on the baby's back. Eliot pressed against the pillow harder. 

"Hi Elio," he whispered as the baby blinked his blue eyes open. He reached for Timothée with a sleepy smile. Timothée's heart melted and he picked him up. 

"Someone special is here to see you," Timmy told the baby as he studied Timmy's face. 

"Are you gonna be good?" 

Eliot smiled shyly and pressed his face to Timothée's neck. Timmy carried him to the living room and smiled at Armie. 

"I know he's still in pajamas and he's been in them all day and you're not used to seeing baby's not dressed up all the time, but I'm not fussy about what he wears," Timmy defended the baby's rumpled and stained pajamas. 

Armie laughed and grinned before standing up. "I don't care what he's wearing." 

Armie watched the baby with fascinated eyes and Eliot stared back with the same expression. "He's fucking gorgeous Timmy." 

Timmy smiled as he felt his chest swell with pride. "He looks like you." 

Armie shook his head. "He has your face, like even your eyebrows and look at his little chin, jesus he even has your mole." 

Timmy smiled and looked at Eliot's little mole to the left side of his perfect pink lips. It matched his and he loved that they shared the same beauty mark. 

"He's your little doppelgänger, his curls are coming in at the ends of his hair that's so cute," Armie grinned. 

"Poor guy is probably gonna be your height and be as skinny as I am," Timmy joked and pressed his lips to Eliot's cheek. 

"Or he's gonna be super short and be the opposite of us," Armie said still watching as Eliot continued to watch him with scrutinizing eyes. 

"I gotta go so here ya go," Timmy said handing off Eliot. 

As soon as he was in Armies hold, Eliot turned his head to look at Timothée. He looked confused about who the big man holding him was. 

"Uncle Armie is gonna watch you for a bit," Timmy smiled and walked towards the door. 

Armie smiled down at the baby and in turn Elliot scrunched his face up and began crying in earnest. 

"Shit, I don't know why he's crying," Timmy said and shushed Eliot who was stretching his arms out towards him. 

"A huge 6"5 guy just took him from his daddy," Armie said and bounced the baby gently. 

Eliot's face was turning red and making Timothée feel bad for him and Armie. "I can just stay." 

Armie laughed. "He'll get used to me just get out of here so he won't keep crying for your attention." 

"Okay, bye peach be good okay?" Timothée said and pressed a big kiss to Eliot's forehead. 

Timothée left leaving a crying Eliot and Armie standing in the living room of the hotel room. 

Armie turned Eliot around in his hands and held him in front of his face. "Hey bud, you're too pretty to cry." 

Elliot's lip puffed out as his blue eyes continued to over flow with tears. 

"Come on you used to love me! Remember the wrap and my warm chest? Huh? You loved sleeping on me," he told the baby who's cries turned into whimpers. 

"Remember FaceTime? We talked all the time Elio," he said gently and pulled the baby to his chest. 

Eliot's eyes scanned his face curiously and lifted his palm to touch Armies scruff on his chin. He rubbed it and his mouth dropped open on an O at the new texture. A little drool fell out of his mouth as he continued to pat his chin. 

"You're not used to beards are you? Your daddy is all smooth," Armie said as he sat down on the couch and held the baby on his lap so that he was sitting up and facing him. 

Eliot babbled to himself as Armie bounced him a little on his lap. "Besides my eyes you look nothing like me, well maybe your nose." 

Eliot watched his mouth as he spoke and lifted his eyes up to meet Armies. He then quirked up his mouth into a smile that made Armie smile back. 

"That's your daddy's smile," he said and got another smile. 

Armie talked to the baby a little longer before feeding him a bottle. Timothée had left some pureed peaches on the counter to feed him after his bottle. He wiped some milk off of the baby's chin and lifted up the jar of peaches. 

"You're going to be so embarrassed when you find out your daddy's connection to peaches," he told Eliot and grabbed a baby spoon. 

"Seriously you're gonna be scarred," he laughed making the baby smile. 

Eliot ate the peaches without complaint but he ended up getting the stickiness all over himself and Armie. He smiled as peaches fell down his chin and Armie grimaced at the mess sliding down his pajamas. 

"Your daddy might not care how messy you are but I'm sure even he'd gag looking at you," Armie muttered and carried the baby to the bathroom. 

The sink wasn't deep enough for a bath and Eliot was way too young to be in a tub so Armie laid him on the ground and turned on the shower before stripping out of his clothes. He picked the baby back up and stripped him of his clothes as well. 

"I don't know if your daddy does this with you but I do it with my other kids all the time," Armie explained and stepped into the shower with Eliot. 

His blue eyes got comically wide and he clutched Armies chest as the water hit them. 

"How's that?" 

Eliot babbled and Armie took that as an okay to shampoo his hair. Once they were both cleaned up he dried them off and walked to the bed room. He laid Eliot on the bed and realized he didn't have any clean clothes. 

Timothée was too small so he couldn’t borrow clothes from him so he just pulled on his boxers and looked around for Eliot's clothes. 

In one of the bags he found Eliot's clothes and toys. He pulled out a peach covered pajama set and smiled hard at the amount of peaches Timothée surrounded the baby in. 

He diapered Eliot and got him dressed before walking back to the living room and falling onto the couch. 

Eliot leaned against his chest and pushed up so that he was leaning down and looking at Armies face. Armie smiled and supported his back. 

"What're you doin?" He asked making the baby let out a coo like noise. He leaned forward and pressed his slobbery mouth against Armies chin in what was most likely supposed to be a kiss. 

He pressed his wet curly head into Armies neck and pressed his mouth there too before resting his head on his shoulder. Armie looked down at him and actually wanted to cry at how fast this little baby trusted him. 

He knew he couldn't just leave him after that. Timmy couldn't just go back to New York and separate them again. It was bad enough he couldn't see his other kids but Eliot was five months old and he would be six months old any day. The fact of the matter was that he needed both parents. And whether Timmy wanted to admit it or not he needed him too. 

Armie knew that it wasn't a good time to try to make things work with Timmy. It would hurt Elizabeth to see him move on so quickly but even she knew that he had moved on before Crema happened. 

"We'll show your daddy just how much he needs me,” Armie whispered. 

Eliot made a noise in response and rubbed his face against Armies neck. 

••••

It was a little after midnight when Timmy came into the hotel room. Armie had just put the baby down to sleep an hour earlier in a pack and play that Timmy had set up in the corner of the room. Armie could hear him stumbling around and giggling to himself. 

Armie left the bedroom and wandered to the living room where Timmy was struggling to get his shoes off. Timmy looked up and saw him and started to giggle harder before falling over. Armie smiled and moved towards him to help him up. 

"Someone had fun," he said and helped Timmy to the couch. 

"So much fun," he smiled and let Armie take his shoes off. 

"Be quiet Eliot is asleep," Armie reminded him as he deposited his shoes on the floor.

Timothée giggled again. "Our baby is sleeping, is that not hilarious?" 

His eyes got round and he whispered, “we have a baby that’s just wow.”

Armie smiled and stood up. "Okay let's get you to bed." 

"M'not tired." 

Armie raised his eyebrows and dragged Timothée towards the bed room. Timmy pushed him against the wall and crowded his space until his chest was against Armies. 

"I said I'm not tired," he smiled and ran his hands up Armies chest. 

"You're so drunk Timmy let's just go to bed before you do something you'll regret," Armie said, trying to reason with him. 

"What? Like sleep with a married man?" Timmy giggled and pressed his forehead to Armies chest. 

"Oopsies I've already done that," he looked up drunkenly and let his hands slide around the back of Armies neck. 

"I just wanna kiss you a little bit," He slurred and leaned forwards. 

"Nope you're gonna go to bed," Armie said and leaned his head back. 

Timmy shook his head no. "I'll go to bed when I'm good and ready to Hammer." 

Armie rolled his eyes. "You're even sassier when you're drunk." 

“Just be good and go to bed,” Armie said and Timmy pressed his forehead into his chest again. 

"I'll go to bed on one condition," Timmy smiled and gazed up at the taller man.

“What’s that?” 

"I want a kiss," he said and closed his eyes while puckering his lips. 

Armie smiled gently and cupped Timmy's cheeks. Timmy tilted his head up for the kiss but Armies lips didn't land on his. Instead they landed on his forehead. 

Timmy groaned and clutched Armies shirt. "Not there!" 

"Let's go to bed and when you're sober I'll kiss the hell out of you," Armie smiled and Timmy nodded eagerly. 

"I am sober but if you insist," Timmy muttered and leaned heavily against Armies body. 

Armie scooped him up easily and carried him the rest of the way to the bedroom. He deposited him on the bed and left to get him some water. When he returned Timmy was ass naked and grinning. 

"Oops I'm naked," he said drunkenly. 

Armie rolled his eyes fondly and lifted the comforter up so that he could cover Timmy's naked lower half. 

"When you're sober." 

"You're not fun." 

"I know I'm the worst, now go to bed," Armie smiled and went to leave the room. 

"No stay! I won't touch you or anything," Timmy said and smushed his face into the pillow. 

"As long as you keep your hands to yourself," Armie muttered and fell onto the bed. 

He could feel Timmy's cold feet rubbing his calf so he gave him a stern look. "Stop that, stay on your side." 

"No fun,” Timmy muttered and dramatically flopped onto his back before turning away from Armie. 

Armie smiled and shook his head. Moments later he felt Timmy scooting back so that his bare back and ass were pressed against his side. He almost told him to scoot over but he kind of enjoyed the warmth of his skin on him so he didn’t say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed a little break from all the angst lol I love writing Armie and peach :) and sassy drunk Timmy of course lol thank you for the continual support and comments they make me so happy!


	30. 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of things happen in this the highlights being baby peach of course and a date night :)

Timothée opened his eyes and grimaced at the sun shining through the window. He looked around the room and saw that Armie wasn't there and neither was Eliot. He swung his legs over the bed and looked down at his naked body. He wished that he had been drunk enough not to remember the night before, but sadly he hadn't been and he could remember throwing himself at Armie. 

"I am so embarrassing, never drinking again," he muttered and picked up his boxers off of the floor. 

He slipped on a sweater that had been thrown carelessly on the ground and made his way out of the room. 

In the living room Armie had Eliot propped up on the couch eating some puréed fruit. Timothée leaned against the wall and watched as Eliot stared at Armies face intensely while the man fed him. Eliot's eyes connected with his from across the room and he grinned and started kicking his feet. 

Armie turned to see what got Eliot all excited and smiled at Timothée.

"Look who's up El, it's daddy," Armie said to the baby cheerfully. 

He turned back to Timmy and with a smirk said, "does daddy have a hang over?"

Timothée tilted his head and gave a half hearted glare Armies way.

"Not really, just a headache," Timmy said and twitched his nose as Armie continued to give him that evil smirk. 

"Don't even think about mentioning what happened last night," Timmy warned him with a stern finger. 

Armie laughed and wiped Eliot's chin. "Oh don't worry I won't mention how you stripped naked and begged me to make out with you-

"Stop talking," Timothée interrupted, covering his face with his hands. 

"It was cute," Armie assured him teasingly. 

"I'm sure it was adorable," Timmy rolled his eyes and moved closer to the couch so he could press his finger to Eliot's plump cheek. 

"Were you good last night?" He asked earning a smile covered in fruit. 

"He was a little terror for awhile but then he remembered that he liked me and he was perfect," Armie explained and wiped up the sticky spittle on the baby's mouth. 

"You on the other hand were a handful," Armie laughed. 

"You're such an ass," Timmy muttered and lifted Eliot off of the couch. 

Timmy pressed his lips all over Eliot's face making the baby smile and chew on his fingers. "I can't wait to get back home where there's no movie star assholes that make fun of me, right Ellie?." 

Armie picked up the remnants of the fruit purée and walked to the kitchenette. 

"When are you leaving?" Armie asked and cleared his throat. 

"Couple days probably, why?" Timmy shrugged and pressed his nose to Eliot's curls. 

Armie turned with raised eyebrows. "Why?" 

"Why do you care if we leave?" Timmy asked feeling kind of bold. 

"Uh because I don't want you guys to go," Armie replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"Are you just saying that because you have to go home to an empty house now?" Timmy asked as Eliot kicked at him wanting to be put on his belly on the ground. 

Timmy laid the baby down on the ground and folded his arms over his chest. "I just don't want to be a rebound that's all." 

Armie sighed and leaned against the counter. "You're not a rebound." 

"Okay," Timmy nodded and looked down at Eliot who was kicking his feet. 

"I want you to prove that you should be allowed to be more than Uncle Armie, I don't want you to want him because your kids aren't here right now," Timmy said quietly. 

"Timmy I love him because he's ours not because I need a spare kid when my others aren't around, I want to be around him all the time not just every few months," Armie replied. 

"And what about me?" Timmy asked uncomfortably. 

"Was I just a one time thing? Because I don't want to embarrass myself over and over when you don't want me cause I can go find someone that does," Timmy rambled as he fidgeted with his sweater. 

Armie moved across the room quickly and before Timmy could stop rambling his face was being cupped and tilted so that he was looking up at the man. 

"Stop doing that," Armie muttered. 

"What?" Timmy asked quietly. 

"Acting like you think I don't like you because I really do and last night I wanted to do things I shouldn't say in front of a baby to you but I didn't because you were drunk and I care too much for you to take advantage of you," Armie said sternly. 

"You just act like you tolerate me and I feel like we broke up before we even started dating or whatever," Timmy said, his eyes lifting to look at Armie. 

"I'm sorry I'm an asshole, and I'm gonna make it up to you I promise," Armie assured him. 

"You promise?" Timmy repeated. 

"Yes," Armie nodded. 

Eliot let out a high pitch whine before beginning to cry. Timmy sighed and bent to pick him up. A rancid scent hit his nose making him gag. 

"Here ya go, you can start by proving to me that you can change a shitty diaper," he muttered and handed the baby off quickly before disappearing into the bed room. 

Armie watched him with a raised brows and a smile gracing his lips. He looked at the baby who he was holding at an arms length away. 

"You did that on purpose you little devil." 

•••••

It was a week later and Timothée and Eliot still hadn't left to New York. Armie had asked him to come stay at his house rather than stay at the hotel but Timothée refused because he thought that it would be disrespectful to Elizabeth. Armie had argued saying that Elizabeth had told him that she didn't mind. Timothée didn't fully believe that. 

Eliot had been in a bad mood all morning and Timothée was starting to get a headache. Every time he sat the baby down he would start screaming. His mom told him that it was normal at six months for him to become a little clingier but Timmy couldn't even take a shower without him crying. 

A good development however, was that he could now sit up on his own easily and he had even began to try and scoot on his little bum. 

"See it's not so bad sitting on the ground next to me," Timmy soothed as Eliot put his hands up to be picked up. 

"I can't have you on my lap all the time Eliot," Timmy sighed and picked the baby up. 

He sat him on his lap facing himself and the baby smiled in victory. 

"You're such a damn brat," Timmy muttered with an adoring smile as the hotel room door opened. 

Armie came striding through with a large grin. 

"Get dressed I'm taking you out," he said making Timmy laugh from where he was laying on the couch. 

Eliot gave Armie a cranky face before pushing his head against Timothée's chest. Armie raised an eyebrow at that. 

"I have baby spit up in my hair, I don't wanna go out," Timmy said and pushed his fingers through Eliot's hair. 

"What's this guy's problem? He just gave me bitch face," Armie muttered. 

"He's being a clingy ass monkey today and the sight of the room service guy made him start screaming his head off," Timmy sighed. 

"You look like you need a break, come on please come out with me?" Armie pleaded and got down on his knees in front of Timmy on the couch. 

Timmy looked from the baby to Armie and rolled his eyes. "Who's gonna watch him?" 

"I can make Nick watch him, or we can bring him if you really want to," Armie suggested. 

"We should probably just have Nick watch him, even though he's going to scream his head off at the sight of a stranger." 

"Nicks used to baby's screaming in his presence he'll be fine," Armie shrugged and lifted Eliot from Timothée's chest. 

"Hey peach butt are you feeling cranky?" He asked, earning a whine as Eliot pushed away from him.

"I really feel the love Ellie I thought you loved me again?" Armie asked and began to fake cry. 

"You're gonna make him cry," Timmy warned as Eliot's lip began to wobble. 

Armie continued to fake cry and just like Timmy predicted it spurred on Eliot to begin to cry too. 

"Awe buddy that's so cute," Armie cooed and kissed his plump cheek. 

"A lot of babies cry when you cry, haven't you seen the YouTube videos?" Timmy asked making Armie raise his eyebrows. 

"Nope, Harper and Ford didn't do it," he said as he rocked Eliot who wasn't crying anymore. 

"Well if I get to go out I'm gonna take a shower, don't continue to emotionally mess with him," Timmy muttered before leaving the room shooting Armie a grin over his shoulder. 

"I'm not messing with you emotionally right?" Armie asked Eliot who blew a spit bubble before screeching excitedly. 

"Babababa!" 

"You're gonna be good for Uncle Nick huh?" He asked and lifted the baby in the air. 

"Don't lift him after he eats!" Timmy yelled from the other room as he heard Eliot begin to giggle. 

"I have two kids Timothée! I know how to handle a baby!" Armie yelled back before turning back to Eliot and getting spit up all over his face. 

••••

"So this is the illegitimate bastard baby," Nick joked earning a glare from Timothée. 

Eliot looked up at the new person from where he was sat on the floor playing with blocks. He tilted his head to the side and scrutinized his face before tossing a block at him and beginning to scream. 

"Eliot! No, no, no! We don't throw blocks at people!" Timothée said sternly and lifted him up. 

"Nick and you are gonna have so much fun," Timmy told the baby who was clutching his shirt. 

"Go say hi," Timmy said and handed him off to Nick.

"Great this is gonna be fun," Nick sighed as Eliot began crying in earnest. 

"You have our numbers call if anything happens," Timmy told him as he grabbed his jacket. 

"He'll be fine, don't call," Armie told Nick. 

"Don't worry we're gonna have an awesome time, crack open some beers, have a man to man talk," Nick said and bounced Eliot who was still crying. 

"Sounds like a great play date I'm jealous!" Armie told Eliot who frowned deeper. 

"Let's just go or he's never gonna stop," Timmy said and dragged Armie out of the hotel room. 

"So where are we going?" Timmy asked as they made their way to the elevator. 

"Well since we usually make bad decisions whenever we do anything Italian I'm thinking Chinese," Armie said making Timmy laugh. 

"Good idea," he said and bumped his shoulder against Armies. 

When they left the hotel there was a small crowd of fans waiting. Timmy hadn't expected it and wasn't sure if it was a good idea for pictures to be circulating of them together so soon after everything with Elizabeth. 

"I didn't think people would be out here," Timmy whispered and took a step to the side so that he wasn't as close to Armie as he had been. 

"Don't worry about it just smile we hang out all the time," Armie shrugged and waved to them. 

"I feel like they can tell," Timmy mumbled uncomfortably. 

"They can't just relax." 

The crowd eventually left them alone and they ended up at a small Chinese restaurant. They sat down in the back and stole glances at each other as they both looked at the menu. 

"This feels so normal," Timmy said and scanned the menu before lifting his eyes and settling them on Armies. 

"That's because it is normal, just two people on a date," Armie said with a shrug. 

Timmy's eyes widened and he sat down his menu. "This is a date?" 

Armie raised his eyebrows. "What'd you think it was? A friendly meal between friends?" 

Timmy nodded with a blush and lifted his menu back up. 

"If I knew that this was a date I would have worn like... I don't know? Matching socks or nicer underwear," he said with a nervous chuckle. 

"Do you normally wear matching socks and underwear for all of your other suitors?" Armie teased. 

"Shut up," Timmy laughed. 

"Seriously only you would not be able to tell when you're being taken out on a date, you're like the most innocent person I have ever met," Armie said. 

"I just didn't think you'd be interested in taking me out on a date," Timmy replied quietly. 

Armie scanned his face in a contemplative manner. "You're a blind man Timothée." 

They ordered their food and ate while talking about everything from new projects to Ford and Harper. They got so lost in their conversations that they didn't even notice the time. 

"Shit it's past 12 we should probably head back," Timmy muttered and stood up from the table. He looked around and saw that no one else was in the restaurant besides them and a few employees that were probably getting pretty pissed off at them. 

“Nicks probably wondering where the hell we are,” Armie agreed and stood up. 

They walked back to the hotel quietly. Timmy would occasionally glance at Armie at the same time the man was glancing at him and they would both laugh. It was the most fun Timmy had, had since he was in Crema and he didn’t want the night to end. 

When they reached the hotel room they were both expecting to hear Eliot screaming his head off but it was actually very quiet. Timmy opened the door and shot Armie a skeptical look before moving into the room.

“That’s one for instagram,” Armie laughed quietly at Nick who was asleep on the couch with Eliot in the crook of his arm drooling in his sleep. 

“I’m shocked that El is sleeping with him,” Timmy said with a smile. 

“You guys took forever,” Nick yawned as he woke up. He gently lifted Eliot up and handed him off to Armie who gladly accepted the sleeping baby. 

“He’s cute, a screamer for sure but I mean he looks just like you Timmy so I couldn’t not like him,” Nick smiled.

“Thanks for watching him,” Timmy smiled as he watched Armie take the baby to the bed room to be put in the pack in play to sleep. 

“No problem just don’t go popping out anymore illegitimate babies anytime soon I have my hands full with Hammer babies already,” he joked and grabbed his jacket. 

“Well he’s not a Hammer baby, he’s a Chalamet baby,” Timmy corrected him. 

“Well either way no more babies,” Nick rolled his eyes and gave a wave before leaving the hotel room. 

“So about those underwear and socks,” Armie said as he entered the room, shutting the bedroom door behind him quietly. 

“Maybe I should inspect them, just to see if they are good enough for your next date,” he said with his trade mark smile. 

Timmy rolled his eyes and smiled as he shook his head. “You should go it’s late.” 

“What? I can’t stay the night?” Armie asked with raised eyebrows. 

“Fine you can stay but you’re not getting near my underwear,” Timmy said, folding his arms over his chest. 

“You’re such a buzz kill,” Armie sighed. 

Timmy moved towards him and leaned up on his tippy toes before pressing his lips to Armies. He pulled back and pushed past him to go into the bedroom. 

“Come on, I’m tired,” he whispered and pulled at Armies hand. 

“Thought I didn’t get to see your underwear?” Armie asked as Timmy unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down. 

“Who said you were supposed to be looking?” Timmy asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Armie laughed and turned around to get out of his pants as well. He slid into the bed when he was down to just his boxers. Timmy slid in next to him and scooted in closer to him. 

“Night,” Timmy whispered and rolled so that he was facing away from Armie. 

Armie smiled to himself before rolling towards him and pulling him back against his chest. “I happen to like your baggy plaid boxers.” 

Timmy stiffened in his arms before relaxing against him. “Shut up.” 

“No really I do, it really makes your lack of an ass stand out and to me that’s sexy,” Armie teased causing Timmy to turn his head so that he could glare at him. 

“I have an ass.” 

“Mmm do you?” Armie asked with his mouth against Timmy’s ear. 

“Yes I do,” Timmy said with a huff and pressed the side of his face into his pillow. 

Armie smiled to himself before sliding his hand down Timmy’s side. His fingers tickled under the thin fabric of Timmy’s t-shirt before sliding around his hip and squeezing his ass. 

“Found it,” Armie laughed causing Timmy to jump and smack his hand away from his butt. 

“Hey!” He whisper yelled and turned in Armies hold. 

“What? Just proving you right like the gentleman that I am,” Armie grinned. 

Timmy pouted at him and went to turn away from him but Armie caught him and wrapped his hand around his wrist. He led his hand to his ass and prompted him to squeeze. 

“There we’re even,” Armie said making Timmy smile. 

He gave Armies butt another squeeze before pressing his face against his chest. 

“I liked going on a date with you,” he whispered against Armies skin. 

“I liked going on a date with you,” Armie said back and pressed his lips to Timmy’s hair. 

“We’re gonna go back to New York,” Timmy said after a comfortable silence. 

He could feel Armie stiffen at his words. “I love New York, I’m gonna get a bigger apartment.” 

“Okay,” Armie whispered. 

“But until I find one I’m gonna need a place to stay and I’m willing to find a place here near you so you can see us, will you help me find a place?” He asked and looked up at Armie, happy to see the smile on the mans face. 

“Of course I’ll help you,” he grinned. 

“You and Elio are gonna love living in LA,” Armie whispered. 

“Temporarily,” Timmy reminded him. 

“Temporarily,” Armie parroted and squeezed Timmy against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I didn’t update like I usually do! I got busy :P I really hope you guys like the chapter and I look forward to your comments (if you wanna comment lol) thanks for all the support!! ❤️❤️


	31. 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie and Elizabeth talk

"You look good," Armie said awkwardly as Elizabeth sat across from him in the bakery. 

Elizabeth and the kids had returned a few days earlier and she had contacted Armie saying that they needed to talk. It was awkward to say the least, sitting across from his wife that he hadn’t seen for a month. 

"You do too," Elizabeth replied and shifted in her seat. 

"Did the kids like Texas?" Armie asked, scratching the underside of his chin. 

"I think so, they missed you though." 

Armie sighed and nodded as he pursed his lips. 

Elizabeth cleared her throat. "I missed you too actually, a lot and I didn't think I would but I really did." 

"I missed you too," Armie admitted. 

Elizabeth smiled and leaned forward so they were a little closer. "I'm still mad at you but I understand I think."

"You do?" Armie asked with furrowed eyebrows. 

"Yeah I mean, he's young and sexy, he was available," Elizabeth said with a shrug and picked up her coffee. 

"I've thought about cheating on you," she mumbled before taking a sip. 

Armie tilted his head. "You have?" 

"Of course I have, I just never actually acted on it," she gave him a pointed look before looking down at her coffee. 

"I thought about it and if you want to continue seeing him, I will figure out how to come to terms with it," she explained. 

Armie sat back in his chair trying to understand what she meant. 

"I want us to stay together, for Ford and Harper and if you need Timmy too then I will learn to live with it," she said and let out a breath. 

She stared at Armie trying to gauge his reaction. His mouth was slightly open and his blue eyes were wide. 

"You want to stay with me?" He asked in disbelief. 

"Yes," she replied. 

"We can stay in the house together and you can go see Timmy at his place a few times a week," she said and folded her hands together on the table. 

"Wow," Armie said and cleared his throat. 

"You can think about it but I really think it's the best option, I do love you and you claim to love me, and the kids need their dad, I would also like to avoid a bunch of media attention that we would get if it got out and we separated," Elizabeth stated with pleading eyes. 

Armie didn't know what to say. He had come into the bakery to meet her expecting her to serve him divorce papers not beg him to stay with her. He and Timmy had been in a really good place for about a month and a half while Elizabeth was in Texas, he really didn’t want to ruin it. 

"Okay," Armie nodded not knowing what to say. 

Elizabeth's face lit up and she stood up from her seat. "I'm so happy that you're agreeing to this." 

Armie stood as well and let her pull him into a kiss. She released him and stepped back. 

“I’m not agreeing I said I’d think about it,” Armie said making sure she understood. 

"I'm really happy Armie," she smiled. 

Armie tried not to grimace at the whole situation he had just gotten himself into. 

"I am too, I uh gotta go," he replied and went to move towards the door. 

"Wait! You two should come to dinner next week to clear the air," Elizabeth suggested. 

"Uh yeah okay," Armie nodded. 

"Will you be home tonight?" She asked making Armies head spin. 

"Yeah sure," he nodded, her shift in attitude about the whole situation had him deeply confused. 

She smiled and then he left the bakery more confused than he had been when he arrived. 

••••

Timmy was sitting on the floor with a potential future script in one hand and a bottle in the other feeding Eliot. The seven month old refused to hold his own bottle which was both flattering since he only liked taking it from Timmy at night, and inconvenient at the same time. 

Timmy kept glancing at the clock on the wall. He couldn't help but be nervous to hear how Armies meeting with Elizabeth had went. He figured he was going to come back a little upset since they both thought that she was going to give him divorce papers. Timmy was prepared to deal with a moody Armie. 

However, when Armie came into the apartment with a smile Timmy was pleasantly surprised, and just a little suspicious. 

"Hey how'd it go?" Timmy asked and sat his script down. 

He adjusted Eliot on his lap and turned so that he could see Armie better. 

"I think it went well, we still need to go over some things though, she said she missed me," Armie said and turned away from Timmy not wanting to look in his eyes after what he had agreed to. 

"I'm glad you guys are working things out," Timmy smiled and stood up with the baby. 

"She wants us to come to dinner next week, is that okay?" Armie asked. 

Timmy bit his lip but nodded. "I mean that's gonna be awkward but if you want me to come I'll come." 

Timmy walked over to Armie and stood on the balls of his feet to press his lips to Armies. "Thanks for being honest about everything." 

Armie pressed his lips harder against Timmy's mouth before pulling back and pressing his lips to Eliot's cheek. 

Timmy smiled at him with adoration and just that one expression made Armie feel bad for keeping information from him. 

With a sigh he folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the kitchen counter. 

"I wasn't completely honest," Armie muttered watching as Timmy's smile fell. 

"What do you mean?" Timmy asked, his eyebrows scrunching together as he hefted Eliot up on his hip. 

"I mean, she did say she missed me but she wants us to get back together but she said I could still see you," Armie said quickly hoping Timmy wouldn't be too mad. 

Timmy's lips disappeared into a thin line and he took the empty bottle out of Eliot's mouth before setting it on the counter. Armie raised his eyebrows at Timmy's lack of response. 

"So...how does that make you feel?" Armie asked watching Timmy closely. 

Timmy burped Eliot and carried him to the living room where he deposited him on the floor. Armie followed him and watched him pick up toys from the floor. 

Timothée turned back to face Armie and he raised his hands up in a shrug. 

"I don't know how that makes me feel." 

"Just be real and tell me what you're thinking," Armie begged. 

"I'm wondering if you like that idea," Timmy said and waited for Armie to respond. 

Armie ran his fingers through his hair and let out a breath. 

"I don't know if I do," Armie responded causing Timothée's chest to tighten. 

"Wait you're actually thinking about it?" Timmy asked with wide eyes. 

Armie shifted awkwardly and spoke lowly, "I kind of agreed to think about it, but only to make her happy I was confused about the whole thing and just said okay." 

Timmy took a deep breath and held it. "You agreed without talking to me?" 

"I can call her and tell her no, I just I care for her and I don't want to hurt her anymore, but no I didn’t agree, I agreed to think about it." 

"You realize agreeing to even thinking about something even though you're not one hundred percent sure about it is setting her up to get hurt right?" Timmy asked in disbelief at Armies actions. 

"Agreeing to it will keep me with my kids and with you Timmy it's not that bad of an idea," Armie argued. 

"Yeah and what if I don't want to have an open relationship with you? Did  you ever think about that?" Timmy asked and rubbed his arms awkwardly. 

"I'm telling you this right now because I wanted to be honest with you because I really care about you," Armie said with a sigh. 

"I'm gonna think about it and I'll go to dinner with you guys but if I decide that I don't want to do this I'm out and you're gonna have to just be happy with her, without me," Timmy muttered. 

"Thank you, just think about it I'm not going to pressure you into anything I promise," Armie whispered and reached out to cup Timmy's jaw. 

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Timmy asked as he leaned into Armies touch. 

"Well actually she kissed me," Armie confessed making Timmy frown. 

He knew he shouldn't really be pissed that Elizabeth, Armies wife had kissed her husband. It was just that the last month had made Timmy feel like he was in a secure relationship. These new revelations were making him feel all weird and insecure, and he didn't like it. 

"Do you miss being with a woman or something? Is that why you want me to consider you still being with her?" Timmy asked quietly. 

Armie frowned and shook his head no. "That's not it, it's just that I do care about the family I created with her, but I care about ours too." 

"Let's just forget about it until next week okay?" Armie asked and pressed his lips to Timmy's forehead. 

"Yeah okay, I gotta give El a bath do you wanna watch a movie or something tonight?" Timmy asked. 

"I'm gonna go home tonight actually, I wanna see Harper and Ford," Armie said making Timmy sigh. 

He quickly changed his frown into a smile. Armie loved his kids and he had missed them so much that he deserved to go see them without feeling guilty for leaving Eliot and Timmy. 

"That's okay, tell them I said hi," Timmy said and shifted from foot to foot. 

"I won't tell her yes if you don't want me to," Armie assured him. 

“I don’t know what I want," Timmy said quietly. 

“Like I said we can think about it and figure it out next week,” Armie smiled softly and kneeled down on the floor in front of Eliot who was sitting up and chewing on his fingers. 

“Hey buddy,” Armie grinned earning a wet gummy smile. 

Armie reached forward and ran his fingers through Eliot’s curls before standing up. 

“I’ll call you in the morning okay?” Armie said hoping that Timmy wouldn’t be mad. 

“Yeah okay,” Timmy nodded and looked away still feeling uncomfortable with the whole situation. 

“Hey, don’t look so upset I’m just going to see the kids,” Armie assured him and pulled him to his chest. 

“You can do whatever you want it’s not like we’re actually dating or anything,” Timmy said and stepped out of Armies hold, walking to the kitchen. 

Armie followed and grabbed Timmy from around the waist before spinning him around and lifting him onto the counter. He pinned his wrists down with his palms before pressing his mouth to Timothée’s. He let his lips linger there for a few seconds before letting them separate. 

“I’ll be back in the morning okay?” He asked after pulling away from Timmy. 

Timmy blinked and nodded before pulling Armie back to him and kissing him again. His fingers gripped the hair at the back of his neck and tugged. 

“If you fuck up again, I’m gone, I just want to make sure that you understand that before you do something stupid,” Timmy whispered sternly as he cupped Armies jaw. 

“I know and I don’t plan on fucking up,” Armie replied and stepped back so Timmy could hop down from the counter. 

“I’ll see you in the morning,” Armie smiled and made his way out of the apartment. 

Timmy stayed leaning against the counter and let out a breath. There was no way that this was all going to just work itself out. Elizabeth still wanted Armie and Timmy wanted him too. The only difference was that Timmy wasn’t willing to share. Then there was Armie and Timmy had no idea what the man wanted. 

••••

Armie walked into the living room and smiled at the sight of Harper coloring at the coffee table. 

“Hey Hops,” Armie smiled and bent down. 

The little girls eyes widened as she dropped her crayon and jumped up to hug him. 

“Daddy!” She squealed and wrapped her little arms around Armies neck. 

“I missed you so much!” Armie told her as he pulled back so he could see her face. 

Harper grinned and began to tell him all about Texas and how much fun she had. Armie listened intently to her stories. He was so happy to have her back in his arms after so long. 

“Daddy!” He heard his sons voice yell as the toddler bounced into the room and clutched at Armies leg. 

“Hey little guy,” Armie smiled and lifted the little boy into his arms.

“You got so big!” He said and pressed his lips to Fords cheek. 

His eyes caught sight of Elizabeth standing in the doorway smiling at them reuniting. 

“I made dinner, I thought it would be nice for us all to sit down together,” she said and nodded to the dining room. 

Armie followed her with Ford on his hip and Harpers hand in his. 

They ate dinner and Armie was surprised at how easy it was for them to all act like a family again. It felt natural and right to be sitting with his kids and Elizabeth. At the same time two important people were missing and their absences were felt by Armie immensely. When they finished eating Armie helped with the dishes and put the kids to bed. 

He grabbed his pillow off of the bed and an extra blanket and made his way to the living room to sleep on the couch. He laid down and got comfortable and sent Timmy. a good night text. 

“Why’re you in here?” Elizabeth whispered as she entered the room in a night gown. 

“I just didn’t feel right sleeping in our bed,” Armie replied as Elizabeth got closer. 

“I’m your wife and it’s our bed come on,” Elizabeth smiled and straddled Armies thighs. 

Out of habit Armies hands gripped the top of her thighs. 

“Just come to bed,” she said again and leaned down to kiss him. 

Armie turned his face to the side. “We can’t do this.” 

Elizabeth sat back up and blew air threw her mouth. “Why? Because I’m not him?” 

Armies eyes wandered before landing on hers. “I’m serious about him Liz, I’m sorry, I care for you but just not like I used to.” 

Elizabeth stood up and walked back to the doorway before turning back. He opened her mouth to speak but closed it before any words came out. She left the room and down the hall Armie could hear the bedroom door close. 

He looked down at his phone to see a text from Timmy. 

My beds really empty :( hope you had fun though 

Armie smiled and knew he had done the right thing by sending Elizabeth back to the bedroom. He typed a quick message before setting his phone down. 

It better be empty 

His phone vibrated so he picked it up and smiled at the screen. 

Nvm not empty anymore booty call just got back had to go get some more lube ;)

Armie rolled his eyes. 

Go to sleep asshole 

Timmy replied less than a minute later. 

I can’t fall asleep during sex with my booty call I think he’d be offended ;););)

Armie typed a message while laughing. 

Ok I’m gonna sleep have fun with your imaginary booty call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are still excited about this story! It’s not ending anytime soon :) as always I love and appreciate your comments and opinions ❤️❤️


	32. 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie, Elizabeth, and Timmy have dinner, Eliot gets a tooth and then a little flirty time ;)

"I could always stay here since he's being fussy," Timmy told his mom as he bounced a sobbing Eliot. 

"He's just teething it's normal, he'll be fine with me I always got you to calm down when you were his age," his mom smiled and held her hands out to take her grandson. 

His mom had come into town a few days earlier demanding to see her grandson. Timmy hadn't really brought the baby around his family all that much and she was sick of not seeing him. 

"He looks so sad though maybe I should just stay home and hold him," Timmy mumbled and pressed his mouth to Eliot's feverish forehead.

"Go to your dinner, I'm sure he'll be asleep in twenty minutes," his mom insisted and took the baby from his arms. 

"Okay, yeah you're right I'm just being clingy," Timmy laughed and ran his hands through his hair. 

"You're just being a parent," his mom smiled and smoothed down Eliot's hair. 

"This one is gonna have a visible tooth by morning," she said and bounced him. 

"I'll be back before midnight for sure," Timmy promised her and grabbed his jacket. 

"Don't be in a hurry enjoy yourself, I want all the time I can get with this little guy before my flight back, your dad is going to be so jealous," his mom smiled. 

"We're going back to New York when I find a bigger apartment and then dad can see him as much as he wants to," Timmy said and bent so he was at eye level with a sniffling Eliot. 

Eliot frowned at him and turned his face away as if he was mad that Timmy was leaving him while he was in pain. 

"Oh come on peach you're not gonna give me a kiss?" He asked the baby and puckered his lips. 

Eliot turned back to him and leaned forward and planted a wet open mouth kiss to Timmy's mouth. 

"Je t'aime mon amour," he whispered and straightened. 

"Okay call me if you need anything," Timmy told his mom as he moved towards the door. 

His mom rolled her eyes fondly. "Okay sweet heart have fun." 

Timmy grimaced at the idea of having fun at this awkward dinner. "I don't think it's going to be particularly fun." 

His mom didn't hear him and instead was talking to Eliot and trying to make him less fussy. Timmy wanted to turn and go back and spend the night with them but he had promised Armie that he would go to dinner. He sighed and walked out the door. 

Timmy left the apartment and met his Uber at the front of the building. The ride to Elizabeth's and Armies house felt like it took hours. When he arrived he paid the driver and stepped out of the car. He took a deep breath and held it as he walked to the door and knocked. 

Armie answered the door and gave him a large smile. Timmy gave him a small smile in return and tugged on his shirt. 

"Hey come in," Armie said and pulled Timmy into the house. 

He could smell dinner in the kitchen and hear Elizabeth clanking around with pots. He looked around and bit his lip. He felt so out of place in their house. 

"Dinner is ready actually," Armie said and led Timmy to the kitchen with a hand on his lower back. 

Timmy nodded and tried not to fidget awkwardly. 

"Is she in a good mood?" He asked quietly. 

"Yeah I think so," Armie shrugged as they stepped into the kitchen where Elizabeth was slicing some kind of roast. 

She smiled when she saw them. "Hi Timmy how've you been?" 

Timmy looked from her to Armie before answering, "good I guess." 

She nodded and sat the knife down before passing Armie the serving tray. 

"Well everything is on the table, let's go eat," Elizabeth suggested and led everyone into the dining room. 

Timmy sat down across from Elizabeth and Armie and looked down at his plate not knowing what to do with himself. Armie cleared his throat and took a piece of meat from the plate. 

"Thanks for agreeing to come Timmy, it means a lot," Elizabeth said as she poured everyone a glass of wine. 

"Why did you want me to come over?" Timmy asked and took a gulp of the wine hoping to calm his nerves. 

"Well I'm sure Armie told you about what I had suggested," she said and began cutting her meat. 

"Yeah and I guess I don't understand why you'd want that," he mumbled. 

"Because I want my family to stay whole just like you do." 

Timmy looked at Armie who was staring at him with a careful gaze. 

"Yeah but wouldn't it be weird? Him sleeping with me and you at the same time?" Timmy asked making Armie choke on his meat. 

"Well he'd go to your place when he wants to see you," Elizabeth replied. 

"Yeah I don't know I think it might be too weird for me," Timmy muttered and pushed his food around on his plate. 

He looked up to see Armie almost looking disappointed. Timmy knew he wasn't into having an open relationship but maybe he was being closed minded to the idea. He could try harder to understand at least to make Armie look a little less disappointed. 

They ate in silence for the most part, occasionally someone would tell a story or a joke and they would all laugh comfortably. The wine was flowing and Timmy was finally starting to relax. When they finished eating they moved to the living room. 

Timmy sat down on the couch, Armie sat to his right and Elizabeth to his left. He awkwardly stared forward hoping he would be able to make an excuse to leave soon. He turned to look at Elizabeth and he could tell that she was just waiting for his answer. He turned to Armie and saw that he was waiting for the same thing. 

"I'm sorry but I'm just not into sharing and he's your husband so you can just talk to each other and figure out what you guys are gonna do but I don't feel comfortable—

Timmy's mind went blank as Elizabeth turned his head towards her and kissed him. She had one hand on his jaw and the other on his thigh. His eyes remained open the whole time and when she pulled away he cleared his throat awkwardly and felt his cheeks flush. 

"Just relax," she whispered and looked at Armie. 

Timmy felt frozen and seeing Armie and Elizabeth looking at each other like they planned this was making his chest tight. He felt like he couldn't speak when Elizabeth continued to rub his thigh and then leaned in front of him to pull Armie into a kiss. The two made out inches from his face and Timmy had never felt more uncomfortable. 

Elizabeth broke the kiss leaving Armie with eyes as wide as Timmy's. She went to go in for another kiss with Timmy as her hand moved to his crotch but he jumped up from the couch and stumbled away from it. 

"I-I should go um—yeah," he stuttered and practically ran to the front door. 

Armie looked at Elizabeth and raised his eyebrows. "What the fuck was that?" 

Elizabeth sighed and fell back against the couch. "I know you're going to choose to be with him and he doesn't want what I want so I was just trying to persuade him." 

"By trying to fuck him?!" Armie yelled and stood up. 

"Jesus Elizabeth he looked like he was going to pass out or cry," Armie muttered and began to follow Timmy's footsteps towards the door. 

Elizabeth grabbed his arm and pulled her back to him. She desperately cupped his jaw and pressed her lips to his working her tongue against his mouth to get him to open up for her. Armie gently gripped her shoulders and pushed her away. 

Elizabeth visibly deflated. 

"You really aren't attracted to me anymore," she whispered and pressed her hands to her face visibly embarrassed. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't think this was going to happen when I met him but it did and I can't keep lying to everyone including myself," Armie said and rubbed her shoulders softly. 

"It's—it's okay I just wanted to try and fix things," Elizabeth muttered and gave him a sad smile. 

"I should go," Armie said and nodded towards the door. 

"Yeah," Elizabeth nodded solemnly. 

"I still care for you Liz I really do just not like before." 

"I know you do and I'll get used to it eventually, I just need time to adjust I guess," she nodded and stepped away from him. 

"Call me if you need me," Armie told her before pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

"I will," she said and hugged herself. 

"Tell Timmy I'm sorry," she called out as Armie reached the door. 

"I will," Armie assured her and left the house. 

"Timmy?" He called out and looked around not seeing the younger man anywhere. 

He walked to the drive way and no car was there and Timmy wasn't either. 

"Shit." 

••••

"You're home earlier than I expected," Timmy's mom smiled as Timmy came through the door. 

He felt sweaty from running a few blocks before he called an uber to take him back to the apartment building. 

He gave her a tight smile before walking past her and going into the bedroom. He shut the door and fell on his bed. Less than three minutes later his mom was knocking on the door. 

"Timothée is something wrong?" She called out before opening the door. 

"What's the point of knocking if you're just going to come in anyways?" Timmy asked with a sigh and sat up. 

His mom rolled her eyes and handed him Eliot who was still wide awake. 

"What happened?" His mom asked softly. 

"I don't think he wants to be with me," he mumbled and adjusted Eliot on his lap.

"Who?" His mom asked and sat next to him on the bed. She paused before adding, "the father I suppose?" 

Timmy nodded stiffly. "He's got a complicated situation." 

His mom nodded. "Married men are always complicated." 

Timmy's eyes widened and he cleared his throat. "How'd you know he was married?" 

"You think I don't know who the father of my grandson is?" She asked and stood from the bed. 

"Well I never told you so yeah I didn't think you knew," Timmy said and raised his eyebrows. 

"Well now you know that I know," she said and sighed. 

"It may be complicated but you need to figure it out for this little baby," she said and pressed a kiss to Timmy's forehead and then one to Eliot's. 

"Yeah I know," Timmy mumbled and watched her walk to the bedroom door. 

"I love you, I'll see you tomorrow maybe we can meet for lunch and you can bring him before my flight," she suggested. 

"I'm not very happy with him right now so I don't know, maybe I'll come home with you to New York," Timmy shrugged. 

"You're always welcome to stay with me and your dad you know," she pointed out. 

"I know and maybe I will," Timmy nodded. 

His mom smiled before leaving the apartment. 

Timmy looked down at Eliot and frowned in sympathy at the baby's sad little face. 

"Should we get you some baby Tylenol?" Timmy asked him and lifted him in front of him. 

Eliot stuffed his hand into his mouth and began gnawing on his fingers. Timmy pulled his fingers out and pressed his finger down on the baby's gums feeling a tooth poking through at the front of his bottom gums. 

"It's finally popped out, your mouth will feel so much better tomorrow," He cooed and kissed Eliot's face. 

He stood and walked to the kitchen opening up the medicine cabinet. He gave Eliot a dose of baby Tylenol before laying down on the couch and letting Eliot lay on his chest. 

He let his fingers rub up and down Eliot's back as he thought back to dinner. He really hoped that Armie hadn't been in on the whole kissing thing. He knew how Timmy felt about the open relationship thing and he had never felt more uncomfortable in his life. 

•••••

Armie finally arrived at Timmy's apartment around an hour after Timmy had left his house. He was prepared for Timmy to be pissed at him for what Elizabeth had pulled, and he was if him leaving the house said anything. 

Armie pushed the key Timmy had given him into the key hole and opened the door quietly. He entered the apartment and could hear a tv on in the living room. He closed the door behind him and walked towards the source of noise. 

On the couch Timmy was asleep. His mouth was open and he was letting out little puffs of air. On his chest was Eliot who was awake and chewing on his fingers. When he saw Armie he sat up and smiled, his cheeks flushed. 

"Hey peach what're you doing awake?" Armie asked him quietly as he pressed his hand to the baby's warm forehead. 

Eliot reached the hand that wasn't in his mouth out towards Armie wanting to be picked up. Armie obliged and lifted him up. 

"Did daddy fall asleep on you?" Armie asked him and snuggled him to his chest. 

Eliot babbled something unintelligible as he rubbed his snotty nose into Armies neck. 

"Let's get you to bed huh?" Armie said and carried the baby to Timmy's room where a crib was in the corner. 

Armie lowered Eliot into the crib and handed him a teething ring before pressing a kiss to his soft brown hair. 

"Sleep tight buddy." 

Eliot fell back in the crib and began to chew on the teething ring making Armie grin at him. 

Armie cautiously made his way back to Timmy in the living room. He was still asleep so Armie lifted him off the couch to carry him back to the bedroom. Timmy's eyes opened halfway there and he groaned tiredly. 

"What're you doing here?" He asked and gripped Armies neck. 

"I wanted to make sure you weren't pissed off," Armie whispered as he sat him on the bed. 

Timmy rolled his eyes and fell back on the pillows. "Did you set me up for that?" 

Armie shook his head no. "I would have never done anything like that to you, that was Elizabeth trying to make things right."

Timmy bit down on his lip. 

"Why didn't you stay with her?" 

"Because I wanted to be with you, I told her that," Armie assured him and cupped his face with his hand. 

"She's your wife you should have chosen her, I'm the asshole in the situation that helped you cheat on her I shouldn't be making demands and telling her that I don't want to share when she didn't want to either when we slept together," Timmy whispered and leaned into Armies hand. 

"I want to be here with you not her, I don't want to share you with her either," Armie said and pressed his lips to Timmy's jaw. 

"Are you sure?" Timmy asked, pushing his fingers into Armies thick hair. 

"I'm sure, unless you want me to go back to her," Armie teased. 

"I don't," Timmy said and captured Armies lips in a kiss.

Armie climbed on top of Timmy and deepened the kiss. Timmy spread his legs to allow Armie more room and wrapped his arms around the mans neck. 

Armie trailed kisses down the side of Timmy’s neck and put his hands under his shirt. 

“Nope, not with Eliot in here,” Timmy mumbled and caught Armie by the wrist. 

Armie sighed and pressed his face to Timmy’s neck. 

“Awe come on we can be quiet,” Armie whispered against his skin. 

“No way! He’s not even sleeping,” Timmy muttered. 

“Okay fine we can move to the couch,” Armie suggested and wiggled his eyebrows at Timmy. 

Timmy rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

“You’re hornier than me and I’m way younger than you,” Timmy muttered. 

Armie gasped and pressed a hand to his chest in mock hurt. “I’m not that old asshole.” 

“You’re an old man,”Timmy teased and screeched as Armie lifted him from the bed and carried him out of the bedroom and back to the living room. He fell back on the couch, Timmy landing on his lap. 

“You’re seriously so shameless,” Timmy laughed and connected his lips to Armies. 

Armies hands found Timmy’s boxer brief covered butt and squeezed. Timmy bit down on Armies lip and ground down on his lap. 

“He’s teething so we don’t have much time before he starts crying so you better be quick,” Timmy said and bit down on Armies neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m into writing flirty teasing and kisses opposed to smut so if you’re here for smut you’re probably gonna he disappointed occasionally I’ll add a little sexy time but I don’t like writing it that much! I hope you still enjoy though :) as always I really appreciate your comments and love 


	33. 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie and Timmy go to lunch with Timmy’s mom. Peach is cute as usual :)

"Seriously his little tooth is the cutest thing I've ever seen," Timmy grinned as he pulled off his underwear and stepped into the shower where Armie was holding Eliot.

"Well it wasn't cute last night when he was screaming," Armie muttered and bounced Eliot who smiled, showing off his new tooth. 

"He was in pain, poor baby," Timmy cooed and ran his hand over Eliot's wet head. The baby pushed his face against Armies neck and reached his hand up to latch onto the hair at the back of his neck. 

"He likes playing with hair," Armie pointed out with a chuckle. 

"Probably likes the texture, you do have soft hair," Timmy said and ran his fingers through the top of Armies hair. 

"If this guy wasn't in here right now you could tug it as much as you want to," Armie smirked and leaned forward to kiss Timmy. 

Between them Eliot made a loud squealing noise. They had found out the night before that he wasn't a fan of them kissing while holding him. Armie teased that it made him jealous and Timothée agreed with him. 

"Hey I give you kisses too," Timmy told the pouting baby and pressed his lips to his chin. 

"And I already told you that I'm not having s-e-x with you until we've actually been seeing each other a little longer," Timmy said making Armie laugh. 

"You realize that you don't need to spell it since he doesn't understand what it means anyways,” Armie pointed out and moved so Timmy could get under the stream of water. 

"I don't want his first word to be s-e-x," Timmy said and ran his fingers through his hair to dampen it. 

"You're seriously gonna hold out after last night?" Armie winked and grabbed Timmy's butt. 

"Not with Eliot in here you perv!" He screeched. 

Eliot parroted his noise and slapped his chubby hand against Armies chest. 

"And last night was dry humping and making out don't be so dramatic," Timmy rolled his eyes and rinsed his hair before stepping out of the shower. 

"Elio your daddy is no fun," Armie told the baby and followed Timmy out of the shower. 

"Can we stop talking about sexy stuff right before lunch with my mom?" Timmy asked as he dried off. 

Armies eyes trailed down his naked body and whistled earning a towel in the face. 

"Give me the baby before you corrupt him," Timmy mumbled and took a naked Eliot from Armie. 

"What? I'm just appreciating your form," Armie called after him as Timothée left the room. 

Timmy dried and applied lotion to Eliot before looking through his clothes to find something for him to wear. He settled on a long sleeve white onesie and leggings with a fox on the butt that Luca had bought for him. 

"There we go now you look almost put together," Timmy cooed and lifted the dressed baby up in the air.

"Now the paps can't complain that you're always in dirty pajamas," he told Eliot who smiled, one hand always stuffed in his mouth. 

Timmy sat him on the ground near his toys before pulling on some pants and a tee shirt. Armie came out of the bathroom dressed in what he had been wearing the night before. 

"This is gonna be the first time we've been seen in public together for a long time and we have the baby," Timmy pointed out nervously. 

"So what?" Armie shrugged and lifted Eliot off of the floor. 

"My mom knew you were his father and I never told her, he has your eyes and I'm not saying that they are just the same color, they're the same shape and his eye lashes are yours if you guys are seen together it's not gonna be hard to put the puzzle together," Timmy muttered looking between Eliot and Armie. 

"At this point I don't care, he is mine people are going to have to get used to it," Armie shrugged. 

"People are gonna be super dramatic about it and call you an asshole cheater you know that right?" Timmy asked. 

"Well I am an asshole cheater so it's not like they would be lying," Armie chuckled making Timmy roll his eyes. 

"I just don't want the world to know yet okay? I don't know how they're going to react to me and I would like to avoid death threats and drama right now since we just got over drama," Timmy sighed. 

"Okay fine," Armie smiled and held Eliot out in front of him. 

"Holy shit he's dressed and he doesn't have stains all over him this is seriously a fucking miracle!" Armie exclaimed. 

"Oh shut up at least I don't make him wear suspenders like Ford has to," Timmy muttered. 

"Ford looks cute in suspenders," Armie retorted. 

"Cute but a little dorky," Timmy said and scrunched his face up. 

"Well yeah, but I don’t dress him," Armie agreed.

"We better go or we're gonna be late," Timmy muttered and grabbed the back pack he used as a baby bag. 

"Your mom isn't gonna try to stab me with her fork or anything is she?" Armie asked as he followed Timmy out the door. 

"I don't think so...maybe," Timmy shrugged and shot Armie a smile over his shoulder. 

••••

Timmy's mom was sitting in the back of the restaurant when they arrived. Timmy approached her as Armie held back a little with Eliot in his arms. 

"Hey mom sorry we're late," Timmy smiled and hugged her before sitting down across from her. 

His mom smiled, "where's my baby?" 

Armie stepped forward and let her see Eliot. The baby grinned and reached out for his grandma. 

"Hi Mrs. Chalamet," Armie said timidly which was way out of character for the man. 

"Call me Nicole, Armand," Timmy's mom said in between cooing at Eliot. 

Armie cleared his throat, shooting Timmy a look before taking a seat. Timmy smiled at Armies awkwardness and picked up his menu.

"Armie thinks you're gonna stab him with a fork can you assure him that’s not gonna happen so he can relax?” Timmy mumbled as Eliot slapped his hands against the table, babbling to himself. 

"I'm not here to judge the situation, I'm here for pancakes," Timmy's mom said and pressed her lips to Eliot's head. 

"Sounds good," Armie nodded and sat straighter. 

“Anyways, Why would I stab you with my fork when I have a perfectly good knife right here?” She asked and looked at Timmy prompting him to laugh. 

“She’s just joking,” Timmy laughed and knocked Armies shoulder with his. Armie joined in the laughter and let his shoulders relax. 

Timothée ate his food and watched at Armie and his mom talked. They talked like they had known each other forever, granted they had known each other for a few years now. Timmy fed Eliot his fruit and bottle and let the other two get to know each other better. 

"You should come to New York and meet Timothée's dad I'm sure you'd get along great," his mom smiled as they all stood from the table. 

"I will for sure, thanks for being so nice about everything," Armie said as they walked to the door. 

"As long as you treat my son and grandson right I'll continue to be nice," she smiled and pressed her lips to Timmy's hair and then to Eliot's, lastly Armies. 

"I have a flight to catch, and I expect to see you three soon," she smiled. 

"You will," Timmy smiled. 

"Your mom is still cool," Armie told Timmy as they watched her get into a car. 

"Yeah, I didn't think she was going to interrogate you or anything," Timmy shrugged. 

"If I was her I would have kicked my ass," Armie laughed as they began to walk down the street. 

"Yeah I should kick your ass too," Timothée joked and handed Eliot off to Armie. 

They made their way back to the apartment quickly and without seeing any paparazzi. Timmy was so relieved that no one had gotten their picture he actually let out a sigh of relief when they made it inside. 

“We’ll have to mention it at some point you know,” Armie told him as he settled Eliot on the ground with his toys. 

“Yeah but not yet, we don’t owe the media an explanation,” Timmy reminded him. 

He moved around the couch and fell onto it, putting his feet up before stretching. 

“We’re going back to New York in a few weeks, you should come,” Timmy said quietly. 

Armie sat down on the couch, moving Timmy’s head so that it was resting on his lap. 

“To visit?” Armie asked and pushed his fingers through Timmy’s thick hair. 

“You should live there with us,” Timmy said and looked away, afraid to see Armies reaction. 

Armie held his breath and looked down at Timothée. “You’d want me to live with you?” 

Timmy laughed, “Uh yeah, do you not want to?” 

“Ford and Harper are here,” Armie sighed. 

“I forgot, shit never mind,” Timmy said and moved to get up. 

Armie pulled him back down and pressed a kiss to his mouth. “I’ll think about it okay?” 

“Okay,” Timmy nodded and settled back down to get comfortable. 

“I just miss my sister and my dad I wanna go back and I want Eliot to grow up there,” Timmy whispered and looked up at Armie. 

“I’ll think about it,” Armie repeated and caressed the younger mans cheek bone with his thumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for commenting and loving this as much as I love writing it! I hope you enjoyed the chapter (sorry it’s a little short) this doesn’t have many chapters left :( but I’m totally willing to do one shots for this story cause I really love writing it! So if you’re into that just drop a comment saying you’re up for it lol :)


	34. 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie and Timmy get a little closer and Eliot takes a tumble :(

"What do you think? Do you like it?" Timmy asked Eliot as he carried him through their new apartment in New York. 

"I think he loves it," Armie smiled and wrapped his arms around Timmy from behind. 

"Don't you peach?" Armie asked Eliot. 

Eliot frowned and tangled his fingers into Timmy's curly hair. 

"Baba!" He declared loudly before yanking down on Timmy's hair causing him to groan in pain. 

"No pulling hair," Timmy scolded him and sat him on the ground. 

"Baba!" Eliot screamed again before falling over and beginning to cry. 

Armie sighed and squeezed Timmy. "It's the traveling, messing with his sleep schedule and making him pissy." 

"He's already acting like a pissy teenager and he's only 11 months old," Timmy grumbled and walked to the kitchen to make a bottle. 

"He's gonna be one in two days, that's insane," Armie muttered as he followed behind Timmy. 

"Don't remind me, makes me feel like crying," Timmy smiled sadly as he shook up a bottle. 

"Liz is bringing the kids up for his birthday and I'm hoping it all goes smoothly since it will be the first time he meets Ford and Hops and we're all in the same room together," Armie said as he leaned against the counter. 

"It should be fine, Elizabeth and I talk sometimes and I think she's happier now," Timmy said with a shrug. 

"I hope she is," Armie mumbled. 

"She is," Timmy assured him and left the room to feed Eliot. 

Eliot was still rolling on the floor crying his curly head off. Timmy kneeled in front of him and put his arms out for the baby. Eliot sniffled and pushed up into a sitting position with his arms out. 

"Come get your baba," Timmy smiled and lifted him up. 

"Why won't you walk for me?" Timmy asked as Eliot took hold of the bottle. 

"He's stubborn," Armie pointed out. 

"Shouldn't he be walking now though? Ford and Harper were walking before they were one," Timmy said worriedly as he gazed down into his sons blue eyes. 

"He'll walk when he's good and ready don't pressure him," Armie said and pressed his lips to Eliot's forehead. 

"I'm not pressuring him I just want him to walk already," Timmy pouted and carried the baby to his nursery. 

"Night night peach," Timmy smiled as he laid the baby in the crib, bottle in hand. 

"Let's make out on the couch," Timmy suggested and pulled Armie out of the nursery with a sly smile. 

"Like horny teenagers?" Armie asked as Timmy pressed him down on the couch. 

"Oh yeah," Timmy grinned and climbed on top of him. 

The first press of lips was a gentle pressure. Gradually Timmy opened his mouth and deepened it letting Armies tongue slide against his slowly. 

"I don't want to wait anymore," Timmy panted against Armies mouth as the older man bit down on his lip before sucking it into his mouth. 

Armie hummed against his mouth and pulled away to press his lips to his jaw and then down his neck. 

"I'm serious, I want you," Timmy said and pulled Armies face away from his neck. 

He cupped his jaw and tilted his head so there eyes met. "I want you." 

"For sure?" Armie asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Timmy rolled his eyes and went to get up. "If you keep asking stupid questions I'm gonna go fuck that hot guy down the hall—

Armie cut him off by standing from the couch and cradling Timmy's ass as he carried him to the bedroom. 

"That guys old enough to be your grandpa," Armie muttered as he pressed Timmy down against the mattress. 

Timmy's legs spread open to allow Armie to press against him. He grinned and bit down on his lip, "I don't discriminate." 

"You'd break the guys hip," Armie said and squeezed Timmys boney hip bone. 

"Maybe I'm into that kind of thing," Timmy moaned as Armie ground his hips into his. 

"Are you?" He asked with a raised brow. 

“Looks like you’re gonna have to find out,” Timmy grinned and Armie winced at his cheesy line. 

"Too much clothes," Timmy said breathlessly and tugged on the bottom of Armies shirt. 

"Slow down," Armie laughed and pulled his shirt off. 

"We never know when he's going to start crying and I don't want to have to stop cause I know we won't finish," Timmy said and sat up as much as he could with Armie still pressing against him. 

He pulled his shirt off and fell back, staring up at the huge man on top of him who was gazing lovingly down at him. "Well stop staring and fuck me." 

••••

Timmy was snoring softly, cheek pressed against Armies neck and drool moistening his lips. Armie couldn't stop staring, he was so cute. His hair was all over his face and he had fingerprint shaped bruises on his naked hips. 

Armie carefully moved to pull the blanket over them and tucked it under Timmy's chin making sure he was warm. He settled back down and pressed his lips to Timmy's forehead, then to his nose and eyes. Lastly, he pressed his lips to Timmy's lips causing him to stir. 

"Mmm what? Is Eliot up?" Timmy asked sleepily and sat up a little so that he was looking down at Armie. 

Armie smiled and shook his head no. "Sorry didn't mean to wake you up." 

"S'okay," Timmy shrugged and fell back against Armies chest. 

Armies fingers pushed through Timmy's thick hair and lightly tugged on the curls. "You're seriously so fucking perfect." 

Timmy snorted and looked up at the older man. "Shut up." 

"I'm serious you are," Armie argued and pressed his lips to Timmy's chastely. 

"Thank you," Timmy replied shyly. 

"I better get up, Eliot is gonna be awake soon," Timmy yawned and rolled out of the bed. 

He pulled on an over sized sweater and briefs before leaving the room. Armie watched him go with a satisfied smile. 

Timmy came back a few minutes later with Eliot who was still blinking sleepily. Timmy sat him on the bed and he crawled up to Armie, pressing his face into his shoulder. 

"I have a meeting today so you're gonna have to watch him," Timmy yawned and stretched his arms over his head. 

"No problem, we're gonna have so much fun, aren't we bud?" Armie said and tickled Eliot under the chin. The baby swatted his hand and let out a huff. 

"See he's excited already," Armie sarcastically smiled. 

"He looks ecstatic," Timmy laughed at Eliot's pouty face. 

"Cheer up peach you get to spend all day in the apartment playing and sleeping and I get to go to a long meeting," Timmy told him as he crawled onto the bed. 

"You could stay and we could spend all day playing in the apartment," Armie winked causing Timmy to roll his eyes.

"That was so cheesy I'm gonna pretend you didn't say it," he said and pressed his lips to Eliot's bare foot.

"I am too," Armie agreed and lifted Eliot from the bed and tossed him in the air finally causing him to give a small smile. 

"I gotta get ready to go," Timmy sighed and pressed his lips to Armies shoulder before getting out of bed and going to the bathroom. 

"What're we gonna do today?" Armie asked Eliot as the baby tried to crawl out of his arms. 

"Learn to walk?" Armie asked him excitedly. 

Eliot made a loud unhappy noise and successfully escaped Armies hold on him. 

"Someone is cranky today," he sighed. "Why do I always get him when he's cranky?!" He called out to Timmy. 

"I think he just likes pissing you off!" Timmy called back. 

"You like to piss me off huh?" Armie asked Eliot who had plopped back on Timothée's pillow, two fingers stuck in his mouth. 

Armie and the baby dozed for awhile as Timmy got dressed. Based on Eliot's attitude Armie knew it was gonna be a quiet day. 

Timmy came out of the bathroom dressed and rolled his eyes fondly at the two on the bed.

"I'm so jealous," he pouted and grabbed his back pack. 

"We can hang out in bed tomorrow," Armie shrugged. 

"Sounds good," Timmy smiled and leaned down to kiss Armie. 

"Bye bye El be a good boy okay?" Timmy said earning a pushed out bottom lip from Eliot. 

"Dada no!" He cried and put his hands out for Timmy. 

Timmy looked at Armie and then to Eliot. "Did he just speak? Like actual words?" 

Armie laughed. "Yeah he did." 

Timmy grinned and lifted the baby up to kiss his cheeks. Armie listened as Timmy reassured the baby in French. 

He really needed to start learning it or he was gonna have a kid talking back to him in a language he didn't  understand at some point. 

Eliot calmed down and hugged his little arms around Timmy. Timmy smiled and rubbed his hand up and down his little back. 

"I can't believe he just called me dada I think I'm gonna die of happiness," Timmy whispered and handed Eliot off to Armie.

"I'm with him all the time too, why hasn't he called me anything?" Armie pouted. 

"He will eventually," Timmy shrugged and moved towards the door. 

"Have a good day!" Armie called out. 

"You too!" Timmy called back before leaving. 

"Can you say daddy?" Armie asked Eliot as he sat up in bed with him on his lap. 

"No," Eliot replied and wiggled in his grasp. 

"No?" Armie scoffed and stood up. 

"No," Eliot parroted and fisted Armies shirt as he carried him to the kitchen. 

"We'll work on it," Armie sighed and sat the baby in his high chair. 

He opened the fridge and sighed at the lack of food. He was supposed to go to the store the night before but obviously he had gotten distracted. 

He turned to Eliot and the baby smiled and tucked his chin to his chest. 

"Dadas gonna be mad but looks like we're gonna have to go to the store," he announced. 

"Dadada," Eliot said and smacked his hands against his high chair. 

"Dadadas gonna be cranky if he finds out but he won't find out, you're not gonna tell him are you?" Armie asked as he lifted the baby out of the seat. 

"No," Eliot answered and bounced in Armies hold as he was carried to the nursery. 

Timmy had given Armie explicit rules when it came to Eliot. He wasn't allowed to take him out in public alone because he knew the media would get suspicious. He wasn't allowed to post pictures of him online either. Armie respected and understood his rules and why he had them in place but going to the store couldn't be helped. 

"We'll just slip out real quick and be back before we know it," Armie said and put a jacket on Eliot. 

Armie grabbed his wallet and some sun glasses and left the apartment. He walked down the side walk trying to keep his head down. Eliot was pretty popular with the paps since he liked to wave and smile at them. 

Eliot let out a squeal and kicked his feet as he tugged on Armies hair. Armie adjusted him in his arms and pressed his lips to his temple. At least he wasn't crying or throwing a temper tantrum. 

Armie made his way into a small grocery store and picked out a few items they were in need of. He grabbed some baby food and bananas as well as some other necessities. Thankfully Eliot was being calm the whole time and he didn't do much other than run his fingers through Armies hair at the back of his head. 

When Armie carried him back into the apartment he placed Eliot in his high chair and put the groceries away. 

"Let's see what's on the menu," Armie said and held out the jars to read the labels. 

"Mmm peas or bananas?" He asked Eliot. 

Eliot babbled and chewed on his spoon. 

"Bananas it is," Armie smiled and sat down in front of him to spoon feed him. 

An hour later Armie was laying across the couch scrolling through his Instagram. He rarely posted anything but he liked to pass time scrolling through other people's posts. Eliot was on the floor stacking blocks quietly with a look of careful contemplation. The quietness of the apartment was a welcome change and had Armie feeling more relaxed than he had in a long time. 

His finger stopped scrolling as he came across a photo of himself holding a baby who was clearly Eliot. They were in the same clothes as they had been wearing earlier so Armie knew it had to have been taken earlier that afternoon. 

"Shit," he muttered as he scrolled through the comments. 

Eliot made a loud noise causing Armie to look away from his phone. He grinned at Armie proudly from where he was standing. Armie gave him a little wave before turning back to his phone. 

"Your dada is gonna murder me for real," he sighed as he scrolled through hundreds of comments declaring he had to be the father due to their likeness. 

"Bababa," Eliot babbled as he took a tentative step forward with a wide grin. 

Armie glanced over and sat up quickly as he watched Eliot take another step. "Holy shit you're walking right now!" 

Eliot went to take another step but instead ended up falling forward towards the coffee table. His face smacked against the corner and he let out the loudest cry Armie had ever heard. 

"Fuck," Armie sighed and stood to pick up the baby. He turned him in his arms so he could get a good look at the damage. 

The baby's left eye was already beginning to bruise and his nose was bleeding. He was screaming bloody murder and wriggling in Armies hold. 

"If I wasn't going to be murdered before I'm definitely going to be murdered now," he said and smoothed the baby's hair back. 

"It's okay Ellie, I'll fix you up," he told the screaming baby. 

He carried him to the bathroom and got a wet cloth to wipe away the blood under his nose and the small cut on the bridge. 

"Poor guy," he said gently as Eliot hiccuped and winced when Armie wiped under his black eye. 

"Bright side of all this is that you walked peach," he smiled and pressed his lips to Eliot's chin. 

In response Eliot cried harder. "No!" 

Armie pulled him against his chest as he continued to cry and tried to push him away. 

All he knew was that Timmy now had two reasons to kill him. He had let their perfect baby's face get all bruised and cut up and he had outed them to the media all in one day.

••••

Timmy sighed as he entered the apartment. His day had felt like it lasted forever and he was exhausted. He trudged forward into the apartment and dropped his back pack on the ground next to the door. 

His eyebrows furrowed at the silence in the apartment. Usually Eliot was being loud and Armie was encouraging him. 

"Are you guys home?" He called out and peeled into the bedroom. 

"I was in the nursery," Armie called back quietly as he shut the door of he nursery and wandered into the hallway. 

"Where's Eliot?" Timothée asked tilting his head to the side. 

Armie scratched his neck and gave him a sheepish look. "Taking a nap." 

Timmy frowned. "It's 7 at night why’s he taking a nap?" 

Timmy moved forward towards the door and Armie put a hand to his chest to stop him. 

"Okay so about Eliot..." 

"Move and let me see my baby," Timmy said sternly, lips pressed into a tight line. 

Armie moved to the side and held his breath as Timmy entered the nursery. 

"Hey baby," Timmy cooed to the baby who was laying on his stomach. 

Upon hearing Timothée's voice, Eliot pushed up and looked up at his dad. Timmy's audible gasp made Armie wince. 

"What the fuck did you do to him?!" He yelled and shot a fierce glare over his shoulder at Armie. 

"He walked! And then he fell into a coffee table and I blame his lack of grace on you," Armie said quickly as Eliot pulled himself up using the bars of the crib. 

He jutted his bottom lip out pathetically and bounced a little as he began to whimper and hold his arms out to Timothée. 

"Dada," he whined before beginning to cry. 

"Oh my god, his eye is black and fucking blue and the bruise goes all the way to the bridge of his perfect fucking nose!" Timmy yelled as he picked the baby up and let him push his face into his neck. 

"It looked worse with the bloody nose," Armie muttered earning yet another glare. 

"You let our baby get a bloody nose? What the fuck Armand!" Timmy spit out before beginning to speak to Eliot in French trying to soothe the poor kid. 

"Now he's never gonna walk again because he's traumatized," Timmy muttered and passed Armie on the way out of the nursery. 

"It wasn't totally my fault! I was distracted," Armie defended himself.

“Too distracted to watch a one year old? Jesus what if he’s concussed or something?” Timmy asked as he sat down on the couch with Eliot on his lap so that he could look into his eyes. 

“He’s not concussed he’s just a little banged up that’s all.” 

“Shit everyone’s gonna be here for a party tomorrow and he looks like we abuse him or something! He’s going to have a black eye in his first birthday picture,” Timmy sighed and leaned forward to kiss Eliot’s forehead. 

“Fuck I sound like my mom,” he laughed and rubbed his thumb gently under Eliot’s black eye. 

Armie shifted on his feet. He felt awful for letting Eliot fall but as a father to two other kids he knew that kids fall when they learn to walk, it was just a part of life. 

“I’m sorry I let him fall but sadly this isn’t gonna be the last time he’s gonna get hurt we’re just gonna have to get used to it,” Armie said and squeezed Timmy’s shoulder. 

“What had you so distracted?” Timmy asked, looking up at Armie. 

Armie laughed nervously and cleared his throat. 

“I might have brought him out to the store and the paps might have seen us,” he said and held his breath hoping Timothée wouldn’t freak. 

“I saw the pictures,” Timmy muttered unimpressed. 

Armie raised his eyebrows. “You knew and you didn’t yell at me?” 

Timmy shrugged as he sat a wiggly Eliot on the floor. He pursed his lips before grinning up at Armie. “So I had a bet with my mom and she bet that you’d tell me before I asked you and I bet against you.” 

Armie scoffed. “You bet that I would lie to you?” 

“Hundred bucks,” Timmy smiled and bit his lip. 

“Your mom is the only person with faith in me, I’m devastated Timothée!” Armie laughed and pressed his hand to his chest dramatically. 

“I’m sorry! But I seriously thought you were gonna lie to me!” Timmy said smiling before tucking his chin to his chest. 

“That makes me feel like shit,” Armie said and slowly kneeled down in front of Eliot. 

“Well you don’t have the best track record if we’re being honest,” Timmy pointed out and shifted off of the couch until he hit the floor next to Armie. 

Armie draped his arm over Timmy’s shoulders and the younger man rested his head on his shoulder. 

“I’m trying to work on that, and I did tell you so you owe mama chalamet one hundred bucks,” Armie laughed and squeezed Timmy to him. 

“I may owe her a hundred bucks but you’re gonna get your ass kicked when she see’s Eliot’s banged up face,” Timmy said and gazed up at Armie. 

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said I don’t really write smut I’m all for teasing and not actually writing it, i May eventually write it but it’s not my favorite! Next chap is the 1st birthday which kinda wraps the story up but I am doing one shots so any requests? (Besides new baby cause I’m already gonna write that lol) thanks so much for the comments!!
> 
> And p.s  
> CMBYN was robbed at the Oscars 


	35. 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot turns 1!

"See it doesn't look that bad," Armie told Timothée as he carried Eliot into the bedroom. 

Eliot smiled at Timmy and wiggled in Armies hold. "Dada!" 

Timmy smiled and held his arms out to take the baby. He inspected Eliot's poor black eye and nose and sighed. 

"It doesn't look as bad as it did last night but he still looks rough," Timmy said and pressed his lips to Eliot's. 

"He still looks cute though and I moved the coffee table so he won't smack it again," Armie said as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Good," Timmy nodded, "Did Elizabeth tell you when they were going to be here?" He asked and looked up at Armie. 

"Three and your parents and sister are gonna be here at 3:30," Armie explained and ran his fingers through Eliot's curls. 

"I feel really bad about his face," he said before pressing his lips into a thin line.

"He's fine, don't worry about it," Timmy shrugged and lifted Eliot in the air making him laugh. 

"You're one!" He cheered and brought the baby down to his face so he could kiss his nose. 

Armie smiled at them and stood. "Have you checked social media this morning?" 

Timmy scrunched his nose. "Nope not planning on it, I don't want to be in a bad mood for his birthday." 

"Good idea," Armie sighed. 

"Why? Have you been on?" Timmy asked with raised eyebrows. 

Armie looked away and nodded. "Just don't look." 

"It's that bad?" Timmy asked quietly. 

"They're just saying some shitty things just ignore it," Armie told him and moved towards him. He pressed his lips to Timmy's forehead before taking Eliot. 

"Birthday boy needs a bath so he doesn't smell like piss at his party, isn't that right El?" Armie asked Eliot. 

"No,” Eliot grinned and pressed his chubby hands to Armies cheeks. 

"Can't you learn to say yes?" Armie asked him as he carried him to the bathroom. 

Eliot babbled as Timmy came to stand in the doorway. "Are they calling me a slut or something? A home wrecker?"

Armie closed his eyes and sat Eliot on the floor in front of the tub. 

"Some of those things yeah but not everyone thinks that, it's mainly me being called an asshole but yeah you're getting called some shit things too," Armie explained as he lifted Eliot's pajama shirt off. 

Timmy bit his lip. "Do they all hate me?" 

Armie frowned and shook his head. "Of course they don't hate you, I'll clear it up if you want me to, I really want to." 

Timmy played with his fingers and shook his head. "They wouldn't care to listen anyways." 

"Let's just forget about it okay? I shouldn't have brought it up," Armie said and turned the bathtub on. 

"Deal, can I take a bath with you peach?" He asked the baby who grinned and stuffed his finger in his mouth. 

Timothée proceeded to strip out of his clothes and climb into the filing bathtub. Armie got Eliot undressed and handed him over. Timmy held Eliot between his legs and let the baby stand up and splash in the water. Armie wetted down his hair and proceeded to wash his curls. 

"God I love his curls and his smile and that beauty mark," Armie smiled making Timothée raise his eyebrow. 

"He looks just like you and I love it," Armie gushed. 

"He looks like you that's why everyone knows you're his daddy," Timmy retorted and helped Armie rinse Eliot's hair. 

Armie moved closer and shampooed Timmy's hair as well. 

"I'm not a baby I can do it myself," Timmy snorted and batted at Armies hands. 

"You're my baby," Armie cooed sarcastically. 

"Shut up," Timmy laughed but let Armie continue to clean his hair. 

"I'm nervous for him to meet Harper and Ford," Timmy mumbled as his eyes closed.

"I am too, I think they'll like each other, I'm more nervous to see your family," Armie said as Eliot splashed in the water. 

"My family loves you," Timmy said and opened his eyes. 

"Your dad doesn't exactly love me," Armie muttered.

"Would you love the guy that hurt Eliot, Harper, or Ford?" Timmy asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Armie rolled his eyes and shook his head no. "Well obviously I wouldn't, not right away but he'll like me eventually right?" 

"Maybe, probably not today since Eliot looks banged up and it happened on your watch," Timmy teased. 

"It was an accident," Armie sighed. 

"Just relax it's gonna be fun."

••••

Armie stood in the back of the room holding Eliot as he fussed in his arms. Timmy was laughing with his sister in the kitchen talking loudly and catching up. Across from Armie was Timmy's dad and mom who were staring at Eliot's face in shock. 

"It was an accident I didn't smack him or anything," Armie mumbled and sat Eliot on the ground. 

"Baby's fall, it's not that big of a deal," Nicole smiled and held her hands out trying to get Eliot to walk to her. 

Marc, Timothée's father smiled at the baby before looking at Armie. "Your wife is coming?" 

"She's only technically my wife we're separated and working on a divorce," Armie explained earning a nod. 

"Right," Marc said making Armie clear his throat awkwardly. 

He checked his phone for the third time since three and he still didn't have a message from Elizabeth. She was already an hour late. 

"I'm just gonna get some water," Armie said before leaving the living room and stepping into the kitchen. 

Timothée and Pauline's eyes landed on him and they both laughed like school kids with an inside joke. 

"What's so funny?" Armie asked skeptically. 

Pauline laughed, "our dad kinda hates you I think." 

"Yeah I noticed he's giving me this stone faced look, the dude is incredibly intimidating," Armie muttered and scratched the back of his neck. 

"He doesn't hate you, he's just trying to make you uncomfortable," Timmy laughed and bumped him with his shoulder. 

"Well it's working," Armie muttered and looked around the kitchen. 

"Do we have alcohol?" 

Timmy shook his head and was about to respond when there was a knock on the door. 

"Finally Jesus," Armie mumbled under his breath as he walked to the door. 

He opened it and grinned at the two small blondes that attacked his legs. 

"Daddy!" They both cheered and bounced up and down, both wanting to be lifted up. 

Armie smiled at Elizabeth who leaned forward for a hug. "It's nice to see you." 

"You too," Armie replied before kneeling on the ground to hug Ford and Harper.

"You guys are so big!" He said and pulled back to get a good look at both kids.

Harper was four already and looked just like Elizabeth, except for her blonde hair. Ford was two and Armies doppelgänger. 

He lifted each kid up and hugged them to his chest. "I've missed you guys so much!" 

"Where's uncle Timmy?" Harper asked excitedly. 

"Hey Hops," Timmy smiled and popped his head out from the kitchen. 

Harper squealed loudly making Armie wince and set her on the floor. She ran and practically leaped into Timmy's arms. 

"Hey you," Timmy smiled and hugged her tightly before nodding to Elizabeth. 

Armie put his focus on his son pressed his lips to his cheeks over and over until he was giggling and wanting down. 

Elizabeth hitched her purse up higher on her shoulder and cleared her throat. "I'll pick them up tomorrow okay? Just call me when you want me to get them." 

Armie frowned. "You don't wanna stay?" 

"I think I should go, it would just be awkward and this is your guys thing not mine." 

Armie nodded and pulled her in for another hug. "Thanks for bringing them." 

"Of course, have fun," Elizabeth smiled and handed him their bag before leaving. 

Armie shut the door and sighed. He knew it was going to take awhile for them all to be on more comfortable terms but he wished they could all do somethings together like a family since he did have kids with both people. 

"Timmy why's that baby gotta black eye?" Harper asked with a deeply concerned expression.

"He fell but he's okay," Timmy assured her and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"It's his birthday?" She asked and tilted her head to the side.

"Mhm," Timmy nodded and sat her on her feet. 

She ran into the living room and grinned at Timmy's mom and dad. 

"Hi," she said and twirled in a circle. 

"Do you like my dress?" She asked Timmy's dad with wide eyes. 

Marc smiled and nodded. 

"Magnifique," Marc said causing the little girl to light up. 

She didn't understand what it meant but it sounded pretty and nice. 

Eliot stood up and stared at Harper curiously. Harper moved closer to observe the baby. Seconds later Eliot was leaning forward for a hug and melting everyone's hearts. 

"Awe," Harper said as she returned the hug. 

"I like him!" She grinned and turned to Timmy. 

Armie walked in with Ford and sat the toddler on the ground. "Good cause he's your little brother." 

Harpers eyes went wide and she looked down at Eliot. "I already got a little brother." 

"Well now you have two, what do you think?" Armie asked as Timmy held his breath. 

"I like 'em," she concluded. 

"Baby?" Ford asked and pointed at Eliot. 

"Yep do you wanna play with him?" Armie asked Ford who shook his head no and clutched Armies leg. 

"It'll take some getting used to," Nicole supplied helpfully. 

"Who wants cupcakes?" Pauline announced and carried in a tray of vanilla cupcakes with sprinkles. 

"Me!" Harper shouted loudly and took both of Eliot's hands to help him walk over to Pauline. 

"At least she likes him," Timmy mumbled and leaned against Armie. 

"Daddy up," Ford whined and lifted his hands up. Armie obliged and lifted him to his hip. The blond toddler kept his eyes locked on Eliot as Armie bounced him a little. 

"No bruder," he said and laid his head on Armies shoulder. 

"You'll like having a brother buddy," Armie told him making him narrow his eyes at Eliot. 

"Nu uh," he shook his head. 

Armie sighed and watched as Harper took a cupcake from the tray without letting go of Eliot's hand. 

"Uncle Timmy can he have one?" She asked and looked up at Timmy. 

"Yep do you wanna help him eat it?" Timmy asked her and she nodded enthusiastically. 

"Your kids are adorable Armie," Nicole smiled as she watched Harper and Eliot fondly. 

"Thanks I like to think they get it from me," Armie winked making Pauline laugh. 

"Don't encourage him," Timmy told her jokingly. 

Meanwhile, Harper let go of Eliot's hand and grabbed another cupcake for him. He lowered himself to the ground and made impatient noises as he watched the cupcake. 

Timmy moved across the room and lifted him and sat on the couch next to his dad with him on his lap. 

Everyone began singing happy birthday as they watched Eliot bounce on Timmy's lap. 

"Dadada!" He squealed loudly and clapped his hands as Harper walked over and carefully handed him the cupcake. 

He looked at it with furrowed eyebrows before dragging his fingers through the frosting and then smooshing them into his mouth. 

"Mmmmm." 

Timmy laughed and looked down at Eliot who was sucking the frosting off of his fingers. 

"Taste good?" He asked and Eliot took that as an invitation to shove his frosting covered fingers into Timmy's mouth. 

"Yuck," Timmy grimaced making Eliot giggle. 

••••

Hours later and it was dark out. Timmy was talking with his family as Armie sat with the kids in the nursery. Ford hadn't left his side and still wasn't very fond of Eliot much to Armies dismay. Harper on the other hand was enjoying having another little brother to play with. Eliot adored crawling after her and holding her hand. 

Armie laughed as Eliot pressed a sloppy kiss to Harpers cheek. The little girl giggled and wiped it away. 

"Ew you spit on me!" She giggled. 

Armie looked down at Ford who was watching them uninterested. He tickled the two year olds side but didn't get much of a reaction. 

"Daddy we go to seep?" He asked and looked up at Armie with his blue eyes. 

"The party isn't over bud, why don't you go play with Hops and El?" Armie asked the toddler. 

"No pay," he pouted and wrapped his arms around Armies neck. 

"Do you wanna lay on daddy's bed and take a nap?" He asked him. 

"You come too?" Ford asked and sat up. 

"Yeah I can come too, Ellie can come too," Armie said and started to stand up. 

"No ellie jus Daddy," Ford said crankily. 

"We can all go," Armie told him and hefted him up on his hip before grabbing Eliot with his other arm. 

"Hops go play with Pauline okay?" He told the four year old who nodded and skipped off. 

"No daddy, no bruder," Ford said and kicked Eliot in the leg. 

Eliot looked up at Armie in shock since he wasn't used to being around other kids his age. Armie sighed and carried both kids out of the nursery. 

"Don't kick Ford," he sternly told the two year old. 

Armie popped his head into the living room and made eye contact with Timmy. "I'm gonna get them in some pajamas and maybe put on a movie or something, Fords getting cranky." 

"Okay everyone's gonna leave soon anyways I'll come in when they go to help out," Timmy said before turning back to his dad and beginning to talk again. 

Armie carried Ford who was still pouting and Eliot who was oblivious to his brother's attitude towards him, to the bedroom. 

"Okay buddy lets get your jammies on," Armie told Ford as he sat him on the bed and put Eliot a little farther back so he wouldn't fall off. 

He picked up Fords back pack and pulled out his pajamas. Ford didn't help him get them in he kind of just laid there and grunted at Armie. 

When he was all dressed Armie stripped Eliot and left him in his diaper. With the two sitting on the bed together Armie could see their similarities and it made his heart feel like bursting. His two sons were together and it was the best feeling. 

"Let's get cozy," Armie said and hefted Ford off the bed and threw him gently at the pillows making him giggle. 

Armie crawled onto the bed between them and Eliot crawled onto his lap, pushing his fingers through Armies hair and getting comfy. 

"Daddy s'my spot," Ford said and crawled onto Armies lap trying to push Eliot off. 

"No!" Eliot said and pushed back at Ford and before Armie knew it he had a lap full of two crying toddlers.

“Why can’t we all just love each other?” Armie asked them with sigh. 

“My daddy!” Ford yelled and wiped his nose on Armies shirt. 

Armie grimaced and bounced them both. 

“I can be your daddy and his daddy all at once,” Armie said as the door opened and Timmy gave him a sympathetic look. 

“They still aren’t getting along?” Timmy asked as Eliot reached for him. 

“Nope,” Armie replied and handed Eliot off. 

“How about we go play with your birthday presents Peach?” Timmy said to the one year old. 

“You two can hang out alone for a bit, he probably just misses you,” Timmy said and carried Eliot into the other room. 

“Look what you got!” Timmy said and tickled Eliot under the chin. 

“Hops are you gonna help him play with his new toys?” Timmy asked the little girl who was laying upside on the couch. 

“Yes!” She said and rolled off the couch. 

Timmy pulled the present he had gotten for him over. “Look it’s a little car you can ride on.” 

Eliot reached out and touched it before grinning. 

“You wanna ride on it?” Timmy asked and sat him on the seat. 

It was the kind that had a little hood and a hole for his feet so he could make it move by walking it around. Eliot squealed and started moving around the room. 

“Can I play with the baby piano?” Harper asked and pointed to the tiny piano Luca had sent. 

“Of course,” Timmy said and watched her run over and begin pressing the keys. 

“Dada!” Eliot yelled and made the car move forward towards Timmy smacking into his shins. 

Timmy fell over dramatically making Eliot giggle. He moved to put his hand under the car and tickled his little feet. 

“Did you just hit me with your car?” Timmy asked him. 

“I’m gonna have to see your license and registration sir,” he said as the baby began to back up and go in a different direction giggling the whole time. 

“Get back here!” Timmy said and chased him around the room slowly so Eliot could get away from him. 

Harper joined in excitedly, enjoying getting hit by the car and playing dead with Timmy. She then decided to get in the car with Eliot and pretend they were running from the cops. 

With all the giggling coming from the other room Armie could tell Ford was becoming curious about what they were up to. 

“Daddy?” He asked and pointed at the door. 

“Pay?” He asked and tilted his head. 

“Are you gonna be nice to Eliot and Harper?” Armie asked him and the little boy scrunched his face in thought. 

“Mhm,” he hummed and nodded. 

“Okay, let’s go play,” Armie agreed and helped Ford off the bed. 

He opened the door and Ford clutched his hand as they walked to the living room. Ford looked up at his daddy shyly as they stepped into the room. Timmy was chasing Harper and Eliot in the car making them laugh. 

Timmy looked over at them as they came in and smiled. “Hey Ford wanna play with us?” 

The two year old looked up at Armie for reassurance. “Go play.” 

Ford shyly ran over to Timmy and smiled up at him. 

“Hops you be the cop for me for a second okay?” Timmy asked the little girl. 

“Okay and Ford can be in the car with Ellie,” she said and got out of the car and helped Ford get in. 

Much to Armies surprise Ford didn’t push Eliot out or cry he just helped Eliot get the little car moving. Timmy walked over to Armie and wrapped his arms around the older mans neck. 

“I think they’ll end up liking each other,” Timmy said and rested his forehead on Armies shoulder. 

“Fords just being clingy I feel bad that I’m not going to see them very often,” Armie said quietly as he squeezed Timothée to him. 

“You still have a place in LA you can go as much as you want to, I’m not holding you hostage,” Timmy chuckled. 

“I know that but then I’d be missing Eliot too, it’s a no win kind of situation,” Armie shrugged. 

“We will figure it out don’t worry about it,” Timmy assured him with a kiss. 

••••

“Okay bed time rugrats,” Armie said and lifted Harper off the ground and tossed her in the air making her laugh. 

“But daddy I’m not a baby! I getta stay up late with uncle Timmy cause I’m four!” She argued with a pout. 

“Uncle Timmy is already in bed, can you put your pajamas on by yourself?,” Armie told her. 

“Yeah cause I’m not a baby,” she said as she was sat on the ground. 

“Okay ya little old lady get outta here,” Armie said and tapped her on the butt with his foot. She swatted him with a giggle before running off. 

Armie scooped up Eliot in one arm and Ford in the other . They were both having trouble keeping their eyes open. 

“I’m guessing we’re having a sleep over in our bed,” Timmy mumbled tiredly from the bed as Armie dropped the toddlers on his feet. 

“Looks like it,” Armie said and slid into the bed next to Timmy. 

Ford and Eliot crawled in between them, Eliot smooshed against Timmy’s front and Ford smooshed against Armies. Harper ran in and cuddled behind Timmy, hugging her arms around him. 

“Uncle Timmy are you and my daddy married?” She asked quietly. 

Timmy laughed. “No Hops we just like each other.” 

“Are you his boyfriend?” She asked after a moment of silence. 

“Mhm,” Timmy mumbled. 

“And Ellie is my brother? How’d that happen?” She asked and sat up so she could see Timmys face. 

Timmy cleared his throat and looked at Armie. “Ask your mom when you see her.” 

“Okay,” she agreed and laid back down. 

Timmy sighed in relief and closed his eyes again. 

“Are you gonna have more babies? I want another brother,” she whispered making Timmy’s eyes open again. 

“Why not a sister?” Armie asked her. 

“Cause I wanna be the only girl,” she replied. 

“Go to sleep Hops,” Armie said. 

Harper nodded and closed her eyes. “Mommy said boys have penises, did the baby come out of your penis?” 

Timmy sighed. It was gonna be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I saw that someone I follow on instagram is reading this and almost died of excitement lol anyways thanks for reading and commenting :) this is technically the “end” but it’s not cause you’re not gonna notice that the rest is one shots cause I’m adding them to this as chapters so it’s basically just a continuation or a sequel but I hate making sequels cause I never finish them lol but you can still request stuff you wanna see in it :)


	36. No More Nuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot has a not so fun experience with some crackers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here’s the beginning of the “one shots” I just love writing them! Angst ahead but fluffy ending :)

Armie woke up to a heavy weight on his chest. He opened his eyes to see a head of curly hair brushing against his nose. He turned his head to the side to see the time and saw that he was running late. He didn't want to wake up Timmy since it was only six in the morning but he had to get to set. 

He moved out from under Timmy carefully and pressed his lips to Timmy's gently. He didn't stir thankfully and Armie tip toed out of the room and into the bathroom. He took a shower as quickly as possible and got dressed. 

When he was all ready to go he opened the bathroom door to see Timmy sitting up in bed holding a cup of coffee. 

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked sleepily and held out the coffee cup. 

Armie took it and took a sip before pressing his lips to Timmy's forehead. "Cause I'm running late." 

"Can't wait to go make out with your female costar?" Timmy asked with raised eyebrows. 

Armie rolled his eyes. "Exactly." 

"I'm gonna be stuck here all day with Eliot," Timmy pouted and fell back on the bed. 

"You start filming in a month, enjoy your time off while you can," Armie told him. 

"He's already being a little monster and he's not even two yet," Timmy muttered. 

"He's not far from being two, couple months and hey terrible twos doesn't even start when they turn two it starts way before," Armie laughed and sat the cup of coffee down before leaning over Timmy and pressing his lips to his jaw. 

"I have a phone interview today and I have a shit ton of scripts to go over, I don't know how I'm gonna do that with Eliot here," Timmy muttered. 

"He'll be good, I'll give him a stern talking to before I leave," Armie winked. 

"If he gets too naughty I'm sending him to your set and you can handle him," Timmy teased. 

"I'm sure everyone would love that they all think he's adorable," Armie snorted and stood back up. 

"I'm gonna go say good bye to El and then I gotta go." 

Timmy sighed and watched Armie leave the room. After a minutes he dragged himself out of bed and made his way down the hall to Eliot's room. The toddler was standing in his crib smiling at Armie excitedly. 

"Hi," He said and bounced up and down wanting Armie to pick him up. 

"Hi buddy you're gonna be good for Dada when I'm at work right?" He asked Eliot who nodded. 

"Good, I'm gonna miss you,"Armie said and kissed Eliot's hair before handing him off to Timothée. 

"Good luck today," Timmy told him as he bounced Eliot. 

"Back at cha," Armie said before leaving the apartment. 

Timmy stared at the door longingly before letting out a breath and looking down at the toddler in his arms. 

"Should we get you some bananas?" Timmy asked him and earned a frown. 

"No nanas, daddy?" Eliot said and grinned up at Timmy. 

"Daddy went to work Peach, how about an avocado?" Timmy suggested and carried him to the kitchen.

"No cado wan Daddy," he whined making Timmy's already aching head hurt worse. 

"Daddy isn't here Eliot, bananas or an avacado?" He asked once more as he sat him in his high chair. 

"Wan Daddy," Eliot said again becoming frustrated. 

"Bananas it is," Timmy sighed and grabbed a banana from the fruit basket. 

He cut it up into small pieces and spread them out on the high chair. Eliot picked one up and ate it before giving Timothée a pouty face. 

"Why no daddy?" He asked again making Timmy sigh. 

"Daddy will be home tonight Ellie," he promised and got himself a cup of coffee. 

The toddler ate a few more bananas before beginning to cry, commencing his first tantrum of the day. Timmy let him cry it out while cleaning up the kitchen. When he was finished he let him out of the high chair and went to get dressed. 

"Are you done throwing a fit?" Timmy asked him as the toddler spread out on the floor dramatically. 

"Jus wan Daddy pease?" He asked and sat up with big sad eyes. 

"Ellie why don't you play with your piano," Timmy suggested and lifted the toddler up and sat him at his piano. 

Instead of playing with it he began to bang his hands on it angrily. Timmy closed his eyes and held his breath. 

"Ellie dada has an important phone call okay? Can you please be good for me?" He asked and sat down next to him. 

He wasn't expecting an answer and he didn't get one but Eliot did calm down with his smashing of the keys. 

Timmy sat down on the couch and closed his eyes. It was going to be a long day. 

••••

The tantrum ended thankfully, around two hours later. After a nap Eliot woke up more energized rather than cranky. He was running around the apartment squealing to himself and playing with all of his toys. Timmy loved to see him having a good time but he was in the middle of his phone interview. He had to keep apologizing to the interviewer when Eliot got too loud. 

"Could you maybe hold on for a second? I'm so sorry he's being so loud," Timmy told the interviewer who laughed and told him it was okay. 

Timmy sat his phone down and hefted Eliot, who tried to run from him, onto his hip. 

"Okay I'm gonna get you a snack and you're gonna sit on the carpet like a good boy," he told the smiling toddler. 

Timmy carried him to the kitchen and opened the cupboard. There were some snacks left over from when Ford and Harper had been over a month earlier. Timmy grabbed some sort of cracker sandwich and carried it to the living room where he sat Eliot on the carpet. 

"Now be quiet kay?" Timmy said and handed him a cracker sandwich. 

"Mhm," Eliot nodded and took the snack. 

Timmy sighed, happy to have the toddler quieted down. He walked back to his phone and picked it back up. 

"Sorry, he's just got a lot of energy right now and it's killing me," Timothée laughed and began pacing facing away from Eliot. 

He continued the interview for about fifteen minutes until he heard Eliot beginning to cry. Timmy groaned and turned to see the toddler had crumbs all over his face and was screaming loudly. 

“Eliot what the hell is up with you today?” Timmy said, pulling the phone away from his mouth. 

Eliot continued to cry and kick his feet angrily making Timmy’s patience snap. 

“I’m sorry but can you give me another minute to put him in a time out?” He asked the interviewer.

“Two year olds can be difficult,” the interviewer chuckled. 

“Tell me about it,” Timmy sighed and sat the phone down before lifting Eliot off the ground. 

“You’re making me sound like an awful parent,” he muttered as he carried the crying toddler to his time out chair in the corner. 

“No dada!” He screamed and cried harder as he was sat in the chair.

“You’re being bad, bad boys don’t get play time,” Timmy told him sternly. 

“No!” Eliot cried harder as Timmy stood up and left him in the time out corner to go back to his phone call. 

 

A couple minutes later Eliot had gone quiet until Timothée heard him gag and throw up. He turned to see Eliot turned towards him in the chair with vomit all over his shirt. 

"Shit, I'm so sorry but I have to go, can we reschedule this or do it over email?" Timothée asked and got a quick yes before hanging up. He looked at Eliot and sighed he was being so damn difficult. 

"Are you sick? Why do you always get sick at the most inopportune times?" He asked and picked him up. 

Eliot began crying as his vomit got under his shirt and stuck to his skin. Timmy began walking him to the bathroom but stopped as he began to gag again. 

"Please don't puke on me," he said and began walking quicker to the bathroom. He made it and sat Eliot in the empty bathtub. He began to puke all over himself again. 

"What the hell did you eat?" Timmy asked and pressed his hand against Eliot's face. He didn't have a temperature but he was puking like he had some kind of stomach bug. 

The puking lasted for another twenty minutes before he finally stopped. Timmy cleaned him up and got him into some pajamas. Eliot was being incredibly fussy and wouldn't let Timmy wrap him in a blanket or put him down. 

"Why are you never this difficult for daddy? You used to be good for me, remember that?" He asked as he rocked Eliot. 

He lifted him out in front of him causing his little shirt to ride up. Angry red splotches we're covering his belly. They hadn't been there minutes earlier when he changed him into his pajamas. 

Timmy frowned and moved towards the couch. He sat him down and began lifting his clothes so he could see what was wrong. It looked like hives all over his abdomen and down his legs. 

"What the hell?" Timmy muttered worriedly. 

He ran his hands along the marks and they felt kind of warm. He stood up and took Eliot back in his arms while trying to figure out what he had gotten into. They had all the cleaning products locked in the closet and he hadn’t eaten anything unusual. 

"Shit the crackers," Timothée muttered and practically ran to the kitchen. 

He opened the cupboard and searched for the cracker package. He pulled it out and saw that they were peanut butter crackers. He had never experienced an allergic reaction and he didn't know anybody that was allergic to peanuts but he knew it could be serious. 

He cursed and started searching for his phone. Eliot seemed alert enough that he didn't call an ambulance he just called his mom. 

She told him to calm down and said she'd bring the car. Timothée couldn't calm down and he was cursing himself for not restocking the baby Benadryl when Ford used the last of it the last time he visited. 

"I'm so sorry for yelling at you," he apologized to Eliot who's mouth was getting splotchy with hives. 

He quickly grabbed his baby back pack and practically ran to the lobby of the apartment building and to the side walk to wait for his mom. 

A few minutes later his mom pulled up and got out of the car, taking Eliot from Timothée to put him in the car seat. 

"He'll be fine I don't think he's having breathing problems," she tried to assure Timothée as she pushed him into the passenger seat. 

Timmy tried to stay positive like his mom but when he turned to look at Eliot his head was falling to the side like he was falling asleep. 

"I think his eyes are rolling, oh god mom I-I think he’s having trouble breathing," he said and turned in his seat to try and get Eliot to stay awake. 

Eliot wasn’t very responsive to Timmy pinching the bottom of his foot and it just made Timmy feel even more hysterical. 

"Mom hurry up! Fuck I should have called an ambulance I don’t even know CPR," he muttered and squeezed Eliot's foot harder. 

Eliot whined before puking down his front again. Timmy felt his heart racing uncomfortably fast. He needed Armie to keep him sane. 

"Just calm down getting worked up isn't going to help him," his mom reminded him and squeezed his knee but she couldn't help but to glance at the baby in the rear view mirror worriedly. 

"I gotta call Armie fuck mom please just drive faster," he begged and pulled his phone out with shaking hands not taking his eyes off of Eliot after he dialed. 

"Pick up, pick up, pick up—

"Hey I think I have to stay late," Armie answered sounding apologetic. 

"You gotta get to the hospital closest to the apartment okay? As fast as you can I need you there," he stuttered out trying not to lose it.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is Eliot hurt?" Armie asked quickly. 

"He ate some peanut butter and he's got—he's got hives all over him and his mouth is red and he's vomiting," he explained. 

He turned his head to see where they were and sighed in relief when he saw the hospital. 

"He's having a reaction? Jesus is he breathing?" Armie asked sounding panicky as Timmy's mom parked the car. 

"Yes he's having a fucking reaction! And I don’t know if he’s breathing! I gotta go just get here!" He said and jumped out of the car. 

He pulled Eliot's practically limp body from the car and ran into the hospital screaming for someone to come help. A team of nurses rushed over and took Eliot from Timothée's hands. He ran behind them as they began to work on the tiny toddler. 

•••••

"I'm looking for Eliot Chalamet he's one, just came in for an allergic reaction," Armie explained to the receptionist. 

"Follow me," a nurse said and led Armie down the hall way. He could hear Timmy trying to soothe their son and as soon as he stepped into the room Timmy let out a breath of relief. 

"Thank god," Timmy whispered and closed his eyes. 

"Can you get him to sit still for the IV, dad?" The nurse asked Armie. 

Armie nodded and held his hands out for Eliot. The nurse handed him over, he was practically limp but he was batting his arms around making it difficult for them to insert the IV. Armie settled him against his chest and listened to the nurse when she told him to lay down on the examination table. 

This time they were able to get the IV into Eliot's hand and other medications hooked up as well as some monitors. Seconds later the toddler was sound asleep on Armies chest. 

"What the hell happened? I leave you two home for a few hours and one of you ended up in the hospital?" Armie asked trying to lighten the mood and make a joke. 

Timothée automatically began crying, "I didn't know he was allergic he never eats peanuts! And I was so mean to him all day I'm so fucking awful." 

"Sweetie you didn't know, and he's fine now," Nicole said and rubbed his shoulders. 

"The doctor said he has to stay over night in case he gets another reaction," Timmy sniffled and rubbed his eyes. 

"I'm going to go get us some coffee," Nicole said and pressed her lips to Timothée's cheek before leaving the room. 

Timmy eyed the fragile looking toddler resting against Armies chest and let out a shaky breath. 

"He'll be okay, I can feel him breathing against my chest," Armie told him and gestured for him to come closer. 

"Come lay down and feel it for yourself." 

Timmy carefully climbed onto the bed next to Armie and snuggled close pressing his hand to Eliot's back. He let out a breath when he felt his chest rising as he breathed. He rubbed the baby smooth skin up and down and was extremely relieved to see that some of the hives had went away. 

"We need to throw away everything with peanuts, walnuts, pecans, anything that has the word nut in it is out I never want to see another nut ever again," Timmy mumbled as he caressed Eliot's cheek. 

"Not even my nuts?" Armie snickered causing Eliot to shift and open his eyes. 

"It is so not the time to be joking," Timmy glared at him half heartedly. 

Eliot shifted again and blinked, offering a sleepy smile to Timothée. 

"Daddy?" He asked, speech a little slurred due to his tongue which was still a little swollen. 

"Did you eat peanuts?" Armie asked him causing Eliot's head to pop up and look at him. 

"Hey buddy did you miss me?" He asked and Eliot snuggled his face into Armies chest. 

"Wan seep," he mumbled tiredly and turned back to Timothée. 

"No more nuts," Timmy told him and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. 

Eliot's eyes closed, his long lashes sweeping his red cheeks. 

"I've seriously never been so scared in my life," Timmy told Armie and leaned his head on his shoulder. 

"When you called I wasn't sure if I was even going to be able to drive, god I was so scared I wasn't going to make it and something really bad was going to happen," Armie whispered. 

"I just feel so bad for being so snappy at him today, he's only a year old," Timmy mumbled and breathed in Armies scent. 

"He knows you love him, I'm so happy he's fine and gonna see his second birthday in a few months," Armie assured him. 

"He was begging for you all day it was driving me nuts," Timmy said before chuckling. 

"Nuts is probably a bad choice of words," he smiled up at Armie. 

"God we're gonna have to make sure he's never around peanuts, have epi pens and teach him not to eat things that we don't approve first, gonna be pretty difficult to adjust," Armie muttered. 

"I'm feeling so protective right now I don't think I'd trust him to go to my parents house with out me, Jesus what about preschool? What if he accidentally gets a hold of a peanut and has a reaction, or at elementary school," Timmy shuddered at the thought. 

"You may be a little ahead of yourself there, preschool isn't for a few years, we'll teach him to be careful," Armie said and pressed his lips to Timmy's head. 

"He causes me so much stress, but I love him so fucking much, I don't think I'll ever be able to handle another baby this one has got me so strung out already," Timmy mumbled and reveled in the feel of Eliot's heart beat under his palm. 

"You'll change your mind," Armie smiled. 

"Nope no more he's enough."

“Okay, he’s enough,” Armie agreed and put his hand on top of Timothée’s on Eliot’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And commenting :) I hope you’ll enjoy these little snippets of their lives! Suggestions are welcome and I’ll probably be writing these until Eliot turns 90 cause I love writing them so much!


	37. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie and Eliot bond while Timmy’s away and then he comes back :)

"Hi daddy," Eliot whispered and poked Armies face. 

He continued sleeping causing the toddler to let out a huff. He gripped the bed sheets and tried to pull himself but he kept sliding off, it was too tall. 

"Daddy up!" Eliot said and smacked his little hand against Armies hand that was hanging off of the bed. 

Armie opened his eyes to see Eliot grinning up at him from the floor. "Did you climb out of your crib again Ellie?" 

"No," Eliot answered and bounced up and down on his pajama clad feet. 

"No? So you teleported here without having to climb out of your crib?" Armie asked as he sat up in bed and lifted the toddler onto his lap. 

"Uh huh," Eliot nodded and bounced on his diaper clad bottom. 

“Are you lying?” Armie asked with raised eyebrows. 

“No,” the toddler giggled. 

"You didn't pee in your pull up," Armie pointed out and stood with Eliot in his arms. He sat him on the ground and kneeled to his level. 

"Good job buddy you're such a big boy!" Armie cheered making Eliot smile shyly. 

"Big boy!" He said and bounced on his feet, chubby little hands going to his crotch and pulling at his pull up in what Timmy called the potty dance. 

"Godda go," he said and continued to wiggle. 

Armie chuckled and stood lifting him up to take him to his potty in the bathroom. He helped unzip his pajamas and pull down the pull up. Eliot's aim was still that of a two and a half year old but it was getting better. 

"Good job buddy," Armie praised him as Eliot clumsily pulled his pull up back on. 

Armie hefted him up to the sink and watched him wash his hands while biting his lip, a trait he'd gotten from Timothée. 

Armie didn't bother putting his pajamas back on him he just let him stay in his pull up. He carried Eliot to the kitchen and sat him in his high chair. 

"It's an underwear and cereal kinda day isn't it Ellie?" Armie asked Eliot as he poured himself and the toddler some Cheerios and milk. 

He handed Eliot the bowl and a spoon and watched as he clumsily spooned some Cheerios into his mouth. 

"Well, pull up and cereal day for you," Armie corrected himself and spooned some some cereal into his mouth. 

"Daddy is officially divorced which is really weird to say but it's a good thing," Armie announced. 

Eliot stuffed another Cheerio into his mouth and blinked his blue eyes at Armie. 

Armie sat his Cheerios down and kneeled in front of Eliot's high chair. "Eliot can you say Cheerio?" 

"Cheewo," Eliot mumbled and held one out for Armie. 

"Daddy wans a cheewo?" he asked as he held it to Armies lips. He giggled when Armie bit his fingers playfully before taking the Cheerio. 

"Siwee Daddy," He babbled and leaned his head on his palm, fingers curling into his own hair. 

"Daddy is silly," Armie agreed and stood up. 

"Wan Dada," Eliot sighed looking very serious for a two year old. 

"Dadas at set," Armie explained. 

"Why?" Eliot asked looking upset, even though Armie had explained this to him everyday for four weeks already. 

"Cause that's his job," he said and grabbed a toddler cup from the cupboard and filled it with water. 

"We go see?" Eliot asked hopefully and took the cup from Armie. 

"Dada is in California," Armie said and ruffled his curly hair. 

"Why?" Eliot whispered and gave Armie the saddest puppy dog eyes he had every seen. 

"Pease?" He asked and jutted out his perfectly Timmy shaped bottom lip. 

"Dada is coming home in the morning and we get to go to the airport and pick him up you get to see him then," Armie told him knowing he'd forget by lunch time.

"Otay," Eliot nodded and finished off his Cheerios. 

When Eliot was done eating Armie sat him on the ground and he ran to the living room to play. Armie followed behind him and sat down on the couch to go over a few scripts he had received from his agent. 

"Daddy pay?" Eliot asked and gave Armie puppy dog eyes.

"Daddy's got work," Armie told the toddler who pouted. 

"Pease?" He asked again and  held out a toy car. 

"Dang it kid I'm gonna be so helpless if you ever get another sibling and they have your dada's eyes cause then I'll never be able to say no, and I can't even say no to you now," Armie sighed and sat his script down. 

They spent the next two hours crawling on the floor playing with cars. Eliot was insanely bossy and spent more time telling Armie how to play than playing himself but it was cute so Armie allowed it. 

For lunch Armie gave him a microwave macaroni cup that Timothée would most certainly not approve of but Armie called things like this, daddy and Ellie secrets. Eliot didn't understand the concept of having a secret but he thought it was fun. 

After his lunch and nap Eliot was filled with energy and running around the apartment listening to some educational record that Timothée's dad had gotten him. Listening to a two year old sing along to the alphabet in French was slowly driving Armie insane. 

Since Eliot looked like he was fine, singing and dancing, Armie left the room and fell face first on the bed. He pulled his phone out and sent Timmy a text hoping he'd respond. 

I'm gonna throw the French kid records out the window 

Timmy responded quickly. 

Don't!! Eliot loves those!

Armie smiled and leaned on his forearm as he replied with one hand. 

I'm slowing going crazy wish u could come home tonight

As he was awaiting a reply from Timmy, Armie heard the living room become suspiciously quiet. He was about to get up when another message came in. 

I'll be there in the morning and I'll "lose" the record and keep him distracted with other stuff 

Armie smiled. 

Gotta go he got weirdly quiet

Timmy replied quickly. 

Uh oh 

"El what're you doing?" Armie called out as he walked to the living room. 

"Pretty," Eliot announced and held up a color crayon. 

He was sitting on the floor hunched over what appeared to be Armies script he was supposed to be memorizing. Pink and blue swirls were now covering the words. 

"You aren't supposed to touch daddy's stuff," Armie told the toddler sternly and took the paper. 

"Daddy s'pretty," Eliot repeated and proudly smiled up at Armie. 

"It's pretty but you're supposed to color on your color books not my scripts," Armie told him and scooped him up with one arm. 

"Uh oh," Eliot said before pressing his mouth to Armies cheek in apology. 

"You're such a brat," Armie smiled at him. 

"Pizza sound good for dinner?" 

"Yes!" 

••••

Eliot was sound asleep on his chest snoring softly. An empty pizza box was on the floor next to the bed and Timothée's side of the bed was still empty. Armie glanced at the alarm clock on the night stand and felt his heart beat increase in excitement. Timmy's plane would be landing in an hour, at 7 am. 

"Elio, wake up bud," Armie whispered and rubbed his back. 

Eliot grinned and frowned up at Armie. "Seep." 

"Okay you can sleep and I'll go get Dada all by myself," Armie said and moved Eliot off of his chest. 

The toddler fell back against the pillows and looked up at Armie with wide eyes. "Dada?" 

"Mhm, don't you wanna go get him?" Armie asked making Eliot nod happily and reach for him. 

Armie picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. He let him go potty and then they took a shower together quickly. Armie got Eliot dressed in a little sweat suit and he put on a track suit. 

"Are you excited to see dada?" Armie asked Eliot as they headed to the airport. 

Eliot kicked his feet as they dangled off his car seat and nodded. He was falling asleep but trying to fight it as his eyes rolled. 

Armie could barely contain his excitement as he carried Eliot through the airport to wait for Timmy at the gate. They hadn't seen each other for weeks and talking on the phone wasn't enough. 

He rocked Eliot as he stood at the gate waiting impatiently to see the mop of curly hair that he loved. Eliot pressed his face against Armies shoulder and stuffed his fingers in his mouth. 

"S'dada!" He squealed and wiggled in Armies hold. 

Armie grinned as he saw Timmy walking over with his carry on. He had his head down and huge head phones on so he didn't see them right away. 

Armie sat Eliot on the ground and the toddler immediately took off towards Timothée. He crashed into his legs and peered up at his dada excitedly. 

Timmy's eyes widened and he kneeled to pull the toddler to his chest. "Ellie you got so big!" 

The toddler pressed his face to Timmy's neck and began sniffling. Timmy stood and rocked him as he whispered to him in French. 

"Don't cry peach, I'm home I'm not going anywhere for awhile," he promised and ran his fingers through Eliot's curls. 

“No bye byes,” Eliot hiccuped. 

“No more bye byes for awhile, I promise,” Timmy smiled at him. 

Timmy looked up and made eye contact with Armie. His lips curled up into a smile and he began to walk towards him. 

"Hey," He said as he got closer. 

"Hey," Armie smiled and pulled him in for a hug. 

"We better get out of here before paps figure out where we are," Timmy said wanting to lean in and kiss Armie but he knew he shouldn't when people could take pictures. He wasn't ashamed of being with Armie but they tended to not do much pda. 

"Good idea," Armie said and led them out of the air port. 

•••••

"Ellie it's daddy's turn to say hi to dada," Armie told the two year old who wouldn't let go of Timmy since they got out of the car. 

"No daddy," Eliot said and cuddled closer to Timmy who was laying on the couch. 

"Why don't you go pick 3 books for me to read you?" Timmy suggested, tucking his chin so he could see Eliot's blue eyes. 

"Tee?" Eliot asked and sat up. 

"Yeah three, do you remember how to count to three?" Timmy asked as Armie watched them fondly. 

"Uh huh," Eliot said looking offended that Timothée would even suggest he didn't know how to count to three. 

Timmy narrowed his eyes playfully. "Mmm I don't think I believe you." 

"I do!" Eliot argued and looked down at his little fingers. 

"One...two...tee..four...five," He said and held up a finger for each number.  

Timmy gasped in mock surprise. "Oh my goodness you know how to count past three! You're so smart El! Can you count that many books and bring them to me though?" 

Eliot smirked and nodded accepting the challenge. "Duh!" 

The toddler jumped off Timmy's lap clumsily and ran to his bed room. 

"That evil little smirk he just gave me was all you, Jesus," Timmy laughed. 

Armie leaned down and pressed his lips to Timmy's. The younger man opened his mouth and deepened the kiss by pulling Armies face to his by his neck. 

"God I love when you parent our son it's so hot," Armie said and lowered himself so that he was laying on Timmy. 

Timmy grunted at the extra weight and let out a breathy laugh. "You're so weird." 

"I missed you so much no more movies, I'm gonna keep you prisoner in this apartment forever," Armie muttered and pressed his lips to Timmy's smooth cheek and then to his jaw. 

Timmy smiled and pushed his fingers through the hair on the back of Armies neck. 

"Not even the Call Me sequel?" He asked and pulled Armie back up so he could see his face. 

"Well as long as I'm there and getting to make out with you onscreen, I suppose it's okay," Armie said before capturing Timmy's lips again. 

"I'm gonna miss Peach when we're in Italy shooting," Timmy smiled before pecking Armies lips. 

"I'm gonna miss the little terror too, but we get him for two weeks at the end," Armie smiled and trailed his hands down Timmy's sides. 

He sat up so that he was straddling the younger mans thighs and let his hand fall on Timmy's crotch. 

Timmy glared at him playfully as Eliot cane running back in with his arms full of books. Armie rolled his eyes and dramatically fell off of Timmy and onto the floor. He captured Eliot making him giggle. 

"Are you sure you got three books?" Timmy asked with raised eyebrows. 

"One...two...tee," Eliot replied sassily as he dropped the books in a pile on the floor. 

"Okay I believe you," Timmy smiled and scooped him up, getting him comfy on his lap. 

Armie sat on the couch across from them and sighed. "I'm not getting any alone time with you today am I?" 

Timmy pressed his lips to Eliot's hair before opening up the first book. "Probably not." 

"Kids are cock blocks," Armie sighed and picked up his colorful script to continue trying to memorize it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read and comment on this! I’m in love with writing them! Remember suggestions are always welcome! Thanks so so so much for showing love!


	38. I’m Not Jealous!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy gets a little jealous

Timmy fell back on the bed dramatically and rolled to his front to watch Armie pull on his pants. The guy had legs for miles and Timmy loved to stare at the golden skin as Armie got dressed. He bit his lip when the older man bent down to pull his sock on. 

"You're killin me," Timmy said and reached forward to smack Armies ass. 

"You're the one that's ass naked and wet on the bed," Armie muttered and shot a smirk over his shoulder at Timothée. 

"I just got out of the shower, I like air drying," Timmy smiled up at Armie. 

"You like teasing me before I have to wear tight pants at a formal event," Armie laughed and reached behind Timmy to smack his bare ass. 

"I do," Timmy nodded and sat up. 

"I'm tired I just wanna lay in bed," Timmy yawned and pulled Armie closer to him by his shirt collar. 

"If it wasn't my premier I would stay in bed with you, especially since El is with Pauline and we have the apartment to ourselves," Armie said before pressing his lips to Timmy's. 

"I gotta get dressed to impress your friends and co stars," Timmy mumbled and pushed Armie away from him. 

"You don't have to come if you don't want to, I mean it's kinda gonna be our first public appearance together at a major event," Armie said and folded his arms over his chest. 

"I just don't want everyone to be weird about it," Timmy said and rolled off of the bed. 

Armie watched him put on some briefs and pull up his jeans. "They won't be weird, don't worry I won't show too much affection towards you." 

Timmy shot Armie a look and rolled his eyes. "Don't act like I'm embarrassed to be seen with you, I'm not I just don't want everyone to be weird about it that's all." 

"Okay, I'll hang with the cast and you can do your thing," Armie said making Timmy huff. 

"That's not what I'm saying stop twisting my words," Timmy muttered and buttoned up his shirt. 

"I don't wanna argue, let's just go and enjoy the free drinks," Armie smiled and pulled Timmy to him by his waist. 

"Don't you dare get drunk on me and leave me to fend for myself at this Armie, I swear I'll be so mad," Timmy warned him and pressed his lips to Armies chin. 

"I won't I promise," Armie rolled his eyes fondly. 

•••••

The after party was in full swing and Timothée was already over it. He was tired, Eliot had been up the whole night before with an ear infection and he wouldn't sleep unless Timmy was rocking him. He felt so much older than he was and he knew he should be enjoying the parties but he'd rather be at home with his peach watching a cartoon. 

Armie however probably didn't agree with his sentiments. The man was having the time of his life drinking with his costars and even dancing. He could rarely get Armie to dance with him at parties but his two hot female costars had him bouncing all over the place. Timmy tried not to have a scowl on his face as he watched but it was kind of hard not to knowing Armie had been making out with that costar for weeks. Timmy knew how it felt to be kissed by him and he knew she probably wanted to feel it again. 

He sipped on his gin and tonic slowly and tried to have a good time but he didn't really know anyone at the after party and he felt like he was letting off a bad vibe since no one had talked to him since they had arrived. Armie hadn't even held his hand on the carpet or kissed him on the cheek or anything. He knew that he had told Armie not to be too touchy in public but he at least expected the man to try to hold his hand. 

Timothée's mind had him thinking back to how Armie had always been touching Elizabeth on the carpets and kissing her when the paps asked him to. They had only taken one photo together and Armie had thrown his arm over his shoulder like he was his bro or something. What if Armie got sick of him and moved onto a new costar like he had with Timmy? 

Timmy shook his head and laughed at himself for having such stupid fears. Armie adored him and would never cheat on him with some costar. 

His eyes slid back to Armie and the women on the dance floor. One minute the man was bouncing around and the next costar number one had her hands on his chest dancing too closely for comfort. Timmy furrowed his brows and gripped his glass tighter. The woman's hands slid up his chest and rested on the back of his neck and that's all Timmy could take. 

He stood up from his seat and marched over not really thinking about what he was doing. Armie turned when he saw him approaching and gave him a huge grin that looked so much like Eliot it made Timmy's heart ache. 

"Tim-o-tay," Armie sang tipsily. 

Timmy didn't respond he just cupped Armies jaw and kissed him hard and possessively. Armie didn't respond to the kiss for a second. His eyes were wide open with surprise at the show of affection and he was confused and a little drunk. 

"Do you wanna stay here and dance with them or come home with me?" Timmy asked, his mouth pressed against Armies ear. 

Armie felt himself get hard instantly. He turned to his costars who were giving him shocked looks and gave them a wave. "Gotta go ladies have a nice night." 

Timmy smiled to himself and let Armie pull him out of the room and to the car.

••••

“What’s got into you?” Armie asked with raised eyebrows as he walked to their apartment door, Timmy’s lips pressed against his neck. 

“What? I’m not allowed to kiss you when I want to?” Timmy asked detaching his lips from Armies neck. 

“No, I mean yes, but...” he trailed off before a smile crept onto his face. 

Timmy frowned at him. 

“Oh my god you’re fucking jealous aren’t you?” Armie asked as he backed Timmy into the apartment and shut the door behind him. 

“Am not,” Timmy pouted and pushed Armies hands away from him. 

“You’re jealous that I was dancing with my costars?” Armie asked with a laugh. 

“No! I just wanted to kiss you! What’s the problem with that?” Timmy asked and stomped past Armie into the bedroom, embarrassed about his behavior. 

“There is no problem with that,” Armie said and grabbed him by the waist. 

He tossed him onto the bed and straddled the younger mans thighs. Timmy wasn’t amused, his glare was as ferocious as a lion cub. 

“Get off,” Timmy muttered and pushed at Armies legs. 

“You’re really cute when you’re jealous,” Armie grinned making Timmy huff. 

“I’m not jealous,” he spit out with a pout. 

Armie shook his head in amusement and slid his arms down Timmy’s sides until his fingertips were at his very ticklish ribs. He began tickling him making Timmy automatically squirmy as he laughed. 

“Stop!” He laughed and tried to get away wrestling against Armie unsuccessfully. 

“Not until you admit that you were jealous!” Armie laughed and continued to torture Timmy. 

“I-I wasn’t!” Timmy laughed and scratched at Armies wrists. 

“Yes you are!” Armie argued and tickled harder making Timmy gasp for air. 

“Okay! Okay! Stop I was jealous!” Timmy yelled and panted as Armie stopped tickling him. 

“Thought so,” Armie smirked as Timmy pushed him off. 

Timothée glared at him and folded his arms across his chest. 

“You’re such an asshole,” he muttered crankily. 

“Awe come on don’t be mad, I wasn’t flirting with them,” Armie said and poked Timmy in the ribs making him jump. 

“Were too,” Timmy mumbled. 

“No I wasn’t I was just dancing,” Armie scoffed. 

“Yeah with their hands all over you, you didn’t look like you weren’t enjoying it,” Timmy said and raised his eyebrows at Armie. 

“Her hand was on my chest for approximately ten seconds before you jumped in and practically ate my face,” Armie laughed, enjoying the way Timmy’s cheeks reddened at his words. 

All of a sudden Armies lap was full of Timothée as the younger man straddled his hips. 

“If you ever bring me to one of your premiers and let girls touch you like that in front of me again you can go home with them and not me,” Timmy said as he looked down at Armie, his hands cupping his jaw. 

“I might do it just to make you jealous cause it’s kinda hot,” Armie said and cupped Timmy’s ass through his jeans. 

“This is mine,” Timmy said and rubbed his hands up Armies chest and to his neck. 

“You’re so possessive,” Armie rolled his eyes and flipped them so that Timmy was underneath him. 

“And these are mine,” Armie said and pressed his lips to Timothée’s. 

••••

“You really shouldn’t be so insecure you’re insanely gorgeous you know that right?” Armie asked Timmy, looking up to see his expression. 

“Your costars are too,” Timmy mumbled, eyes closed and on the verge of sleep. 

“Not as gorgeous as you are though, I’d never step out on you ever,” Armie said and sat up so he could look down at Timothée’s face. 

Timmy smiled sleepily. “Just promise you’ll tell me if you ever fall out of love with me though, don’t do it behind my back just tell me.” 

Armie frowned and pressed his lips to Timmy’s forehead before pulling him to his chest. 

“I’m not going to,” Armie assured him. 

“Just promise?” 

“Okay, I promise,” Armie whispered. 

He rolled out of the bed and groaned at the sore muscles in his legs. “Jesus I’m too old for marathon sex.” 

Timmy snorted. “Old man.” 

“Daddy!!” A loud squeal came from the living room causing both Timmy and Armie to start frantically trying to get their underwear on. 

Seconds later the bedroom door opened and Eliot was running into the bedroom and crashing into Armies shins. 

“What’re you doing here?” Armie asked him as he lifted him in the air. 

“I thought you moved out to live with your aunt?” Armie asked causing the toddler to laugh. 

“No!” He said and hugged Armie tightly around his neck. 

Pauline peeked into the room and took account of how rumpled Timmy and Armie looked and laughed. “Oops did we interrupt?” 

“No,” Timmy said and pulled a shirt on trying to cover up the hickey on his chest but he knew his sister had seen it based on the amused look in her eyes. 

“So I saw a few interesting pictures on Instagram last night,” she said and raised her eyebrows in amusement. 

“Great,” Timmy muttered. 

“Looks like someone was jealous,” Pauline taunted and held up her phone which had pictures of Timmy practically climbing Armie in the middle of the dance floor while Armies costars stood staring awkwardly. 

“I wasn’t jealous,” Timmy mumbled. 

“Sure ya weren’t,” Armie laughed and kissed Eliot’s cheek. 

“Want some breakfast?” He asked the toddler as he left Timmy in the bedroom. 

“Mhm,” Eliot nodded. 

“Timothée I’m making your sister and our son breakfast, better get out here before your jealous rage gets the best of you! I might make Pauline a better omelet than you!” Armie called out sharing a smile with Pauline. 

“You’re such an ass,” Timmy muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you wanted jealous Timmy so here ya go hope you liked it ;) I’m excited to write some more drunk Timmy in Italy :) hope you guys are still enjoying this! Thanks for the lovely comments and suggestions I’m living for them!


	39. Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy waits for some important results.

Timmy had been weirdly quiet for days. Armie was confused because they were due to be leaving for Italy in less than a week and he expected Timmy to be excited not quietly brooding. Even Eliot had noticed the change in attitude, he was being clingy more so than usual. 

Armie had woken up to Timmy facing away from him in the bed curled up in the blankets. That in itself was weird because usually Timmy slept on him or close to him. Armie rolled over to him and pressed his front to Timmy's back. 

"Morning," he whispered and pressed a kiss to Timothée's shoulder. 

Timmy grunted and shook his shoulder wanting Armie to back off. Armie rolled his eyes and got out of bed to leave Timothée alone. 

He walked down the hallway to Eliot's room and saw the toddler already playing on the floor next to his toddler bed. He looked up and smiled when Armie entered and put his hands up to be picked up. 

"Hey peach, you're already up," Armie said and kneeled in front of Eliot. 

"Brefist pease," he asked and gave Armie a charming smile. 

Armie laughed and picked him up. "Okay I'll get you some breakfast." 

Armie carried Eliot to the kitchen and sat him at the table. He was still a little short to sit at the table so he had to sit in a booster seat. Armie got him some yogurt and a bowl of sliced peaches. Eliot began to eat them quite neatly for a toddler. 

"I wan Dada," Eliot said and stuffed a peach into his mouth. 

"Dadas sleeping," Armie explained and pressed a kiss to Eliot's brunet head. 

"I wanna wake dada up," he smiled with peach juice running down his chin. 

"I don't know if dada would like that," Armie laughed and wiped at the toddlers chin. 

Eliot quickly finished off a few more bites of his food before hopping off the seat and running to Timothée's bedroom. Armie trailed behind him and watched him pull himself up on the bed and straddle Timmy's abdomen. 

"Mornin dada!" Eliot said loudly and pressed his chubby hands to Timmy's arm. 

Timmy smiled and pulled him down for a cuddle. "Morning peach." 

Eliot said something in French and Timmy smiled, beaming pride. Armie folded his arms across his chest, he really needed to learn French. 

"El says he got peaches for breakfast," Timmy said and sat up in bed, adjusting Eliot so that he was on his lap. 

"He loves his peaches," Armie winked. 

"Why don't you go play," Timmy smiled at Eliot who nodded and carefully slipped off the bed before running out of the room. 

Armie moved across the room and sat next to Timmy. "What's up with you?" 

"I don't feel good," Timmy whispered and fell back on the bed. 

Armie scanned Timothée with worried eyes before pressing his hand to Timmy's head. "Got the flu?" 

"Maybe," Timmy mumbled and pressed his face into the pillow. 

Armie furrowed his brows. 

"I've just been really tired lately." 

"You've been working too hard, you need a break," Armie said and pressed his lips to Timmy's forehead. 

"We leave to start shooting in less than a week, I don't think that gives me much of a break," Timmy sighed and rolled out of bed. 

Timmy pulled on a pair of pants and a hoodie. 

"Where're you going?" Armie asked as Timothée put on his shoes.  

"I made an appointment at the doctors to make sure I'm not sick, if I am it's gonna cause problems with traveling," Timmy mumbled as he stood up. 

"Oh, do you want me to come?" Armie asked and stood up. 

Timmy shook his head no. "You need to stay with El, I'll be fine." 

Armie nodded still not feeling like Timmy was telling him everything. 

"I'll make you some breakfast," Armie said and pressed his lips to Timmy's cheek. 

Timmy watched Armie leave the room. He let out a breath and bit down on his lip before leaving the room. In the kitchen Armie was putting toast in the toaster. Timmy didn't want to tell him that he wasn't very hungry. 

"I'm just gonna sneak out without telling El I don't want him to start crying," Timmy said and leaned against the counter to wait for his toast. 

"Good idea," Armie chuckled and looked Timmy up and down. 

"Are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?" Armie asked and pulled Timothée towards him. 

"Nope," Timmy said and pursed his lips. 

The toast popped up and before Armie could butter it Timothée took it and practically ran to the door. 

"I'll see you later," he called out before leaving the apartment. 

"Okay then," Armie muttered and watched the closed door in confusion. 

••••

Timmy winced as blood was drawn from his arm. He looked away and waited for the nurse to put a cotton swab and a tie on it. 

"Your results should be available in 48 hours if they come in earlier we will give you a call," she said as she tied off the gauze. 

"Thank you," Timmy said and stood up. 

He was not in a position to have another baby, plain and simple. When he started waking up feeling exhausted and peeing more frequently he had began to freak out. Telling Armie about his fears was not an option. He didn't need him to be freaking out with him. Eliot was a handful all by himself, imagining taking care of him and a newborn made Timothée feel physically ill. 

His phone vibrated with an incoming message from Armie but he decided to ignore it. He needed some time to think and process the whole situation. A new baby would change everything and his career had just picked up again after having Eliot. 

Timothée was mainly pissed at himself for not being more careful. They always used protection but they tended reuse condoms instead of using new ones every time. 

The worst part was that he wasn't even sure if he could act normal around Armie for 48 hours while waiting for the results. He knew that he should be honest and tell Armie but he didn't want to alarm him for nothing if he wasn't even pregnant. 

Timmy pushed the door to the apartment open and entered quietly. He could hear Armie and Eliot playing in Eliot's room. He walked down the hall to the bedroom and snuck into the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and started the shower. 

He stood under the hot spray of water for close to an hour before getting out and drying off. He left the bathroom and pulled on some briefs and one of Armies huge long sleeve shirts as well as some baggy pajama bottoms. He felt like being covered up and comfortable. 

He stepped out of the bathroom and smiled at Eliot who was laying on the floor flipping through a picture book. Timothée walked past him without being noticed and went to the kitchen. Armie wasn't there which made Timothée feel relieved and then guilty for feeling that way. 

He opened the fridge and stared at the contents with disinterest. He shut it and turned to see Armie standing behind him. 

"Fuck! What the hell!" Timmy yelled as he jumped in the air. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Armie said as Timmy tried to calm his rapid heart beat. 

"Did you sneak in I didn't hear you," Armie said and leaned against the counter. 

"I took a shower, I didn't feel like playing with you guys," Timmy said and shrugged. 

The apartment grew awkwardly quiet besides the sound of Eliot talking to himself in the living room. Armie was staring at him with an intensity that made him want to squirm. 

"How'd your appointment go? You were gone all day," Armie asked and scratched at his chin. 

Timmy shifted and gave another shrug. "It was okay, just a cold." 

It was an obvious lie and Armie didn't look like he believed him but he nodded anyways. 

"Okay," Armie nodded and reached past Timmy to grab his cell phone which was laying on the counter behind him. 

"I'm gonna take a shower," Armie announced and left he room.

Timmy sighed and rubbed at his temples. Armie was obviously annoyed at him for not telling him what was going on. Timmy followed him out of the room and watched him disappear into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Dada cuddles," Eliot said and ran over to press his face against Timmy's shins. 

Timmy lifted him up and pressed his nose to the little boys neck. He breathed in his clean toddler scent and cuddled him close. 

"I love you peach," he said and pulled back so he could kiss the tip of nose. 

"Je t'aime!" Eliot mumbled in his sweet baby voice. 

Timmy grinned. "Très bon." 

At almost three Eliot's French was coming along. Timmy wanted to bring him to France for a vacation to help him along a bit but if he was having another baby they wouldn't be able to do that for awhile. 

"Lets watch a movie," Timmy suggested and carried Eliot to the couch. 

They cuddled and watched some Disney movie for awhile until Eliot fell asleep on Timmy's lap. Timothée absentmindedly ran his fingers through the toddlers hair and watched the movie. 

The bedroom door opened and Armie appeared. He sighed and scratched his neck. 

"You're hiding something from me," he stated making Timmy bite his lip. 

"Did you go see a guy today or something? Are you tired of us?" Armie asked insecurely making Timmy scoff. 

"No I wasn't with a guy today," he said and stood up carefully with Eliot. 

He passed Armie and carried Eliot to his bedroom. He carefully placed him on the bed and mentally thanked Armie for putting him in his pajamas. 

He kissed his forehead and turned on his nightlight before leaving the room. 

Armie was still standing in the living room waiting for an explanation. Timmy hugged himself and let out a breath. 

"I wasn't with a guy I was at the doctors...getting a blood test," he mumbled and scratched at his head. 

Armies eyes widened. "Why?" 

"Cause it's the earliest way to detect pregnancy," he said and looked away from Armie. 

The older man became quiet and he cleared his throat. 

"Oh." 

Timmy nodded. "Yeah." 

"I mean...is this a good thing? Or a bad thing?" Armie asked and bit down on his thumbnail. 

"What do you think?" Timmy asked genuinely wanting to know how the other man felt. 

"It's a good thing," Armie decided. 

"I don't think so," Timmy mumbled. 

"Why?" Armie asked and sat down on the coffee table. 

"Uh cause Eliot is a handful, my job, your job, I think that's enough reasons to not want a new baby," Timmy said and walked over to Armie, sitting on the couch in front of him. 

"So if you are...you don't want to keep it?" Armie asked and took Timmy's hands and squeezed them. 

Cars honking on the streets below were the only sounds that could be heard in the apartment. Timmy held his breath and let it out with a quick jerk of his head and a deep shrug. 

"I don't know," he whispered and scrubbed at his face. 

"Whatever you want, I'll back you up," Armie assured him. 

"You will?" Timmy asked, voice cracking and eyes getting wet. 

Armie gave him a serious look. "Of course I will, come here." 

He opened his arms and less than a second later Timmy was straddling him and hugging him tightly. 

"Thanks." 

"Don't thank me," Armie laughed and squeezed him tighter. 

"Have you been feeling sick like you were with El?" Armie asked and stuffed his face against Timothée's neck. 

"Not the exact same, I've just been really tired and peeing more," Timothée mumbled and let out a breath against Armies shoulder. 

"I'm gonna make you something to eat go get in bed I'll bring it to you," Armie said and pulled back from Timmy's embrace. 

"Okay," Timmy nodded and pressed his lips to Armies cheek. 

••••

Forty-eight hours went by extremely slow. Armie was being incredibly caring about the whole situation and it was making Timmy start second guessing whether he wanted a baby or not. Armie clearly did but he wasn't pushing it on Timmy he was just taking care of Eliot more and letting Timmy sleep in.

Timmy wandered out of the bedroom and sat down at the table. Armie sat down a glass of water for him and he gulped it down. Timmy noticed that Armie was dressed and had shoes on and was holding Eliot's coat. 

"Are you guys going somewhere?," Timmy asked and sat the empty glass down on the counter. 

"I'm gonna take Eliot to the park to get some of his energy out, and I promised we'd stop by the bakery and get a treat," Armie said and pressed his lips to Timothée's forehead.  

"Just giving you some time alone," he assured him. 

Timothée nodded and rested his forehead on the table. 

Eliot ran in and clutched Armies shin. "Let's go!" 

He bounced up and down before pressing his hand to the front of his pants. 

"Did you go potty first?" Armie asked skeptically. 

Eliot frowned and looked over at Timmy before nodding. "Uh huh." 

"No you didn't," Armie said sternly. 

Timmy sighed and began talking to Eliot in French. All Armie heard was "non!" And then Eliot pouted and stomped off to the bathroom. 

"He's such a stubborn kid," Timmy said and smiled up at Armie. 

"I love hearing you speak French to our kid it's hot," Armie said and leaned over to cup Timmy's jaw. 

"You like to hear me argue about potty time in French with our kid? That's really hot to you?" Timmy asked with a laugh. 

"Oui," Armie said and wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Okay lets go!" Eliot said and ran into the room bouncing all over. 

"Have fun," Timmy said as he caught Eliot and pressed a kiss to his hair. 

"Bye dada," Eliot said and ran to Armie, pulling on the mans pants to get him to go. 

"I'll see you in a bit if you need me call okay?" Armie asked as he scooped up Eliot. 

"Yeah I will," Timmy nodded and sat back in his chair. 

Armie left with Eliot leaving Timmy by himself. He was glad that the other man wouldn't be there when the doctors office calls. It felt like there was a little less pressure when he had the apartment to himself. 

He spent most of the day lounging on the couch trying not to think about his results, especially now that he wasn't sure what result he wanted. Armie sent him photos of Eliot playing at the park and of Eliot with cupcake frosting on his chin. Every time he looked at the photos he wanted the result to be positive. He loved Eliot and he could learn to love and care for another baby too. 

It was two in the afternoon when his phone rang. He practically dropped it but he managed to catch it before it hit the ground. 

"Hello?" He asked as he held his breath. 

"Hello is this Timothée chalamet?" The man on the phone asked. 

"Yes," Timmy replied beginning to bite on his lip. 

"Your results came back for the test and it was negative, the doctor thinks you're dehydrated though and if you want to come in for an IV you can," the nurse explained. 

"Thanks," Timmy said before hanging up. 

He felt disappointed and that made him feel conflicted. Why the hell was he disappointed when he never wanted another baby in the first place? 

He spent the the rest of the day in bed sulking in self pity and confusion. When Armie opened the door and carried in a pink bakery box he sighed. 

"El picked you out a cup cake if you want it," He said and sat it on the bedside table before falling onto the bed beside Timmy. 

His blue eyes searched Timothée's green ones as his hand came up to caress his cheek bone. "So what's the verdict?" 

"Negative," Timmy whispered. 

"So this is a good thing right?" Armie asked and Timmy shrugged. 

"I don't know," he sighed. 

Armie moved closer and pulled Timmy to his chest. 

"You wanted it to be positive didn't you?" 

"Yeah I did." 

"If you want another baby we can have one," Armie whispered and pressed their foreheads together. 

"I want one," Timmy said and wrapped his arms around Armies neck. 

"Then we'll have one, simple as that," Armie stared. 

Timothée nodded and pressed his lips to Armies shoulder. 

"I'm dehydrated that's why I feel like I do," Timmy whispered after a few minutes. 

"Eat your cupcake and I'll get you some more water," Armie said and stood from the bed. 

"After the sequel we can try," Timmy called out. 

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a post on Instagram saying it’s disrespectful to ship Timmy and Armie so that kinda had me feeling weird about writing this for a bit, I got over it though and I do respect them I know this ship is just fantasy and not real but a girl can dream! Thanks so much for the lovely comments on this story I’m so happy you guys are liking the one shots :)


	40. Bye bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot doesn’t want his daddy’s to leave to start filming

Timmy sighed and folded his arms as he stared down at his son. 

"Eliot you have to get out of the suit case," he said making the almost three year old cry harder than he already was. 

"No!" He cried and tucked himself further into the suitcase, closing the lid and trying to zip it up. 

"El you can't come with us, we have to work," Timmy said and kneeled in front of the suit case. 

"I wanna come!" Eliot whined and began zipping the suit case up. 

Armie laughed from the door way and walked over with some more clothes that needed to be packed. "Well if you're gonna be in there fold these up." 

Timmy rolled his eyes as Armie kneeled and handed Eliot the shirts. The toddler took them quickly before shutting the lid again. 

"Don't encourage him," Timmy smiled up at Armie as the older man put a hand out to pull him up. 

"I'm not encouraging him, I'm distracting him," Armie said and pulled Timothée against him for a hug. 

"Daddy I wanna come," Eliot's little voice called out from inside the suit case. 

Timmy raised his eyebrows at Armie. Eliot always went to Armie when Timmy said no because the toddler knew that he had his daddy wrapped around his finger.

"You can't buddy, but in a couple weeks you get to come see us," Armie said smiling at the toddler who was peeking his head out of the suitcase. 

His blue eyes were red rimmed and his pink lips were set in a pout. 

"Pease?" He asked giving Armie the puppy dog face he knew the man couldn't resist. 

"How about we have breakfast for dinner?" Armie suggested trying to get Eliot's mind off of them leaving. 

"Brefist?" Eliot asked curiously. 

"Mhm, pancakes and bacon," Armie said and kneeled. 

Eliot scrunched his eyebrows as he thought about the offer. He slowly crawled out of the suit case and approached Armie skeptically. 

"Onge juice too?" He asked with narrowed eyes. 

"Of course!" Armie said earning an armful of happy toddler. 

"Kay!" Eliot cheered and wrapped his arms around Armies neck. 

"You're the toddler whisperer," Timmy chuckled. 

"It's a gift," Armie joked and carried Eliot to the kitchen. 

"You spoil the shit out of him," Timmy mumbled as he followed them to the kitchen. 

Armie looked down at Eliot and pressed their foreheads together. "Do I spoil you peach?" 

Eliot giggled and pressed his palms to Armies cheeks. "No!" 

Armie grinned and pressed a kiss to Eliot's lips before turning back to Timothée. 

"He says I don't spoil him so I don't." 

Timmy rolled his eyes fondly and watched Armie sit Eliot on the counter. Armie opened the cupboards and handed Eliot a bowl to mix the pancake batter in. Eliot babbled to Armie about something he saw on tv and Armie animatedly responded making Eliot light up. 

Upon watching this, Timmy concluded that he would never get tired of watching Armie be a dad. The man was good at it and Eliot adored him. Their bond almost made Timothée jealous since he had, at one point been Eliot's favorite person in the world. Now Armie was filling that position and Timmy would be lying if he said that it didn't sting. Seeing the two together though was worth it. 

"I'm gonna finish packing, you two better not make a huge mess," Timmy said and pointed a playful finger at Eliot. 

"M'not messy," Eliot stated sassily. 

"Oh you're not?" Timmy asked and walked over to Eliot. 

Timmy tickled the little boys sides making him giggle and kick his feet. "I'm pretty sure you had fruit juice all over you this morning and you had to take a bath cause you were so messy." 

Eliot laughed and pushed Timmy's fingers away from him. "Daddy's messy!" 

"What?! No!" Armie said as he pulled bacon out of the fridge. 

"Uh huh!" Eliot protested. 

"Okay fine, daddy don't make a mess cause I'm not cleaning it up," Timmy told Armie before leaving the room. 

He could hear Armie and Eliot arguing about who was more messy and based on the loud giggles Armie had commenced another tickle fight. 

Timothée looked through their shared closet and pulled out any items he deemed necessary for the trip. They weren't filming exclusively in Italy anymore sadly, but they'd get to travel a bit which was a plus. Luca had told them they were going to be filming in Crema first and then the last scenes there as well so that's when they planned on flying Eliot in for a week. 

After grabbing a few things from the closet Timmy walked over to the bedside table and grabbed their box of condoms just in case. He wasn't planning on trying for a baby until after filming so they'd need them. 

"Dada! Brefist!" Eliot called loudly. 

Timmy smiled to himself and carried the things he needed to pack into the living room. He tucked the condoms into the suit case and piled the rest of the clothes on top. He turned just in time to scoop up Eliot who was running full speed at his legs. 

"Brefist," Eliot said and practically vibrated with excitement in Timmy's arms. 

"You have too much energy," Timmy told him with a laugh. 

Timmy followed the scent of bacon and pancakes into the kitchen where Armie was flipping some onto a plate. 

"El I need you to decorate it can you do that?" Armie asked Eliot making the child's face light up. 

"Uh huh," he said and wiggled out of Timmy's arms he ran over to Armie and pulled on the mans pants to be lifted. 

Armie scooped him up as Timmy sat at the table. He watched as Eliot stuck his tongue out in concentration as he decorated the pancake with berries. When he was finished he smiled up at Armie proudly. 

"S'dadas pancake," Eliot announced. 

Armie sat the toddler on the ground and handed him the plate. "Careful, don't drop it." 

Eliot, still with a look of concentration on his face slowly moved towards Timmy with the plate of food. He presented it with a grin that made Timmy's heart melt, it was the spitting image of his other father. 

"Here dada," Eliot said and handed off the plate. 

The pancakes had sliced strawberries and blueberries that almost formed a smile and whipped cream in the center like a nose. 

"It's beautiful, merci," Timmy smiled and sat the plate on the table so he could lift Eliot onto his lap. 

"De rien," Eliot answered not saying the word perfectly but not completely messing it up either. 

"De rien," Timmy repeated correctly and Eliot babbled it back better this time. 

"This pancake is so big, are you gonna share it with me?" Timmy asked Eliot who nodded. 

"Yep!" He cheered in his usual loud and excited voice. 

Armie sat across from them with his own plate as well as a plate of bacon and a jug of orange juice. 

His pancake had powdered sugar and butter on it and he watched as Eliot's eyes fell on it and practically turned heart shaped. He accepted a bite of pancake from Timmy before crawling off his lap and moving towards Armie. 

Armie gave him a suspicious look and took a bite of his pancake as the toddler put his chin on Armies knee. His big blue eyes were staring into Armies soul as they watched his fork move from the plate to his mouth. 

"Are you begging like a dog right now?" Armie asked with raised eyebrows. 

"Ouah-ouah!" Eliot mimicked the sound that dogs made and stuck his tongue out. 

Armie rolled his eyes fondly and lowered the fork to Eliot's lips. The toddler accepted the bite with a moan at the taste and raised his arms to be lifted. 

"Seriously spoiled," Timothée teased from across the table as he snatched a piece of bacon. 

"He's loved not spoiled," Armie argued and gave Eliot another bite. 

••••

It was around ten at night when Eliot decided to start acting up about them leaving again. Their flight was set for six in the morning so they were trying to get the toddler to sleep. Armie took a shower with him and then got him in his pajamas. He even read him two books but by the time he was being tucked in he started pouting again. 

"Night buddy," Armie said and pressed a kiss to his disgruntled face. 

He left the room after turning on the night light and made his way to the bedroom. Timmy was already laying in bed on his phone. He looked up when Armie entered and raised his eyebrows. 

"Is he still pouting?" He asked and sat his phone down on the bedside table. 

Armie nodded and climbed into the bed next to Timmy. He was about to reply when they heard little feet coming towards their room. They both turned towards the door as it opened and revealed Eliot who was carrying his blanket. 

"Why're you out of bed?" Armie asked, sitting up in bed so that he could see Eliot. 

"Seep wif you," Eliot said and threw his blanket on the bed before pulling himself up. He scooted in between them and got comfortable.

"Don want you ta go," he mumbled and gripped Armies shirt as Timmy's arms wrapped around him from behind. 

"We're coming back, it's not gonna be forever," Armie assured him. 

"Miss you," Eliot sniffled and pressed his face against Armies chest. 

"What about me?" Timothée asked. 

"Daddy," Eliot replied making Timothée scoff. 

"Brat," Timmy said and poked Eliot's side. 

"I'm gonna be gone and you're gonna miss me," Timmy said causing the little boy to lift his head from Armies chest. 

“No,” Eliot whined, lip jutting out as his eyes began to get teary. 

“Yep,” Timmy said as Eliot pressed himself to his side and pushed his hand into Timmy’s hair. 

Timmy smirked at Armie in victory. “Oh so you are gonna miss me?” 

“Yes,” Eliot whispered sadly. 

“I’m gonna miss you too,” Timmy said and pressed his lips to Eliot’s forehead. 

•••••

The next morning Armie and Timmy both pressed kisses to Eliot’s face as he slept. They weren’t sure if they should wake him up or not before they left. They didn’t want him to cry and throw a fit but they didn’t want to just leave him either. 

“You should just go, he’ll get over it eventually,” Timmy’s mom said and squeezed his shoulder. 

“He’s gonna be so upset,” Timmy sighed and stepped out of the bedroom. 

“I’ll have him FaceTime you as soon as you can,” she assured him and led him to the door where Armie was waiting with their luggage. 

“Yeah...okay,” Timmy nodded. 

“Have a safe flight I’ll talk to you when you land,” she smiled. 

“Remember to read to him before bed, and he likes fruit for breakfast,” Armie reminded her. 

She smiled and pushed them out the door. “I know you already told me that, go have fun.” 

“I’ll call as soon as we’re landed,” Timmy said again before she shut the door. 

“I feel so bad for not waking him up,” Timmy said as they moved down the hall way. 

“He’ll be fine,” Armie said and pulled Timmy against his side. 

“I hope he doesn’t hate us for not saying good bye though,” Armie mumbled. 

“You’re his favorite person right now so he’ll hate me,” Timmy joked. 

“That’s true.” 

•••••

Hours later they landed in Italy. They were both exhausted from all the traveling but Timmy couldn’t help but be excited to FaceTime with Eliot as soon as they got to the hotel. He knew it was going to be near Eliot’s bed time but he hoped the toddler was still awake. 

He called his mom and waited for her to accept the call. When she did Timmy grinned. “How is he?” 

“He’s a little upset but he’ll be fine,” she smiled, “How was your flight?” 

“Long and boring,” Timmy muttered and bit down on his lip, “can I see him?” 

“He’s in your bed, hold on,” his mom said as she walked through the apartment. 

“Ellie guess who’s on the phone?” She called out turning the camera so Timothée could see the toddler wrapped up in their bed sheets, curly hair a mess. 

“Hey peach are you being good?” Timothée asked causing Eliot to pop up out of the sheets. 

“Dada?” He called out and smiled at the phone. 

“Hey baby, I miss you,” Timmy smiled earning a grin back. 

“No bye bye,” the toddler said face scrunching up. 

“I know, I’m sorry but you were sleeping I didn’t wanna wake you up and mess up your dreams,” Timmy said gently. 

“I wan Daddy,” the toddler cried making Timmy huff. 

“Okay I’ll get him,” Timmy said and walked to the bathroom where Armie had disappeared to. 

“El is on FaceTime,” Timmy called through the door. 

Armie opened up automatically and grabbed the phone. 

“Hey buddy! I miss you so much,” Armie lit up like a Christmas tree at the sight of the toddler. 

Timmy fell on the bed trying not to feel jealous while Armie got Eliot to calm down. He asked what the toddler had for breakfast (peaches) and lunch (chicken nuggets) and dinner yucky green stuff (Brussel sprouts). Armie laughed and told him all about the big plane they were on and how he was gonna get to go on one soon. 

Timmy’s mom got Eliot ready for bed as he talked to Armie on the phone. Apparently they were spending the night at their apartment before leaving to stay at Timmy’s parents house the next day. 

Eliot begged to wear one of Armies shirts to bed and Armie cooed as he turned the phone so Timmy could see the toddler in his shirt that went past his little feet. 

“Have good dreams okay? I love you,” Armie said as the toddler was tucked into bed. 

“Love you,” Eliot chirped as he snuggled into his pillow he yawned before yelling, “Je t’aime Dada!” 

Timmy smiled hard and moved closer to Armie so he could see the screen too. “I love you too sleep tight.” 

Armie hung up and fell onto the bed next to Timothée. “I miss him.” 

“Me too,” Timmy agreed and curled closer to the older man. 

“I miss Ford and Hops too,” Armie said with a sigh. 

“After filming we’ll set something up so we can see them,” Timmy suggested and pressed his lips to Armies jaw. 

He breathed in the mans cologne and let out a breath of contentment. “Our next kid better fucking love me more.” 

Armie chuckled. “He loves you.” 

“He lights up every time you come into the room, with me he’s just like not excited,” Timmy mumbled. 

“Oh stop he adores you, and our next kid will too, and the next one, and the next one...”

“Oh so now we’re having three more huh?” Timmy giggled and rolled on top of Armie. 

“As many as you want and they will all love you,” Armie smiled and gripped the younger mans hips. 

“He didn’t even want to wear my shirt or cuddle my pillow,” Timmy pouted. 

“Oh my god you’re jealous that our toddler misses me?” Armie asked and sat up causing Timothée to fall into his lap. 

“Yes,” Timmy nodded. 

“That’s cute,” Armie laughed and pressed his lips to Timmy’s pout. 

“I’m sure he’ll be a clingy little bear when he comes here and he won’t let you out of his sight,” Armie smiled and pressed his lips to Timmy’s again. 

“I’m starting to think I’m the clingy one,” Timmy chuckled and pressed his forehead to Armies shoulder. 

“I’m not gonna argue with you on that,” Armie teased. 

“Do you think it will annoy my mom if I ask her to send me a picture of him sleeping?” Timmy asked and reached for his phone. 

“She’s probably expecting you to,” Armie said and laid back down. 

And sure enough when Timmy checked his messages he had a few photos of Eliot asleep cuddling his pillow. And a text message. 

Here’s some photos so you don’t have to ask go to sleep and stop worrying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was searching baby talk in French it came up that toddlers say ouah-ouah to describe how dogs sound so idk if that’s write I don’t speak French so I rely on the internet! Thanks for the kind words I adore reading your comments :)


	41. Rehearsal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy rehearses with a new costar and misses Eliot.

Light streamed in through the window lighting up Armies face as a Timothée watched him sleep. The light caused his golden eyelashes to shine as they rested against his tan cheeks. 

It was their off day from filming so they had spent most of the day in bed. Timothée was itching to get out though, maybe for a swim or a walk to town for a coffee. He trailed his finger down Armies cheek and outlined his lips softly. 

"Wake up," Timmy said and pulled at Armies bottom lip. 

"Mmmm," Armie groaned and rolled away from Timmy. 

"Fine you sleep, I'm gonna go swim," Timmy said and rolled out of bed. 

He was expecting Armie to get up and follow him but he didn't. Timmy rolled his eyes and pulled on his swim trunks and a t shirt. He left the room and made his way out of the small hotel. 

The air was warm outside as he began walking to the lake that the cast hung around on their days off. He could hear talking as he approached it and smiled when he saw his new costar. Adrien was a new comer to movies and a few years older than Timmy. He was portraying Elio's new love interest for the first half of the movie before he and Oliver get back together. 

"Hey," Timmy called out as he walked over to the man who was dipping his feet in the cool water. 

Adrien looked up and smiled, pushing his blonde hair out of his face. In his hand was his script and Timmy could tell he was feeling frustrated, probably over a scene. 

"Hey," Adrien smiled and offered a wave. 

Timmy walked closer and let his feet come in contact with the water. He sighed at the feel of the cold water against his over heated skin. 

"What're you doing?" Timothée asked and glanced at Adrien who had furrowed brows as he stared down at his script. 

"Trying to figure out this scene," Adrien responded and showed Timmy his script. 

It was a kissing scene between their characters. They'd be shooting it in a few days since it was going to be one of the first scenes of the movie to introduce Elio's new guy. After that scene they'd be showing Oliver and his new wife coming to Crema and then they'd all go on a Europe adventure together. Eventually, Elio and Oliver would begin hooking up behind their partners backs while on the trip. 

"Ah," Timothée smiled and pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side. 

"Well It says that we're in the water," Timothée said and began moving further into the refreshing water until he was up to his shoulders. 

"Well come on, Elio and Gianni are being playful in the water," Timmy smiled and motioned for him to come in. 

Adrien sat his script next to Timothée's shirt and made his way into the lake until he was in front of the other man. 

"So Elio would probably dunk you under the water," Timothée smiled slyly before jumping and dunking Adrien's head under the water. 

The other man popped back up with a laugh before tackling Timothée and causing him to go under water. When Timothée resurfaced they were both laughing. 

"Now what?" Adrien asked as he bobbed up and down in the water. 

"Elio would probably wrap his arms around your neck and just go for it, sloppy but not as sloppy as the first movie cause he's all experienced now," Timmy shrugged and wrapped his arms around Adrien's shoulders. 

Timmy leaned forwards and pressed his lips to Adrien's. For the briefest of moments Timothée thought of Armie as he kissed Adrien. The other man couldn't be mad that they were rehearsing a kissing scene. After all, it wasn't Timmy kissing Adrien, it was Elio kissing Gianni. 

Adrien kissed back skillfully and bit down on Timothée's lip. Timmy surprised himself with the noise that came out of his mouth and pulled away. He dunked Adrien under the water again before swimming away quickly laughing. 

"That's how they'd kiss," Timothée smiled as he got out of the water and grabbed his shirt. 

"Don't tell your 6"5 boyfriend that we were making out in the lake!" Adrien called out as Timothée began walking away from the lake. 

"We weren't making out! Elio and Gianni were!" Timothée called back with a wink over his shoulder. 

He was still smiling as he began walking back to the street towards the hotel. He felt a little guilty because, damn Adrien could kiss. He had enjoyed it but only the sensation of it, everyone liked a good kiss. He didn't have a thing for Adrien, he had a major thing for Armie. He just kissed Adrien because they had to rehearse the scene, he was just helping out a fellow actor. 

Timothée was so lost in his thoughts he didn't see Armie sneaking up to him from the side. The taller man grabbed him and pulled him to his side with a loud boo!

Timmy screamed and pushed his hands away before recognizing who it was. "Fuck! Why'd you do that?!" 

Armie laughed and released him. "What're you thinking about so hard?" 

Timmy blushed and scratched his neck. "Nothing." 

Armie raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Where were you?" 

Timmy cleared his throat. 

"The lake." 

"By yourself?" Armie questioned making Timmy's eyes narrow. 

"Why?" 

Armie smiled and shrugged. "No reason." 

"Mhm," Timmy hummed suspiciously. 

"You didn't happen to be making out all wet and slippery with a certain blond co Star?" Armie asked causing  Timothée's eyes to widen. 

The younger man stopped walking and glared at Armie. "You were spying on me?" 

Armie laughed. "I was just planning on scaring the shit out of you, I wasn't expecting you to make out with dorky Adrien." 

Timmy rolled his eyes. "He's not dorky, and I wasn't making out with him, Elio was." 

Armie laughed loudly and continued walking leaving Timothée standing confused before he continued to follow behind the older man. 

"Well, Elio looked really into it," Armie teased. 

"He was confused about the scene, I was just helping him out," Timmy defended himself. 

Armie was grinning enjoying teasing him. "Well ya know I've been having some trouble with a few scenes myself." 

Timmy smiled to himself and looked down at the ground. "Oh really?"

"Uh huh, I'm gonna asked Gabby if she wants to rehearse with me," Armie said making Timothée narrow his eyes at the name of the actress that was playing Oliver's wife. 

Armie laughed and pressed a kiss to Timothée's pout. "What? I can't make out with my costar but you can?" 

"We were just rehearsing," Timmy said bumped his shoulder against Armies. 

"Maybe we should rehearse the scene where Oliver and Elio fuck in a bars bathroom," Armie suggested and nodded at a little bar they had been to before. 

Timmy furrowed his brows as Armie dragged him by the hand to the bar. 

"We don't have a scene like that," he mumbled confused. 

Armie grinned and gave him a wink. 

•••••

Later that day they were at dinner at Luca's house. As soon as Timothée and Armie entered and saw Adrien sitting in the living room Armie pulled Timmy to him and lifted him. Timmy's eyes widened in surprise but he wrapped his legs around the taller man as Armie began to kiss him deeply. 

Adrien laughed. "Okay I get it, no kissing rehearsals with T." 

Armie sat Timmy back on the ground and smacked him on the butt. "Oh so you're T now?"

Timmy rolled his eyes and smacked Armie on the chest. "Shut up." 

"You guys are so cute it's almost gross," Adrien muttered and looked away from them. 

"Wait until you see their adorable spawn," Gabby laughed as she walked into the room with a glass of wine. 

Timmy raised his eye brows in question at Armie. "How's she seen El?" 

"During rehearsals your guy has been showing me videos and pictures of your kid," Gabby smiled. 

"He's cute, looks like Armie," she said, smiling at Timmy. 

"Thanks," Timmy nodded and cleared his throat shyly. 

"I'm gonna go hang with Luca," Timmy said and left the living room. 

He made his way to the kitchen where Luca was stirring some kind of sauce. The older man looked up and smiled brightly at Timothée. 

"When is our little bambino going to be here?" Luca asked excitedly. 

Timmy smiled at the mention of Eliot. "Last week of filming, I can't wait to see him." 

He walked to the kitchen counter and took a seat on a bar stool. He reached over and stole a crouton from the salad bowl. 

"He's probably gonna be so much bigger by the time he gets here, I miss him so much," Timmy sighed and leaned his face against his palm. 

"I haven't seen him since he was this big," Luca said and held his hands out to indicate the size of a baby. 

"I know, that's crazy, he's gonna love you though, he loves the presents you send him," Timmy smiled. 

"Well I hope he loves me," Luca said and transferred the sauce he was making into another bowl that was filled with pasta. 

"He's just like Armie, loud and kind of obnoxious but loving," Timmy said and pulled out his phone. 

"I actually need to go call him and tell him goodnight, I'll be right back," Timmy said and stood up from the stool. 

He left the kitchen and wandered to the back yard. The air was still warm and comfortable and he could smell the food Luca was cooking all the way outside. 

He went to his contacts and pressed his moms name on FaceTime. He waited for her to answer and when she did her face popped up on the screen and she gave him a tired smile. 

"He's very hyper tonight," she said immediately and Timmy could hear Eliot being loud in the background. 

"He's always hyper," Timmy said. 

"I'll go get him, I'm not sure if he's gonna sit still long enough to talk to you though," his mom laughed and walked through their house to where Eliot was bouncing on a tiny trampoline that Timmy's dad had bought for him. 

"Look who it is," Timmy's mom said and held the phone out to Eliot. 

"Dada!" Eliot yelled and scrambled off of the trampoline. 

"Hey peach I miss you!" Timmy said making the little boy, who was looking more like Armie everyday, smile. 

"Hi!" Eliot replied and held the phone a little to close to his mouth so that Timmy couldn't see his precious face. 

"Daddy?" Eliot questioned as he bounced up and down, the sight was making Timmy's eyes hurt. 

"Daddy will say goodnight if you go to sleep for mémé," Timmy said making the little boy stop bouncing. 

"No tired, I wan daddy," the little boy grumbled and pouted at the phone. 

"If you go to sleep I'll get daddy and he'll talk to you for a bit," Timmy reasoned with him. 

Eliot gave him a small smile. 

"Otay." 

"Je t'aime," Timmy said making Eliot grin. 

Eliot repeated it and blew Timmy a kiss like his Aunt had showed him to do. Eliot carried the phone to his bedroom and babbled to Timmy in French about his new teddy bear that his Auntie got him. His French had improved from spending so much time with Timmy's family and it made Timmy want to be home with him. 

"Daddy now?" Eliot asked once he was in bed covered in his blanket. 

Timmy smiled and nodded. "I'll get daddy." 

Timothée carried his phone inside where Armie, Gabby, and Adrien were all laughing in the living room. Esther had arrived at some point and was also laughing with them. Armie smiled when he saw him and moved across the room to meet him half way. 

"El wants to say goodnight," Timmy said and handed him his phone. 

Armies face lit up in the way it only did for Eliot. "Hey buddy! I miss you!" 

Armie carried the phone out of the room to continue his conversation with Eliot. Timmy smiled to himself every time he heard Armie reply to their son over enthusiastically. 

"I can't wait to meet this kid," Adrien said with a laugh. 

"He's a little Armie, it's exhausting," Timmy joked and fell back on a couch. 

"That just makes me more excited," Adrien replied. 

"I don't get to see him for a month," Timmy muttered with a childish pout. 

"Think of it as a vacation or like a honeymoon just you and Armie," Gabby shrugged. 

"A break from parenthood," Esther added with a grin and clinked her wine glass against Gabby's. 

"I don't want a break," Timmy said as Armie came back into the room. 

"I hate saying good night and not being able to cuddle him," Armie sighed and fell onto the couch next to Timmy. 

All of their costars rolled their eyes fondly. "Are you two going to be pining after your kid the whole time? Or are you gonna have some wine?" 

"I have two other calls to make and it's super late in LA right now, but Harper wanted to stay up late so I could call," Armie sighed. 

"Sucks doing it once, it's even worse having to say goodnight three times," he muttered. 

"You two are serious party poopers," Adrien said. 

"Sorry, I'll try to have fun," Timmy said and gave them a week smile. 

It had only been two weeks since he had seen Eliot but he missed him so much already he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to have a good time at all without him. 

"I'm gonna go get some wine, you go make the calls and then we're gonna have some fun," Timmy said and stood from the couch. 

"That's the sprit!" Gabby cheered.

Timmy frowned as he made his way to the kitchen. A month was going to feel like forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait! I was writing this earlier when I saw yet another post on insta except this time it was Armies post and oh man do I feel uncomfortable writing a fic about them now! I love writing this but geez awkward. Eventually I’m gonna write an Elio/Oliver mpreg story and I’ll feel more comfortable writing that cause it’s fictional! Thanks for all the love and comments!! Always appreciated :)


	42. Peach in Crema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil jealous Timmy, drunk Timmy, and then return of Eliot :)

"You're gonna be so hung over when El gets here," Armie said as Timmy took another shot with Esther and Adrien cheering him on. 

"I'm having fun," Timmy retorted sassily and licked the vodka off of his lips. 

Armie smiled and took another sip of his coke. He was their 'designated walker' for the evening. Adrien had said that at least one of them needed to be sober so they could make sure everyone made it back to their hotels safely. 

Timothée straighter on his barstool and looked around. "Let's dance, or sing karaoke." 

Adrien nodded enthusiastically and stood up. 

"Let's dance!" 

Timmy grinned and let Adrien pull him off his barstool and towards the crowd that was bouncing to the rhythm of crappy club music. Armie watched them dance together as he sipped his drink. 

Timmy caught his eye and grinned drunkenly. He waved and motioned for him to come dance. Armie shook his head no with a laugh. Timmy stuck his lip out and pouted. 

He mouthed the word please and put his palms together. Armie shook his head again making Timmy flip him off. The younger man turned back to Adrien and began bouncing around with him. 

"You should just dance with him!" Esther yelled over the music. 

"I hate dancing!" Armie called back with a shrug. 

"You're no fun!" She said and left the bar to dance with the guys.

Armie laughed to himself when he saw Timmy dancing like the whitest person in the room. He was doing a drunken pop and lock and smiling like an overly excited child. It had taken him most of the month to start having fun and stop missing Eliot all day everyday but finally he was letting loose.

Timmy wrapped his arms around Adrien's neck and leaned against the man. Armie wasn't going to let himself become jealous though because he knew that they were just buddies and Adrien wasn't interested in Timothée that way. Timothée wasn't interested in Adrien that way either. 

After Timmy danced for an hour he walked over to Armie with a drunken grin. "Hey hot stuff, wanna take me home?" 

Timmy giggled at himself and leaned against the bar next to Armie. "You're drunk as a fucking skunk." 

"I'm sober, completely, capital S sober," Timmy said and made an s using his hands. 

"For sure," Armie teased and stood up from the barstool he had been perched on for hours. 

"Let's get you back to the hotel before you puke on the dance floor," Armie said and gave Timmy a wink. 

Timmy gave him one of his soft smiles and opened his arms for a hug. He was either incredibly sassy and bratty when drunk or a cuddly teddy bear. 

Armie pulled him in for a quick hug. He was happy to confirm that tonight it was the latter drunk Timmy he was going to have to deal with. 

"Mmm tired," Timothée mumbled and rubbed his cheek against the fabric of Armies shirt. 

"Carry me," Timmy said making Armie sigh. 

"I will when we're closer to the hotel," Timmy pressed his face against his neck. 

"Love you." 

Armie smiled to himself and pulled away from Timmy's hug. "Love you too." 

Getting three drunk people out of a bar at 3 am in the morning was difficult to say the least. Timmy wanted to be right under Armies arm and Adrien wanted to be pressed up against Armies other side as he drunkenly raised his eyebrows at whatever Esther was saying in french. He didn't understand what she was saying and neither did Armie but Timmy thought she was hilarious if his laughs were anything to go by. 

Once Armie made sure Esther and Adrien were in their rooms safely he let Timothée climb on his back for a piggy back ride. The younger man kept pressing his lips to Armies neck making Armie huff and squeeze his thighs. 

"We are not doing anything remotely sexual when we get to our room," he said making Timmy let out a breathy laugh. 

"I'm just kissing your neck don't be so presumptuous," Timmy said and bit down on Armies neck. 

"Well sorry to say this but you're kind of a slut when you're drunk," Armie chuckled as Timmy kicked him. 

"Fine if you want celibacy you can have it," Timmy said and hopped down from Armies back. 

He swayed drunkenly for a minute before sticking his tongue out at Armie. 

"Very mature," Armie teased. 

For the rest of the walk back to the hotel Timmy was giving Armie the silent treatment. Armie couldn't take it very seriously though because he could hear him muttering drunkenly under his breath the whole time about how annoyed he was and how he wasn't a slut. 

When they reached the hotel Timmy fell on the bed and stared up at Armie with a pout.

“Don’t pout,” Armie muttered and took his shoes off. 

“M’not pouting,” Timmy replied and rolled over on his stomach. 

“We haven’t had sex since we got here,” the younger man mumbled with a sigh. 

Armies fingers paused as he was unbuttoning his shirt. He could hear a group of drunk tourists laughing outside the window as he stared at Timothée with confusion. 

“We had sex in that bar,” Armie pointed out. 

Timmy laughed and rolled back to his back. “That was a week in.” 

Timmy’s fingers played with a loose thread on the bed spread as gnawed on his lip. 

“Is it because you’ve been doing scenes with Gabby? I mean—she’s a woman and I know you like women.” 

Armies eyes rolled involuntarily as he sat down on the bed next to Timmy. “I like women, but I don’t like any woman more than I like you.” 

Timmy huffed. “So why won’t you have sex with me tonight?” 

“Cause you’re drunk,” Armie laughed and leaned into press his lips to Timothée’s forehead.

“Fine whatever go fuck Gabby,” Timmy growled and angrily shifted himself under the bed spread. 

Armie let out a breath and yanked the bed spread back. “Fine let’s fuck but afterwards you’re gonna go to sleep like a good boy and stop bringing Gabby into this.” 

Timmy gave him a wide smile and a nod as he saluted dramatically. “Sir yes sir.” 

•••••

The next day found them lounging around Luca’s place waiting for Timmy’s mom to show up with Eliot. Armie couldn’t help but notice the smug expression that had been on Timmy’s face since the night before. 

Gabby was on the phone outside with her feet dangling in the pool and Timmy was sat on Armies lap staring at her smugly. 

Armie squeezed his sides making him jump. “Stop giving her that look she doesn’t even know what it means.” 

Timmy turned and gave him an innocent expression. “What look?” 

“You know the look, ya know what? I think you need to cool off,” Armie said with a glint of evilness in his eyes. 

The next thing Timmy knew was the feel of cold water surrounding his body. He bounced to the top and broke the surface with a gasp. 

“Asshole!” He yelled and glared at Armie. 

Armie held up his hands in defense. “It was an accident, you just slipped off.” 

“Oh, I happened to just slip off?” Timothée grinned evilly as he jumped at Armie and wound his arms around the older mans neck. 

He yanked him down towards the water and they both landed with a splash. They continued to splash and push each other like kids for an hour. 

Timmy’s mom had told him that their plane would be landing around four in the afternoon so he wanted to be dressed and waiting by then. He dragged Armie up the stairs to the guest bedroom that Timmy had been staying in when he was pregnant. 

They took a long shower and got dressed in comfy clothes. Timmy sat on the couch to wait for Eliot while Armie took a nap upstairs. When they heard a car pull into the drive Timmy jumped up from the couch and ran to the door like an overly excited puppy. 

“Armie! He’s here!” He yelled up the stairs. 

He was practically vibrating with excitement as he pulled the door open to reveal his mom holding a sleeping Eliot. 

“I missed you guys!” Timmy grinned and pulled his mom into a hug, careful not to crush Eliot. 

“He looks bigger,” he said, voice trembling with emotion as Eliot’s eyes fluttered open. 

“Hi dada,” he said sleepily and held his arms out to Timothée. 

“Hi peach,” Timothée replied gently and pulled Eliot into his arms. 

“You’re so big!” Timmy said and pressed kisses to Eliot’s cheeks. 

“A big boy?” Eliot asked and Timothée nodded. 

“Look at your hair,” Timmy said as he ran his fingers through the long curls that hit just above his nose. 

“Daddy?” Eliot asked his whole face lighting up. 

“Let’s go wake him up,” Timothée suggested. 

Eliot was bouncing in his arms excitedly as Timothée made his way up the stairs and to the bedroom. 

He pushed the door opened and grinned at the sight of Armie sleeping. He looked at Eliot and pressed his finger to his lip with a shhhh. 

Eliot mimicked him happily and Timmy sat him on the bed. The toddler crawled towards his daddy and climbed onto the mans chest. 

“Hi daddy,” he said quietly and patted the mans cheeks with his chubby hands. 

Armie let out a breath and opened his eyes. His face brightened as he saw Eliot smiling down at him. 

“Hey buddy!” He grinned and pulled the toddler into a strong hug. 

“I missed you so much, next time I’m stuffing you in the suit case,” Armie said as he breathed in the toddlers baby scent. 

“No!” Eliot giggled and pressed his little fingers against Armies sides. 

“Tick tick tick!” He giggled attempting to tickle his daddy just like his auntie had shown him. 

“Are you hungry?” Timmy asked interrupting their tickle fight. 

“No,” Eliot said and stuffed his fingers in his mouth as his head lolled back against Armies shoulder. 

His eyes fluttered shut but he forced them to stay open. “Snuggle dada.” 

Timmy melted and he found himself snuggling up to them. 

••••

The next morning Eliot was up before Timmy and Armie were. The toddler climbed off the bed as quietly as possible before sneaking out of the bedroom. His little feet pattered against the hard wood floor as he held onto the stair case bannister and took one step at a time. 

Once he reached the bottom he looked around the large house with curious eyes. With fingers stuffed into his mouth he wandered to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. His blue eyes scanned the shelves curiously. His parents had told him not to open the fridge by himself but that rule only applied to their own fridge...right? 

He saw some yogurt on the middle shelf and bounced happily for a second before climbing on top of the freezer drawer handle. He grabbed the yogurt and grinned at himself, happy for his victory. 

He knew his daddy always gave him a spoon to eat his yogurt with but he didn’t know where those were so he settled on his fingers. He plopped down on the kitchen rug in front of the stove and tore open the foil covering the yogurt. 

He dipped his chubby fingers into the yogurt and began to eat it messily. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Luca asked causing the toddler to startle and look up at the new man. 

He had seen pictures of him, his dada had showed them to him. He gave the man a sheepish smile and lifted the yogurt up to him. 

“Wan some?” He asked sweetly. 

Luca took in the chubby cheeks covered in strawberry yogurt as well as the chubby sticky fingers. He had even gotten some in his curls. His blue eyes were round and lined in dark lashes and blinking innocently at him. 

“Oh bambino,” the man laughed and accepted the yogurt from the small child. 

“Let’s get you some real breakfast,” he said and sat the yogurt on the counter. 

Eliot didn’t really know the man but he talked funny and that made him giggle. His daddy makes him giggle too so this guy couldn’t be bad. 

He reached his arms up to be lifted and Luca complied. 

•••••

“We crack the eggs and put them in here, now you whisk it.” 

Timmy followed Lucas voice to the kitchen. 

He had woken up to a bed that was missing a certain toddler. He figured the little boy was going to either get in trouble somehow, or find Luca. By the sounds of it, the latter. 

He peeked his head into the kitchen to see Eliot sat on the counter and Luca standing next to him. The toddler had a bowl next to him on the counter and was whisking eggs as Luca instructed him. 

“Are you making breakfast?” Timothée asked the toddler. 

Eliot nodded proudly. “Look dada.” 

He then made a show of whisking the eggs before grinning at his dada again. 

“Good boy,” Timmy smiled and moved across the kitchen to press his lips to the boys forehead. 

“Sorry if he was any trouble, he’s kind of a handful,” Timmy smiled apologetically at Luca. 

“Nonsense, he’s perfect,” Luca said and gazed lovingly at the boy. 

“He is,” Timmy agreed. 

He helped them finish up breakfast and sat Eliot at the table. The toddler was filled with energy and babbling to himself in French which made Timmy smile. He knew Armie was going to be annoyed with it since the boy was speaking more french than ever now. Eventually his mom wandered in and got a cup of coffee. She was only staying for two days and then heading back home. 

Timmy left him in the two adults care so he could wake up Armie. He jogged up the stairs and to the guest room and jumped onto the man. 

“Wakey wakey Daddy,” he laughed and bit on the older mans shoulder. 

“Luca and El made breakfast!” He said and pressed his lips to the mans ear. 

Armie rolled over trapping Timothée under him. “He’s already buzzing with energy isn’t he?” 

Timmy chuckled and pressed his lips to Armies. “Oh yeah, we’re gonna have to take him on a long walk to get rid of some of the energy, can’t wait to show him Crema.” 

Armie groaned and closed his eyes. “Why couldn’t he be a quiet, shy child?” 

“Cause he’s a little you,” Timmy said and pushed the older man off of him. 

“We took the break for granted,” Armie sighed and sat up. 

“Daddy!!! Brefist! Now!!” Eliot’s whine filled the room loudly even though the child was at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Bossy like his dada.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Took a bit to find inspiration again but I found it :) next chap there will be a time jump! Thanks for the love and comments and for reading! Any suggestions are welcome!


	43. Half Cherub Half Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot is three and quite the handful.

Timothée grinned as he drank his coffee. He could hear Eliot's giggles coming from the hotels bathroom and then a loud splash, Armies groan and then more giggles. Minutes later Armie appeared in the hallway soaking wet and carrying a butt naked Eliot. 

"You get to do bath time tomorrow," the older man said trying to be serious but the smile on his face betrayed him. 

"But Ellie likes when you give him his bath, don't you?" Timothée asked the three year old who nodded and shook water out of his wet curls. 

"Daddy gives the best baths!" Eliot said and gave Armie a smile. 

"Well dada is best at getting you dressed," Armie said and gave Timothée a pleading look. 

Timothée rolled his eyes and sat his coffee cup down. "Fine, come on peach let's get you dressed." 

Armie sat the little boy down and he ran down the hall to his room. Timothée stood and gave Armie a peck on the cheek.

"He's got way too much energy," Armie sighed and took Timothée's coffee from the table, taking a large gulp. 

"I wonder why," Timmy rolled his eyes. 

Armie grimaced. "He loves french toast and he was giving me the eyes I can't say no to." 

Timmy laughed and made his way down the hall. "He's gonna drive Nick crazy today." 

Timmy popped his head into Eliot's room and laughed at the sight of a naked Eliot looking through his suit case that they hadn't yet managed to put in the drawers.

"Where's your underwear?" Timothée asked as the three year old pulled out a t shirt with Mickey Mouse on the front. 

The little boy pulled it over his head and gave Timothée a grin, proud that he pulled on his own shirt. Timmy bent down and handed the three year old his underwear. He ended up helping him pull them on even though Eliot insisted he could do it himself. 

"Where's my Oberalls?" Eliot asked as he dug through his suit case. 

Timmy pulled the over used overalls out from under the bed and handed them to Eliot. The little boy smiled and took them. 

"Now remember that you have to tell uncle Nick when you have to go potty cause you won't be able to unbuckle them yourself," Timmy reminded him earning a pout. 

"Imma big boy dada," he said and tilted his head. 

"Big boys ask for help when they need it," Timmy reminded him. 

They got the little boy into his overalls and his high top converse. He finished the look with one of Armies baseball caps that was way too big for his head but he insisted on dragging it everywhere. 

"You look like a hot mess," Timmy told him and adjusted the backwards cap so it wasn't hanging over his blue eyes. 

"Godda show daddy," Eliot said and ran from the room. 

Timothée shook his head in amusement and began putting clothes that Eliot had thrown around back into his suit case. He left the room and grinned at Armie who was dressed nicely for press, holding Eliot who looked like he was dressed by a blind man. 

"You are such a big boy now, you're gonna have to get a job and pay rent," Armie was telling their son. 

Eliot's eyes widened at his dads words. "No!" 

"Fine we’ll let you stay unemployed for a few more years," Armie joked. 

The older mans phone began to ring so Armie grabbed it from the table and answered it before setting Eliot on the ground. 

"Why don't you go play with your toys?" Timothée asked Eliot. 

The three year old grinned and ran to the bedroom. He returned holding one of Armies old socks. Timmy raised his eyebrows as the toddler sat on the ground and began to talk to it and sing. 

"That's an old sock buddy why don't you go play with your legos?" Timmy suggested. 

"He's my favorite," Eliot said and petted the sock like it was a puppy. 

"Okay," Timmy laughed as Armie hung up the phone. 

He sighed and folded his arms across his chest. "Nick can't come, we have to bring him with us." 

Timmy shook his head no. "No way, we're already running late, he's dressed like a hillbilly, and he's playing with a dirty sock." 

"He looks fine, he can sit in the back," Armie said and walked over to Eliot. 

"Hey buddy, why don't you go grab your back pack and crayons, you get to come with us today," Armie said and tried to take the dirty sock. 

"No daddy! He's my favorite!" The three year old said and pulled the sock back. 

"It's dirty and not a toy," Armie said and forcefully took it. 

Timothée closed his eyes tightly as the first cry. "Great you just started a tantrum." 

Eliot's blue eyes began to fill with tears and his cheeks became red. 

"Okay fine here," Armie sighed and handed him back the sock. 

•••••

"You're gonna sit here like a good boy and not cry or scream okay?" Timothée asked Eliot as he sat him back stage on a stool. 

"Mhm," Eliot nodded as he swung his dirty sock around. 

"And you're gonna tell if you have to potty right?" 

"Yes dada," Eliot smiled his half cherubic half demon smile. 

"Okay," Timmy nodded and pressed a kiss to Eliot's nose. 

"Give Bruce a kiss too," Eliot said and held out the dirty sock. 

"Bruce?" Timmy asked with raised eyebrows. 

Eliot nodded and pressed the sock to Timmy's lips making a loud smooching sound. 

"It's stinky," the toddler giggled and cuddled it to his chest. 

"Yes it is," Timothée agreed and stood. 

"Be good," he reminded Eliot before walking to the area the rest of the cast were. 

"When my mom told me three was a weird age I didn't believe her but now our son has a pet dirty sock named Bruce and I just gave it a kiss goodbye," Timmy muttered as he leaned against Armie. 

"At least he isn't dragging the dust pan around anymore," Armie said and Timmy nodded in agreement. 

"Ford and Harper are always dressed so well and they are well behaved and then there's El who dresses himself and carries around socks and has tantrums and no filter," Timmy laughed. 

"Elizabeth is very put together," Armie said with a shrug. 

"They're gonna look at Eliot like he's a different species," Timmy laughed. 

"They love talking to him on FaceTime," Armie said. 

Timmy nodded in agreement. The kids did like to talk over FaceTime and Armie made it a habit to read them all a story twice a week on FaceTime and all the kids enjoyed it. They would be meeting them at the park soon since they were in LA for the first time in a long time. 

"Let's hope this panel is quick," Timmy sighed. 

•••••

An hour and a half later the audience was laughing as Armie told a story about filming. Timmy began to notice Esther's eyes on him. She kept shifting them to the right behind him. Timmy held his breath and chanced a look behind him to see an apologetic security guard standing next to Eliot. 

Eliot gave him a smile and a little wave. Timmy cleared his throat and hoped that the three year old wouldn't be making a surprise appearance. 

He turned back around and watched Armie as he continued to tell his story. All of a sudden the audience awed and a small hand was tugging on Timothée's pants. 

He looked down and Eliot gave him a shy smile. "Hi dada." 

"Hi Eliot what are you doing?" Timothée whispered and pulled the microphone away from himself. 

"Who's this little guy?" The host asked making Eliot's eyes fall on him. 

"This is our son," Armie said and gave the little boy a smile. 

The host crossed the stage and kneeled in front of the toddler holding the microphone to his face. 

"Hi," He said unsure if he was supposed to, he gave Timmy a look and he nodded. 

"What're you doing our here?" The host asked as Eliot squeezed his crotch and gave Armie a look. 

"I godda pee," the three year old answered confidently and gave a bounce to prove his point. 

The audience laughed and Timothée blushed in embarrassment. Armie cleared his throat and motioned for Eliot to come over to him. 

"Why didn't you ask the person watching you?" He asked making Eliot give him a look that was asking ARE YOU CRAZY??

"Not s'pposed to let strangers undo my pants daddy!" The toddler yelled with a huff and tugged on his overalls. 

The audience laughed again and Armie did as well. "Okay your logic makes sense." 

"Say bye bye," Armie told the toddler and stood up with him. 

"Bye! I godda go pee now." 

Timmy hid his face in embarrassment as Armie carried their son off the stage. He chanced a look up and his cast mates and Luca were all laughing. 

"He's adorable," the host said everyone in the audience agreeing. 

"And was that a dirty sock he was carrying?" 

••••

"Was I bad daddy?" Eliot asked as Armie helped him put his overalls back on. 

Armie laughed and pressed his lips to the little boys   
hat covered head. "No buddy you weren't bad." 

"I don't wanna wear oberalls anymore," he sighed dramatically. 

"I think we're in agreement on that," Armie chuckled and lifted him into his arms. 

"Good thing you're cute huh? Everyone loves you," Armie told him. 

"Can you sit on daddy's lap and be quiet for the rest of the panel?" Armie asked. 

"Uh huh," Eliot nodded and leaned his head on Armies shoulder. 

"Good," Armie said and carried Eliot and his dirty sock back on stage. 

Timothée gave him a look when he saw Eliot on his lap. The toddler was snuggling his sock and running his fingers through the hair on Armies neck. Hopefully he'd be good for the rest of the time they were expected to be on stage. 

Luckily, Eliot stayed quiet and occasionally would giggle at Armie's stories. The audience obviously adored him and the host asked him questions occasionally. When his eyes began to droop he wiggled off of Armie's lap and tiredly made his way to Timmy. He lifted him onto his lap and let him nap for the rest of the interview. 

The whole fiasco kind of had Timmy rethinking another baby. Eliot was such a handful how the hell could he take care of two and work? 

When the panel finally ended Timmy practically ran on the stage and grabbed Eliot's bag. Armie followed behind him laughing with the rest of the cast.

“I’ve never been more embarrassed,” Timmy sighed as they made their way to the taxi. 

Armie chuckled and gave a shrug. “He’s three I didn’t really expect him to sit back there and be quiet.” 

“I did,” Timmy muttered. 

“Everyone thought he was cute, next time we’ll dress him a little better though,” Armie said and slid into the car. 

“Jesus we need to start using condoms again,” Timmy said and eyed the curly haired terror snoozing against Armies shoulder. 

“Oh come one, on little mess up and you don’t want another baby?” 

Timmy looked out the window and gave a shrug. “I don’t know, he’s a lot of work.” 

“He’s adorable though look at him cuddling my dirty sock,” Armie said and gazed down at the little boy lovingly. 

“I’m taking that out of his grasp when he goes to bed tonight and we’re never bringing it up again,” Timmy laughed. 

“We can’t take away Bruce,” Armie said and pressed his face against Eliot’s dark curls. 

“I almost want him to love the dust pan again,” Timmy sighed. 

“He needs a puppy or a baby brother,” Armie said and winked. 

“We’re using condoms again.” 

•••••

“Dada Bruce needs a night night kiss,” Eliot smiled and held the sock up to Timmy’s face. 

The younger man shot a look at the toddler before kissing the sock quickly. “Go to sleep peach.” 

“M’not tired,” the three year old replied and pouted up at Timmy.

“Too bad, go to sleep,” Timmy said and pressed a kiss to Eliot’s head. He left the room and shut the door quietly. 

“You’re cranky,” Armie laughed as Timmy fell onto their bed. 

“M’not,” he muttered with his face pressed against his pillow. 

“You are, he’s three he doesn’t understand that he embarrassed you,” Armie said. 

“Today was just a lot, I’m tired,” Timmy said and stood up from the bed. 

He walked to the bathroom and locked the door feeling he needed a little alone time. He sat on the closed toilet seat and let out a breath. 

His eyes fell on the container of pregnancy tests he had brought with him to LA. He rolled his eyes tiredly and grabbed a stick and unwrapped it. 

He peed on it before recapping it and setting it on the counter. 

“You did bring condoms though right?!” He called out to Armie as he leaned against the wall. 

“No! You said not to!” Armie called back. 

Timmy muttered in French under his breath as he prepared his tooth brush. The brushed his teeth slowly before letting his eyes fall back on the pregnancy test. 

“Shit,” he whispered and wiped his mouth of the excess toothpaste. 

+

“Shit,” he repeated louder and grabbed the stupid stick before storming out of the bathroom. 

Armie sat up in bed as Timothée threw the bathroom door open. His eyes were swimming in tears and his chest was heaving with his breaths. 

“Look what you did!” He yelled and threw the test at Armie. 

“This is what you wanted,” Armie said as he looked down at the test. 

Timmy scowled at him and reached over the bed and took the pillow from under Armies head. 

“Out! Get out and go sleep on the couch,” He sniffled and opened the bed room door to throw the pillow. 

“T come on, we’ve been planning this for a year,” Armie tried to reason. 

“I changed my mind! I can’t do this,” Timmy cried and pulled Armie off of the bed and pushed him towards the door. 

“Out!” Timmy yelled again and slammed the door. 

He let out a breath and wiped his eyes. He was feeling extremely overwhelmed and Armie being so casual about everything was driving him crazy. Having another baby was a big deal. Eliot was a hard baby and an even harder toddler. Adding another was going to make him drown. 

“Timmy come on we decided this together don’t act like I’m the bad guy here,” Armie said through the door. 

“Go away,” Timmy muttered crankily as he fell back on the bed. 

“Can I at least have a blanket?” 

“No.” 

••••

Timmy woke up the next morning to Armie standing over him with a breakfast tray. “Morning.” 

“Morning,” he muttered and wiped his eyes of sleep. 

“Look if you don’t want this baby I’ll support you,” Armie said and sat the tray of pancakes next to Timmy on the bed. 

Timmy raised his eyebrows. “I’m not getting rid of the baby.” 

Armie frowned. “I thought you changed your mind?” 

“I was just freaking out last night I’m sorry for being an ass, but at least I can blame my behavior on hormones,” he laughed and bit his lip. 

“God, We’re having another fucking baby,” he mumbled and looked up at Armie. 

“Shit yeah we are,” the older man laughed and pressed his lips to Timmy’s. 

“Please let this baby be calm,” Timmy whispered. 

“They’re gonna be Eliot the second coming,” Armie laughed making Timmy grimace. 

“I love him but he’s a fucking handful.” 

“Daddy! Bruce wants french toast!” 

Armie sighed. “At least we get to embarrass Eliot when he’s older by telling all of his friends that he carried around my dirty sock and called it Bruce.” 

“Can we do this?” Timmy asked quietly. 

“Of course we can, we are fucking amazing parents,” Armie said and cupped Timmy’s jaw. 

“You’re right we got this,” Timmy nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I attempted to write sock I wrote cock so when I went back and reread It said “dirty cock” and “snuggled the dirty cock” so there’s that lol. Hope you’re still enjoying and I appreciate your love and comments and suggestions :) 
> 
> And someone asked what Peach looks like, he looks like timmy but as he gets older he’s looking more like Armie his eyes, and his bone structure and he’s tall for his age :)


	44. Blanket Forts and Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids have a sleep over!

Timmy walked into the hotel room holding two cheese pizzas and a tub of cookie dough. As soon as the kids smelt the pizza they all came running in. Harper first with an excited grin. Behind her was Ford who was dragging Eliot behind him. 

"Is that cookie dough Timmy?" Harper asked as she clasped her hands in front of her body excitedly. 

"Uh huh, were you guys good for your daddy?" Timmy asked them and they all three nodded. 

"We were perfect, right Daddy?" Harper said and looked behind her at Armie. 

Armie smiled and scooped her up from the ground causing her to giggle. 

"They were angels," he said and pressed his lips to her cheek. 

"Daddy promised we'd make a fort when you got back," Ford said and bounced up and down excitedly. 

The four year old was Armies mini me, blond and blue eyed. Eliot was starting to look more like him as he got older, his face starting to chisel out into Armies. 

"Oh he did?" Timmy asked and raised his eyebrows at Armie. 

"Well I mean you can sit on the couch and watch us make it," Armie laughed and sat Harper on the ground. 

"I want to help, I'm sure I can make a better fort than you," Timmy teased Armie as he walked past him with the food. 

He sat the food on the counter and took the cookie dough to the small kitchen. He put it in the fridge and as he went to close it he felt hands land on his abdomen. He smiled and melted back into the embrace. 

“How was it?” Armie asked and pressed his lips to Timmy’s neck. 

“Just a standard pregnancy test, came back positive duh, then did some boring physical stuff and scheduled my next appointment,” Timmy said and turned around in Armies hold. 

“You didn’t miss anything exciting,” he shrugged. 

Armie frowned and pressed his forehead against Timothée’s. “It is exciting though, I wish I could have went.” 

“You needed to be here with the kids, I swear you didn’t miss anything,” Timmy assured the older man and pushed away from his embrace. 

“I gotta get the little monsters their pizza before they get cranky,” he said and portioned pizza out for all three of the kids, cutting Eliot’s into bite sized pieces. 

“Everything looks good though? For sure?” Armie asked as he took a piece of pizza from the box and took a large bite, the cheese sliding off the crust all at once. 

“Everything is good, said I was a little skinny but that’s all,” Timmy shrugged and stole a bite of pizza from Armies slice. 

“Well I can fix that, easy,” Armie smirked and Timmy rolled his eyes. 

“We’ll see about that,” he muttered playfully and carried the three plates into the living area of the hotel room. 

Harper had both boys sat obediently on either side of her at the coffee table. Timmy smiled at that, she was so in charge of the two boys it was quite cute. 

“Don’t wipe your hands on the couch or the rug okay?” Timmy said and sat each of their plates down. 

“Okay!” All three replied and dug into their slices. 

Timmy walked down the hall to the bedroom and fell back on the bed with a yawn. Armie followed and sat next to him. 

“Aren’t you gonna have pizza?” He asked with raised eyebrows. 

Timmy scrunched his nose up. “Doesn’t sound good.” 

“Well what does sound good?” Armie asked and squeezed the younger mans thigh. 

Timmy bit his lip in concentration as he tried to think of something that sounded appetizing. When he had been pregnant with Eliot all he had eaten was fruit, peaches specifically. This time around however, fruit didn’t sound good at all. 

“I want steak like a really, really big steak, a juicy one and french fries,” he announced and could feel himself salivating at the thought. 

Armie chuckled. “A steak huh? This baby knows what’s up.” 

“It feels so different this time, I’m not sick, and I don’t want fruit, I just want to eat an entire cow and sleep, do you think that’s a bad sign?” Timothée asked and sat up in the bed. 

“Nah I think it means we’re gonna have a really chubby, lethargic baby,” Armie laughed and pulled Timmy closer to him. 

“8 weeks,” he whispered and pressed his palm to Timmy’s flat stomach. 

“8 weeks,” Timmy repeated. 

“Gonna be born right before Eliot turns four, that’s insane,” Armie said and caressed Timmy’s stomach over his thin shirt. 

“God I hope El doesn’t feel left out, a new baby can be a shock to a kid that only sees his siblings every few months,” Timmy said and scratched his finger nails across Armies arm soothingly. 

“He’s gonna be amazing,” Armie assured him. 

“I think he’s gonna be jealous,” Timmy replied. 

“Well he’ll have a long time to prepare and we’ll make it sound fun,” Armie shrugged. 

He stood up and picked up the hotel room phone before dialing a number. 

“I’m gonna order you a steak and fries and then we’re gonna start that fort,” he said making Timmy smile. 

“Gotta make this baby chubby, better get some onion rings too,” Timmy said before leaving the room. 

The kids were all finished with their pizza and Harper was cleaning Eliot’s face off with a napkin. “There all clean.” 

Eliot grinned at her and jumped up from where he was sitting to run at Timothée’s legs. Timmy caught him and threw him up in the air. 

“Hey little rascal are you ready to make a fort?” Timmy asked. 

“Uh huh can we seep in it?” The three year old asked excitedly. 

“Of course you can Peach,” Timmy smiled and pressed his lips all over Eliot’s face causing the little boy to giggle. 

“Now go get me some blankets from the cupboard okay? Whoever can carry the most gets a prize,” he said and sat Eliot down. 

All the kids scrambled towards the bedroom quickly. Timmy smiled to himself, hopefully they’d tire themselves out and sleep in. 

••••

“No daddy that’s not how you do it,” Harper said and adjusted the blanket that Armie had set up. 

“Well sorry I didn’t know I was working with an architect,” he snorted. 

“Timmy laughed as he crawled into the fort and set up pillows for the kids to sleep with. 

“Okay everyone gets one cookie while you watch your movie,” he announced as the kids crawled in behind him. 

Armie handed him the plate with the cookies and tucked the kids into their spots, Ford next to the entrance, Eliot in the middle, and Harper in the back. They had set up a lap top in the middle so they could watch Princess and The Frog while they ate their cookies. 

“Thanks Timmy,” Harper said as she took a bite out of her cookie. 

“You’re welcome,” Timmy said and kissed her head. 

“Night dada,” Eliot grinned, chocolate on his cheek already. 

“If you get scared just come climb into our bed okay Ellie?” Timmy said and ran his fingers through the little boys curls. 

Eliot had been having nightmares involving a monster living under the bed and in the closet. Most nights they woke up to find him in between their bodies cuddling his pet sock Bruce. 

“Not gonna get scared dada,” Eliot muttered with a pout and pressed his face against Bruce. 

“Okay but if you do just come to our room okay?” 

“Uh huh,” Eliot nodded and accepted a kiss from Timmy. 

“Night Ford sleep tight okay?” Timmy smiled and kissed the little boys blond hair. 

“Night Timmy, night daddy!” Ford chirped already engrossed in the movie and his snack. 

Timmy crawled out of the fort and Armie helped him stand up. 

“Squirts are locked away in their fort, let’s eat the rest of the cookies and go to bed,” Armie suggested and held up the tray of cookies with a wink. 

“Sounds good,” Timmy nodded and led them to the bedroom. 

“Does the baby like cookies?” Armie asked as Timmy grabbed a cookie off the plate and ate it one bite. 

“I like the cookies so baby’s gonna have to deal.” 

“I can’t believe we’re talking about our second baby right now,” Armie laughed and handed Timmy another cookie. 

“I can’t believe our first baby is having a sleep over with your babies why are they growing up so fast?” Timmy asked and burrowed under the blankets. 

“We’ll have another baby soon enough so don’t be too sad,” Armie smiled and laid down next to Timmy. 

“God the cookie better not make El hyper I can’t deal with an over energetic three year old all night.” 

“Give it an hour and he’ll be in here sleeping between us,” Armie yawned. 

“I give it thirty minutes.” 

••••••

Forty-five minutes later Eliot was climbing onto their bed and snuggling between them with a contented sigh. 

Timmy opened his eyes and smiled at his little boy. “Did you get scared?” 

Eliot shook his head. “No but I wanted to make sure you weren’t scared of the modster.” 

“Well I haven’t seen any monsters in here but will you stay and protect me?,” Timmy laughed quietly. 

“Yes!” 

“You’re such a thoughtful boy,” he grinned and pulled Eliot against his chest. 

Eliot smiled and turned in his arms so he could hug Armies back as well. A couple minutes later two other little bodies found their way into the bed as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments and love! I already have another chapter written and I’ll post tomorrow :) any suggestions for next chapters? What do you want to see happen? I’m all ears :)


	45. Daddy I Feel Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot gets the flu and passes it on to Timothée.

Armie poked his head into Eliot's room and smiled at the sight of the little boy already in his bed snuggling Bruce. It was only six at night but the plane back home a few days earlier had worn the poor kid out. They had been in Los Angeles for a little over a month and they were all happy to be back home in New York. 

"Hey buddy you're gonna go to sleep early tonight?" Armie asked and stepped into the room. 

Eliot nodded and pressed his face against his pillow. He scrunched his face up causing Armie to worry. 

"Are you feeling okay?" Armie asked and stepped closer to the three year old. 

He kneeled on the ground and pressed his palm to Eliot's head, brushing back his curls. He felt warm and his cheeks were pink. 

"You didn't eat any nuts did you?" Armie asked worriedly. 

Eliot shook his head no and reached out to be held. "I don like nuts." 

Armie smiled and lifted the boy into his arms. He gave him a gentle squeeze and carried him to the kitchen. He sat him on the counter and began searching through the medicine cabinet for some medicine. 

Eliot's face turned pale and he clutched his tummy. "Daddy I feel sick." 

Armie frowned and reached for a bottle of medicine as Eliot puked all over himself and the floor. As soon as he was done he burst into tears. Armie gagged and looked down at his sock covered feet that were now wet with vomit. 

"What's wrong Ellie?" Timmy asked as he came into the room. 

He rubbed his eyes tiredly and stepped into the kitchen. He took in the sight of the puke and pressed his hand to his nose. 

"Oh god, pick it up or I'm gonna puke too," Timmy gagged and stepped back. 

This time around Timmy's sense of smell was heightened and everything either smelt great or sickening. 

Armie lifted Eliot up intending to carry the three year old to the bathroom when he began to puke again this time some of it landing on Timmy's arm. Armie grimaced as Timmy's face paled and he began to gag. 

He ran to the sink and began to puke painfully. Eliot was still crying and covered in vomit as Armie carried him to the bathroom and stripped him of his clothes. He started the bathtub and waited for it to heat up before placing the toddler inside. 

"Did I make dada sick?" Eliot asked miserably as he sniffled. 

"Dadas tummy is sensitive right now bud, it's not your fault," Armie assured him as he washed him quickly. 

They hadn't told Eliot about the baby yet since it was still quite early to. They were nervous about he was going to react to the news. Timmy was convinced that he'd be jealous and hate it but Armie felt like their boy was going to love the idea and be helpful. 

Once the toddler was clean Armie dried him off and left him on their bed in his towel so he could tend to the mess and Timothée. 

He walked into the kitchen to see Timothée still puking in the sink surrounded in a sticky mess. He sighed and got to work cleaning up the kitchen and airing out the apartment. When Timothée was able to stop puking he wiped his mouth and left the apartment without a word. 

Armie lit some candles before returning to the bedroom with fresh pajamas and some medicine for Eliot. The toddler was laid back miserably sniffling. 

"Let's get you in some clean pajamas," Armie said and helped get Eliot dressed.

The toddler accepted the medicine on the spoon without complaining which to Armie meant that the poor kid felt awful. He rocked him until he fell asleep and then settled him in the middle of the bed. 

When Armie walked back to the kitchen Timothée was back and looking like he had a little more color. 

"Sorry for just leaving but the smell was gonna make me puke again," he apologized sheepishly. 

"It's okay, he's asleep now hopefully he won't puke again, are you okay?" Armie asked worriedly and stepped towards the younger man. 

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for airing out the apartment though," Timmy smiled and pressed a kiss to Armies cheek. 

He walked to the bedroom to check on Eliot and sighed at the sight of the sick toddler. He walked in and sat next to him on the bed. He pressed his hand to Eliot's forehead and frowned at how warm he was. 

"I think he has the flu," Timmy said and turned to look at Armie who was standing in the doorway. 

"You should probably not be near him then, you don't want to catch the flu," Armie said making Timmy roll his eyes. 

"I'm not just gonna let him suffer alone," he argued and stood up to change into new pajamas. 

He pulled on a pair of joggers and a soft T-shirt before climbing into the bed and snuggling up next to his son. Eliot turned into his embrace and let out a moan. 

"My tummy hurts," he whined sadly and pushed out his bottom lip. 

Timothée frowned and pressed his lips to the three year olds nose. "I know peach."

Eliot pushed his hot forehead against Timmy's and wrapped his arms around his neck. Armie pulled a blanket over both of them and pressed a kiss to Eliot's head. 

"I'll sleep on the couch, I don't want the flu," he said before leaving the room. 

••••

The next morning Eliot had a stuffed nose and a sore throat. He had woke up earlier than usual so Armie took him out of the bedroom and watched cartoons with him while he tried to get the toddler to sip some tea with honey. 

Around noon Timothée came out of the bedroom with read cheeks and a red nose. "My head feels like I smashed it against the sidewalk."

Armie sighed and motioned for him to come lay on the couch. Timothée walked over and laid down, putting his head on Armies lap. On the other side Eliot was laid asleep the same way. 

"You guys better not get me sick too, who would take care of us?" Armie laughed quietly as he sunk his fingers into Timmy's curls with one hand and Eliot's with the other. 

"You feel warm," Armie mumbled, "you better not hard boil the baby." 

Timmy chuckled and looked up at Armie. "I might soft boil it." 

"Did he puke again?" Timmy asked quietly as he rubbed his face against Armies pajama clad thigh. 

"Nope, he's got a sore throat though and a stuffed nose," Armie replied and pressed his hand to Eliot's cheek. 

"Flu can be dangerous while pregnant," Armie said and tilted Timothée's chin up. 

Timmy rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'm only 10 weeks, besides it's not a serious case of the flu anyways." 

He walked back to the bedroom and fell face first on the bed intent on getting some more sleep. 

••••

Hours later he woke up and jumped out of bed to run to the bathroom to puke. When he was done he laid down on the cold floor and closed his eyes. He opened them when he heard footsteps stop at the bathroom door. He looked up to see Armie staring down at him. 

"I'm dying," Timmy mumbled pathetically. 

"You're not dying just have the flu," Armie assured him and bent to help him up. 

"God you're light," he said as he lifted the younger man up. 

"Well I've puked up everything I've eaten in the last 24 hours," Timmy muttered and let his head fall onto Armies shoulder. 

"I'll make you some soup," Armie said as he laid Timmy down on the bed and covered him with a blanket. 

"I don't want soup," Timmy muttered before curling up in a ball. 

Armie left the room and met the worried eyes of their three year old. He scooped him up and carried him to the kitchen. 

"Do you feel better?" He asked and Eliot nodded as he was sat on the counter. 

Armie pressed his hand to the toddlers forehead to check for a fever and smiled in relief when he didn't feel one. 

"Your fever broke so now we need to make dada feel better," he said making Eliot grin. 

"I can help!" He volunteered. 

"Wanna help make him some soup?" Armie asked and Eliot nodded excitedly. 

"I can stir," Eliot said and kicked his feet where they dangled from the counter. 

Armie grabbed a can of chicken noodle soup from the cupboard and poured it into a pot. He put some water in and lifted Eliot onto his hip so he could stir it with a spoon. Once it was warm Armie transferred it to a bowl and carried it and Eliot to the bed room. 

Timothée was covered in blankets and glaring at the door. 

"We made soup!" Eliot announced with a grin. 

Timmy mustered up a smile for Eliot and sat up. "I told you I didn't want soup." 

Armie rolled his eyes. "Yeah well you're gonna eat it." 

Timmy fell back on the bed with a huff. "I don't need coddling." 

Armie sat Eliot down before bringing the soup to Timothée. "I want to coddle you though." 

Timmy took the soup and glared at it. He took a sip and scrunched his nose up. "I'm really not hungry." 

Eliot pulled himself onto the bed and sat in front of his father. "Daddy tells me I'm not allowed to play until I finish my food." 

Timmy sighed and took another bite not wanting to set a bad example for Eliot. "Well I don't want to get in trouble." 

"You still feel warm," Armie frowned as he pressed his hand to Timmy's forehead. 

"I'll get a wet towel!" Eliot said and scrambled off of the bed wanting to be helpful. 

"If your fever gets worse we're going to a doctor," Armie told the younger man. 

"I don't need a doctor, I'm eating the damn soup just stop being annoying," Timothée snapped as Eliot came back carrying a towel. 

"Here ya go dada," the little boy smiled and held the cloth out. 

Armie took it and placed it on Timmy's forehead. "Can you go wash your hands for lunch buddy?" 

"Uh huh," Eliot nodded and ran out. 

Armie smiled at Timmy and pressed his lips to the younger mans cheek. "I should be annoyed that you're snapping at me but I remember that it's probably baby hormones and it makes me insanely happy." 

Timmy swatted him away. "Stop smiling like that, I'm sick not doing something cute." 

"You're so cranky when you're sick," Armie chuckled and watched Timmy eat another bite of soup. 

"I'm trying not to be an asshole but I'm tired and I have a head ache and I'm probably gonna throw this up," Timmy muttered as he sipped more soup. 

"I'm so unlucky to get the flu, I haven't even had morning sickness yet," Timmy sighed miserably and sat the soup bowl on the bed side table. 

Armie ran his fingers through his curls and gave him a sympathetic smile. "Well I'm here to wait on you so do you need anything?" 

"Sleep," Timmy mumbled. 

"You'll feel better in the morning." 

•••••

Timothée woke up the next morning feeling much better. He sighed in relief when he stood and didn't feel nauseated. He walked to the kitchen and drank a whole glass of water before sitting next to Eliot and Armie on the couch. 

"I feel better, but let's hope don't get morning sickness," he sighed. 

"I think this one is gonna be calmer," Armie laughed and pulled him closer to his side. 

"I already have a bad attitude cause of it so I'm not sure," Timmy laughed. 

"Maybe it's a girl this time since with El you were sick all the time," Armie said and pressed his lips to Timmy's cheek. 

"Maybe but I don't think so," Timmy said and looked down at his bloated stomach. 

"I just wanna apologize in advance for when I get really mean and cranky okay?" He said and threw his legs over Armies lap. 

"I can handle it," Armie shrugged. 

"We'll see," Timmy laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely suggestions you gave me last chapter I will be using all of them :) thanks for the continuous support I would have stopped writing this a long time ago if you guys didn’t give me your kind words ❤️❤️


	46. This is YOUR Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy and Armie get some exciting news.

"You have to be good for mémé today okay?" Timmy said to Eliot as he helped the little boy get dressed. 

"Uh huh," Eliot nodded. 

"Why do you gotta go to the doctor?" Eliot asked as Timmy helped button up his pants. 

"Cause I have to make sure I'm healthy just like when you have to go," Timothée explained and stood up. 

"Oh," Eliot nodded and took Timothée's hand. 

"Why can't I come?" He asked, eyes round and confused. 

"Cause mémé wants to see you," Timmy said and ran his fingers through the little boys curls. 

"I don't wanna see mémé I wanna come with you," Eliot whined. 

Timmy sighed, he could feel a tantrum coming. "Eliot you're going to see mémé and daddy and me will pick you up tonight." 

"Pomise?" He asked and out his pinky out. 

"I promise," Timmy smiled and entwined their pinkies. 

"Let's go get daddy." 

They both walked to the kitchen where Armie was chewing on toast and scrolling through his phone. 

"We're ready to go," Timmy announced causing Armies eyes to connect with his. 

"Did you go potty already cause we're not stopping," Armie told Eliot who frowned. 

"Imma big boy daddy," he muttered earning a lingering look from Armie. 

"Can you help with the buddons?" Eliot asked sheepishly and tugged on his pants. 

"Yes," Armie chuckled and kneeled to undo the buttons on Eliot's jeans. 

The little boy ran off towards the bathroom leaving the two men alone. Armie grinned at Timmy who rolled his eyes fondly. 

"It's just an ultrasound, I doubt it's going to be as exciting as you think," Timmy said as Armie pulled him closer by his waist. 

"Of course it's going to be exciting we're gonna see the bean," Armie smiled and let his hand rub over the small mound on Timmy's abdomen.

Armie furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you not excited?" 

Timmy shrugged. "I don't know? Maybe, I'm nervous, what the hell were we thinking? Do we need another baby?" 

Armie laughed and pulled Timmy in for a hug. "I don't know but it's happening so we better get used to it." 

"This whole experience wasn't very fun the first time and I just want it to be easier this time," Timmy said with a sigh. 

"It will, I'm here and I'm gonna help with everything," Armie said and squeezed the younger man. 

Eliot ran back into the room with his pants undone and smiling. "I washed my hands all by myself." 

Armie kneeled and buttoned his pants back up. "Good job buddy!"

They dropped Eliot off with Timmy's mom, telling her they had a meeting for the sequel. They weren't ready to share their news just yet. The whole way to the doctors office Armie was practically bouncing in excitement. Timothée felt the opposite, nerves were making him jittery. 

When they were called into the examination room Timmy was practically shaking and letting Armie do all the talking. Armie was holding his hand and kept giving him sweet smiles which made him feel a little better. 

"Let's take a look," the ultrasound technician smiled and prepared the wand. 

Timmy pulled his shirt up and watched as she pressed it against his abdomen. He tilted his head to watch Armies expression. The older mans eyes were focused on the screen and a grin was on his lips. 

"Here we are, you're around 13 weeks," she smiled but Timothée didn't look he just continued to watch Armies reaction. 

"Oh wow look at their head," Armie mumbled and looked down at Timothée. 

He pressed his lips to the the younger mans quickly before looking back at the screen. 

"What's that?" Armie asked and pointed to something on the screen. 

Timmy's eyes wandered to the screen and the technicians eyes widened. 

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly and looked back at Armie. 

The mans eyes were wide and his mouth was in the shape of an 'o'. Timmy still didn't understand what the hell everyone was staring at. 

"What's going on?" He asked and sat up. 

The ultrasound technicians eyes landed on Armie and a smile pulled at her lips. 

"There's two babies, were you aware of this?" She asked and pointed at the screen. 

Timmy narrowed his eyes and stared at the images being produced on the screen. 

"No there's one," he muttered ignoring the second profile. 

"There's two see right here?" She asked and pointed to one of the profiles, "and here." 

"Well can you take one out? Cause I only planned on having one—and I can't have two right now," he stuttered and looked up at Armie who was still smiling at the screen. 

"I'm just going to leave you two to talk," she smiled before leaving the room. 

"Twins," Armie breathed out before looking down at Timothée's shocked face. 

"I don't want twins," Timmy muttered angrily as he wiped ultrasound gel off of his stomach.

"I only want one! Not fucking two what the hell?" He said and pulled his shirt down. 

"Timmy—"

"This is your fault!" Timmy yelled and pushed past him and walked out of the room. 

Armie sighed and followed behind him. The technician stopped him on the way out and handed him an envelope.

"He'll come around, hormones and shock are pretty common with twins," she smiled sympathetically. 

Armie nodded and took the envelope before following Timmy to the car. The younger man wouldn't look at him the entire ride back to their apartment and when they arrived he locked himself in the bedroom. 

Armie pulled the sonogram out of the envelope and taped it on the fridge with a small smile. He could get Timmy to come around to the idea of two babies. 

"Can I come in?" He called out as he knocked on the door to their bedroom. 

"No!" Timmy yelled from inside. 

Armie sighed and opened the door anyways. Timmy was laid on the bed hugging a pillow to his chest. His cheeks were wet and his lips were red from being bitten. 

"Why're you crying?" Armie asked gently as he sat down on the bed next to Timmy. 

The younger man wiped his eyes with his palms and looked away from Armie. 

"I couldn't handle Eliot when he was a newborn how am I supposed to handle two? And you didn't sign up for this so how am I supposed to know that you're going to stay?" Timmy asked quietly. 

All traces of his earlier anger about the situation had disappeared and now he was left vulnerable and unsure. Armie frowned and laid down next to him. 

"T I'm not going anywhere, and I'm fucking thrilled we're having two babies this is amazing!" He smiled and brushed his thumb along Timothée's wet cheek bone. 

"Can we handle two?" Timothée sniffled and leaned into Armies touch. 

"Probably not, but we can try," Armie chuckled causing Timothée to smile. 

"Eliot's a little terror, will he be okay with getting two siblings?" Timmy asked quietly. 

"Of course he will," Armie nodded. 

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you and being a brat at the doctors," Timmy muttered and closed his eyes. 

"You have the right to be a brat, you're having our twins and I'm so happy," Armie smiled and leaned his forehead against Timothée's. 

"I'm nervous," Timmy sighed shakily. 

"They're gonna be perfect and you're gonna be fine I promise and I'm here to wait on you hand and foot," Armie said and sat up on the bed.

"Do you promise? Cause I'm not gonna be able to do this by myself," Timmy whispered. 

"I promise," Armie smiled and rested his hand against Timothée's abdomen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw twin baby’s and died from the cuteness so this happened, now I can go two ways now, super angsty or super fluffy idk what you guys want so feel free to give me some suggestions! Thanks for the comments and love!!


	47. Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothée and Armie tell Eliot about the twins :)

"We need to tell Eliot," Armie said as he watched Timothée get dressed. 

Timmy scrunched his nose up at the idea and smoothed his shirt down over his abdomen. 

"He's not going to take it well," Timmy sighed. 

"Yes he will, he's gonna be so excited," Armie scoffed. 

They had agreed to wait until he was in the second trimester to tell Eliot and they hadn't told anyone else yet. Timmy was fifteen weeks and he was showing but not too much because of how the babies were positioned. 

"Okay, we can tell him but I don't want to tell anyone else until 20 weeks," Timmy said and looked down at his abdomen. 

"Deal," Armie nodded and pulled Timmy out of the bedroom and down the hall to Eliot's room. 

The little boy was on the floor playing with trucks that Timothée's dad had bought him. Timmy clenched his jaw in nervousness and walked in. 

"Hey buddy," Armie said causing the three year old to look up at him.

Eliot smiled and held out a truck. "Wanna pay?" 

Armie took the truck and sat down in front of Eliot. Timmy took a seat on the bed and looked down at his first born. His hair was getting a little long, curls going past his chin and it was starting to turn a dirty blond color. 

"You know how you were asking for a puppy the other day?" Armie started making the little boys face light up. 

"Uh huh," he said and sat up straighter. 

"Well we're gonna give you something better than a puppy," Armie continued earning raised eyebrows from Timmy.

"A turdle!" Eliot gasped in surprise and clapped his hands together excitedly at the thought. 

Armie laughed but shook his head no. "We're gonna give you two babies how does that sound?" 

Eliot's face became confused and he looked at Timmy for some kind of answer. 

"A baby turdle?" He asked in confusion. 

"A baby brother or baby sister," Timmy supplied helpfully. 

The three year old frowned and stared blankly at Timmy. "But I wan a turdle or a puppy not a baby." 

"A little brother and sister would be more fun though don't you think? You can play together like you do with Harper and Ford," Timmy explained and hefted the three year old onto his lap. 

Eliot frowned deeper. Timmy looked to Armie for some kind of help. 

"They're in Dadas tummy right now," Armie said causing Eliot to look down at Timmy's abdomen. 

"Right der?" He asked and pointed at it. 

"Uh huh," Timmy nodded. 

"Are you excited?" Armie asked and crouched next to them. 

"Can I think bout it?" He asked and looked at Armie hopefully. 

Armie and Timmy shared a laugh and nodded.

"Yeah you can think about it," Timmy said and pressed a kiss to Eliot's cheek. 

••••

It took an entire week for Eliot to think about the idea of getting new siblings. For the entire week he avoided contact with Timmy's belly and instead became clingy with Armie.Timmy was worried that he wasn't going to get used to the idea. 

He walked to the kitchen and stopped in the doorway to watch Armie who had Eliot on his lap. He was showing him pictures and Eliot was listening to him talk. 

"I'm a big brother too," Armie said and pointed to a picture of himself and his little brother when they were kids. 

"And when you become a big brother you'll get to teach the babies new things, like how to sneak out of their cribs and play hide and seek." 

"The babies are gonna stay here forever?" Eliot asked with raised eyebrows. 

"Yep," Armie nodded. 

"When are they gonna get here?" Eliot asked and looked up at Armie. 

"Not a for long time," Armie told him and lifted up a calendar from underneath the photos. 

"But this is a calendar and you get to use this big red marker to mark off the days until the babies get here, doesn't that sound fun?" Armie asked and dangled the red marker in front of Eliot's face. 

The three year old grasped it and smiled at his daddy. 

"It's a big responsibility though, do you think you'll be able to do it?" Armie asked with a fake concerned expression. 

"Yes! I'm a big boy daddy," Eliot sighed exasperatedly. 

"Okay," Armie smiled and pointed to the day Eliot needed to put an X through. 

"Big brothers need to be extra good for their parents before the babies come okay? Dada is gonna be a little sick and the babies are gonna make his belly bigger, can you be a good helpful boy?" Armie asked making Eliot nod his head. 

"I love dada," Eliot said making Timmy's heart melt. 

"I know you do buddy," Armie smiled and pressed kisses to Eliot's chin making him giggle. 

•••••

"Daddy needs you to be extra good tonight okay?" Armie said as he helped Eliot put his toys away. 

"I'm a big boy, big boys are good," Eliot replied very seriously. 

Armie smiled. Since his little talk with Eliot, the three year old had been taking his big brother responsibility very seriously. He was constantly asking Timothée if he needed help and was absolutely delighted when Timmy gave him chores.

“Dada feels a little sick, and I have to go do something for work okay? So you need to be helpful.” 

Eliot nodded and bounced on his feet. “I can do that.” 

“I’m gonna set you up in the living room, you can watch a movie and I’ll give you a snack, let dada sleep,” Armie told Eliot as he picked him up and carried him to the kitchen. 

“Popcorn?” Eliot asked excitedly. 

Armie laughed, “Yeah you can have popcorn.” 

Armie carried the little boy into the kitchen and sat him on the counter. He got him a bowl of popcorn and a juice box. Eliot carried his bowl carefully to the living room and climbed onto the couch. 

“Now remember to be quiet okay?” Armie said and crouched down in front of Eliot. 

“Mhm,” Eliot nodded and reached a piece of popcorn out towards Armies mouth. 

Armie accepted it and playfully bit at the little boys fingers before pulling away. “I love you, be good.” 

“Bye!” Eliot yelled before clasping his hand over his mouth with wide eyes. 

“Bye,” he repeated in a whisper. 

Armie shook his head amused before leaving. 

Eliot tried to concentrate on the movie that was playing, it was The Jungle Book and he loved the blue bear that sang, but his eyes kept wandering from the screen to his Dadas bedroom door. He sat his popcorn bowl down and crawled off of the couch, a little peek couldn’t hurt. 

He stood on his tip-toes and opened the door carefully before poking his head inside. His dada was asleep on the bed making loud bear like noises. 

Eliot creeped in quietly and made his way to the bed. He gripped the blankets with his little hands and looked up at his dada. He scrunched his nose at the sight of his belly. His daddy had told him the babies were in there but he wasn’t sure if he was right. He checked to see if his dada was sleeping before pressing his finger to it. 

Timothée’s eyes popped open as he felt one of the babies shift. He looked down to see Eliot poking his belly curiously. 

“What’re you doing?” He asked Eliot who jumped at the sound of his voice. 

“Daddy said the babies are in der but I think he’s wrong,” Eliot said. 

Timmy smiled and hauled the three year old onto the bed next to him. “They’re in there.” 

“But why?” Eliot asked and looked down at his belly skeptically. 

“Cause that’s just where they grow,” Timmy shrugged. 

Eliot pursed his lips and sighed as he continued to stare. Timmy pulled his little hand down against the bump and gave him an encouraging smile. 

“You grew there too,” he told him and brushed back some of his light curls. 

“Is it a bruder?” Eliot asked excitedly. 

“Maybe,” Timothée said and let Eliot crawl under his arm. 

“Daddy said not to wake you up,” Eliot mumbled worriedly. 

“It’s okay, I feel better now, the babies were just making me feel sick,” Timmy assured him and pressed a kiss to his head. 

“A turdle wouldn’t make you sick,” Eliot supplied with a yawn. 

“That’s true,” Timmy sighed. 

•••••

Armie yawned as he walked into the apartment. He had been at a late meeting with a casting director and was ready to go to sleep.

He made it to the living room expecting to see Eliot asleep on the couch. To his surprise the toddler was no where in sight and the bedroom door was open. Armie sighed and pushed the door all the way open. Timmy was asleep with Eliot laying partially on top of his chest, his little leg thrown over Timmy’s baby bump. 

Armie pulled his pants and shirt off before crawling into the bed next to them. Eliot sighed and opened his eyes before turning to face Armie. 

“You were supposed to let Dada sleep,” Armie whispered earning a pout from Eliot. 

“I was takin’ care of him,” Eliot whispered back and pressed into Armies chest. 

“You’re a thoughtful boy huh?” Armie asked and pressed his lips to Eliot’s cheek. 

“Yes,” Eliot nodded. 

“You’re gonna be such a good big brother,” Armie grinned and pressed his lips to Eliot’s nose. 

“The best?” He asked excitedly. 

“The best,” Armie agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel like this chapter was soooo short! Sorry I had so much trouble writing this one i have no idea why! I hope it was okay :) suggestions are always welcome and thanks for reading!


	48. Threenager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot is a moody threenager, and he and Timmy get hair cuts against their will!

“What do you wanna do today?” Timothée asked Eliot as the little boy snacked on a cut up orange and some yogurt. 

Eliot pursed his lips and licked some orange juice off of his fingers. “Can we feed the ducks?” 

Timothée smiled and nodded as he patted his bump. “I need to go on a walk anyways.” 

Eliot looked up at Timothée’s belly and sighed. “Do they have to come too?” 

“Yep,” Timmy told him and leaned back against the counter. 

“Can’t they go to work with daddy?” Eliot asked exasperatedly. 

Timothée sighed and looked down at the three year old. “I thought you were excited about the babies? Last night you were.” 

Eliot rolled his eyes, something Armie said he got from Timmy, and pushed away from the table. “I dunno how I feel bout them.” 

“You loved them last night,” Timmy reminded him. 

“That was last night, it was forever ago!” Eliot muttered and chomped on another orange. 

“Your mood swings are worse than mine.” 

••••

Eliot was running in front of Timothée happily, squealing as he carried his bag of oats. A bunch of ducks were hanging out next to a pond in the middle of the park and he was running full force at them. 

Behind him Timmy was walking slower and trying to work out a knot in his lower back. At seventeen weeks his bump wasn’t as big as he was expecting which was a good thing in his book. No one had suspected anything yet thankfully, since he hadn’t even told his family about the twins. 

He didn’t even want to imagine life when he was actually showing a lot. It was hard enough to keep up with a three year old with the bump he had, he wasn’t looking forward to it doubling in size. 

“Eliot don’t run too far!” He called out causing the three year old to stop in his tracks and send a half hearted pout behind his shoulder. 

“I’m a big boy!” He yelled back and put his hands on his hips. 

“I don’t want you to fall into the pond!” Timmy yelled back and walked faster towards his son who was pouting. 

“Can we go up the trees?” He asked as Timothée stopped in front of him. 

“If you listen to me when I tell you to do something,” Timmy muttered and gave Eliot a stern look. 

“Sorry,” Eliot mumbled and put his hand out to take Timmy’s. 

“Be careful when you feed them I don’t want them to bite you,” Timmy told Eliot and smoothed back his beloved curls. 

“I will!” He smiled and ran forward towards the ducks. 

Timmy watched in amusement as Eliot tossed oats on the ground and the ducks followed him around. He was quacking and waddling after them and sending Timmy grins over his shoulder. 

The fun was over however when a duck became a little too impatient and pecked the bag out of Eliot’s hands, making the toddler scream and run to hide behind Timmy’s legs. Timmy lifted him up and consoled him as he carried him to a shady spot next to some trees. Eliot ran around the tree a few times before trying to climb it. He wasn’t very good at climbing trees but it was cute to watch him try. 

Timmy laid his back against the tree and let Eliot use his head as leverage to climb the trunk. 

“Ew,” Eliot muttered as he pressed his hand against Timmy’s hair. 

Timmy frowned. “Ew what?” 

“S’sticky,” Eliot whined and hopped off of the tree. 

He held his hands out to Timmy with a frown. “See!” 

Timmy cursed under his breath and pressed a tentative hand to his hair. There was a large clump of tree sap stuck on the middle of his head. He turned and looked at Eliot and cursed again when he saw some stuck in his curls as well. 

“Well shit.” 

••••

After trying a few tricks he had found online to remove the tree sap, Timmy found himself in a barber shop with a screaming three year old. 

“No!” Eliot screamed as he hid under the barber chair. 

“Ellie you have to get it cut out, it won’t hurt,” Timmy said trying to coax him out. 

Eliot shook his head tearfully. “I don wanna cut my hair!” 

The toddler cried harder and Timmy sighed and stood up. “I have to get mine cut too.” 

“Can’t I just keep it in my hair? Pease?” Eliot asked with a sniffle. 

“It’s sticky and smells bad peach, it’ll only take a minute to cut off and then you’ll get a cool new hair cut to show daddy,” Timmy smiled encouragingly. 

Timmy grimaced at his own words, Armie probably wouldn’t be happy that he was cutting Eliot’s baby curls but he had no choice. 

“And if you’re a good boy we can make cookies when we get home, doesn’t that sound fun?” Timmy asked making Eliot scoot towards him on the ground. 

“Chawkit chips?” He asked with a hiccup. 

“Mhm lots, and you can eat some while they bake.” 

“S’gonna be fast?” Eliot asked as he stood up.

“Really fast,” Timmy smiled. 

Eliot let Timothée lift him onto the barber chair but he began bawling as soon as the barber began chopping off his curly hair. Timmy felt awful but he knew it needed to be cut out. 

“Dada! Nooooo!” Eliot whined as the barber turned on the clippers. 

“It’s okay Ellie, it doesn’t hurt,” Timmy said and kneeled in front of his son. 

“Wan Daddy!” He screamed with a red face. 

“Me too,” Timmy sighed. 

••••

Armie entered the apartment and took a big whiff of the air. It smelt like chocolate chip cookies, which was weird since Timmy had been saying that anything sweet made him nauseated. He followed the scent to the kitchen expecting to see Timothée there but it was empty. 

“T?” He called out and walked to the living room. 

“I’m in the bedroom,” Timmy replied. 

Armie smiled to himself and made his way to their bedroom. On the bed was Timmy, but not the Timmy he had left that morning. This Timmy looked six years younger and had short hair pushed up in the front. 

“Okay I left Timothée Chalamet in the apartment this morning not Lil Timmy Tim what the hell happened to your hair?” Armie laughed as Timmy glowered at him. 

“Your fucking son did,” Timmy pouted and smoothed down his hair. 

“Oh my god you look like you’re gonna start rapping statistics! Please tell me you’re gonna start rapping statistics!” Armie laughed and fell forward on the bed. 

Timmy glared and kicked him in the shoulder. “I spent the whole morning dealing with our threenager, then he got tree sap in our hair and he spent all afternoon bawling his eyes out and hating me and now I look so stupid and my back hurts so bad and I HATE chocolate chip cookies so shut the fuck up.” 

Armie stopped laughing and looked up to see Timmy angrily crying with the cutest of pouts on his face. He tried to hold back a chuckle but it came out anyways. 

“Stop laughing! It’s not that bad,” Timmy laughed but continued to cry at the same time. 

“It’s pretty bad, but bad in a cute Lil Timmy Tim way,” Armie assured him. 

“Eliot is so mad about his hair getting cut he’s been under his bed since we got home, he barely ate any chocolate chips,” Timmy sniffled. 

Armie frowned. “His curls are gone? Like all of them?” 

“Most of them, he’s got a fade going on, the top still has some curls though,” Timmy said and wiped his eyes. 

“He looks more like you now that his hair is short,” Timmy said and sat up with a wince. 

“I feel so bad and now he hates me,” he mumbled and rubbed his eyes. 

“I’m sure he’ll get used to it,” Armie said and pressed his lips to Timmy’s forehead. 

“I’ll go check on him,” he said before standing up. 

Armie left Timmy sniffling on the bed and made his way to Eliot’s room. The little boy was still under his bed, if the small feet sticking out said anything. Armie kneeled down on the ground before flopping onto his front and looking under the bed. 

Eliot was cuddling Bruce with his thumb in his mouth. 

“Hey buddy wanna come out and show me your new hair cut?” Armie asked gently. 

Eliot’s blue eyes narrowed at him and he shook his head. “No daddy.” 

“Awe come on I bet it looks nice,” Armie said and reached out to tickle one of the feet that were hanging out from underneath the bed. 

“I don like it,” Eliot whined but crawled out from under the bed. 

Armie wanted to cry a little when he saw his little boys dirty blond curls all gone. It was shaved up the sides and left just a little curly at the top. Timothée was right though, it did make Eliot look more like himself. 

“I think it looks awesome! And it matches Dadas hair,” Armie said and ran his fingers through the top. 

“I want my hair back, stupid tree.” 

Armie snickered and pulled Eliot in for a hug. 

“It’ll grow back,” he assured the three year old. 

“Not the same,” Eliot sighed and pressed his face against Armies neck. 

Armie stood with the over dramatic child and carried him back to the bedroom where Timmy had finally composed himself. 

“Hey peach,” Timmy smiled softly. 

Eliot frowned and turned away, choosing to remain angry at Timmy for his hair cut trauma. 

“Don’t be mad at me, I had to get a hair cut too, and mine is way worse,” Timmy said and put his arms out for Eliot. 

“First you get babies in your bewy, then you cut my hair,” he paused and sniffed, “I’m mad at you,”he finished dramatically.

“Don’t be mad at me,” Timmy gave him a puppy dog face. 

Eliot tried to suppress a grin but he failed so he shoved his face against Armies shoulder. 

“Ellie belly,” Timmy sang and crawled toward him on the bed. 

“I love you,” he said earning a grin. 

“Come on hug your dada,” Armie said and tossed Eliot on the bed next to Timmy. 

“No!” Eliot giggled as Timothée pressed his fingers to his sides. 

“I’m sorry you’re not excited for the babies but they’re gonna love you so much!” Timmy told him and kissed his chin. 

“I’m not happy bout it,” Eliot pouted. 

“That’s okay,” Timmy sighed. 

“Can I have a cookie pease?” Eliot asked excitedly. 

“Yes,” Timmy nodded and watched the toddler run out of the room. 

Timmy sighed and fell back on the bed. “He’ll like the idea of siblings tomorrow and then the next day he won’t.” 

“Three year old mood swings are the real deal,” Armie laughed. 

“Maybe when we find out the sexes he’ll be more excited?” Timmy mumbled and turned to look at Armie. 

“Hopefully.” 

“A couple more weeks and we’ll know,” Timmy smiled and reached out for Armies hand. 

“It’s girls I think,” Armie said and pulled their clasped hands down to Timmy’s belly. 

“I don’t think so, 100 dollars it’s boys,” Timmy scoffed. 

“What if it’s one of each?” Armie questioned. 

“Then we both owe the other 50 bucks I don’t know,” Timmy shrugged. 

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter :) I’m working on the next one so hopefully it’ll be up soon! Thank you for the kind words and love!!


	49. Mood Swings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy is having some major mood swings.

"Why do you have to go though?" Timmy asked as Armie packed a suit case. 

Armie sighed and turned back to Timmy. "Press, you know I can't just say no." 

"I haven't done anymore press, why do you have to?" Timmy asked with a roll of his eyes. 

"Well you have an excuse and they need at least one of us, I'm only gonna be gone for a week," Armie muttered. 

"You're missing a doctors appointment though, I hate going alone," Timmy sighed and stood up from the bed. 

"It's not an important one though, it's just measuring and stuff we don't even get to see an ultrasound," Armie replied and the look on Timmy's face let him know he had said the wrong thing. 

Timmy pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at the older man. "Oh well if it's not important enough, I wouldn't want to bore you." 

Timmy crossed his arms on top of his baby bump and tilted his head. "What? Are you excited to go see Esther and Gabby? Adrien?" 

Armie sighed and stepped towards him. "Well yeah I am." 

Timmy let out a breath and Armie put his hands up in defense. "Not like that, just in a friendly way." 

"Like in the way you were friendly with me?" Timmy raised his eyebrows. 

"You're being ridiculously irrational right now," Armie muttered angrily. 

Timmy laughed. "I'm not being irrational." 

He moved towards Armies suit case and pulled it off the the bed causing some of the clothes to fall out. Armie followed behind him trying to stop him as he opened the door to the apartment and threw it out. 

"Now I'm being irrational!" He yelled and and kicked it. 

"What the fuck Timmy seriously!?" Armie yelled and picked up the trail of clothes he had dragged with him. 

"If you wanna go see your friends so bad why don't you just go now?" Timmy asked, knowing he was being crazy but he couldn't back down now, he'd look stupid. He began crying angrily as Armie looked at him like he had grown two heads. 

"Oh my god, you know what fine," Armie said and walked past Timmy and out the door, slamming it loudly. 

Timmy stared at the door expecting him to come back inside but he didn't. 

"Asshole," he muttered under his breath and pressed his hand to his bump. 

They had done this a few times now and Timmy knew that he always came back so he wasn't too worried. He turned and walked back to the bedroom where more clothes were all over the floor. He picked them up slowly and folded them running his fingers on the soft fabrics that smelt like Armie. He cried harder. 

He felt bad for being such an asshole and he knew that he took it too far but usually Armie would just take a walk around the block before coming home and they'd both apologize. 

He carefully stacked the shirts on the bed and walked down the hall to pick up laundry from Eliot's room. The little boy was staying the night at Timmy's parents house so the room was empty and pretty clean already since Eliot tended to be a clean kid. Timmy sighed and walked back to the living room. 

He looked around and sighed again not knowing what to do with himself. His stomach growled so he went to the kitchen and proceeded to look through the fridge for something that looked good. 

He frowned at the lack of meat in the fridge and slammed it angrily. It had just not been a good day and the frustration was beginning to overwhelm him. 

He wanted to call Armie and apologize and then beg for a burger or a steak but he knew the older man wouldn't be in the mood. 

He eventually settled for a bag of beef jerky which Armie would probably not approve of, seeing as the man liked to make him dinner most days. He sat on the couch facing the door and waited for the man to come home. 

When it got to be six at night Timmy decided to swallow his pride and call him. The phone rang a few times before the other man answered. 

"Are you okay?" Armie asked immediately before Timmy could say anything. 

"Why would you even care? I was such an asshole," Timmy muttered. 

Armie sighed. "I shouldn't have left, I'm on my way back." 

Timmy let out an embarrassingly loud sob, "I had beef jerky for dinner." 

Armie chuckled. "Are you crying?" 

"I can't help it! It was so unsatisfying!" Timmy said and wiped his eyes. 

"I'll bring you something to eat," Armie assured him with a chuckle. 

Timmy sniffed and rubbed his eyes, "I need a steak a really thick one and mashed potatoes and garlic bread." 

"Geez someone's hungry," Armie laughed making Timmy laugh wetly. 

"You don't even know how hungry I am, I could eat like 4 steaks right now I'm starved," Timmy said and let his hand roam his belly. 

"I'll be home soon with your food, wouldn't want you to starve to death." 

Armie hung up and Timmy smiled to himself and continued to stare at the door waiting for Armie to come home. 

An hour later Armie opened the door and pushed his luggage inside with one arm while carrying a take out bag in the other hand. 

"I didn't think you were gonna come back," Timmy said quietly from the living room. 

Armie gave him a sympathetic look. "I just wanted to give you some time to cool off, you've been pretty hormonal lately." 

Timmy crossed his arms over his bump self consciously and nodded silently. His eyes were watering and he didn't want to piss Armie off with more crying. He turned away from the man and let out a shuddering breath. 

"I can understand why you'd want to go on the press tour, I'm being crazy," he sniffed and pressed his palms to his eyes. 

Armie move across the room and pulled Timmy back against his chest. 

His hands pressed against the bump and his lips pressed against the younger mans jaw. "That's not why I want to go, I think you need a little space so you can relax and me going will get the media and fans off your back for not coming."

"I'm gonna have to go when it becomes award season though, Jesus I'm gonna be huge by then maybe I could just skip the award shows," Timmy sighed and closed his eyes, feeling stressed just thinking about it. 

"You need to take deep breaths you're so stressed out It's like it's radiating off of you," Armie said and squeezed Timmy carefully. 

"I can't help it, god we're having twins and I haven't told anyone yet, I'm missing the European press tour, I'm a total asshole to everyone, I'm starving," he listed off tiredly. 

"And my back is so sore just standing right now makes me wanna cry," he finished with a huff. 

"I got your food so why don't you get comfortable on the couch and I'll sit behind you and massage your back," Armie suggested and pushed Timmy towards the couch. 

"You didn't forget the garlic bread did you? Cause I might cry if you did," Timmy mumbled as he sat on the couch. 

"No I didn't forget it," Armie said and handed him the bag. 

"Thank you," He smiled sweetly and accepted the bag happily. 

"Seriously I'm so hungry," he said and opened the bag to take out the boxes. 

"You're all belly I don't know where the food is going," Armie chuckled and sat behind him on the couch. 

"Your fat babies," Timmy said and leaned into Armies touch as the man pressed his hands to his lower back. 

"El was small, what makes you think these two are big?" Armie asked as Timmy took a big bite of garlic bread. 

"Uh the fact that all I wanted with him was peaches and fruit and now I'm a total carb loving carnivore," Timmy laughed and turned to give Armie a bite of the bread. 

"That's true, we're gonna have little chunks," Armie smiled and accepted the bite of bread. 

"I'm gonna miss you when you're gone, my appointment is going to be so lonely," Timmy sighed and leaned back against Armies chest. 

"Have your mom go," Armie suggested. 

Timmy hummed and shrugged. "I don't know I might go alone, plus I need her to watch Eliot." 

"Your dad?" Armie asked.

"That would be weird, I'll just go alone and FaceTime you or something I just hope everything is okay," Timmy shrugged and opened his steak container. 

"I'm sure everything is going to be perfectly fine," Armie assured him and rubbed his arms up and down. 

"What if they can see the sexes? Do you want me to find out or do you want me to wait?" Timmy asked. 

"You should find out and post something on Instagram that only I'll understand to tell me," Armie suggested making Timmy laugh. 

"Like what?" 

Armie furrowed his eyebrows and stole a bite of steak. 

"Mmm if it's boys post a picture of the sky and if it's girls post a picture of the ground?" 

"And if it's one of each?" Timmy questioned. 

"Post a picture of your shoes?" Armie asked making Timmy laugh. 

"My shoes?" 

"Yeah your shoes," Armie nodded. 

"Are you sure you don't want to be there when I find out?" Timmy asked. 

"I think this will be more fun," Armie smiled and pressed his lips to Timmy's head. 

"I kinda want girls I've been thinking about it and I want Ellie to be my only baby boy, ya know?" Timmy said and took a large forkful of mashed potatoes and ate them with a moan. 

"El is our baby boy," Armie smiled, "I hope he isn't being a little terror for your mom." 

"I bet he is," Timmy laughed, "he's kind of a handful." 

"Oh yeah he is," Armie nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting and loving on this story!!! Most of you want boy/girl twins some wants girls and some want boys so idk which to do lol so go ahead and say in the comments what you want I’ll just go with the popular vote!


	50. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️*trigger warning for fetus death*⚠️Timmy gets some news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is EDITED

Armie had been gone for a few days so Timmy and Eliot had been spending more time with Timmy's parents. He had told them about the twins and they had been excited and extremely over bearing. 

Eliot still wasn't ecstatic about the twins but he had his moments where he was happy. These moments were usually when he was marking a big red X through the days on his calendar. The toddler had been a little more cranky than he usually was since Armie had been gone. 

Eliot was in the middle of one of his tantrums right before Timothée was supposed to be at his doctors appointment. The toddler didn't understand why he wasn't allowed to come too. 

"Why do the babies getta go?" He asked pitifully as he wrapped his arms around Timmy's legs. 

Timmy tried not to laugh but he did anyways. "Peach the babies get to go cause they're in my tummy you have to stay cause you'd be bored." 

"No! I'd be good!" Eliot pouted. 

"You're gonna stay with mémé and I'll be back soon with a surprise okay?" 

Eliot frowned and stomped out of the room mad at Timothée for saying no. Timmy sighed but turned towards the door. His mom gave him a sympathetic look from across the room.

"Three year olds can be difficult, just go to your appointment I'm excited to hear the news," she smiled. 

"I'll be back soon, if he's a brat put him on a chair that's what I've been doing but based on his attitude I'm not convinced that it's working," Timmy sighed. 

"He's just mad that he's not your only worry anymore, he'll get used to having little siblings," she assured him. 

"Well that makes two of us," Timmy joked and opened the door. 

"Seriously though, don't let his baby blues talk you out of punishing him," he warned her.

"Oh believe me I've dealt with a lot of cherub faced toddlers." 

Timmy smiled and left the house. He wasn't happy about going to his appointment alone but he was excited to see the twins on the ultrasound. He was more excited to post the picture afterwards to let Armie know what they were having. All the fans and media would just think he was posting another picture with no explanation but he and Armie would know what it meant which made it exciting. 

He caught a cab and got inside. His knee was bouncing so he decided to distract himself by texting Armie. 

I'm on my way to the appointment :p 

His phone dinged a few minutes later. 

I'm so excited for your post! 

Timmy smiled to himself. At least Armie was excited this time around and was being so supportive. He looked down at his bump which surprisingly hadn't grown since Armie had left. The babies had been pretty active which was weird since he was only 18 weeks and with Eliot he hadn't felt movement for a long time. The doctor had said it was because it was his second pregnancy and you could usually feel twins move earlier. 

••••

Timmy laid down on the examination table and frowned at the size of his bump. 

"Is it normal for it to stay the same size for a long time?" Timmy muttered as the doctor put her hands on his bump to feel around. 

"Well you definitely have a smaller sized bump but I'm sure that's because of your natural body type, it's been a few weeks since you've gotten an ultrasound am I correct?" She asked and looked up at him. 

"Yeah I couldn't get an appointment," Timmy responded. 

"Well we will take a look and see what's going on in there," she smiled.

"Let's see," she said and pressed the lubed up wand against Timmy's bump. 

She searched the screen and found one of the babies curled up comfortably. "Well here's Baby B." 

"Looks a bit small but your other baby was small as well am I correct?" She asked and looked at Timothée. 

"Yeah he was a little early too," Timothée confirmed. 

She moved the wand and found the second baby right under the other facing the opposite way. However, this time she didn't point it out she just stared at the screen a little longer before clearing her throat and turning the screen so Timothée couldn't see it. 

Timothée's eyebrows scrunched up and he tried to decipher the look on her face. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration as she did something with the monitor. 

"Is something wrong?" He asked nervously. 

Her eyes lifted from the screen and landed on his. "Baby A is measuring in at 16 weeks, you're currently 19 weeks," she explained gently. 

"So Is it just small?" Timothée asked confused with what she was saying. 

"I can't seem to find a heartbeat, I'm sorry but the baby passed away most likely two weeks ago," she said and flipped on a switch. 

One baby's heart beat could be heard echoing in the room but it wasn't the same sound that Timothée had heard at the last appointment. It was missing an echoing heartbeat. 

"This happens sometimes with no explanation, the placenta will absorb it and the other baby should be fine," she continued to explain but at this point Timothée had zoned out of the conversation. 

He was just beginning to come around to the idea of having twins and now that experience—that baby had been taken from him. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel and he tried to listen as she began telling him about possible bleeding and extra doctors appointments but he couldn't. 

"So there's just one now?" He asked interrupting her as she was explaining the absorption process. 

"Yes," she answered with a nod. 

"And it's okay?" He asked, numbness spreading as he tried to process the situation. 

"Baby B is healthy, just small, would you like to know the sex? I can't tell the sex of baby A because absorption has already started," She asked and he tried not to frown at her words. 

It felt wrong to be excited over this baby when the other baby had died two weeks earlier without Timothée even noticing. This baby was going to be born without its twin and that just didn't seem fair. The thought of never knowing the sex of baby A was also upsetting and Timothée just didn't want to deal with any of it. 

"No," he shook his head and sat up feeling a little nauseated. 

"How about I write it down for you so you can look later," she stated and wrote it down on a slip of paper before folding it and sealing it in an envelope. The scene was reminiscent of when the doctor gave him Eliot's sex on a piece of paper. 

Timothée shuddered at the memory and buttoned his pants. "It's—so it's just dead inside of me?" 

"Yes, but it will be absorbed by the time the baby is born this one shouldn't really be there anymore and if there are remains the doctor will deliver it quietly," she explained. 

Timothée felt his skin crawl at the thought of having a dead baby inside his belly and he knew he was most likely going to be devastated later when this all hit him for real. Right now however, he didn't feel anything. 

"I'm sorry for your loss," the doctor said and patted his knee as she handed him the envelope and the latest ultrasound. 

 

••••

 

By the time Timmy reached his parents place the numbness was leaving and its place was a cold feeling. He had lost a baby, a baby he had seen in ultrasounds and fantasized about. His baby lost its twin and Timothée felt incredibly guilty for that. Eliot had lost a sibling that he was reluctantly starting to like. Armie lost a baby he was ecstatic for. His parents lost a grand baby they had already started buying baby clothes for. In place of the cold feeling came an intense feeling of guilt and regret. He turned away from the buildings main door and began walking back to his own apartment. He wanted to lay down and not face anyone, especially not his parents and Eliot. 

He made haste and got home in record timing. He pulled off his jacket and shoes and walked to the kitchen for a glass of water. His eyes fell on the ultrasound photo that Armie had taped up and all at once it hit him that he had lost a baby. 

He walked across the room and ripped the ultrasound down before throwing it in their junk drawer. He felt angry tears begin to trail down his cheeks and he quickly walked across the apartment and into the the bedroom where he fell onto the bed. He clutched Armies pillow to his chest and let his tears soak the soft material. His watery eyes trailed from the pillow up to Armies nightstand to see the stack of baby books the man had bought upon learning about the twins. "Parenting Twins," And "Life with Twins," were stacked on top of each other and it felt like the smiling babies on the cover were mocking him. He angrily sat up grabbed the book on top and began ripping the pages up and tossing them on the ground. 

The whole situation was unfair and he just couldn't handle his anger over the situation. He continued to cry and yell until both books were ripped up and scattered all over Armies side of the room. Through his tears he opened up the older mans bed side table and pulled out the onesies he had bought two weeks earlier. When Baby A had died according to the doctor. Timothée wanted to laugh at the cruel irony but instead he brought the onesies to his face and let his tears get the fabric wet.

He had hated the idea of having twins, cried over it even and now here he was crying because he was only having one baby. He couldn't help but feel guilty. He hated the baby and now it was gone.He cried until he fell asleep, onesies tucked under his face. 

••••

He woke to his phone ringing and groaned. He always got a major headache after hours of crying and he could feel how swollen his eye lids were as well. He blindly reached for his phone as it stopped ringing and sighed at the number of missed calls from Armie and his mother. 

He checked his text messages first and pressed on the thread from his mom. 

You didn't come back to pick El so I put him to bed. Is everything okay?

Timothée you're worrying me, please answer your phone. 

Timmy sighed and typed out a message. 

Can you please keep Eliot for another night? I had a bad day yesterday and I don't feel like talking about it yet. 

He exited out of their conversation to check on the messages from Armie. 

You didn't post a picture :/

R u ignoring me?

Tim ur mom called and said u left El at her place last night. What's wrong? 

Baby answer your phone pls. 

Timothée felt tears beginning to well up in his eyes and he let out a deep sigh as he tried to wipe them away. He pressed call on Armies contact and waited to hear the other mans voice. He knew once he heard it he was going to break down. 

"Baby? Are you okay?" Armie asked using the pet name that he rarely (if ever) used. 

Timothée let out a breath against the speaker and swallowed hard. 

"I'm sorry," he let out in a rush of breath as he clenched his eyes shut tightly. 

"What're you sorry about?" Armie asked gently. 

Timothée bit down on his thumb nail and began to pace the bedroom. His eyes caught on the ripped up baby books and the onesies and he let out a wet breath. 

"The doctors appointment didn't go well and—I went alone which was stupid I—I should have listened to you and brought my dad," he stuttered and rolled his eyes at himself.

"Are the babies okay?" Armie asked sounding so worried that Timothée let out a sob. 

"I lost one I—I don't know why but it just—Armie it just died and now there's only one," he cried and pressed his hand to his chest hoping he could calm himself down. 

Armies side of the call went silent and Timothée held his breath waiting for the older mans response. 

"Fuck, Tim I should have been there with you," Armie said and Timmy could hear how guilty the man felt. 

"I'm coming home I can't just leave you to deal with this by yourself," Armie said and began rummaging around to gather his things. 

"No! You can't just—just stay there I'll be fine you're not gonna be gone much longer and my mom is gonna keep El for a bit longer," Timothée said and rubbed his sore eyes. 

"Baby I want to come home and be with you, I'm sure everyone will understand why I have to leave," Armie reasoned with him. 

"I feel so guilty," Timothée whispered. 

"This isn't your fault sweetheart," Armie sighed. 

"I just—I didn't want it and it knew that I never felt excited about twins and I—I sent it bad energy," he said and looked down at his belly. 

"How do I know if the other baby is gonna make it? What if I go in next time and it's dead too? Or if I give birth to a dead baby I don't think I could—I could take that," he said feeling his chest grow tight again. 

"Timothée, the other baby is fine, it will be just fine I'm coming home and we will make sure that the other baby is okay," Armie sighed sounding stressed. 

"I'm gonna go to sleep," Timothée mumbled quietly. 

"Didn't you just wake up?" Armie asked. 

Timothée could hear the concern in the older mans voice but he didn't care. He felt tired emotionally and he didn't want to pretend that he wasn't devastated. 

"Yeah I did but I just lost a damn baby so I'm going to go back to sleep and turn my phone off," he snapped feeling guilty immediately. 

"Look I'm sorry I know you were excited about having twins too, I just need some time alone, I gotta go," he said before hanging up and climbing back under the covers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it I’m happy to be writing this again :) don’t worry there won’t be much angst in regards to the dead twin.


	51. Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy is sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter I have updated today make sure to read Heartbeat first which is the chapter before this one.

Armie pushed open the door to the apartment and dropped his luggage inside before shutting the door. He took his jacket off and his shoes before setting his keys on the kitchen counter. His heart thudded painfully at the lack of the ultrasound on the refrigerator. He looked away before he could think about it for too long. Instead, he made his way to the bedroom and opened the door. On the floor was what appeared to be ripped up pieces of a book and a glance at his bed side table let him know it was the parenting books he had bought. 

He stepped over the mess and looked at the bed. His boy was laying on the bed exactly where he assumed he would be. He had on Armies hoodie and boxer briefs and was laying on top of the unmade bed. 

Armie laid down next to him and ran his fingers through his curls gently not wanting to scare him awake. Timothée's eyes fluttered open and landed sleepily on Armies. 

"Hey," Armie smiled and cupped the younger mans cheek. 

Timothée leaned into it and sighed, "Hey." 

"I'm sorry I wasn't here with you," Armie whispered, feeling guilty when Timmy's green eyes became red and wet. 

The younger man pushed his body against Armies and wrapped his arms around the mans neck. He pressed his face against his chest and let out a wet breath. Armie held him and rubbed his sides as Timothée let himself cry silently. The baby could feel Timothée's stress and sadness and shifted causing Timothée to press his hand to the side of his bump. 

"We still have this baby and Eliot I just feel...sad," Timothée whispered as Armie let his palm rest where the baby was. 

"I know, I'm sad too," Armie said and closed his eyes. He pressed his face into Timmy's hair and let himself just breathe in his scent. 

"What're we going to tell my parents? Or Eliot?" Timothée asked, looking up at Armie. 

"We'll tell them that we lost one of the babies but the other is perfectly fine," Armie said and squeezed him gently. 

"Did you Uh... find out what we're having?" Armie asked hoping he wasn't bringing it up too soon. He just really wanted to know if he was having another son or daughter. 

Timmy shook his head and pointed to the kitchen. "It's in an envelope, it didn't feel right being happy about it right after finding out one of the babies was gone." 

"We can wait it's not that big of a deal," Armie whispered. 

"I'm gonna go pick up Eliot okay?" Armie asked earning a nod from Timmy. 

"You should get something to eat," Armie said as he disentangled himself from Timmy. 

"I'm really not hungry," Timothée muttered. 

"Baby might be though," Armie said with a smile. 

Timmy nodded, "okay."

••••

Eliot was worried and Armie could tell immediately upon seeing him. The three year old ran to the door and clung to his pants as Armie entered the apartment. Nicole was sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea, across from her was Marc who had a plate with a half eaten cookie on it and a sippie cup in front of him. He and Eliot had probably been reading the news paper together since Eliot loved doing that. 

Marc and Nicole's eyes lifted to meet his and Armie knew that he looked downcast. He lifted Eliot onto his hip and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Eliot looked at him with inquisitive eyes. 

"Where's dada?" He asked looking older than his three years. 

"At home," Armie told him and kissed his cheek again, he had missed the feeling of his soft skin. 

"Is he alright?" Nicole asked worriedly. 

"He uh..." Armie said and looked at Eliot who was obviously listening and hanging on his every word. 

"Sweetheart can you go grab your stuff please?" Armie asked him as he sat him on his feet. 

Eliot knee it wouldn't be a good time to argue so he decided to just nod and run off to get his back pack. When he came back with his stuff in hand he felt impatient waiting by the door for his daddy so he went back to the kitchen and waited by the wall. 

"He lost one of the babies?" His mémé asked looking really, really sad. Eliot couldn't think of a better word but he was sure there was one. 

"Is he okay?" His papa asked and his daddy shrugged. 

"He's upset obviously but I think we'll be fine," His daddy said. 

Eliot furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. How had his dada lost one of the babies when they were supposed to be in his belly? Now he really wanted to go home and see his dada and ask how that happened. 

He ran into the kitchen and tugged on his daddy's pants. "I'm ready to go," he said and put his hands up to be lifted. Armie gave the little boy a smile and lifted him into his arms. 

"I'm going to try to call him, but if he doesn't answer can you just tell him that we're here for both of you?" Nicole asked still looking distraught. 

"Of course," Armie nodded. 

They left the apartment building and began walking down the street. Eliot was now holding his hand and jumping over the cracks in the sidewalk. 

All of a sudden the little boy stopped and looked up at Armie. Armie raised his eyebrows and Eliot bounced on his feet before finally saying what he wanted to. 

"How did dada lose a baby?" He asked innocently. 

Armie looked down at the three, almost four year old and cleared his throat. He wasn't sure if Timmy was going to be mad at him for telling Eliot on his own but he figured it would be easier on him. 

Armie kneeled down in front of his young son and squeezed his shoulders. "There were two babies in dadas belly right?" 

Eliot nodded and tilted his head so Armie continued. "One of the babies died in dadas belly so now only one is still there does that make sense?" 

Eliot blinked a few times and then nodded. "So m'not gonna have two babies?" 

Armie smiled sadly, "no bud just one." 

"But why?" He asked looking upset. 

"Sometimes babies just don't get born there's no reason," Armie said and pulled Eliot into a hug. 

"That's no fair," the three year old mumbled sadly. 

"I know sweetheart," Armie sighed and stood up with the little boy in his arms. 

••••

Timmy was sitting on the couch when they got home. Eliot shyly walked over to him and gave him a hug making Timothée both happy and suspicious. 

"Hey baby peach were you good?" Timmy asked him as Eliot's hand found his belly and petted it. 

"Mhm," he nodded and continued to press on Timmy's belly. 

"I uh explained some things to him on the walk here," Armie explained. 

Timothée sighed and ran his fingers through Eliot's hair. He hated seeing his little boy so sad and he never wanted him to feel the loss of a sibling. Eliot looked up at him with sad blue eyes. 

"Hey Ellie, wanna go get me the envelope in the kitchen?" Timmy asked him hoping he could lift everyone's mood. 

They watched the little boy run off to the kitchen and seconds later he came back with the envelope. Armie helped him back onto the couch and he scrambled to get closer to Timmy. 

"I know we're all sad about losing one of the babies but aren't you excited to see if you're gonna get a brother or a sister?" Timmy asked the little boy. 

Eliot's face lit up and he nodded excitedly. Timmy took the envelope and and held it out to Armie. 

"You can do the honors this time," he smiled and Armie beamed. 

"Are you sure you don't want like a party or something?" The older man asked and raised his eyebrows as he grasped the envelope. 

"Nope, I just want to know," Timmy responded and squeezed Eliot to his side. 

"Okay," Armie nodded and practically tore open the envelope. 

He pulled the paper out and scanned the words. His eyes lifted and practically twinkled at Timmy. He bent down and motioned for Eliot to come over. Timmy smiled as he watched Armie whisper into Eliot's ear. 

Eliot turned and climbed back up next to Timmy's ear and cupped it. 

"Un garçon," he whispered excitedly. 

"You get a brother?" Timmy asked making Eliot grin and hug his arms around Timmy's middle. 

"A boy," Armie smiled and leaned down to kiss Timmy. 

"I think we make good boy parents," Timmy responded happily, still feeling the sting of loss of the other baby but still happy to have the one that was still okay in his belly. 

"I do too," Armie agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a comment they make my day :)


	52. Preschool Drop Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot goes to preschool.

Eliot tugged on his new shirt and frowned up at his daddy. His new backpack felt too big for him and the only good thing he had gotten out of this horrible experience was a new pair of shoes that lit up when he stomped. 

"I don think I wanna go to school." 

Armie looked down at the three year old that would soon be four. "Schools gonna be fun buddy." 

"No I wanna stay with dada and the baby," he said and stomped his foot making his shoes light up in a magical mix of blue and green. 

"You're gonna make some friends and learn to read and stuff though," Armie said making Eliot squeeze his hand tighter. 

"I already know how to read," he said stubbornly. 

Armie laughed to himself. He could read sure, but not very well in English mainly french. 

"And I don want friends I got you and dada," he said and gave Armie his best puppy dog eyes he could. 

"I should record you saying that now cause in ten years you're gonna think differently," Armie told him. 

Eliot frowned and stomped his feet harder as they walked down the street. 

"Well how long do I have to be there?" He asked and jumped over a crack on the sidewalk. 

"I'm gonna pick you up at three," Armie explained. 

Eliot huffed dramatically. "That's in forever though." 

"It's in five hours," Armie corrected him. 

"But what if I haf to pee or I get hungry?" Eliot asked worriedly. 

Armie looked down at his son and ran his fingers through his hair. "They'll help you go pee and they'll give you snacks, I even packed you a special lunch."

"I can't let a stranger help me pee!" 

A person on the street gave them an amused expression at Eliot's loud outburst. Armie smiled at them and squeezed Eliot's hand tighter. 

"They can help you at school it's their job," Armie sighed in relief as they came up to the preschool. 

"Daddy don make me go! I'll be a good boy," Eliot begged as Armie pushed the door open. 

Eliot's blue eyes were wide with fear as a woman walked over to them. 

"Hi there! You must be Ellie," she smiled. 

Eliot's blue eyes narrowed. 

"Only my daddy's can call me that." 

"Eliot don't be rude," Armie said and gave the woman an apologetic smile. 

"He's nervous," he said and patted Eliot on the head. 

"Oh that's okay, I think everyone's a little nervous on their first day of school," the woman said, her smile getting larger as she looked down at the little boy. 

"Let's go into the class room and meet some of your class mates," she suggested and gestured for them to follow. 

Eliot gripped Armies hand as tight as he could as they entered the class room. A bunch of kids were sitting at tables and running around loudly. Eliot scrunched his nose up and gave a sigh. 

The woman gave them a tour of the class room and by the end Eliot was positive that he didn't want to go to school. 

"Is it time to go home yet?" He asked Armie hopefully. 

"It's time for me to go home but you're going to stay," Armie told him, kneeling to his level. 

"Don't look so cranky, you're gonna have fun bud, I'll see you in a few hours," Armie said and gave him a hug. 

Eliot pouted at him as he left and Armie wanted to turn back and take the little boy home with him but Timmy would be mad. He wanted Eliot to get social interaction with other kids his age but if Armie had it his way he'd bring the kid to work with him. 

He walked home quickly and opened the door of the apartment to see Timmy cooking in the kitchen. The younger man turned and gave him a smile as he shut the door. 

"How'd it go?" He asked making Armie sigh. 

"He looked so sad when I left, those other kids were all screaming and running around and Eliot was looking at them like they were crazy," Armie explained. 

"Eliot loves screaming and running around," Timmy pointed out and bit off a piece of beef jerky he had in one hand as his other hand stirred something on the stove. 

"I'm sure by the time you pick him up he's not going to want to come home," Timmy said with a shrug. 

Armie leaned against the counter feeling less convinced. "I hope so." 

"I know so," Timmy said and turned so he was facing Armie. 

"I hope they took his peanut allergy seriously, what if one of the kids brought something with them and he gets it?" Armie asked and bit down on his thumb nail nervously. 

Timmy sighed and moved closer so he could hug him as well as his belly allowed. "Not gonna happen, it's a peanut free zone I checked three times." 

"What if he feels abandoned? Harper loved preschool and Ford did too, El looked so pissed at me," he sighed. 

"He's three, he'll get over it." 

Armie looked down at Timmy's face and he rolled his eyes before pressing his lips to the younger mans forehead. 

"How are you not an emotional wreck right now?" Armie asked. 

Timmy chuckled and pressed his face to the other mans chest. "I'll be an emotional wreck if he comes home and hated it and we have to try again next year cause I'm gonna have a newborn to take care of and I need him in preschool." 

"God I keep forgetting that we're gonna have a newborn," Armie laughed breathlessly and pressed his palms on either side of Timmy's bump. 

"Is he moving?" He asked and Timmy shook his head. 

"Not really right now," Timmy said and arched his back with a yawn. 

"He's kinda under my ribs right now though and in a few hours it's probably gonna start to hurt," he said and stepped back from Armie to go back to the stove. 

"Doc said to put an ice pack on your belly to get him to move down when he does that," Armie pointed out. 

"Yeah but I don't like putting an ice pack on my stomach it's too cold," Timmy scrunched his nose up. 

Armie rolled his eyes. "If it starts hurting like last time just do it or you're gonna end up not being able to move without wanting to cry, that's how you described it." 

"That is how it feels, I don't get why he wants to push his butt against my ribs, he might be small  but his butt is heavy as fuck," Timmy laughed. 

"I hope he's gained some weight," Armie said and stole piece of ground meat from the skillet. 

"I do too, doctor thinks he's gonna be out early, if he doesn't gain some weight I'm gonna have to get steroids," Timmy sighed and bit his lip nervously. 

"I'm sure he'll catch up by then," Armie said and squeezed Timmy's shoulder. 

He looked around their apartment and let out a breath. "Where the hell are we gonna put a new baby?" 

"In the spare bedroom, he doesn't need anything fancy right now," Timmy replied before pausing, "the doctor said he might have to go to the NICU." 

Armie wrapped his arms around Timmy from behind and pressed his lips to the side of his face. "They said he was progressing nicely, I bet he won't have to be in the NICU at all." 

"I hope not," Timmy mumbled and tilted his head so he could look into Armies eyes. 

••••

Armie sighed at the sight of Eliot pouting at him as he opened the door of the preschool. His little arms were crossed over his chest and his eyebrows were furrowed. 

Armie caught gazes with the teacher and she cleared her throat and motioned for Armie to come talk with her in private. Armie walked past Eliot and over to her. 

"How was he?" He asked expecting her to be frustrated with him for Eliot's behavior. 

"He wouldn't speak English all day, but surprisingly he did play with the other kids a little, he's sweet but he doesn't want to be here maybe next year?" She said with a disappointed look. 

Armie frowned and rubbed his face tiredly. "He's got a baby brother coming pretty soon so we need him in preschool, I'll talk to him and you'll be seeing him tomorrow." 

She nodded with a smile and Armie left to gather Eliot. The three year old stood up and ran to him, taking his hand and pulling him out of the building. 

"Daddy are you mad?" Eliot asked innocently. 

Armie looked down at his son and raised his eyebrows. "Oh so you do speak English?" 

Eliot gave him a smirk that was strikingly similar to his own. "I don wanna go to school." 

"Big boys go to school, we can't have you being a preschool drop out," Armie told him. 

"Maybe I don wanna be a big boy then, I can be a drop out," Eliot sighed. 

"You're gonna be a big brother though, don't you wanna impress your brother by being able to read to him?" Armie asked causing Eliot to look up at him. 

"My bruder isn't gonna care if I can read," he said dramatically. 

"Yeah he will! He's gonna think you're so cool El, he's gonna want to do everything you do, and you want him to go to preschool and learn to read don't you?" 

Eliot contemplated his daddy's words for a minute before giving a nod. "Uh huh." 

"Then you have to set a good example," Armie told him and lifted him onto his hip. 

Eliot let out a long and dramatic huff. "Fine." 

Armie smiled and pressed his lips to his little boys cheek. "Good boy." 

"But you have to speak English at school." 

Eliot let out a longer sigh and pressed his head into Armies shoulder. Being three was too hard. 

••••

Timmy grinned at Eliot as the little boy ran into the living room, his shoes lighting his path up. 

"How was school peach?" Timmy asked as Eliot hopped onto the couch. 

"Bad," the little boy said and cuddled up against Timmy's bump. 

Timmy raised his eyebrows and gave Armie a questioning look. 

"He spoke french, the teacher didn't enjoy that," Armie explained making Timmy chuckle.

"Did you make friends?" Timmy asked and ran his fingers through Eliot's dirty blond hair. 

"Uh huh," Eliot nodded. 

Timmy shifted the ice pack on his belly so that it was higher up and grimaced as the baby shifted. Eliot watched his movements curiously and pressed his hand under the ice pack. 

"Is the baby being bad?" He asked and looked up at Timothée with curiosity soaked eyes. 

"No he's just hurting my ribs cause he's pushing his butt against them," Timmy explained. 

"Sounds bad to me," Eliot yawned and patted the spot on Timmy's belly. 

The baby shifted and reacted to the pats with a harsh kick causing Timmy's breath to hitch and Eliot's eyes to widen. 

"He kicked me!" Eliot squealed excitedly as he looked at Armie with surprise. 

"Ow," Timmy moaned and shifted on the couch again. 

"He moved down a little I think," Timmy announced. 

"Cause I patted him?" Eliot asked excitedly. 

"Yep I think he likes you," Timmy told him making Eliot's eyes light up. 

"Well I'm his big bruder," Eliot said smugly and continued to rub the bump softly. 

"Now tell me about school," Timmy said causing Eliot's blue eyes to look up at him. 

"We colored a lot," Eliot shrugged. 

"You love coloring," Timmy said and Eliot smiled. 

"Yeah," he nodded and leaned closer to Timmy with a yawn. 

"I'm so proud of you Ellie, you're going to school like a big boy," Timmy smiled down at the little boy and squeezed him closer. 

"Do I hafta go tomorrow too?" Eliot asked quietly. 

"Yes and it's just three days a week," Timmy explained. 

Eliot sighed. "That's a lot of days though."

"You're gonna grow to like it," Armie said from across the room. 

"No I won't daddy," Eliot argued and hopped down from the couch before dramatically making his way to his bed room and shutting the door. 

"He's such a teenager," Armie laughed and fell on the couch next to Timothée. 

"A moody teenager," Timmy agreed. 

"We gotta make him like school, I don't want him to be miserable but I know he will be if he is stuck at home with a screaming newborn, schools the better option," Timmy sighed and pressed the ice pack harder against his bump. 

"Can I go to preschool too?" Armie joked. 

"Hey if anyone gets to get away from a screaming newborn it's me, you can stay here and I'll go to preschool," Timmy snorted and lifted his legs onto Armies lap. 

"How about we both go to preschool and Eliot can stay with the baby? I like coloring and nap time," Armie laughed and began to massage Timmy's feet. 

"Sounds good to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have probably read this chapter before but I made some changes :) hope you enjoyed! I’ll be updating a lot more starting next week❤️❤️ If you have any ideas for this story I always love to here about them in the comments!


	53. Eliot’s Red Carpet Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie brings Eliot with him on the red carpet.

Timmy looked at Eliot and sighed at the scowl on the three year olds face. 

"Don't look so cranky," he told him earning a roll of eyes. Timmy really regretted rolling his eyes so often around the kid. 

"M'not cranky," Eliot argued. 

"You're going to stay at mémé's house after preschool so daddy and I can be alone for a bit," Timmy repeated himself and earned an even deeper pout. 

"I wanna stay too," he pouted and stabbed an egg with his fork. 

"Sorry bud but you can't," Timmy told him. 

Eliot narrowed his eyes at him and pointed an accusing finger at his belly. "The baby gets to stay why I can't I stay too?" 

Timmy huffed and sat across from him. "We talked about this, the baby can't come out or I would make him stay with mémé too." 

"I never getta go with you anymore or with daddy," Eliot whined. 

"I wanna pay with daddy alone or with you," he said and stuck his lip out sadly. 

"Maybe daddy will take you out this weekend? Go to a museum or the park," Timmy suggested. 

Eliot stayed quiet and gave a shrug making Timmy feel guilty for not spending quality time with the three, almost four year old. 

"I'll talk to daddy okay? I can't go out right now but I'm sure he'd love to spend some time with you," Timmy smiled at Eliot hoping it would cheer him up. 

Eliot shrugged. "Okay."

Timmy sighed and stood up carefully. He left Eliot eating his breakfast and walked to the bedroom. He opened the bathroom door and stepped inside. The room was thick with steam from Armies shower. 

Timmy opened the door to the shower and frowned at Armie. "Eliot is already feeling jealous cause we aren't spending time with him and I feel like an awful parent." 

Armie wiped the water from his eyes and turned to Timmy who was looking very close to crying. He sighed and turned the shower off before stepping out. 

"He wants me to take him out but I can't so I said you would," Timmy continued and wiped his eyes. 

Armie rubbed his forehead. "When?" 

"I told him you'd take him this weekend," Timmy said and watched Armies face fall. 

"I have an event this weekend remember?" Armie said and leaned against the counter. 

"Great now he's gonna think I lied to him, and I can't take him anywhere cause I haven't told the media yet," Timmy muttered angrily as his eyes began to get wet. 

"I'm an awful parent," he whispered making Armie sigh. 

"Okay fine, fine I'll take him with me, he'll love doing the carpet with me, just stop crying," Armie said and stepped forward to pull Timmy against his chest. 

"Are you sure?" Timmy asked quietly. 

"Of course," Armie smiled and pulled away. 

"You just lay back and continue incubating baby boy and I'll do some father son bonding," Armie said with a shrug. 

Timmy looked down at his belly and sighed. "I don't think I'm gonna make it another 4 weeks." 

"Yes you will," Armie assured him with a kiss to his cheek. 

"Were ford and Harper excited when you sent them the ultrasound?" Timmy asked as he watched Armie dry off. 

Armie smiled and nodded. "Harper is excited to have a new baby doll to dress up, her words not mine." 

Timmy smiled and lowered himself to sit on the closed toilet seat. "They aren't coming up to visit till after the baby is at least a couple weeks old right?" 

"Yeah I don't want that many kids running around here before he gets a little more sturdy so I'll have them come up when he's around a month or so." 

"God a new baby, this is insane," Timmy laughed and leaned up to press his lips to Armies. 

"This one better have your eyes," Armie smiled and cupped the younger mans cheek. 

"I want him to look like you and Ellie," Timmy shook his head and smoothed down his shirt over his bump. 

"Well it's not long now until we get to see who he looks like," Armie said excitedly. 

"I'll go tell El you said you'd take him," Timmy smiled and pecked the mans lips again. "Thanks for being a good daddy." 

•••••

Eliot was quietly watching his daddy take pictures on the red carpet with one hand fisted in Armies managers pants. The three year old was a little intimidated by all the flashing lights and loud adults calling his daddy's name. 

His daddy stepped up to a woman with a microphone and all of a sudden a bunch of people started walking past causing Eliot's eyes to lose sight of his daddy. 

"Daddy?" He called out worriedly and flicked his eyes up to his daddy's manager. 

"He's just talking to an interviewer he'll be right back," they smiled and patted his head. 

Eliot nervously bounced on his feet, eyes on the crowd hoping to see his daddy's black jacket, but the problem was that everyone was wearing black jackets it seemed. 

Finally the crowd dispersed a little and Eliot could see his daddy again. He let his fist fall from the pants he was holding onto and he ran full speed ahead at him. He collided with his daddy's legs and Armie let out a sound of surprise before looking down.

"I thought I told you to stay over there," he said making Eliot pout up at him. 

"I couldn't see you," he replied and moved closer to his daddy's leg, wrapping his arms around it and peering up at him. 

"I'll be quiet," he promised and nuzzled his face against the soft fabric. 

Armie smiled and looked back to the interviewer. Eliot stayed quiet and watched the woman talk, it was boring and he didn't have much to entertain himself so he decided to stand on his daddy's shoes and try to balance on them. He fell backwards and instinctively grabbed onto the fabric of the woman's dress causing her to let out a noise. He fell on his butt and gave Armie a small grin. 

"Oopsies," He said and pulled himself back up. 

The interviewer smiled down at him and fixed the crease he had caused in her silk dress. 

"You must be Eliot," she smiled at him and he confidently held his hand out for a shake like he had seen his daddy do. 

"Uh huh," he said and bounced on his feet a little, blue eyes distracted by the flashing of cameras. 

"How old are you?" She asked and Eliot held up 5 fingers. 

Armie laughed and lifted him onto his hip. "You're three not five." 

"I wanna be five," Eliot responded sassily. 

"And what do you like to do for fun with your daddy?" The interviewer asked and Eliot looked at his daddy while in thought. 

"Pay with our dog," he replied making Armie roll his eyes and look at the interviewer.

"We don't have a dog he's just being silly," Armie said and tickled Eliot under his chin. 

"But I wanna dog," Eliot said and looked back at the interviewer. 

"Daddy says I can't have a dog cause Dadas givin me a bruder instead but I wanna getta dog," Eliot complained with a huff. 

Armie watched as the interviewer took in the information, eyes sparkling with the prospect of getting to break the news. 

"Brother?" She asked and directed her attention back at Eliot. 

"Yep," he sighed. 

Armie cleared his throat earning the interviewers attention. Her eyes were glittering with the prospect of breaking the news and Armie new that he had no choice but to confirm what Eliot had said. If he didn't he'd have thousands of rumors started and paps trying to get into their business wanting them to confirm. 

"I'm guessing you aren't going to keep this to yourself," he said and chuckled awkwardly. 

"Are you confirming baby number 2?" She asked and held the microphone up to Armies face. 

He sighed and looked down at Eliot who was looking at him sheepishly. "Yes I'm confirming that we're having baby number 2." 

"Technically it's number four for me but yeah it's Timothée's second," Armie rambled and sunk his fingers into Eliot's dirty blond hair. 

"Congratulations! And it's a boy! That's awesome news!" The interviewer gushed and Armie could see other interviewers beginning to angle their bodies towards them and photographers beginning to take more photos.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble for telling you that," Armie laughed. 

Timmy was going to be so pissed at him for letting Eliot spill the beans on the red carpet so he figured it was a good time to exit the interview. 

"Daddy can we go home now?" Eliot asked sweetly as if he hadn't just shared their secret with the entire world.

"Sorry bud we have to stay for a few more hours," Armie explained making the three year old whine. 

"Eliot, you wanted to come with daddy can't you be a good boy?" Armie asked him quietly. 

"I am a good boy!" Eliot yelled sounding tired and probably hungry. 

Armie sighed and sat him down on the ground, fixing his shirt that had ridden up. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar that he had stuffed in there earlier for himself. 

"Here eat this and be quiet okay?" He said and kneeled to hand it to him. 

"Daddy, dada says no chocolate before dinner and only at the table," Eliot muttered but one look from Armie and he was accepting the chocolate and opening it. 

Armie was able to continue with a few more interviews, all asking about the new baby but he answered all of the questions with a smile. 

"When's the new baby due?" The interviewer asked excitedly. 

"Very soon, we're excited," he replied and turned to try and make sure that Eliot was still with his manager. 

"Is Timothée doing okay?" The interviewer asked making Armie smile.

"He's doing great—

A loud cry sounded causing Armie to curse under his breath and turn to the source. Eliot had his lip stuck out a sure fire sign that he was about to have a melt down. Chocolate was all over his mouth and on his shirt, his favorite shirt, was a large glob of slobbery, semi-melted chocolate. 

"Daddy!" The little boy cried and pulled at his shirt sadly, successfully spreading chocolate hand prints all over it.

"Excuse me," Armie said to the interviewer and picked up Eliot. 

Armie hurried off of the carpet and made it to the back area just in time for Eliot to start having a melt down. Armie tried to soothe him but the three year old was mad at him and wasn't having it. 

"Told you m'not 'sposed to eat chocolate!" Eliot cried in a dramatic way that only a three year old could pull off. 

"Maybe you shouldn't come to red carpets till you're a little older huh?" Armie sighed in defeat. 

"No!! I-I wanna c-come," Eliot cried harder and clung to Armie's expensive suit smearing the chocolate on his face all over it. 

•••••

"I don't wanna a new shirt!" 

Timmy sat up in bed at the sound of Eliot's cries and hefted himself up. He opened the bedroom door to see Armie bouncing a hysterical Eliot. 

"What did you do?" Timmy asked and moved across the room to cup Eliot's cheeks. 

Armie scoffed. "I didn't do anything!" 

"Daddy ruined my shirt!" Eliot cried and rubbed his snotty nose against Armies expensive suit jacket which also, Timothée observed, was smeared with chocolate that matched the brown against Eliot's mouth. 

 

"I didn't ruin it, you're messy and ruined it, no more red carpets or chocolate for you," Armie said causing the three year old to cry harder. 

Timmy narrowed his eyes at Armie and wiped Eliot's tears from his cheeks. 

"Daddy should've known not to give you chocolate since you're so messy," Timmy said and shot a look at Armie. 

"Doesn't wan me to come wif him no more!" Eliot sniffled 

"Daddy is just being silly he loves bringing you with him, right daddy?" Timmy asked and gave Armie a pointed look. 

"I was just joking," Armie promised. 

Eliot put his hands out to Timmy and he took him, awkwardly adjusting him against his bump. Eliot sniffled and pressed his face against Timmy's shoulder. 

"S'not nice," Eliot mumbled causing Timmy to raise his eyebrow at Armie. 

"No it wasn't," Timmy agreed. Armie rolled his eyes and watched the younger man carry their son off to bed. 

When Timmy returned he gave Armie a very confused look. "Why would you give him chocolate on a red carpet?" 

Armie sighed. "He told the interviewer about his baby brother and then started getting cranky so I gave him a snack." 

"Red carpets probably aren't the best place for kids," Timmy said with a laugh before he grimaced. 

"So everyone knows?" he shuddered at the thought. 

"Yep, everyone was all excited I don't think it's gonna be bad having everyone know," Armie concluded and wrapped his arms around Timmy's shoulders. 

"Are you pissed?" Armie asked and pulled back to see Timmy's face. 

Timmy shook his head no. 

"They were gonna find out at some point." 

"That's true," Armie nodded and pressed his hands to the bump. 

"I love you," Timmy said and looked up at Armie with a watery smile. 

Armie melted and pressed his lips to Timothée's. 

"Why're you crying?" Armie chuckled and cupped his face. 

Timmy shrugged with a laugh.  "I don't even know."

"I feel like we don't get any time alone anymore and when we do we're talking about Eliot or the baby and not about us," Timothée sighed and pressed his hands into his lower back with a wince. 

"Way to change the subject," Armie chuckled and looked down at the younger man. 

"Are we ever going to like... get married?" He asked awkwardly, eyes lifting to see Armies reaction. 

The older mans eyebrows furrowed and he took in a breath. "You want to get married?" 

Timmy shrugged. "No." 

Armie chuckled. "I think we're fine not getting married, maybe someday we could but I like what we have going now." 

"I do too, I'm just—I miss you?" Timmy said and tilted his head to the side. 

"I miss you too," Armie replied and scooped the younger man up into a bridal style carry. 

Timmy let out an undignified squeak and dug his fingers into Armies shoulder. "What the hell?! I'm wayyy too big for this." 

"You're not that big," Armie scoffed earning a raised eyebrow from Timmy. 

Armies eyes wandered down Timmy's small frame and landed on the bump. It wasn't as huge as a normal 8 month bump but it wasn't small either. It stuck out from Timmy's small body like a basketball. His small hips had been aching for weeks due to all of the weight and his ankles were so swollen it hurt to walk. 

"Trust me you're not that big, and definitely not big enough for me not to be able to carry you." 

Timmy huffed and let Armie carry him to their bedroom. 

"I've gained less weight this time than with Eliot, 18 pounds still feels like a lot though," Timmy said flatly as he was deposited gently onto the bed. 

Armie got to work arranging the pillows around him to make him more comfortable. 

"That's not that much." 

"I'm probably never going to look good again," Timmy mumbled and pressed his hands to his eyes. 

"I think you look awesome, you're gonna snap back quickly and if you don't who cares?" Armie said with a nonchalant shrug as he settled on the bed next to Timothée. 

"If you're trying to like—get laid or something save your breath cause it's not happening tonight or tomorrow or the next day or the next day—" 

Armie cut him off with a chaste kiss. "I don't want to get laid I want to help you relax." 

Timmy let out a breath and nodded. "Oh." 

"What do you need massaged? I'm at your service," Armie said and popped his knuckles. 

"Mmmm my feet hurt, my back hurts, my head hurts, my hips hurt, my calf's hurt, my chest hurts, take your pick," Timmy sighed and closed his eyes. 

"Mmm my dick could use a massage too," he smiled and gave Armie a sleepy wink. 

"Oh really?" Armie laughed and took one of Timmy's feet in his hands. 

"Mhm," Timmy nodded, closing his eyes again. 

"Maybe if you're nice your massage will have a happy ending," Armie rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the rewrite of this chapter :) leave your thoughts in the comments ❤️❤️


	54. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby time!

"I'm not doing this any longer, I WON'T do this any longer," Timmy said as he stood by the front door with his hospital bag. 

Armie looked up from the pancakes he was making and Eliot raised his eyebrows at his parents. 

"Sit down for some pancakes," Armie said and Timothée dropped the bag and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"I'm not eating pancakes I already told you that I wasn't hungry, I'm not going to be pregnant anymore I refuse," he said childishly. 

Armie flipped the pancakes onto a plate and put them in front of Eliot to eat. 

"You have two more days and then you're getting the c-section, you can wait for two more days," Armie said gently and picked up the hospital bag from the ground. 

Timmy growled in frustration and tried to take back the hospital bag. "No I can't! I'm miserable, do you enjoy seeing me miserable?" 

Eliot took a bite of his pancakes and watched his Dadas eyes begin to get all watery. He'd been crying a lot lately, his daddy told him it was cause of his brother. Eliot thought that he needed to come out now so his dada would stop yelling and crying all the time. 

"No I don't enjoy seeing you miserable," Armie said and successfully got Timmy to let go of the bag. 

"How about you take a bath?" He suggested earning a glare from the younger man. 

"I can't lower myself into the tub and I wouldn't be able to get out myself," he muttered. 

"I'd help you," Armie pointed out the obvious. 

"I don't want your help," Timmy said and stomped out of the room as fast as he could. 

"Dada is like a monster," Eliot told his daddy as he stabbed a piece of pancake with his fork. 

"Yeah he is," Armie agreed as Timmy came out of the bedroom again with a coat. 

"I'm going on a walk," he announced. 

Armie raised his eyebrows and pointedly looked down at the shorter mans belly barely covered by his hoodie. 

"You can barely walk to the fridge, why the hell would you want to walk around New York City?" Armie asked. 

"Cause I want to and I'm a damn adult so I can go without permission," Timmy muttered and walked past Armie. 

"You're supposed to be resting," Armie tried as Timmy opened the door. 

"Fuck that if I stay here for another minute I'm gonna just get more mad at you," Timmy said. 

"Why are you mad at me this time?" Armie asked exasperatedly. 

"This," Timmy said and pressed his palm to his belly. 

"You wanted another baby," Armie muttered. 

"Doesn't mean I can't blame you," Timmy replied before leaving the apartment. 

He walked down the hall feeling silly for being such an ass to Armie for days but he couldn't help it. He really was miserable. His hips had been aching so bad he couldn't sleep at night and he couldn't eat because the baby was constantly kicking his stomach and causing acid reflux. 

He walked out onto the street and took a deep breath. He had been feeling extremely stressed lately and the impending birth was starting to scare him. He had made the mistake of googling c section complications. He even read a story about the birthing parent dying after a c section. When they initially found out that the baby was breech and not turning Timothée wanted to wait and see if he would turn on his own. Days after his due date past and he still hadn't turned the doctor had scheduled a c section. 

He hadn't shared his fears with Armie because he didn't want to stress him out too but he was terrified that something bad was going to happen. He knew that millions of c sections were done everyday but the idea of getting cut open was making him lose sleep. He hadn't slept the night before due to nightmares that when the surgery happened they pulled the baby out and he was dead. He had also been having nightmares about the twin he had lost and them pulling it out and seeing it decomposed. 

He wanted the baby out but at the same time he didn't want to get surgery and he was just scared of having a new baby in general. 

Timothée walked to the end of the block before turning back and walking to the apartment. He hated to admit that Armie was right but he was. He could barely catch his breath just from the short walk. 

Armie looked up as Timmy entered the apartment. Eliot was now laying on the couch with his head on Armies lap as he napped. Timmy dropped his coat on the kitchen table and fell onto the couch with a heavy sigh. 

"Please don't take me being a dick personally," Timmy mumbled and pressed down on his belly with a wince. 

"I don't," Armie responded with a shrug as he sunk his fingers into Eliot's hair. 

"If I could take you to the hospital right now I would but the c section is only two days away," Armie said sympathetically. 

"I'm just over it I guess," Timmy rolled his eyes and let his head fall back against the couch cushion. 

"Me too," Armie laughed. 

"Two days will go by so fast before you know it we'll be taking a new kiddo home," Armie said making Timmy grimace. 

"Are you scared?" Armie asked worriedly. 

Timmy scoffed and shifted on the couch. "No, are you?" 

"I think I'm more excited than scared," Armie smiled and looked down at Eliot. 

"One more just like this little guy," he smiled. 

Timmy laughed. "Hopefully not just like him, maybe a little quieter, shy perhaps?" 

"I doubt it," Armie said and leaned back on the couch, gazing at Timmy. 

"He better get your eyes this time, I love your eyes." 

Timmy smiled and pressed down on his belly where one of their girls was kicking. "We've been over this already, I'm sure he's gonna look just like you." 

"Pauline sent in a huge fucking box of clothes this morning while you were asleep, fancy shit from France," Armie said making Timmy smile. 

"I miss her," he sighed and reigned in his emotions to keep from crying. 

"I'm sure she'll come down to see the baby," Armie assured him. 

"I think I'm gonna go try to sleep," Timmy said and attempted to get up from the couch but couldn't quite get to his feet. 

Armie tried not to laugh as he carefully moved Eliot off of his leg and stood up. He helped Timmy to his feet and helped him to the bedroom. 

He helped him lay down and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

"Two more days," he said and pressed his forehead to the younger mans. 

"Please just knock me out and wake me up when it's over." 

••••

Two days passed so slow and by the time they made it to the hospital and started getting prepped for surgery it all caught up to Timmy. As he was getting wheeled down the hall to the surgery room he began to cry. He tried to hide it but the nurses were all giving him worried looks and trying to comfort him and Armie was squeezing his hand tightly and whispering sweet things into his ear. 

"What if I die or something??" He asked tearfully making Armie frown. 

"Baby you're not going to die, everything is going to go smoothly the doctors are all optimistic," He soothed the younger man using a pet name he never used. 

"But-but what if something goes wrong? God what if baby boy is already dead or something?" He asked and choked on another sob. 

"He's perfectly fine Tim I promise," Armie swore and pressed his lips to Timmy's cheeks. 

"What if something happens to me though? I can't just leave Ellie," he whispered. 

"Eliot is fine okay? No matter what happens ever Eliot will be okay and I'll make sure that you're fine too okay? Nothing is going to happen," Armie whispered. 

"Okay," Timmy nodded and let Armie wipe his eyes with the pads of his thumbs. 

"Just relax sweetie it'll be quick," one of the nurses said with a smile. 

Timmy closed his eyes and just wanted it to be all over. Armie continued to hold his hand as he sat next to him, being instructed by the nurses to not stand up during the procedure.

"Okay guys here we go," the doctor announced from behind the curtain that was separating Timmy and Armie from his belly. 

"Does baby have a name yet?" The nurse asked trying to keep Timmy distracted. 

Armie smiled and nodded as he pushed his fingers through Timmy's messy hair. 

"Théodore," Armie said as Timmy's eyes stayed focus on his. 

The younger man looked petrified and Armie was worried he was going to pass out due to the sheer terror he was feeling. 

"Théodore, what a beautiful name," the nurse replied kindly. 

"Well I think Teddy here is gonna be a little guy," the doctor said as Timmy felt some tugging. 

"I've seen your baby pictures, I hope he's gonna be a chub like you," Armie told Timmy making the younger man narrow his eyes at him. 

"I was only chubby until I was like two then I got long and awkward looking," Timmy mumbled. 

"Okay here we go here's baby," the doctor said making Timmy's eyes widen. 

Timmy could feel tugging on his abdomen and he was holding his breath awaiting the sounds of crying but the room stayed silent. Armie squeezed his hand and half stood to see over the curtain. 

He caught a glimpse of the doctor pulling the baby out but he didn't look like he was supposed to. His skin was a bluish color and the doctors began to move around the room quickly as she pulled him out. 

"What's happening?" Timmy asked and tugged on Armies hand. 

Armie watched them begin CPR and held his breath not knowing what to say. He looked back down at Timmy to see his eyes filled with tears. 

"Why isn't he crying? What's wrong?" He asked again and tried to push himself up. 

Armie pressed down on his chest and cupped his cheeks. "They're helping him just relax." 

"What do you mean helping him? Is he okay?" Timmy asked worriedly. 

"Oh my god is he—?" 

"No, he's just not breathing they're doing CPR," Armie explained calmly even though his heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest. 

"Oh god, he's not breathing?" Timmy asked and closed his eyes tightly. 

A loud cry filled the room followed by doctor proclaiming a loud 'thank God!" 

"Fuck," Armie sighed and stood to see them taking the baby from the room. 

"What's going on?!" Timmy demanded angrily. 

"He wasn't breathing when we pulled him out but we got him to start, we think his lungs maybe a little wet due to the c section so we're taking him to the NICU to see if we can fix the problem," the doctor announced. 

"Is he okay?" Timmy asked, eyes darting from the doctor to Armie. 

"Yes he's okay, dad you can follow if you want," she told Armie. 

Armie looked down at Timmy who nodded eagerly. 

"Make sure he's okay," he told him. 

Armie nodded and pressed his lips to Timmy's. "I love you, you're amazing." 

He left the delivery room quickly and practically ran down the hall to the NICU. One of the nurses directed him to where to go. 

"Baby boy-

 

"Théodore,"Armie said with a smile.

"Théodore has got some fluid in his lungs just like we suspected, babies born by c section have a higher chance of not expelling the fluid in their lungs," she explained and led him to where a group of doctors were working on his son. 

"He's tiny," Armie said quietly and watched as the baby was pricked with an IV. 

He let out a shrill cry that made Armies chest ache. 

"Five pounds five ounces," the nurse whispered. 

"He's getting an IV because he won't be able to feed effectively, he's also being hooked up to some oxygen, he's getting some antibiotics to avoid infection," she explained. 

"Jesus," Armie muttered and stepped closer so he could see him. 

The tiny baby had a small hat on top of his head and he was smaller than Armies forearm. His heart felt like bursting as he watched the baby wiggle as he was laid down in the incubator and hooked up to an oxygen machine. 

"He's going to be just fine, you should go let your husband know," the nurse said and Armie didn't bother correcting her. 

He left the NICU and made his way back to Timmy's recovery room. Timmy's sleepy eyes widened upon seeing Armie in the doorway. 

"So? is he okay?" He asked quickly and Armie nodded and crossed the room to kiss him. 

He pulled away and pressed his lips to the younger mans forehead. "He's beautiful." 

"Is he—" 

"He's okay got him on an IV and oxygen but they said he should be fine after a few days in the NICU, they want to clear his lungs so that he can breathe better," Armie assured him. 

"Can I see him?" Timothée asked hopefully. 

Armie looked him up and down, noticed the dark marks under his eyes and his pale skin and gave him a shrug. 

"Maybe after you've slept a bit, you're probably sore right?" Armie asked. 

"Yeah, but I want to see him," Timmy argued. 

"You'd have to get into a wheel chair and I don't know if your stitches would like that very much," Armie said and smoothed down Timmy's hair. 

"I'll wait I guess," Timmy muttered with a huff. 

Armie settled down on the bench and let out an exhausted sigh. 

"We have two kids and I have four," he announced earning a chuckle from Timmy. 

"Condoms are a must now I'm not having anymore," Timmy said with a grimace. 

"Deal," Armie nodded and closed his eyes.

••••

A few days later and they were still in hospital. Timmy insisted that he felt better but the doctors didn't feel comfortable sending him home due to a slight fever he had developed. The baby however was snug as a bug tucked against Armies bicep as he slept. 

"Eliot is going to love him," Armie smiled softly down at his son as the baby smacked his lips and wiggled a little. 

"God I hope so," Timothée muttered without opening his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long!! School is killing me and I’ve got other stories as well! Butttt I’m back here so any requests? I love Eliot and I’m pretty much willing to write anything about him that you want me to lol

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously going to be an mpreg story based on the tags, I want this to be a multiple chapter story but I wanna know if you guys are into it before I write more :)


End file.
